


Antidote

by Fitzeroy_McCandless



Series: Resident Evil: Bleeding Hearts [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, C-Virus (Resident Evil), Childhood Trauma, Cover Art, Crying, Depression, Digital Art, F/F, F/M, Family, Fanart, Found Families, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jill Valentine has PTSD, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Loss, Lots of Crying, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, No Smut, Parenthood, Political Intrigue, Politics, Post-Resident Evil 6, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Resident Evil 6 Spoilers, Resident Evil 7 Spoilers, Romance, Self-Hatred, Slight Alternate Timeline, Slow Romance, Suicide Attempt, Tenderness, Terrorism, Trauma, Tricell, Umbrella Corporation, WLW Romance, jackednotstacked, light fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 91,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzeroy_McCandless/pseuds/Fitzeroy_McCandless
Summary: It has been about a year since the fall of the Oligarchs at the hands of BSAA Agents Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield and their friends and family who have been fighting bio-terror since the days following the Raccoon City Incident. Over that year; Piers has begun to recover from his rounds of surgery and rehabilitation, Jill has stepped back to a part time special investigator and instructor roll for the BSAA, Claire has been promoted and given a strike team of her own to command like her brother. Helena is back with the CIA; Leon, Sherry and Hunnigan still assigned to DSO as Ada helps from the background. Blue Umbrella keeps its operations close to both agencies as the Organization coordinates an effective global strategy to keep the remnants of bio-terror down.Despite their relative year of peace, there are rumbles of distant thunder. The FBC has been brought back as the US government become increasingly territorial over its authority to handle bio-hazard incidents. The BSAA finds itself in a game of deadly whack-a-mole, putting down lone wolf terror attacks with little indication as to where the weapons are coming from and Virginia Torres is still alive.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Jill Valentine, Helena Harper/Ingrid Hunnigan, Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Moira Burton/Ashley Graham, Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield, Rebecca Chambers/Original Character(s)
Series: Resident Evil: Bleeding Hearts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604020
Comments: 223
Kudos: 32





	1. The Girls

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it! The final work for the Bleeding Hearts trilogy! Thank you so much for everyone who has read and commented on "Fallen City" and "Without Her Angels". I'm really excited to conclude this arc, I've really enjoyed developing all of the classic ResE characters through the mess I constructed for them and I hope this final challenge lives up to the expectations of the final work.
> 
> Like my last two stories, this will be posted in chapters, no less than once a week. I will also be embedding the playlist as well as some graphics and other visual media to pretty things up some.
> 
> Theme for this work is;  
> "Fallout" By UNSECRET, Neoni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Redfield leads Silver Dagger to a Connections facility hidden in the ruins of Pripyat, Ukraine. Claire and Leon handle their respective adopted children, enjoying a silent moment where old friends can talk without being chased by the undead.

“Gorgon one-one passing Chernobyl 2 radar array.” The pilot of one of four BSAA helicopters and three Umbrella gunships called out as the formation sped over the towering steel lattice of the decaying, Soviet instillation.

“Acknowledged Gorgon lead, target building is in urban area number two, farthest east structure. Look out for ground fire, but it looks like we’ve taken them by surprise. Agnette out.” The BSAA director’s voice sounded as Chris lowered his finger from his ear watching the green canopy of Chernobyl’s recovering forests pass beneath him.

“Did you have to fight to get this op or did mama Agnette say it was finally your turn?” Nadia teased as she patted Chris on the shoulder, both BSAA agents gripping handles attached to the bulkhead.

“Silver Dagger gets rotated in and out like every other team.” Chris laughed, Nadia grinning.

“Crap, everyone knows about Claire’s ambitions ever since they gave her a strike team on par with dagger. They’ve been running remarkably well for being fresh.”

“That’s because Jill’s been their instructor.”

“She’s been ours too. You hear that Claire’s team finally got their name and patch approved?”

“Really, which once did she go with?”

“Cyprus Arrow, first companion strike team to Silver Dagger.” Nadia delivered with a grin as the radio crackled again.

“Cobra three-two, we’ve spotted BOW’s around the target building, fumers by the looks of things. Going hot, thirty.” The lead gunship called out as the rattle of their forward cannon erupted and echoed over the empty city of Pripyat.

“Cobra flight clear the LZ, Dagger deploy in the street, let’s make this fast.” Agnette called out as the rest of the gunships circled, guns shredding through the small group of Molded wandering the streets. The black hawks hovered in a line, ropes tossed from the cabins as the members of Silver Dagger deployed. Chris hit the pavement and raised his weapon, scanning around him as the corpses of the molded smoldered in the street.

“Move to target structure, lab entrance will be at the bottom of the west stair well move!” Chris barked as the last members hit the ground, forming up into their squads and advancing on the building as the gunships circled. Chris slid his helmet over his head, listening for the hiss as the biological shield engaged. He put his hand on the shoulder of the operative next to him as Nadia and the rest of his command squad awaited his instruction.

“Stay close rookie, I don’t want to lose you on the first op.” Chris’ voice came through in a firm muffle, the soldier nodding as he released them, stepping off after the rest of Silver Dagger. There was a sharp blast as the point squad breached the building, the rattle of gunfire following as Chris waited, each squad pausing before entering the building.

“Molded in the halls and side rooms, watch your corners! We have biomass on the walls and ceiling.” The point man called over the radio as Chris advance into the structure, his weapon raised. The beam of his flashlight cut across the abandoned hallway, black masses of mold growing up the walls, corpses of bioweapons left by his team lay fresh on the ground.

“Dagger Point reached laboratory entrance, standing by.” The radio chirped as Chris neared the staircase, the rest other two squads fanning out over the first floor, the occasional echo of gunfire as they cleared out the rest of the molded.

“Dagger Point initiate radical restructuring.” Chris called over the radio as Nadia let out a stifled laugh.

“I love that phrase.” She said as the building shook with a hard rumble, Chris quickly running down the stairs as wave of dust billowed up towards them. He joined up with the lead squad as they made their way through a massive hole blown in the concrete wall of the basement. They stepped into an empty examination suite; table, furniture and medical equipment tossed to the floor by the shockwave.

“Clear room sir, three targets should be in the holding section about a hundred meters down the hall.” The point man reported as Chris nodded.

“Stack up, security is likely already barricaded in the hall. I want smoke ready, everyone switch to thermals.” Chris commanded as he reached up and pressed the small switch on his visor, his heads-up display flickering to black and white thermal vision as two members of the point squad drew smoke grenades from their belts. They stacked up on the door.

“On my mark!”

“Sync.”

“Mark!” the point man shouted as he threw open the door, a reactionary flurry of gunfire striking it as it swung open, smoke grenades billowing as they where rolled into the hallway. The BSAA soldiers waited a moment for smoke to fill the hall before stepping out, their thermal vision showing several Connections security crouched behind a hastily constructed barricade. Silver Dagger quickly dispatched them, only receiving a panicked return fire as their adversary fired blind.

“Hall clear, move!” The point man called as the two squads advanced, Chris checking the side rooms as they passed, turning off his thermals as they came out of the smoke cloud. There was a groan from a side corridor as Chris passed it, swiveling to see three molded peel themselves from a biomass caked on the wall. 

“Nadia! Contacts at nine!” Chris bellowed as his shotgun roared, Chris firing several rounds into the first molded, the monster’s head torn to pieces as its companions charged. Chris dodge the first, firing into its legs as it passed him, it’s momentum carrying it clumsily into Nadia as she rolled with the beast, tossing it to the ground behind her and firing her rifle several times into its head. The third collided with the new member of the team, tossing them to the ground as its maw gnashed, teeth scraping at their visor. They struggled to bring the submachine gun they were carrying to bear on the beast as Chris ran up to them, putting his boot into the side of the beast with a savage kick. The BSAA soldier rolled away as the molded was tossed from them, raising their weapon and firing a burst into the beast’s head, the monster expiring.

“Not bad, deep breath, keep your head on a swivel.” Chris offered, his smile hidden by his visor as he patted the soldier on the shoulder, the squad moving quickly to catch up with the lead.

“First one, thermal’s read only the target inside.” The point man addressed Chris as he walked up to a secure steel door with an electronic lock.

“Slice it, we don’t want collateral here.” Chris replied as another member of Silver Dagger knelt, taking off the door panel as they bypassed the electronics. The door slid open as the Chris stepped into the room, a small medical suit, emergency running lights casting odd shadows amongst the equipment. “Go ahead, secure the other two targets, we’ll bring this one to extraction.” Chris ordered, turning back to the lead squad as they nodded and continued down the hall. Nadia passed Chris and approached a small medical bed in the corner of the room, a little girl with dark hair and deathly pale skin asleep. Nadia began to unplug her EKG and carefully remove the IV in her arm. The girl stirred, whimpering softly as Nadia picked her up, the rookie BSAA soldier running up and applying an injector to the girl’s arm. She yelped as the device hissed, Nadia clutching the girl as she began to cry.

“You’re ok, we aren’t going to hurt you. My name’s Nadia, can you tell me yours?” Nadia soothed as she looked at Chris. “Redfield, pull my helmet off for me.” Nadia called out quietly, Chris obliging, Nadia smiling down at the girl as they made their way back out into the hall.

“Esther, my name’s Esther.” The girl murmured.

“Well its nice to meet you Esther. That man there is my friend Chris, he’s going to keep us safe while we get you out of here ok? We’re going to take you away from the people who make you do experiments and we’re going to help you get better ok?” Nadia continued as they squad made there way out through the old soviet apartment building.

“Gorgon one-one, first target ready for extraction.” Chris called out as they stepped into the street, one of the black hawks landing as two BSAA medics hopped out and ran up to Nadia.

“I got her; I was first contact. Captain, I’m going to stay with her if that’s acceptable.” Nadia addressed the medics before turning to Chris.

“Go ahead, see you back at base.” Chris returned as Nadia boarded the helicopter, the aircraft quickly taking back off. “Dagger Point, sitrep.” Chris called over the radio as the buzz of one of Umbrella’s gunships passed overhead.

“Third target secure, moving to extract now.”

“And the second target?” Chris asked after a pause, sighing as he winced, waiting for the expected response.

“Second target went rampant before we could administer the mutamycene suppressant. The target was terminated.” The lead squad called back as the rookie BSAA soldier let out a short gasp, letting their weapon hang from its sling as they turned away, removing their helmet.

“Understood, Gorgon one-two, move to extract last target. Gorgons three and four prepare to extract the rest of Silver Dagger after the target is in the air.” Chris sighed, calling out the commands before removing his helmet and approaching the rookie.

“You ok Winters?” Chris asked softly as Mia turned to him, tears running down her cheeks as she nodded.

“Yes Captain, just hard losing any of them after everything.” Mia sighed; her helmet held under her arm as Chris put his hand on her shoulder.

“I know, but we just pulled two more E-types from the Connections. They are going to get help, they have a chance at life now, you were a part of making that happen.” Chris offered.

“I was also a part of what put them in the spot in the first place.” Mia stammered as she shook her head.

“And you paid dearly for that. Remember, I was there when we pulled you and Ethan out of Dulvey. You’re trying, you’re making a dedicated effort to right the wrongs you were a part of. That’s what matters. Keep it up, you’re doing well.” Chris reassured as Mia broke into a tentative smile.

“Thanks Redfield, and thanks for vouching for me. I know they never would have considered letting me on the team if you hadn’t said something.” Mia thanked as the rest of Silver Dagger made it out onto the street, one of the soldiers carrying the other E-type, another scared little girl clutched to their tactical rig as they boarded the awaiting BSAA helicopter.

“How’s Ethan been? I haven’t heard much about him.” Chris asked idly as the helicopter took off the remaining two moving in to extract the last of the team.

“I don’t know much since we separated. Things were—hard after Dulvey. I can’t be mad though, finding out what I was a part of and what it wound up doing to him—he could have asked for a divorce and I would have no right to mad.” Mia mused, nodding subtly as they moved to board the landing helicopter. They stepped up into the cabin, members of Silver Dagger filling it as the last of the team took off towards their base camp.

“I can’t imagine what that is like to work through, but it sounds like he doesn’t want to burn bridges over it, just needs some serious space.” Chris tried to comfort as Mia nodded.

“I hope so. I have no idea how I’ll ever make this all up to him if he does decide to come back. Either way, I heard he’s been working with TerraSave, not my particular preference when it comes to fighting bio-terror, but anyone trying has their heart in the right place.”

“I’ve heard they’ve been getting sharper lately. Figured it was a combination of Roland retiring from the BSAA last year and joining as a consultant and Moira being promoted to their deputy aid director position after she nearly single handedly prevented a complete collapse of their mission in Syria during our fight against the Oligarchs.”

“I remember hearing about that. She’s you’re old comrade’s daughter, right?”

“Yup, and like a little sister to me and Claire.” Chris smiled at the thought, Mia nodding and holding the silence as the trees of Chernobyl passed beneath them. “You’re starting to make a difference for the better, Winters. Remember that every time you have doubts.” Chris finished, looking back at Mia as she nodded, smiling as she watched the forest below.

“So, spill on your good cases, anything interesting come across your desk lately?” Claire smiled at Leon as they sat across from each other in small waiting room, the receptionist quietly working a few dozen feet away from them.

“Lot of lone wolfs lately, but I did have an incident with a stockbroker who wanted a G tissue sample for his macabre collection of bio-weapons memorabilia. Was a real Birkin fan boy it seems; kicked his door in, took everything that could be harmful, and the bastard is currently serving twenty years for every biological agent we found.” Leon returned as he leaned forward on his knees.

“Damn, so how many years total?”

“Three hundred and eighty.” Leon smirked as Claire laughed.

“Most exciting thing I had was that skinhead standoff in the Montana state capitol, the guy who claimed he had a T-Veronica sample with a dispersal agent. Turns out it was just a saline with some food coloring, but he went down shooting anyway. That was a few months back, my teams first real emergency response scenario. Unfortunately, his connection died with him so the case is still open. Been like playing whack-a-mole lately with where all these weapons are coming from.” Claire huffed as Leon nodded.

“I heard you finally got your name through, Artemis reference, right?”

“Bingo.” Claire smirked as she nodded. “You spoken to Veronica or—Gabriel at all in the last few months?”

“No, I only interface with Hunnigan and Ada when it comes to the—well anyway have you?” 

“Yeah, just before Christmas this year, Jill and I met with Gabriel. He wanted to put an issue that one of his colleagues was concerned about on our radar. Something to do with parasite research being done in the north-east, the kind of low rumbling thunder of a far-off storm. Jill and I have been looking for anything suspicious in the region but it’s a lot of ground to cover. Closest thing we have is an old Tricell safe house in Nova Scotia. There have been some disappearances that ring like Arklay though, we just have to convince the BSAA before we can dedicate our day jobs to it.” Claire mused as she ran through the nights of research she and Jill had been performing, mixing Organization intelligence with BSAA, trying to find the gaps.

“Between the two of you, not much can hide.” Leon offered as Claire smiled. “You ever think we’d end up like this?”

“How do you mean?”

“In a shrink’s office that both our kids see together now.” Leon laughed as Claire snickered.

“Honestly no, only been a parent for about—shit its almost two years now.” Claire laughed as she shook her head. “I have two little girls now. I still can’t get over you having one either, same age as Val too.”

“Well, Ada’s situation doesn’t really permit her to go on formal paperwork so even though Eva is my kid on paper, Ada’s her mom first and foremost.” Leon returned.

“Just cause you aren’t married doesn’t mean her kid is any less yours. I’ve seen you and Eva, she loves you and you’re great with her.”

“I think she’s just great with me, but thanks.” Leon smiled.

“How’s her condition been doing?”

“Fantastic at this point, haven’t had a scare in over six months after the surgery. She’ll never be ‘cured’ necessarily but she can be a normal girl now, enough so that Ada let me enroll her in school after the winter holiday is over.”

“Still looking at our school?”

“That’s who we’ve been working on the application for, Ada wanted a place that cleared Jill’s requirements for security.” Leon smirked as Claire sat back with a sigh.

“She’s good at the mama bear thing, not a bad recommendation to take at all.”

“Definitely. So how’s Valerie been handling, well handling everything now that Ashley’s been working with her?”

“Better, I think we’re past the Amazon with her for now, poor girl still always looks over her shoulder wherever I take her.” Claire sighed as she looked off down the hall further into the office as Leon nodded.

“Eva feels an odd sort of responsibility for everything—everyone around her. A lot to do with what happened at your home a little over a year ago when—”

“I remember. The girls still don’t like going in the basement. I can’t imagine what kind of trauma Eva has carried over from before—before Ada saved her. I hope she knows that after all the work Rebecca did with her, the E-types Silver Dagger grabbed have a chance at what she has.”

“She knows, I think she thinks about it too much sometimes, calls them her sisters.” Leon huffed as Claire smiled.

“She’s a sweet kid, despite everything the world tried to make her.” Claire said softly as the receptionist stood and looked over at the two.

“Mr. Kennedy, Mrs. Valentine? Ms. Graham would like you to step back to join them, said the girls just need a little more support at the moment.” The receptionist spoke up as they stood, nodding as the quickly stepped down the hall, opening the door to the small office Ashley had been using within the practice to meet with Valerie for her therapy sessions. Evangeline and Valerie where sitting on a small sofa across from Ashley; Valerie sobbing into Evangeline’s shoulder as she rubbed Valerie’s back. Ashley offered Claire and Leon a sympathetic smile as Claire ran over to the girls kneeling as Evangeline looked at her.

“Valerie has been struggling with realizing, convincing herself that the things that have happened aren’t her fault, so Evangeline shared a story of something that happened to her, made her feel scared and sad, something she blamed herself for before realizing it wasn’t her fault.” Ashley offered as explanation as Valerie looked up, reaching forward and throwing her arms around Claire as she kept crying.

“I’m sorry mom.” Valerie sobbed as Leon sat down next Evangeline, putting his arm around her as she leaned on his shoulder.

“Don’t be baby, none of this is your fault. It’s ok to feel scared and sad, I don’t want you to keep those things in Valerie, I want you to show me when it hurts so I can help you.” Claire soothed as she held her daughter.

“She was telling us about the soldier in the woods.” Evangeline offered softly as Valerie gripped Claire harder. “Its not an easy story to tell.” 

“I know. Val, baby, you know that none of that was your fault, right? You survived; you helped your sister survive. That’s what matters, and its ok to still feel—complicated about it. Its ok to be sad and scared and angry still.” Claire addressed Evangeline before Valerie stepped back, looking Claire in the eye as she spoke.

“I know, mom. I just—when I talk about it, it feels the same as when it happened.” Valerie croaked as Claire wiped tears from her face.

“I know, I have some things that are like that too, and you know that’s what its like when mommy has nightmares right?” Claire offered as Valerie nodded.

“Yeah, she’s talked to me about it before.”

“Good, I just want you to know that we understand what you’re feeling and that its ok. You’re safe and you can always talk to us about it.” Claire smiled as Valerie hugged her again. They sat back down on the couch as Ashley sighed, offering a smile at the four of them.

“I think having you two together has helped, especially since you’ve shared some experiences.” Ashley offered as Valerie nodded.

“Yeah, I think it has helped.” Evangeline said softly as she looked at Valerie, her lip curling into a slight smile.

“I don’t like feeling like I need everyone to help me, feels better when I can help someone instead so—yeah it has.” Valerie said as Claire stifled a short laugh.

“You are so much like your mother in ways you don’t even know yet.” Claire muttered, rubbing Valerie’s shoulder as she smiled.

“We can call things here for today, give everyone a break.” Ashley offered as Leon nodded, looking at Claire.

“Sounds good, we’ll see you again in two weeks?” Claire asked as Ashley cocked her head.

“Thought you and Jill where come over to celebrate Imbolc with Moira?” Ashley questioned.

“Oh yeah! Sorry, sometimes office Ashley and home Ashley are different people in my head.” Claire laughed, shaking her head. “Yes though, we’ll be there. Rebecca coming to this one?”

“Yeah, Moira was able to get her to save the date early after she went AWOL on all the holidays last year.” Ashley returned as Claire nodded.

“Good, we’ll try not to guilt her too bad, she made Christmas and New Year’s this year, so I’m appeased. Thanks again for taking such great care by the way.”

“Anything for the girls.” Ashley said with a smile as Claire stood, hugging her before turning back to the girls and Leon.

“So, I’m thinking ice cream and then we go home?” Claire offered as Valerie perked up.

“But it’s winter.” Evangeline said confused as Leon laughed.

“Yeah, Eva dear, I’ve never let the seasons dictate my desire for deserts.” Claire returned with a smirk.


	2. Flashover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada Wong gets a pleasant surprise while her and Leon keep track of the various active arms of the Organization as Rebecca, Jill and Claire respond to a sudden crisis in New York City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're jumping right in! No balls or speeches, right into a bio-terror attack and things get to kick off! Also I think I might try to do a chapter cover every time now, maybe.

Ada wiped her forehead with a small hand towel as she pulled her earbuds out and let them hang around her neck. She stopped dead as she closed the door to her garage behind her, Leon and Evangeline standing, waiting expectantly.

“What?” Ada asked confused, looking between the two of them, Evangeline grinning at Leon before turning back towards Ada.

“So, since I’ve been working with Hunnigan on cases for both DSO and the Organization, mostly digging up lone wolfs and old company connections, I’ve had access to a lot of things the US government didn’t.” Leon started as Evangeline began to giggle.

“And? You are both lingering outside of the door while I work out because?” Ada continued, folding her arms across her chest.

“Dad found out your birthday is today!” Evangeline shouted, unable to contain herself as Leon shook his head laughing, Ada rolling her eyes and walking off between them.

“I know you never wanted to make a big deal out of it, but please indulge us just a little bit, please.” Leon implored as he and Evangeline followed.

“I swear if there are people in my living room Leon I will start shooting.” Ada quipped as she stepped into the kitchen and stopped. Their dining table was set with a single plate; a grilled Ahi steak, asparagus and risotto.

“Leon.” Ada let her voice trail off as she paced, placing her hand on the back of the chair before looking up at him, smiling as she turned to Evangeline. “You help him with this love?”

“Yeah! Dad showed me how to stir the risotto while he grilled everything. He also had me keep a lookout while he got everything ready.” Evangeline beamed as Ada laughed.

“Thank you, both of you. If this is as far as we take it, I won’t protest from now on.” Ada relented as she sat down.

“You can have some more time on the tablet if you want, make sure it’s on my nightstand by nine.” Leon said softly as Evangeline ran off, running up the stairs. Leon sat across from Ada, resting his chin on his clasped hands as he watched her. She smirked, finishing the food in her mouth before laughing as he eyed her.

“You intend to stare while I eat? What are you having?” Ada shot as Leon shrugged.

“Kinda, I already had some leftovers from the other night. That all there is too fancy for my palette anyway.” He shrugged as Ada raised an eyebrow. “Something’s on your mind?” Leon posed as Ada sighed, setting down her fork.

“Veronica gave me a report about a Connections’ post the BSAA raided in Ukraine. Redfield liberated two E-types.” Ada said softly as Leon nodded.

“I heard about that through Hunnigan. It—its kinda complicated how I feel I guess.” Leon offered in return as Ada shook her head.

“Two more girls just like our little rose. Makes me wonder if I should get back into things full swing, swallow my pride and my issues with Gabriel for—”

“I think it would eat you alive.” Leon interrupted as Ada looked thrown. “You needed to get out of things for you and now for Eva. Going back would spend something you didn’t have Ada. You made the right call; you have to do what’s right for you every now and then.” Leon reassured as Ada cocked her head and broke into an amiable smile as she held her wine glass.

“You’re right. Thank you, Leon.” Ada said softly as Leon stifled a short laugh. “I’ll settle for helping you and Hunnigan with your homework; even if it is just one off skin heads and second rate arms dealers lately. Speaking of work though, what have you heard from the CIA?” Ada asked as Leon’s expression soured.

“Things are still touchy after Brigg’s assassination. The public story only works in the public, everyone in DSO, CIA, Secret Service you name it knows he was killed but not by who. Gabriel really pulled some magic in getting Sherry clean of any of that stink, sticking Hunnigan back in DSO has really helped too.”

“I was speaking more for concern for Helena, I haven’t heard anything from her in months, neither has anyone else for that matter.” Ada tossed back as Leon sighed.

“Last I spoke to her was three months ago, trying to invite her to Christmas, y’know? She refused again which I get, I was like that for—years.” Leon took a breath looking away. “She said they have her tracking an arms dealer in D.C., sounds like a hold out for the Oligarchs, might have helped with shipping to the Savage River facility before the Valentines blew it up.”

“That’s what bothers me, she hasn’t even been reporting regularly to Veronica or Gabriel. She’s almost completely off our radar.”

“I know, Ingrid and I are concerned in that regard too but part of what she told me was that she thought her communications where being watched, that she could only meet up if she reached out. I’m just worried after everything that has happened.” Leon finished as he sucked in a long breath and huffed.

“We’ll do our best to keep an eye on her from a distance then. Don’t let her out of our sight but not put her in any danger.”

“Easier said, but I agree.”

“Thanks again for dinner, Leon. You actually did well on the cook time, and I’ve been to some of the nicest you can find. Make it again for me some time.” Ada smiled as she lifted another piece of fish to her mouth.

“Finally!” Jill declared, throwing a file down on Claire’s desk as she ran into her office at BSAA headquarters in Fredrick Maryland.

“Finally what babe?”

“Organization came through for us, bear with me cause this is a bit convoluted.” Jill continued, pulling up a chair on the other side of Claire’s desk as she opened the file, a gruesome photo of a mutilated corpse sitting on top of other documents. “So, Gabriel’s colleague, the paleobiologist PHD—”

“Annora John?”

“Yes! So, Dr. John got us a photo of one of the poor bastards that turned up dead in northern Maine. That’s the crime scene picture, tell me, what does that look like?” Jill continue talking rapidly as Claire lifted the photo.

“Something was inside him, parasite?”

“Exactly! I’ve been paying attention to every damn shoplifting case in that region since we found that Tricell safe house. I had the itch, that BS intuition telling me this was our next big case of bioterror. Here’s the proof, enough to convince Agnette to let you and me open a formal case with the BSAA.” Jill continued as Claire looked through the investigation proposal, noticing Director Agnette’s signature already on the authorization.

“You say that you think Raymond and Jessica are likely there, that BSAA intel or Organization’s?” Claire asked, dropping the papers back on the desk.

“That’s Jill intel, combination of the number of disappearances across the US-Canadian border, the safe house they spent the time and money to set up and the use of weaponized parasites; seems like a Tricell move and after Torres ate it, there’s going to be a power vacuum. That and they’re still really high on our wanted list.” Jill explained as Claire smirked shaking her head.

“I know better than to tell you to stop but pump the breaks a bit Jill. I want to nail those fuckers just as bad as you. Let’s take this one slow, remember what happened the last time we ran into a seemingly simple investigation?” Claire offered as reassurance, Jill avoiding her gaze and letting out a sharp breath. She stared off for a moment, not looking back at Claire as she seemed to be reliving the incident at the Savage River facility.

“Jill?” Claire asked after a quiet moment, Jill not responding as she kept her fingers drawn over her mouth. Claire stood and walked around her desk, the motion bringing Jill back to her senses as she leapt from her seat and embraced Claire.

“I’m sorry.” Jill croaked as Claire returned the embrace, rocking gently with Jill in her arms.

“I didn’t mean that as I dig, honest. I just want to be careful is all. Careful while still not pulling punches on the people who came after our girls.” Claire reassured as she ran her hand over Jill’s back.

“I know, I know. Anyway, Agnette’s already approved the investigation, that and we now have Cyprus Arrow at our disposal for anything serious that might come from this.” Jill stuttered pulling back and offering Claire a smile before sitting back down as Claire sat on the edge of her desk.

“True, combination of their commander and their instructor leading things should make anyone in our way quake.” Claire smirked, looking up as the door was thrown open.

“Good! Both of you, come with me now, we’re going for a ride.” Rebecca shouted, out of breath as Jill and Claire looked at her, baffled.

“Everything ok Becca?” Jill asked cautiously as she stood.

“No, hostage situation at Weill Cornell School of Medicine in Manhattan. Agnette promised NYPD one us and I volunteered to go, need two people to watch my back and help with security consultation. Don’t trust anyone more than you two so let’s move.” Rebecca rattled off so quickly her words barely registered as Jill and Claire followed her into the hall, running towards the headquarters’ air strip.

“Shit, how long are we looking at?” Claire spoke up as Rebecca threw open the door to the airfield, a BSAA soldier handing her briefcase to her as the ground crew finished preparing an Osprey that lay waiting for them, rotors spinning up.

“Don’t worry about the girls, already shot Chris a message, he can pick them up and watch them until this is settled. Sorry this is so breakneck, but we have a chance here to talk the perpetrator down before things go south.” Rebecca answered as they boarded the aircraft, buckling into the seats against the bulkhead as the rear gate lifted. “I don’t have any intel on who he is at the moment, but here’s what I have. He claims to have deployed a T-virus agent into the air vents and has taken about twenty hostages in one of the interior laboratories. He’s savvy, breached the building’s security system; cameras and the biohazard counter measure.”

“It’s a university hospital, right? What bio security level?” Claire asked as they felt the Osprey lurch upwards.

“BSL five, the nastiest thing they have on site is Uroboros in a cold storage form. That and this is Manhattan, even T-Virus could be catastrophic. NYPD has the area locked down and the fire department has evacuated the surrounding buildings. Everyone is in a holding pattern at the moment, incident commander wants me as the negotiator.” Rebecca nodded, taking a deep breath before delivering the rest. Jill stood from her seat and crossed the cabin, sitting next to Rebecca and putting her arm around her.

“I can tell you’re nervous. We’re with you, I have full faith in your ability here Rebecca. No one’s smarter or calmer under pressure.” Jill offered as Rebecca huffed, smiling up at her as she leaned her arms on her knees.

“Thanks Jill. Think that’s what I actually needed you two for. That and muscle just in case.” 

The rest of the ride was silent, punctuated by updates coming over Rebecca’s phone, repeating them to Jill and Claire. Jill stood after an hour, walking to the window near the front of the cabin, the skyline of New York city soaring beside them as they flew low over the East River. Rebecca shook as a shiver ran up her spine, Claire cocking her head as she looked at her.

“Sorry, not a great time the last flight over New York with the BSAA.” Rebecca muttered as Jill looked back at her, Claire nodding silently. They settled down in a tennis court in Saint Catherine’s park, a few blocks to the west of the University. They were greeted by a uniformed officer for NYPD and driven through the barricades to a bulwark of emergency vehicles. Jill shuddered as the reds and blues danced harshly off the glass of the high-rise buildings around them.

“Holding up babe?” Claire asked softly as they stepped out of the car, Jill looking around at the groups of SWAT and fire rescue preparing for imminent disaster.

“Yeah, just been to a lot of these.” Jill muttered, swallowing hard as she looked up at the rustic face of the university building in front of them. “I know how this usually goes down.” 

Rebecca stepped out after them, the police officer who drove them leading them to the edge of the barricade on York Avenue, just in front of the building. They were led to the incident commander as he stared at the building, his helmet and jacket labeled in clear, reflective lettering.

“Dr. Chambers, we’re thrilled to finally have you here. We’ve kept the building’s around the university clear and are testing everyone within the exclusion zone. Utilities have been shut to the building to prevent any breakout contamination. We still have some civilians sheltering in place, but our perp has the camera feed, he’s threatened to kill the hostages if we make a move. He’s already shot one and we’re fairly certain that the rest are infected, we don’t know what level of exposure, what strain.” He spoke quickly, getting to his point quickly looking over Rebecca’s shoulder to see Jill and Claire, both wearing BSAA field gear.

“Martin Shrike, incident commander, NYC fire.” He offered a hand to Jill as she took it in a single firm shake.

“Jill Valentine, Special Operations, BSAA.” Jill returned as Shrike shook Claire’s hand.

“Claire Valentine, same division.” Claire smirked as Shrike nodded.

“Sisters?”

“She’s my wife actually.” Jill delivered sharply as Rebecca smiled.

“Oh, didn’t mean to assume, apologies. Now Dr. Chambers—”

“If we don’t know the dose of T-virus the hostages could turn at any moment and—” Rebecca was cut off as a firefighter in full bunker gear shouldered their way into the group.

“Shrike! What the fuck do you think you’re playing at not informing my company that this is a BSL five facility? I had to find out when I found the fucking biohazard countermeasure equipment in the building operations manual.” The woman shouted through her respirator as Shrike turned towards her.

“Dominica, you’re out of line. These people here are about to—”

“I don’t give two shits about whatever politics you’re trying to play for de Blasio while he’s watching. This is going to be a cluster fuck; you get to pick how high the body count is. I need rescue two in from Brooklyn an hour ago because they’re the only other ones trained on handling bioterror.” The rescue captain continued her tirade as Shrike shook his head.

“Dr. Chambers, the officer here will escort you in the building. Our hostage taker will only negotiate with someone who’s in the building. We’ve set up a phone for you and we’ll have department members with you in case things go south. His stipulation was no police or biohazard gear so we’re only sending in vaccinated individuals. You are, correct?” Shrike ignored Dominica’s anger, directing his statement at Rebecca who nodded, turning to follow the cop who had brought them in as several firefighters without respirators accompanied them.

“Careful in there, Chambers.” Dominica said quietly as Rebecca stepped off. The firefighter turned back to Shrike, pointing angrily. “You need to wake the fuck up to the fact that this is already a bio terror incident, BSAA is here taking the reins so get the fuck off your high horse—”

“That’s enough Dominica! I know you’re still riding the upsurge of your career with getting rescue one as your command but I’m done with you disobeying orders because you have it in your head that you know best. Those of us in leadership positions have been at this much longer than—”

“Oh, bull shit, accuse me of playing career games while you play with the lives of my men you just sent into a building with a firebomb built into it! The only reason you have to think that the damn thing won’t flashover any second is because a fucking terrorist told you he turned it off! Bull shit! That’s not how those damn counter measures work, they run off multiple fail safes and I highly doubt that—” Dominica’s rant was abruptly cut off by a thunderous explosion, the windows of the building shattering as plumes of orange flame erupted throughout the complex, the biohazard suppression system attempting to immolate a detected outbreak. The shards of glass clattered to the street as the black cloud of smoke rose over the skyline, explosion rumbling through the streets and echoing off the buildings.

They stared in stunned silence for several seconds as the debris began to settle, the empty street’s quiet shattered by a host of high pitched chirping noises; firefighter’s personal safety alarms echoing through the city.


	3. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill and Claire rush into the University after the bio-hazard containment measures go off, sending a wall of flames hurtling through the structure. Along with Captain Dominica of New York Fire Rescue they evacuate the survivors as the infected begin to turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the surprise in this chapter, how many people figured it out before it was revealed?
> 
> Song choices for this chapter are;
> 
> "Expectations" by Sir Sly. Felt this to be the vibe for the post-explosion scene and the rescue.
> 
> "Desire" by Meg Meyers. Kinda speaks for itself XD

“Robertson! Go get the Captain from squad 18! Have them and whoever you can get from that engine company from Staten that just arrived!” Dominica was the first to snap out of the shock as the sound of the explosion began to fade into a distant echo. Shrike seemed to come out of his own shock as Dominica began to bellow.

“Captain! No, we are not sending anyone into that structure until we—”

“Go to hell Shrike! Four of my men, at least thirty civilians, some wacked out terrorist with T-virus sample and Dr. Chambers are in that building.” Dominica raged as she turned on Shrike. “You, BSAA, get you helmets on, you’re coming with me to make sure we don’t get killed by anyone who may have turned.” Dominica pointed at Jill and Claire as she ran off towards the building, the eerie chirping of the firefighter’s emergency devices still ringing in the street.

Jill slid her helmet over her head, adjusting the collar of her field uniform until the filter hissed, sealing as Claire did the same, glancing at her, eyes smiling through the visor. They stepped off, looking at the incident commander with sympathy as he watched several of Dominica’s company walk past him after their captain.

“Sorry, but Chambers is one of ours, we’d be going in no matter what you guys were going to do or say.” Claire offered by way of explanation as they passed Shrike and crunched across the broken glass covering the sidewalk leading up to the school of medicine. 

Jill and Claire quickly caught up to Dominica and her rescue squad, the BSAA agents keeping their weapons low but close as they made their way through the scorched reception area and back into a conference room that had been set up for hostage negotiation. The chairs where tossed around the room, the doors ripped from their hinges and tossed into the hall; the wood splintered, steel door frames bent. 

Dominica ran to one of four firefighters lay on the ground, the chorus of their emergency devices filling the room. She propped the man up, his face exposed and severely burned, arms limp.

“I have a pulse! Get them out of here now, no telling what else this fucker might have in store for us. Where the hell is Chambers?” Dominica called out as her squad addressed the remaining wounded.

“Got one still awake!” One of Dominica’s men called out as she ran over, the wounded firefighter wheezing as he sat up.

“Damn firebomb, we were spared the first wave, but the implosion ripped the damn doors off their hinges, got blasted with a hell of a shockwave and hot air.” He groaned as Dominica helped him to his feet.

“Like a thermobaric missile set off in the vents.” Dominica hissed as two members of the rescue squad ran over to help. “What happened to the BSAA negotiator that was sent with you, where’s Chambers.” 

“The suspect, Behring, demanded that if the hostages where to be released she would have to come up to one of the student labs; third floor, room fifteen-o-six. She insisted she go even though we figured it was likely a trap to add her to his leverage. Soon after she left the fucker dropped the virus in with the hostages, set the damn containment measures off. We don’t know if anyone made it.” The firefighter coughed as they were lifted by their comrades.

“Ok, thanks for the info, take it easy Mathew. EMS will fix you up and then you are going home for some down time. Tell Linda I’m sorry you got roughed up on this one.” Dominica offered with a pat on the injured fireman’s shoulder as he nodded, coughing as he was helped towards the exit. Dominica stepped out of the room and began to run off towards the staircase.

“Captain! Where are you going?” Jill called out as Dominica stopped to look at her.

“Chambers and thirty civilians exposed to T-virus don’t have much time if they managed to survive the containment. Let’s go, I need you two to watch my back incase someone’s turned.” Dominica’s slightly muffled voice came through her gear as she turned to stairs and began climbing.

“She’s not wrong.” Claire shrugged as Jill nodded.

“Becca knew what she was getting into, she had to have thought this scenario out.” Jill reassured as they began to run up the stairs behind the fire captain. They reached the third floor, following Dominica as she ran through the dark interior hallway. Jill and Claire clicked on the flashlights attached to their weapons, LED beams piercing the smokey darkness. Two more members of the rescue company came up behind them, carrying a sledgehammer, fire axe and pry bar as Dominica followed the room numbers, her flashlight darting from door to door.

“Fifteen hundred six!” Dominica called out as she rounded the corner, part of the hall obstructed by a collapsed section of the ceiling. She started pounding on the door as Jill and Claire stood back, watching the hazy corridor for any signs of trouble. “New York City Fire! Anyone inside, can anyone hear me!” Dominica called out, pausing her banging as she tried to open the door. 

“Rebecca Chambers! BSAA! I’ve got about two dozen survivors in here with me, but we have all had T-virus exposure and some are already showing symptoms!” Rebecca’s voice returned from the other side of the door. “The containment measures didn’t breach the room, but part of our ceiling collapsed in front of the door.”

“Stand back from the corner wall near the door, we’re going to breach and get you to EMS, they have T-virus vaccines on site.” Dominica called back as she stepped around the corner. “Sledge, Jenna.” Dominica held her hand out to one of the other firefighters, receiving the hammer as she examined the concrete block wall. “Shouldn’t be too bad, interior wall after all.” Dominica mused, taking a broad stance and swinging the hammer into the wall as hard as she could. The concrete cracked and dust fell from a small circular hole left by the strike as Dominica followed it up. She made her way down the wall in a straight line before cutting across, making an “L” shape of holes. She then struck the opposite corner as a large section of the masonry collapsed, forming a chest high hole that Dominica immediately entered the room through. Jill and Claire followed closely, sweeping the dark classroom as they saw a group of people standing cautiously apart in the far corner as the rest of the firefighters entered the room.

“Ok, we’re getting everyone out now. Follow my colleagues and we’ll get you all vaccinated. No one’s turning. Quickly, let’s move.” Dominica called out as the hostages began to follow the other two firefighter’s directions. Rebecca was knelt over a woman lay on the ground; a girl no older than ten standing over her silently. Rebecca was counting through labored breaths as she performed chest compressions on the vacant eyed woman, her eyes bloodshot, skin going gray.

“Dr. Chambers—it’s too late for her. Please, you need to get out of here.” Dominica said softly, placing her hand on Rebecca’s shoulder as she looked up at the blank face mask of the firefighter. She seemed surprised at her reflection in visor; dust and ash covering her face, clear streaks of tears running down her face.

“She’s my charge, I have to—”  
“You’re in shock, you just survived a thermobaric containment explosion, we need to get you to the medics with everyone else. My company is the first of several in the building, we’ll handle this. Come, follow my colleagues.” Dominica soothed, helping Rebecca up as she looked over at Jill and Claire.

“You’re going to be fine Becca, we’ve got this covered.” Claire offered, her voice coming in bright through her helmet’s speaker as Rebecca nodded, following the rest of the hostages out through the breached wall. Dominica turned back towards the stunned child staring at the woman Rebecca had been attempting to resuscitate. “Come on sweetheart, we’re going to get you out of here.” Dominica said as she picked up the girl, glancing nervously down at the dead woman, a sense of urgency seeping into her mind.

“But—what about mom?” The girl’s voice came in a hoarse, throaty whisper as Dominica looked at Jill.

“We’ll do everything we can, right now I’m going to get you out.” Dominica sighed. “Valentine, you know what you need to do. Don’t linger, don’t know how stable this section is.” Dominica said firmly as Jill nodded, looking down at the woman killed by the T-virus. Jill sighed, looking at Claire after Dominica stepped into the hall.

“Look away love.” Jill said softly, raising her rifle as the dead woman twitched, a growling moan escaping her throat. The air cracked as Jill’s shoulder took the recoil, the zombie silenced as soon as it turned. Jill groaned, Claire placing her hand on her shoulder.

“It’s the merciful thing, you know that. They’re dead before they turn.” Claire offered Jill nodding as a loud scream came from the corridor. Claire and Jill ran out through the breach to see Dominica fall to the ground, tossing the child she was carrying as she gripped her neck with both hands. The girl tumbled, standing up slowly before looking up at Jill and Claire. Her skin was gray, her eyes milky and absent as a grating breath escaped her lips. 

“Don’t! We can still get her out.” Dominica called out, blood running over her gloves as she applied pressure to her neck. Claire ran over to her, lifting her with one arm, helping apply pressure to the bite.

“Jill, please make it quick.” Claire groaned as Jill raised her weapon.

“No, no, no, don’t. Theo—!” Dominica screamed as Jill’s rifle fired two rounds and quick succession, silencing the infected girl as she crumpled to the ground. 

“Fuck!” Jill hissed under her breath as she ran over to Claire, helping her lift the wounded firefighter as she sobbed into her respirator. They practically ran down the stairs, greeted in the lobby by more of the rescue company and two paramedics.

“She was bit by an infected, she needs a vaccine and something to seal the wound but should be ok. We have two deceased upstairs who turned.” Jill reported as the two paramedics took Dominica from them. One of the other firefighters approached the pair as they removed their helmets, stepping onto the sidewalk in front of the medical center.

“Hey, Valentines. I just wanted to thank you for bringing Lauren out.” She spoke after removing her breathing apparatus.

“You were up there with us right? And who?” Claire asked, cocking her head as the firefighter nodded, offering her hand.

“Jenna Felber, eighteenth rescue squad. Sorry, realize you guys didn’t get introductions when you showed up. Lauren Dominica is the captain of our company; she means a lot to us. She’s always in first so—well she’s always the one that gets hurt. I heard the gunshot on my way down and I got worried. What was it?” Jenna asked as Jill blew out a breath and looked down.

“Child she was trying to evacuate turned while she was carrying her.” Jill said flatly as Jenna nodded, inhaling deeply through her nose.

“She always takes situations with kids really hard. We all do, I mean, but we won’t see her for a like a week every time one doesn’t make it from a call. Thank you, guys, again though, she looks out for the rescue the way no captain I’ve ever served under has.” Jenna finished, stepping off as Rebecca walked up to them. Claire stepped forward and hugged her, Jill smiling.

“Thank you, sorry I froze in there I—”

“Please, you did everything right, got a lot of people out safe that probably would have died otherwise.” Jill reassured as Claire released Rebecca, Jill embracing her after.

“I know I’m just—RC flashbacks I guess.” Rebecca muttered softly, only for Jill to hear as she tightened her embrace.

“I get them too, its ok.” Jill returned as Rebecca stepped back, offering a tentative smile.

“Heard the incident commander say something about our terrorist’s corpse being found on the fourth floor, guess he didn’t count on the containment backups. Anyway, I’m probably going to stay in town for a few days and assist NYPD and the Fire Chief with the investigation, see just what that ass hole thought he was accomplishing. You two can head home to the girls tonight though. All we really need from you is to attend the debriefing for emergency personnel after the structure is cleared.” Rebecca offered as Jill nodded, looking at Claire.

“I can stay for a day, help out on some of the groundwork, you want to head back tonight babe?” Jill asked as Claire nodded.

“I can handle Piers and Chris while you’re here reliving the S.T.A.R.S. dream team. He’ll be jealous though.” Claire laughed as Jill shoved her playfully.

“Please, he was always more smash and grab anyway, only interested in cases that would result in door kicking.” Rebecca laughed, shaking her head. “I’m going to find the Rescue Captain that helped you two get me out, she deserves my thanks since I heard she essentially took a bite for me.”

“Medics took her to one of the ambulances parked off east sixty-eighth. Treating all T-virus injuries on site to keep things contained so she should still be there.” Jill offered as Rebecca nodded, stepping off down the avenue crowded with emergency vehicles, fire crews rotating as the building search continued. She approached an ambulance parked between a NYPD SWAT van and a fire truck, rear doors to the ambulance open. One of the paramedics was leaning on the side of the vehicle, covering their nose and swearing under their breath.

“Dr. Chambers, everything ok?” She asked cautiously as the EMT looked up at her.

“Bitch broke my nose cause we tried to give her a T-vaccine. Go tell her we’re trying to help, maybe she’ll listen to a damn doctor.” The paramedic hissed as they walked off, Rebecca rounding the corner as another paramedic was thrown to the pavement.

“I swear to fucking god that if you try to put a needle in me again I will rip your fucking arm off!” Dominica’s voice growled from inside the ambulance as the paramedic looked up at Rebecca.

“She’s all yours doctor, that or I’m going to go get a damn cop cause I don’t have to put up with this.” The paramedic groused as they walked off. Rebecca cautiously walked around to the back of the ambulance; a woman sat on the edge of the cab; her fire jacket hung loosely on her shoulders as she pressed a large gauze pad to the wound on her neck. She was still wearing the pants of her bunker gear, her helmet and mask tossed to the side, her long dark hair falling in random, disheveled strands. Blood stained the grey shirt she had on, the suspenders to her bunker gear hanging loose as she looked up at Rebecca, immediately averting her gaze as she swore under her breath.

“Virginia!”

“Keep your damn voice down Chambers! I really don’t need Valentine rounding the corner right now.” Virginia Torres hissed as she looked up at Rebecca, still in shock at seeing her. “Are you ok?”

“Says the woman with a bite taken out of her neck, please, let me take a look.” Rebecca tossed back, grabbing an open first aid kit next to Virginia, putting on a pair of gloves as Virginia relented. Rebecca looked over the wound and frowned, grabbing a field suture kit. “I thought you were in Albany still, you never mentioned you moved.”

“Well our little email checkups are nothing more, right? Refill my script, make sure I’m not going crazy I—I didn’t want to bother you, to overstep.” Virginia tossed back, wincing as Rebecca began to stitch the wound closed.

“You moved from a decent fire department that I was able to pull a favor for you to get into, to one of the largest, best trained departments in the damn world; and a company commander no less. You should be proud.” Rebecca said with a smile, finishing the stitch and cleaning the area around the wound as Virginia held her head cocked to the side. 

“I don’t really do anything else other than work. Mutations made me stronger and heal faster so I just kinda kept going. It’s all I have really so I decided I’d get good at it.” Virginia offered with a shrug as Rebecca sighed, looking at Virginia with a concerned smile.

“You practically pulled me out of there when I was useless, that and several other people. I heard your men talking about you too. You’re making good on the chance you got Virginia. I’m proud of you, really.” Rebecca encouraged as Virginia looked off, absently.

“How bad is the damage?” Virginia asked flatly, meeting Rebecca’s gaze for a second.

“You obviously won’t need a vaccine; I’ll record one so there aren’t any questions. All’s well, despite the bite. Still don’t seem to be running a brush through this.” Rebecca laughed, pushing a strand of Virginia’s hair over her shoulder as she pushed Rebecca’s hand away. Virginia took a deep breath, letting out a withering sigh as Rebecca frowned. “Hey, what’s lingering there. Virginia, it’s me, I’ve seen everything with you. You can say anything to me, talk to me, please.” Rebecca soothed as Virginia squeezed her eyes closed, facing away from Rebecca. She fought it for a moment before a sharp sob broke from her throat, tears running from the corners of her eyes as she leant into Rebecca’s shoulder.

“I couldn’t— couldn’t—couldn’t save her. She was so—looked like my little—I couldn’t.” Virginia stammered as Rebecca held her, Virginia crying into her shoulder as Rebecca ran her hand over her back.

“You did everything you could. You did well. I know it hurts, I’m right here, you aren’t alone. You aren’t alone Virginia.” Rebecca said softly as Virginia drew a long breath, quaking in Rebecca’s grasp for a minute before sitting up.

“Thanks Chambers.” She croaked, sniffling as she straightened up, wincing as she agitated her wound. “That one really fucked me up I think; especially since they had to put her down. She looked so much like—” Virginia’s voice trailed off as she stared at the pavement, idle tears still running from her eyes, hands shaking.

“You don’t have to keep anything bottled up in front of me, you know that right.” Rebecca interjected, Virginia looking up at her, pain in her eyes as she nodded. “Good, now anyone would need some down time after an incident like this, but especially you. You’re strong Virginia, I know, but you need to let yourself heal from this.” Rebecca implored, placing her hand over Virginia’s. “Physically and mentally. I’ll go talk to your CO; my name carries weight. That and since I treated you just now, I’m technically your attending physician. I’ll make sure you get a few recovery days.”

“Ok.” Virginia croaked, nodding. “Ok, I think that would help. Just jabbed at some old scars so of course I’m reeling.” Virginia thought out loud as Rebecca nodded. She grabbed Virginia’s hand in both of hers, looking her in the face.

“I’ll be in town for a few days. Please call me if you need me.” Rebecca smiled as Virginia looked down at her hands, letting out a long, shuddering breath before looking Rebecca in the eye.

“I will.” Virginia said in a hoarse whisper, Rebecca squeezing her hand before standing, running off to find Virginia’s commander.

Virginia Torres had become used to the name Lauren Dominica until she ran into Rebecca again, confused when she glanced in her wallet, seeing her face on Lauren’s ID. She groaned as she shoved the simple, leather bifold into her pocket, habitually checking for her keys and cell phone in her other pockets like they were part of her fire gear. A light rain began to fall as she made her way down the sidewalk on first avenue in the East Village of Manhattan. She stopped in front of a small bar with a green lettered logo, Vatera, illuminated with a soft white backlight. 

Torres paused, pulling a cigarette from the pack in her jacket pocket, lighting it as she paced under the canopy that reached out onto the sidewalk as the rain began to fall heavy. She pulled hard each time she raised it to her lips, watching fresh rain mix with dirt and motor oil against the curb, droplets of water lifted into atomized clouds by the tires of passing cars. 

She winced as the flare of her drag singed her finger, having burned through the cigarette quickly. Virginia groaned as she tossed the glowing butt into the small stream of water flowing towards the nearest storm drain, the remains of the cigarette hissing as it made contact with the water. She spun on her heels and stepped into the bar.

Virginia always found herself wandering into Vatera when the quiet of her apartment became too loud. They kept the music high, the lights low and the din drowned out anything Virginia could have possibly been concerned about. She adjusted her coat by shifting her shoulders, making her way to the bar, sitting on the far end away from groups of clubbers pregaming before the night entered its first round of openings. 

The bartender made his way over to her, offering a smile as he placed his hands against the bar and lent forward.

“Been a while Dominica, how’ve we been?” He offered a warm smile as he asked the question in a bright tone.

“I’m not in a talking mood right now Shaw, just want something strong while happy hour is still running.” Virginia groaned as she leaned forward, trying to speak only loud enough for the bartender to hear.

“Come on, don’t tell me you’ve just been at home all day sadly listening to NIN rather than coming by. I’m always up to chat; you know you always feel better after you talk, some moz-sticks and a stiff—”

“Really rough call today Shaw. I got stitches and had a ten-year-old and her mother die on me. Maybe later this week but right now I just want a drink.” Virginia interrupted him as he stood up and sighed. He returned in a moment with a glass of ice and whiskey, Virginia raising it to her lips, pausing as she caught the nose.

“Shaw, I wanted Jim or maybe Jameson. This is top shelf what the hell?” Virginia groused as Shaw smirked.

“Short brunette at the end of the bar insisted. I think her exact words where, ‘upgrade whatever you were going to get for Ms. tall, dark and handsome over there who looks like she could go fifteen with Sigourney Weaver.’ Yup, those words exactly. It’s on her—would you like me to let her down for you?” Shaw laughed, pausing as he gauged Virginia’s reaction. 

“No, I—” Virginia paused, glancing down the end of the bar, a young woman with short dark hair smiling at her from the other end. Virginia sighed as she looked back up at the bartender. “Just tell her I’ll return the favor for whatever she’s having, thank you.” Virginia said softly as she lifted her drink to her lips. Shaw nodded as he stepped off, Virginia halfway through her glass as she felt someone sit on the stool next to her, leaning their back against the bar top.

“You know when someone buys you a drink it’s kinda code for ‘hey, I think I like you, wanna talk?’.” The woman said casually as Virginia glanced at her. 

“Rough day, not really in the mood for company, that’s why I paid you back rather than inviting you over.” Virginia delivered coldly.

“Well I’m—”

“Please don’t tell me your name.” Virginia interrupted as the woman scoffed, looking somewhat baffled by Virginia’s demeanor but not backing down. “What is it with persistent, pixie-cut, short women in my life.” Virginia muttered raising the glass to her lips.

“Ahh, so that’s it. Ms. mystery isn’t here alone, now is she?” The woman posed as she cocked her head. Virginia sighed as she set her drink down.

“I assume you aren’t having the drink I bought you?” Virginia shot back as she glanced at the woman’s empty hands.

“They don’t really carry my favorite here, just ordered a captain and coke so I had a reason to sit at the bar.”

“Bet a liquor store has what you’re looking for.”

“Bet they do.”

“There’s one between hear and my apartment.” Virginia said after finishing her glass, motioning for the bartender. “Close her tab and put it with mine.” She said, standing from the stool as the woman smirked, looking up at her.

“So?”

“I have a shaker at home, gotta repay the gesture.” Virginia said as the woman grabbed her arm, the pair walking out into the street and turning towards Virginia’s apartment.

Virginia didn’t remember when she had told this woman her fake name, she must have at some point. It was all she kept saying as she yanked the corner of Virginia’s sheets from under the mattress. She let out a labored gasp, body tensing before her breathing settled into a deep rise and fall, Virginia throwing her hair back as she stepped off the bed. She stretched out her arms until she felt the muscles in her back release, turning her head to the side as her neck cracked audibly.

“So, what’s that from, Lauren?” The woman asked through a gasping breath, rolling onto her stomach on the bed as she watched Virginia stretch. Virginia paused as she realized how visible the bandage on her neck and shoulder was, turning around to look at the woman on the bed.

“Why do you seem surprised, you knew it wasn’t her the whole time, even if you wanted to pretend by not knowing her name.” Virginia’s thoughts spoke silently before she shook them from her head, looking down at the woman laying on her sheets.

“Work can be rough.” She spoke curtly, walking over to her closet and pulling out a pair of tattered jeans and a tank top out, tossing them on the bed before she dressed.

“Something exciting? Mob? Hitman?” The woman teased with a smirk.

“Firefighter.”

“You know you already got me in bed, right? You don’t have to keep impressing.” The woman laughed as Virginia sat on the end of the mattress.

“I have a doctor’s appointment in the morning for this.” Virginia lied after a silent minute, motioning to the wound.

“Ok, need me to drive you?”

“I actually just need to get some rest is all.”

“Oh, well—oh.” The woman perked up before Virginia looked at her, flat expression conveying her meaning without saying. “Ok then I’ll um—ok.” The woman said softly, sitting up and quickly dressing. Virginia followed her out into the hall leading to the front door of her apartment, the woman grabbing an envelope from the stack of mail on the entryway table. She quickly scrawled out a number, adding the name “Emily” to the note before setting it against the lamp on the end of the table.

“I didn’t hit a nerve with the job, did I?” Emily asked quietly as she looked up at Virginia.

“No I—I haven’t shared a bed in years. Trust issues and shit. It’s not you.” Virginia stumbled through an excuse as she opened the front door.

“Ok, goodnight.” Emily said shyly, looking back at Virginia as she closed the door. She let out a long sigh as she stepped back into her apartment’s small kitchen, lazily reaching for an open bottle of whiskey. The back of her hand caught the neck, knocking it to the floor. The glass shattered as the remaining liquid seeping out onto the tile. Virginia stared at it for a moment before walking over to her sink, frowning at the bare paper towel tube. She reached into the cabinet under the sink, the empty plastic to a pack of paper towels sitting amongst dish soap and spare sponges. Virginia groaned as she stood, glancing at the stack of mail she had left on the table by her door. She strode over, seized it and tossed it onto the spilled whiskey.

“Fucking hell.” Virginia muttered, recognizing her power bill as it began to soak through with amber liquid. She looked back over at the table, a gray, prepaid cellphone sitting next to her keys.

“Fuck you Chambers.” Virginia growled, storming off into her bedroom. She looked at the pill bottles on her nightstand and grimaced, knocking them to the floor before she fell into the disheveled bed.


	4. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena starts to lose her grip on her position in the CIA as the Connections begin rebuilding their network of revenue after the embarrassment in the Philippines. Jill and Rebecca work through the investigation into the New York lone wolf attack as Virginia Torres struggles to keep her past away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has a few implications that are kinda rough, anyone sensitive about suicide, heads up.
> 
> I really liked this chapter for a lot of reasons, first off is Helena is back! But also, oh no, Helena is back, alone.
> 
> I really like a little Jill and Rebecca dynamic too, I always envisioned them being close friends since STARS, Rebecca being the youngest woman on the team and Jill an Army vet, I always figured she would have looked out for Rebecca like she was Jill's little sister.
> 
> That and a year later, Torres is not better, she's just bottling things up, a lot like Jill did and sooner or later that bottle becomes full.
> 
> Songs for this Chapter
> 
> "Feeling Sorry for Us" by Vegetables. Liked the atmosphere of this song a lot across multiple arcs but especially for Helena and Torres.
> 
> "Undo" by Transviolet. Angsty, I know but it really is a mood for Torres' and Rebecca's conversation XD
> 
> "Villians Pt. 2" by Emma Blackery. I've used this one before but I really enjoy the song and it still runs a good theme for Torres' mindset. Has a different connotation in this chapter than the last one I used it in.

“Harper! The fuck is this? Behring was your damn case!” the deputy director of operations shouted as he tossed his tablet onto Helena’s desk. She jumped as it clattered onto her keyboard, the browser open to an ABC article about a T-virus terror attack in New York.

“I—I was following up on my Paul Mathews case, going through his business affiliates, Behring was not my case, he was being watched by Flemming, I was—” 

“Was Behring not on your damn list? He’s Mathews’ stepson! How the fuck did this slip through?” 

“I know Behring is Mathew’s stepson, when I found out I passed it off because—”

“Passing blame is cheap beat cop bull shit Harper, don’t even. Behring has been on our list of credible threats for months, the one under Mathews’ known associates that you are supposed to be tracking.”

“No, no that’s not true. I look at that list every single day and Behring has not been there.”

“He’s the sixth fucking name!” The director bellowed, walked around the desk and pushing Helena’s chair aside with his hip. He pulled up the secure document with the list of credible threats amongst the former associates of the businessman Helena had assassinated before the fall of Philadelphia. The deputy director highlighted the sixth name, Mathias Behring.

“That’s not—that wasn’t even there this morning—that’s not, what the fuck!”

“That’s it Harper, I’m pulling this case from your docket. Three people are dead and there was almost a T-virus outbreak in Manhattan because you can’t be bothered to follow up on your leads.” The director groused as Helena stared at the screen stunned. The director paused at the door frame before turning back. “I know you’ve had high-highs to make up for you lows here Harper, but this has become to consistent. I’m going to move you laterally into tactical, I think you’ll be better suited for that kind of work.”

“What do you mean?” Helena asked cautiously, voice quiet, still stunned by the catastrophic miss of information.

“Your experience will put you in charge of a quick response tactical team. I actually have one in mind that’s gearing up for their next mission right now. We know who Behring bought their sample from. They have an in somewhere in the US intelligence community and we have only recently isolated it. We have reason to believe that paramilitaries from the remnants of Tricell or another similar group might make a move to evacuate him the second the mole realizes they’ve been found. Your new team is on stand by in D.C. to grab the weapons dealer incase that happens.” 

“Ok. So who do I report to then?” Helena asked, throwing her hands up as she sat back in her chair.

“Regional specialist for Capitol security, they’ll introduce you to your new team. Clear your belongings out of this space before you head out today, you’re moving back to the first floor.” The director answered as Helena stared at him. He left without another word as Helena stared at the list of names.

“I could have sworn—” She muttered to no one as the Mathias Behring stayed highlighted on the screen.

A beat-up Tacoma pulled up to a small cell tower right off a highway junction in the middle of the high prairie, Idaho. Four armed men stepped out, cautiously approaching a man in a suit, holding a silver brief case by the small maintenance shed of the tower.

“Afternoon gentlemen. Shall we get to it?”

“How we know you aint a fed?” The first of the armed men barked as they all stopped several feet from the man in the suit.

“Well the truth is you simply don’t. I’m counting on you and your little militia being careful enough with who they buy weapons from that you know how to spot something fake. Anyway, the Connections are open to doing business with anyone who can pay. I’m sure you’ve heard of that little incident one of your ideological cousins pulled in New York—” the Connections agent continued his pitch as one of the men spat into the dirt “—he was using the most basic of what we can offer. We have much more to suit any of your potential needs.”

“What about something big? Like city big, Seattle big.” The lead of the armed men posed as he stepped closer, slinging his rifle over his shoulder. The agent smirked.

“More expensive for sure but we can give you the weapons, delivery agents, even facilitate deployment for the right fees. I have contacts with our Euro branch who can redistribute to other cells of yours should you like a clean trail of supply.” The agent added as the lead gunman grunted affirmatively.

“My uh—boss will want to speak to you on that after you prove worth. We want something small deliverable, C-virus and darts for a local attack.”

“Done, five thousand per sample as we discussed. You have the cash?” The agent returned with a smile.

“Check with your man, should have been wired.” The gunman spat back, the agent glancing at his watch, a soft tone announcing a new text.

“All is well. Here you go gentlemen. I hope the weapons suit. I look forward to our next meeting.” The agent finished, handing the brief case off as he turned and returned to a black sedan parked by the maintenance shed.

“How’s the autopsy go?” Jill asked as Rebecca entered the small office space in the NYPD headquarters in Lower Manhattan. They had been lent some resources and space as they conducted their investigation in tandem with the local police.

“Interesting to say the least, what was left of him didn’t yield much. Really must have been confident he had disabled the countermeasures cause he got a full blast from it.” Rebecca responded as she set down a small cardboard drink carrier, passing Jill a large coffee as she sat down across from her.

“Any hints that he might have T-virus immunity?” Jill asked as she looked up from her screen, Rebecca pausing as she moved to bring her own coffee to her lips.

“How’d you figure it out before I did?” Rebecca squinted.

“His manifesto is raving about it, how he belongs to the superior race, Aryan’s will inherit the earth, blah, blah, blah. Standard crap from these kinda white-nationalist crazies I figured.” Jill said as Rebecca sighed.

“He did have the antibodies in his system, more like they’re present in your system than simply in that of a vaccinated person.” Rebecca added as Jill frowned.

“How could that be, save for going through the crap I have.”

“Could be a transfusion from blood as potent as yours. Could be its own form of infection. The corpse was pretty damaged by the fire so its hard to say, it’d be better if we could track where this fucker came from. I sent a sample from our two victims to the lab in Frederick, with luck they’ll be able to identify the strain of T-virus, point us to who likely made it.” Rebecca added as Jill nodded.

“Good, I think I have a lead on where he made his purchase. Spent the last week in D.C. despite all his personal and residential information indicating he was bouncing between two addresses in Florida; he’s here on a green card , French citizen. Had to of picked up the virus in Washington before making his way here. I sent an update to SOA and Claire got back to me, saying that she remembers Ada mentioning something about an arms dealer working from the French embassy. They found something saying they had a CIA contact but then everything went down with Torres and then Irkutsk.” Jill trailed off as Rebecca nodded.

“We should probably get them involved then, give Hunnigan a call, have Leon and Ada help us on their end while we keep digging up here.” Rebecca offered, Jill idly nodding as she looked at her computer, slowly scrolling through the manifesto. “Ever think you’d wind up working in the famous “One PP” when you joined up in RC?” 

“Nope, surprised they even let me in there.” Jill laughed, sitting back in her desk chair, smiling at Rebecca. “You holding up ok Becca? I know how shit like yesterday can really rattle you.”

“Yeah, I’m ok. Had the medics clear me of a TBI so I shouldn’t have to worry.”

“That fire captain make it ok? I didn’t get a chance to thank her before they took her to the ambulances.” Jill asked, looking back at the desktop as Rebecca drew a long breath, looking down at her coffee.

“Yeah, she’s going to be fine. Got her vaccinated and sewn up.” Rebecca offered briefly as Jill nodded.

“Good. So I have a lot of little references and keywords to search through here, not lot of fun. You want to meet back up around lunch time and see if we’ve got anywhere?”

“Yeah, Fredrick should start feeding me genome data within the hour, so I’ll be busy. I’ll reach out to Hunnigan.” Rebecca returned, standing and heading out of the room.

Virginia Torres jerked upright in her bed, reaching over to her bedside table. knocking over her alarm clock and her lamp. Her hand slipped as the lamp crashed to the ground, Virginia tumbling out of bed. She yanked the drawer open and withdrew a Glock nineteen she kept by her bedside, her back up against the wall as she desperately scanned the dark room. All she could hear was her breathing as she held the gun, looking around the corners of the bedroom as she felt tears running down her cheeks. There was nothing there, the people tormenting her left in her dreams as she set the gun down amongst the pill bottles she had knocked to the floor the night before. The night before. She had slept through the day and back into the evening as the orange glare of streetlights glinted through her blinds. 

Virginia pulled her knees up to her chest as she shivered, a soft whimper escaping her lips involuntarily as she chased the haunts from her mind. She sat against the wall in her dark room for a several minutes, waiting for the shaking to subside before slowly standing, trudging off towards the bathroom.

“Damn you look like shit.” She hissed as she turned on the light, turning on the faucet as she gazed into the mirror. She splashed cool water on her face, chasing the drowsiness away as she peeled back the bandage over her neck. All that was left of the wound where the stitches Rebecca had put in, the redness and torn flesh perfectly healed. Virginia sighed as she ran her hand over the new scar, her hand starting to quake as she swiftly grabbed it. She felt a hollow gnawing as the sink ran, as she looked herself in the mirror. She glanced back into the bedroom, the reach of the bathroom light just barely casting over the gun she had left on the floor. She shuddered, turning the sink off and running out of the bathroom into her kitchen.

“Fuck I need to clean this place up.” She groaned she felt the tile floor sticky on her bare feet, the spilled whiskey leaving a thin residue. It took her about fifteen minutes to scrub the amber stain from the floor. Having already begun straitening up, she wandered back into her bedroom. She changed the sheets of her bed, picked up the bottles of medication, the lamp, the alarm clock. She stared at the gun for a moment before taking it, sliding it into the waist of her jeans. She glanced back down at the pills, groaning as a headache began to thump at her temple.

“Yes, I get it, take the damn meds, you don’t need to do—fuck” Virginia groaned to herself as the headache became prodding in her forehead. She grabbed the three different pills she took every day: two where a synthesis of viral suppressants and immune system boosters that Dr. Chambers had created. The last was Lexapro. Virginia grabbed the three doses and walked into the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water before taking the pills. She opened her cabinet and pulled out a green bottle of Jameson, half depleted. She pulled the cork, tossing it aside as she walked over to her small foyer. She grabbed the gray phone on the table and wandered over to her couch, taking a long drink from the bottle, exhaling sharply as the whiskey burned her throat.

Virginia had felt a grinding empty rock in her gut since leaving Dr. Chamber’s care, assuming it was her constant fear of being found out. Could be by the BSAA, Tricell, any other number of bad actors or law enforcement. Chambers had kept her word it keeping her identity hidden and in return Virginia had done her best to live up to the monumental chance she had been given. The rock never left though, not until she had looked up after throwing that paramedic to the pavement. Chambers was the only person she had left who even knew her real name, it infuriated her. She had hoped the encounter, despite its brevity would had been enough to push the rock back down. It had only been dropped from whatever height it had been lifted to. It was consuming her now, that or healing from this latest injury plus the headaches from taking her medication late where making a shitty night worse.

Virginia stared at her coffee table, parsing the different pains in her head. Her handgun was set on the dark veneer next to the gray phone.

“I’ll be in town for a few days. Please call me if you need me.”

“I will.”

Virginia kept replaying the encounter in her head as she stared at the gun, raising the bottle to her lips again. She grunted as she swallowed, stepping up and grabbing a rocks glass from her cabinet, pouring the whiskey into the glass before dropping in stones she retrieved from her freezer. She sat back down, letting out a withering sigh before reaching down, unlocking the gray phone. There was only one number in the contact book, Virginia opened a text conversation and typed in her address, hitting send. She set the phone down before wincing.

“Just call her you obtuse bitch.” Virginia groaned, raising the glass to her lips and taking a drag of cool whiskey into her mouth before setting the glass down on the table. She picked up the phone, pressing call on Rebecca’s number as she held the device to her ear. It rang once before there was a shuffling sound on the other end.

“Hey, Virginia, I’m just at my hotel, are you ok?” Rebecca’s voice came through quietly on the other end as Virginia took a long breath, closing her eyes as she let the words hang in the air for a moment.

“Yeah I’m ok I’m—I’m not I mean, I’m just—” Virginia’s voice trailed off as she felt tears break from the corners of her eyes. She stared at the gun lay casually on the table, Rebecca’s voice coming through the phone again. Virginia snapped back after a moment.

“Virginia, are you still there, you still with me?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m here.”

“I said I just got your text, what’s going on, what’s happened?”

“I um—I’m feeling a bit strung out I think, a bit hollow I guess.” Virginia said as she blinked, looking back down at the Glock. “I really don’t think I should be alone right now.” She added in a faint whisper. There was a soft metallic clatter on the other end of the line, the thud of a door shutting.

“I’m only a couple blocks away, assuming what you sent me is your new address?”

“It is, I—”

“I’m on my way right now Virginia, no more than fifteen minutes. I’ll stay on the phone until I’m at your door ok?”

“You don’t need to; I don’t want you distracted in Manhattan traffic. Don’t worry I’m not—I wouldn’t—look if you’re on your way I’ll be fine in just knowing that. I’ll leave the door unlocked so you can just come in.”

“Ok, I’ll be there soon.” Rebecca returned, the sound of her car starting up coming through as Virginia hung up the phone. She let out a loud groan as she placed her hands over her eyes, running them over her face before she stood, walking over to her front door and unlocking it. She glanced down at the small note left on the entry table. Something in her itched at the thought of Rebecca seeing the number and the name casually left next to the lamp. She grabbed the scrap of paper it was written on, carrying it into the kitchen, tossing it in the trash as her hands began to quake again. 

Rebecca took a deep breath as she came to the apartment number matching the address Virginia had given her. She took her hand out of her jacket pocket and turned the handle, stepping into the dark apartment, the only light coming from a dim recess above the kitchen sink. Rebecca closed the door behind her, locking it as she stepped into the dark living room.

“Virginia?”

“Hey Chambers.” Virginia spoke up from the corner of the living room, leaning up against the wall near one of the windows looking out into the side alley of the apartment. The window was open, Virginia’s face dimly illuminated by a lit cigarette halfway burnt.

“I’m here. Don’t have anywhere to be the rest of the night. Whatever you need, I’m here to listen, to talk, whatever.” Rebecca offered with a tentative smile as Virginia took the cigarette from her mouth. 

“I said I didn’t want to be alone, doesn’t mean I wanted to talk about it.” Virginia hissed, taking another drag as Rebecca sighed.

“Virginia.” Rebecca muttered as she cocked her head, noticing the cigarette, the pungent smell despite the open window. “I give you a new pair of lungs and you’re going to do that to them.” Rebecca asked with a thin vein of annoyance. Virginia growled softly stepping forward and flicking the remains of the cigarette into her rocks glass, the remaining alcohol erupting in a small blue flame before going out.

“You gonna drive me to a drug store for some nicotine gum then? I don’t really get a say in the matter I guess since you technically own me. Like physically most of my damn organs belong to you don’t they, so you’re really just dictating the terms of the lease huh?”

“Virginia that’s not at all what I meant I—”

“You decided Chambers, you decided what was best for me and went off and acted on it because you knew better then me, huh?” Virginia continued, stepping closer towards Rebecca.

“That’s not why I did it and you know that, you don’t owe me anything Virginia—”

“But I do, I owe you fucking everything don’t I?” Virginia gestured openly, stumbling into the side of her couch as she walked by the coffee table. Rebecca glanced down at it as Virginia passed, unable to suppress a gasp as she saw the gun laying on the table.

“Why the hell do you have that.”

“Self-defense, I would assume you would use one to guard the shit you own so consider this an outsource.” Virginia hissed defensively as Rebecca covered her mouth.

“When you called me, were you—” Rebecca stammered, breaking into soft cries as she looked from the gun to Virginia with her arms folded.

“Come on Chambers, I didn’t call you out here to make you cry.” Virginia groused turning away as Rebecca let out a gasping breath as she sobbed.

“What’s going on Virginia? I want to help you, please, tell me what’s wrong?” Rebecca stammered, fighting to collect herself as Virginia looked back at her. Her anger melted at the sight of Rebecca distraught, Virginia frowning as she felt tears break over her cheeks. She felt the rock in her gut dissipate, replaced with a different ache. The fact that she had caused this made her want to wretch as she watched Rebecca cry.

“I don’t know.” Virginia croaked. “I wasn’t feeling—like when Umbrella first threw me in a cell. I woke up from a nightmare after a really, really shitty day and—I was feeling fragile.” Virginia mused, her arms folded, hand gripping her shoulder as she opened and closed her fist. “I feel safer now though, like—having someone who knows helps.”

“Ok, I understand that need. That’s one of the reasons I stick with all my old S.T.A.R.S. comrades. I mean, I was from RC too. I can’t imagine where I’d be without the people who really knew what I have been through. I get what it means to be on both ends, I mean I’ve been working with Jill on her own trauma for years and she still struggles. We’re barely over a year into working through this for you and you—you didn’t have nearly as much support as she did. I’m sorry Virginia, I’m so—”

“Stop it, please, I am not your fault. You saved my damn life when I’m pretty fucking sure everyone else would have left me for dead. Everyone I knew certainly did.” Virginia interjected as Rebecca let out a long sigh.

“Was the gun on the table because you were thinking about—"

“No, no that’s not what you’d think I—” Virginia paused as she looked back at the Glock. “I keep it not to use or, more like I wouldn’t use it after everything you did for me. I like having it close, makes me feel in control. Like if everything went south again, if I lost you or anyone else now, if they came after me again, I could go out on my terms.” Virginia’s voice fell into a whisper as Rebecca hung her head. She looked up at Virginia with tears in her eyes, stepping past her towards the coffee table, sitting down on the couch and taking the gun. She dropped the magazine, pausing as she saw it empty. Rebecca opened the chamber, no round ejecting as she set the weapon down.

“I wish you would tell me before things get his bad. I want to be here for you Virginia, but I need you to tell me when these haunts come back.”

“I just don’t want to burden you beyond what I already have.”

“You don’t.”

“That’s because I don’t bother you with it.”

“You don’t tell me about it you mean. Virginia, I fight bio terror as my day job and that doesn’t keep me up at night. Those terrors don’t keep me from sleeping because each day of my life I go to work and in one way or another I fight them and stop them. I am kept up at night after I check in with you and all you tell me is that you’re fine. Especially when I see you like this because you’re so clearly not.” Rebecca corrected, looking up as Virginia paced around the other end of the coffee table.

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t like I was going to shoot myself again. It was just a rough night and now I’m— better.”

“I know. Have the meds been helping at all?”

“Yeah, lower highs and higher lows. I didn’t get this bad until the incident the other day.”

“I know; read the report in addition to what you were able to tell me immediately after. The girl, she looked like one of them, didn’t she?” Rebecca asked as Torres pressed her lips together, nodding as a gentle whimper caught in her throat as she grabbed the silver locket around her neck.

“So much.” She muttered as Rebecca nodded.

“How are you feeling right now?” Rebecca asked after a moment.

“Better than yesterday, better than before I called you. Like I said, I just really didn’t want to be alone.” Virginia said softly, stepping off into the kitchen and pouring herself another glass of whiskey, raising it to her lips before walking back into the living room. “You want anything?”

“I’m ok, drove over and all.” Rebecca whispered before looking up at Virginia. “Can I take a look at your wound?” Rebecca asked as Virginia nodded, stepping over to the couch, sitting down with her back facing Rebecca. Virginia held her breath as she felt Rebecca brush the strap of her tank top aside, peeling back the bandage. Virginia let out a feathered exhale as she felt Rebecca’s fingers trace the wound, carefully and methodically over her skin.

“Looks like you’ve definitely retained some of your regenerative abilities, even if they’ve slowed a bit.” Rebecca muttered as she began to remove the stitches from the healed skin.

“Probably why I slept through most of today then.” Virginia murmured as she raised her glass to her lips again, Rebecca replacing Virginia’s strap before standing, walking into the kitchen to toss the bandage and used stitches.

“Sounds about right, probably contributed to you feeling so strung out. I’m glad you called me.” Rebecca mentioned as she walked back into the living room, sitting next to Virginia as she drained what was left in her glass. 

“Yeah, I’m glad too.” 

“So, what brought you to New York.” Rebecca asked as she glanced over at Virginia. She set her glass down as she pushed her dark hair out of her face.

“I uh—well everything went as you said when I showed up in Albany, just threw myself into the work to keep my mind off everything, I guess. I got good at it, the structure fit well with my military and FBC past, still can’t believe Wilkinson brought that crony club back.” Virginia started as she leaned back on the couch, Rebecca listening silently. “It was about three months in that things changed. Got a call, structure fire in an industrial area, warehouse. My company was fourth engine on the scene just as they called in the second alarm. Fire was set cause of some pissing match between two arms dealers; half the building was going up by the time we ran our first line. Next thing I know I hear screeching, fuckers where keeping lickers in one of the shipping containers in the warehouse. One of the first crew on the scene thought they might have been some kind of livestock and opened the container. Killed five of us before I was able to put an axe through its head.” Virginia paused to take a deep breath, staring off at the wall. Rebecca place her hand on Virginia’s knee, Virginia looking down at it as she exhaled slowly, looking up at Rebecca with a slight smile before resuming. “I screamed my head off that no one else go in and that all lines be shut, let the structure burn. My battalion chief chewed me out for it, until the BSAA sent out some investigator. They made a big show about saying that my actions might have prevented more deaths, that my department was seriously lacking in responding to biohazard situations involving weapons. Someone in FDNY must have read the story cause I got a job offer for their Manhattan rescue within a week. They just gave me command of it when we rolled over to the new year, last captain retired.” Virginia finished as Rebecca nodded, withdrawing her hand from Virginia’s leg, the pair sitting silently for a minute. The quiet apartment was broken by a low groaning sound coming from Virginia’s stomach.

“When was the last time you ate?” Rebecca giggled.

“Last night.” Virginia smirked, laughing to herself.

“I think we should get you some food, just take it easy for a while and try to come down, ok?” Rebecca posed as Virginia nodded. “I’ll be here the whole time, you don’t have to talk about anything if you don’t want to. That and when you’re ready for me to go, that gun comes with me.” Rebecca said firmly, Virginia groaning as she laid her head back on the couch cushion.

“This is New York, Chambers. Self-defense from muggers and shit.”

“You honestly are going to try and tell me there isn’t a mugger in the world you can take hand to hand?” Rebecca smirked, folding her arms across her chest.

“Valentine kicked my ass, I’m not invincible.”

“Well I don’t think Jill is going to be out there trying to mug you, so the gun comes with me, period.” Rebecca returned as Virginia laughed. She let out a long sigh as she smiled at Rebecca, the expression fading as she looked down. She wrung her wrists as she searched for her words, Rebecca cocking her head slightly.

“The comment about the drug store earlier I—could you actually drive me? I hate the damn tobacco smell, been going through like three packs a day since the incident and—well I’d drive myself but I’m—I’m a little drunk and—” Virginia stumbled through her words as Rebecca smiled warmly, putting her hand on Virginia’s arm.

“Yeah, I can do that.”

“Thanks, Chambers. I—I’m really trying. I do actually want to get better.”

“I know, I can see it. You ever going to start calling me Rebecca?”

“Probably not.” Virginia returned flatly as Rebecca laughed. She stood and stepped towards the entryway silently as Virginia grabbed her coat from a small wall hook, shoving her keys in her pocket as Rebecca opened the door.


	5. Fragged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca makes a critical connection between the New York attacker and an old case that had set Ada Wong and Helena Harper on a collision course and looks like it has come back around, putting them in danger again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Helena sadness here, a little firmer look at some backstory already set up. That and we're starting to get into it, ResE gang out shooting shit up again!
> 
> "Devil Like Me" by Akine. Just cause for me this is Helena's theme through and through, especially when talking about Deborah (canon) and her parents (my AU).
> 
> "Ghost Of Mine" by Kailee Morgue. Had this song kinda as a theme for the whole chapter, was writing it in my mind as a slow montage cut back and forth between the characters as they realized how dangerous things where getting until everything blew up in their faces.

“Ada!” Leon called out as he stepped into the small office space Ada kept for herself. She glanced up from her laptop set on a simple black desk.

“Yes?”

“I got something from Dr. Chambers through Hunnigan that I figured you might be interested in. Mentioned something you found with Claire in Philadelphia. Something related to an arms dealer they think shared a connection to the guy who tried to drop a T-virus sample in a New York Hospital.” Leon started as Ada raised her hand to stop him.

“Did the name Paul Mathews come up at all?”

“Yeah, said something like that, said there was a contact through Mathews to broker—”

“A French arms dealer working out of their embassy in D.C., Mathews was brokering a deal with the Connections when Tricell panic-launched that missile at Philadelphia. They were the lead I followed to Evangeline.” Ada exhaled as she stood, pacing and stopping in front of the window overlooking their small yard, Evangeline outside under a large hickory tree, reading. “Mathews didn’t make it out of Philly, he was the CIA’s first target in that mess, Helena’s case. We can take this one off the BSAA, Veronica wanted to let them focus on the Canadian and Ghana cases right now anyway.”

“I hadn’t heard anything about those from her yet.” Leon started as Ada turned back to him. 

“Call Helena tonight, I’ll set it up so you aren’t listened to, she’s still convinced the CIA is keeping a close eye on her.”

“I will, Hunnigan wants to move fast, saying that Rebecca and Jill gave us most of what we need to get DSO to green light a raid.” Leon offered as Ada nodded.

“Good, honestly they are one of the last of the beltway dealers I know of that used to play in the big leagues. Will be good to be rid of them.” Ada mused as she stepped towards Leon, stopping in front of him. “Let’s try and drop work until you make that call later though. You go start dinner; I’ll go bring Evangeline in.” Ada spoke softly as Leon smiled, leaning forward and kissing her forehead before turning and heading out of the office.

Helena blinked and found herself lying in bed, hearing shouting sounding as if it came from her parents’ room.

“Of all fucking nights.” She murmured, sitting up. “I have an AP chemistry exam tomorrow guys.” Helena groaned, jumping suddenly as she heard a gunshot reverberate off the walls. She froze for a moment, a frantic scream piercing the deathly silent home. Helena flung herself from her bed and ran into her parents’ room. Her father was on the floor, a pool of blood spreading from his head, his service pistol laying limp in his right hand. Her mother was sobbing on the floor, curled into a ball as Helena stared.

“Wha—what happened!” Helena stammered as her mother struggled to sit up, crawling towards Helena’s father.

“Lena, baby, go get Deborah, get her to the car, ok? Call the police I—I need, I need to stop the bleeding.” Helena’s mother stammered as she lifted her hand out of the spreading pool of blood, staring at it as Helena ran out of the room and down the hall. She burst into Deborah’s room, shaking her sister awake.

“Deb! Come on, we have to go, grab your phone.” Helena instructed as Deborah jumped awake, startled by her sister’s jostling.

“What the hell Helena? What is the house on fire?”

“Come on, let’s go!” Helena returned, feeling tears run down her cheeks as she grabbed Deborah’s wrist and pulled her out, down the stairs. She grabbed the keys to the beat-up car her parents had bought her for her seventeenth birthday, a gift to prepare her to go off to college. The pair ran out as Helena opened the driver’s door, Deborah getting into the passenger’s seat.

“Where’s mom and dad? Helena tell me what the hell is going on!” Deborah implored, growing scared as Helena struggled to dial the phone with her shaking hands.

“Nine one one, what is your emergency?”

“My dad, he’s bleeding a lot, I heard a gunshot and my mom told me to get my sister out and—” Helena shook as she heard the crack of another gunshot, a bright flash coming through the blinds of her parent’s bedroom window.

“Helena?” Deborah croaked, bursting into tears as she looked up at her sister. Helena stared at the window, stunned as she held the phone to her ear.

“Ma’am? Are you there? Can you hear me? Are you there?”

Helena gasped as she sat up in her bed, tears running down her face as her phone buzzed on her nightstand. She wiped her eyes, sniffling as she grabbed the device, seeing Leon on the caller ID.

“Hey, what’s up.” Helena answered as she rubbed her temple with her free hand.

“Hey, sorry if I’m waking you. Ada’s running interference for us so we can speak candidly. How are you holding up? Haven’t had a chance to touch base in while.” Leon’s voice came through the phone as Helena sighed.

“I’m fine, how’s Evangeline? Last I heard you had just got the adoption paperwork sorted out with the BSAA’s help.”

“She’s doing well, actually convinced Ada to put her in the same school as Claire’s kids. Sorry to get right to business but we were handed a case through Hunnigan following up on some old contacts of Paul Mathews’. We have a trail tying him to that attack in New York and Hunnigan and I are planning on moving on this ASAP.”

“How’s she doing?” Helena asked before pausing, scolding herself internally. “Sorry, I mean how soon are you guys looking at moving in on this? I’m a little limited cause I was—”

“Sorry Helena, Ada just said someone’s trying to tap the call, we’re going to pull the plug rather than shut them out to avoid suspicion. I’ll try again in a few days, take care.” Leon interrupted hurriedly before hanging up.

“—demoted to tactical response and had the Mathews case taken from me.” Helena groaned as she dropped her phone and set her hands in her lap, staring at the foot of her bed, a faint glimpse of moonlight cast over her sheets.

Rebecca groaned as she took her glasses off, rubbing her eyes as she ran through the genome data that the BSAA lab. 

“Come on, give me something unique, not just another cheap T-virus sample.” Rebecca sighed as she replaced her glasses and kept scrolling. A small notification popped up on her desktop, Rebecca clicking over to her email, perking up as she saw the sender. “Finally getting back to me with his blood analysis.” Rebecca muttered excitedly as she opened the file and began typing furiously. 

“Hmm, let’s see. Same strain, but—” Rebecca trailed off as she pulled up the T-virus sequence and began comparing it to the blood analysis of the terrorist.

“That’s not possible, unless this prick is much more than a random lone wolf.” Rebecca muttered as she watched the two sequences line up as she compared them. She stopped dead as it dawned on her; the manifesto she had written off as another radical’s ramblings had been specific in listing additional targets. Rebecca picked up her cell, dialing Hunnigan’s desk phone as she pulled up the terrorist’s manifesto on her desktop.

“Dr. Chambers, what can I do for you.” Hunnigan’s voice came through clear and authoritative as Rebecca scanned the manifesto, narrowing by keyword search.

“The Behring case, I just got the genome analysis back from the T-virus used, the two civilian casualties where the only ones who had an undamaged sample. There is a protein that most military grade T-virus samples contain that acts as a trade stamp so that manufacturers can identify it. We use it in laboratory samples as well to track existing, academic samples of the virus. This sample had no such stamp, the T-virus does not occur naturally in any form, even after replication and community spread. This virus was either manufactured by someone with the knowledge and equipment to construct a virus from nothing or a sophisticated enough bio-weapons facility to remove the protein and replicate a sample with the serial numbers filed off.” Rebecca stammered quickly as she scanned the list of targets the terrorist had declared as future attack sites. 

“Disturbing, means they’re masking a new source one way or another. Means Behring was a pawn of something far more targeted.” Hunnigan returned after a contemplative moment.

“New York was probably the dress rehearsal for another, imminent attack. Probably closer to the source. Hopkins is the closest of the targets the manifesto mentions to the French Embassy which we know, circumstantially, is where he obtained the weapon.”

“We just can’t prove that without outing Ada or the Organization.” Hunnigan sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I’d reach out to Helena, but the CIA has put her under surveillance. Before this mess I was going to try and get her out of the mess they’ve built around her but—they’ve really isolated her from us. I know she was working on this case though, we had it together back before the Philadelphia attacks.” 

“Don’t worry about the proof, this was one of the things I handled for Gabriel before you where brought on. I’ll get you the authorization from the French authorities to raid the embassy; most of the staff there are already probably in the pocket of the dealer. The French government knows they owe the world after hosting Umbrella’s European headquarters for so long, I have favors I can cash and strings I can pull. Their minister of health is an old colleague of mine. You get Leon, Ada and whoever else you trust to raid the damn place at nightfall within the next few days. I’ll keep the lawyers off you.” Rebecca responded, pulling up her email as she began to type out a message to send to the French Health Minister.

“Ok, I have noticed an uptick in security since we began surveillance, only after hours though. That and their loading dock is set up more like a military base than a diplomatic mission. After this though, do you think you could give me a hand in breaking the spooks’ grips on Helena?” Hunnigan answered, sighing as she finished the request.

“Of course. It’s been valuable having a contact in the CIA but not at the expense of her safety. Should be able to pull a transfer for her similar for what Gabriel did for you. You ok?” Rebecca returned, picking up on the distress in Hunnigan’s voice.

“Yeah I—just concerned for her is all. I haven’t talked to her in a while, mostly just by mail to check in and make sure she’s ok, nothing damning in case it was intercepted. That and I think I’m still feeling the lingering guilt of leaving her in the CIA.” Hunnigan stumbled into her response.

“We all made the decision together, we thought maintaining the contact would be worth the risk and Helena agreed. If she’s in trouble now, we’ll get her out.” Rebecca comforted.

“Good, good. I owe her an apology; she’s been having a rough time outside of this too and—well thank you for the support and the tip off Dr. Chambers. I’ll try and have my operatives kick in the door within twenty-four hours, put this threat to bed before it can do damage.” Hunnigan affirmed.

“I’ll make sure to keep everything held down on my end. Good luck.” Rebecca finished, setting the phone down as she sent off her email.

Helena stared blankly at the rail of her rifle, idly checking the attachments, going over the gun as the unmarked armored van turned into the residential street behind the French embassy. The vehicle came to a halt as Helena and the rest of the CIA tactical team standing as they opened the back doors, stepping out to see the small convoy behind them doing the same.

“Ok, simple objective tonight. Connections contact hides under diplomatic immunity to smuggle bioweapons into the country through the embassy. Our intel says they likely have the storage facility in the basement level accessed a loading dock on the north side of the compound. CIA Tactical will breach the compound and provide security while FBC Response teams destroy any bioweapons storage facilities.” The joint task force commander spoke up, exiting one of the vehicles as Helena’s tactical team formed up across their FBC counterparts. Helena scowled at the FBC commander as he offered his hand.

“Good luck.”

“Just try not to shoot any of the damn civilians like that mess in New Jersey you all fucked up.” Helena spat as she reluctantly shook his hand.

“They where infected, how many infected people have you shot in your career?”

“They where infected with T-virus and had yet to turn. They could have been treated.” Helena hissed.

“Careful Harper. You shouldn’t be talking about killing innocent people.” The FBC commander gibed as he stepped past her, both tactical teams moving south towards the walls of the compound. Helena’s team quickly cut through the fence as both columns of soldiers made their way to the rear loading dock. Helena rounded the corner, rifle raised as she saw two workers unloading a box truck backed up to the building. 

“CIA! Hands!” Helena shouted as there was the soft crack of silenced weapons, both workers falling to the ground. Helena whirled around to see the smoking barrels of the FBC tactical team following close behind.

“What the fuck? ROE: identify and take into custody, do not engage without being engaged!” Helena yelled as the FBC commander scoffed.

“They matched description of thugs they where hiding in plain sight. We have intel that they have guards masquerading as various members of embassy staff.”

“When the fuck where you going to share this!”

“I told your CO, guess they didn’t think you needed to know. That or didn’t trust your aim.” The commander shot back as the CIA team moved on breaching the building. Helena growled, gritting her teeth as she followed.

The teams encountered little resistance, the embassy janitorial staff surrendering the second they saw the tactical teams. The CIA tactical team rounded the corner to the stair well, quickly descending ahead of the FBC. The crack of suppressed gunfire bounced off the halls as three embassy guards raised their weapons towards the CIA tactical team. Helena sighed as they passed, frowning at the gas masks they wore.

“Must be expecting some kind of breach. Stay alert, could decide to turn some of their product on us if they get desperate.” Helena muttered to herself before calling the warning out to her team. They cleared the rest of the basement hallway before meeting back up at the stairs.

“Ok, half my squad and half of yours goes and keeps our exit clear. Command just called in saying there’s possibility that another player is on the scene. Might be some of the mercs these fuckers hire for security.” The FBC commander offered, Helena nodding as half the team ran back upstairs. “On our sweep, we found a storeroom fitted with several cold storage units and a biosafety cabinet.” 

“Good, lets clear it out and get moving.” Helena returned as the combined force moved back down the hall. They entered a large storeroom with a basic laboratory setup in the corner, dozens of crates piled along the walls.

“Definitely looks like this is our—” Helena trailed off as she stepped to the crates stacked against the wall. In between each stack was a rectangular object covered in green plastic. Helena’s eyes went wide as she recognized the standard military demolition charges. 

“Move! This room’s already rigged no way to know when it—” Helena froze as the rest of the soldiers failed to react, standing between her and the exit. “What the fuck are you doing, we have to get the hell out of here! The C4 will take care of any biohazards and us if we don’t move!” Helena implored as the FBC commander sighed.

“This isn’t personal Harper. Came from the top.” The FBC commander spoke quietly, stepping past the soldiers as they raised their rifles.

“Wait, no this can’t, has to be—” Helena raised her hand as she stepped back, panicking as the room was filled with a rattle of gunfire. Helena hit the ground hard, gasping for air, the breath failing her as her body went numb. She felt the ground beneath her back grow warmly wet as her vision went blurry and she struggled to stay conscious. 

“Someone’s already made a move?” Leon muttered as he watched a group of soldiers breach the outer fence and make their way into the French Embassy compound. Sherry glanced through the scope of her rifle as she scanned the loading dock.

“Don’t seem to be running any kind of protocol, just killed the guys unloading the truck.” Sherry sighed as she glanced at Leon. “Still want to run in?”

“Yeah, they move like former military. Sharp but not infallible. We should be able to outmaneuver them easy enough to get down to wherever they’re storing the weapons, see if we can find out who’s supplying before destroying them.” Leon spoke after a second of thought. He stood from where he was laying, Sherry following as they quickly made their way to the breach in the embassy fence. They carefully followed the trail of tactical team, keeping out of sight. They ducked into a side room as a group of soldiers quickly moved back down the hall, Leon watching them pass and head out to the loading dock.

“We’re clear, move to the staircase.” Leon whispered as they ran out into the hall, keeping their footsteps light as they moved down the stairs, freezing at the base as they heard shouting a rattle of gunfire.

“Right hallway, there’s what looks like a storeroom.” Sherry whispered as they entered the small room filled with metal shelving and office supplies. Leon kept close to the door, listening as the steady thud of booted feet approached.

“Move, three minutes of the charges by my clock. Report the casualty to command and let’s get the hell out of here.” The FBC commander hissed as the team ran up the staircase, Leon glancing at Sherry.

“Sounds like we’re going to have a lot less time to look through shipping labels. That and an explosion will attract attention. Let Ada know we might be coming out fast.” Leon whispered as he cautiously stepped out, checking the corner of the hall before motioning to Sherry. They both ran into the open room at the end of the hall and stopped dead.

“No, no, no! Helena!” Leon stammered as he ran over to Helena, her skin white as a red pool slowly creeped out from underneath her. Helena’s breathing came in shallow rasps, her lips barely moving as her eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. Leon ran is hand over her vest, brushing his fingers over multiple bullet wounds, blood staining his fingers.

“Leon, we have to go now! She doesn’t have long!” Sherry implored as Leon lifted Helena in her arms.

“Get up—Deborah get up.” Helena muttered as Leon carried her limp form out into the hallway, Sherry covering their exit as they ran. Leon tried not to look at Helena, he could smell the blood, feel it running onto his arms as they ran up the stairs.

“Call Ada! Tell her to ram her way through the front if she has to!” Leon called ahead as they reached the top of the stairs, running out through the lobby as the building was rocked by a sudden explosion, the sprinklers going off as they reached the front door.

“Already did! Leon, I think it was CIA here tonight, I think they found Helena out.” Sherry called back as they ran.

“Gotta—we’re goin to Nashville.” Helena murmured as the roar of a black suburban ran up to the round about in front of the building, scratches all over the front grill.

“Shit, means we can’t take her to a hospital, they’ll find her. Ada! We have to—” Leon shouted as Sherry opened the door and Leon climbed into the SUV.

“We have the equipment at home to stabilize her. I can get a doctor discreetly to bring her back, here. Just keep her alive till we get home.” Ada interrupted, tossing back a medic bag as Sherry climbed into the passenger seat. Helena groaned as Leon tried to remove her tactical vest, grabbing heavy gauze from the kit and applying pressure to Helena’s wounds as the laid her down in the back of the SUV. Sherry clambered back to help him as Helena meekly raised her hand to Leon’s face, her bloodstained fingers brushing his chin.

“Tell Ingrid I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to write her back.” Helena spoke in a hoarse whisper, her hand falling limp as her vision faded, distant sounds of Leon calling her name.


	6. Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena is caught in a malaise of painful memories as Ada, Leon and Hunnigan struggle to save her. Veronica reaches out to the BSAA as they begin to gather the pieces of what they think could be their next big puzzle sounding like echoes of past struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized while making the cover to this chapter that there are a lot of characters that show up here. Hope the jumps aren't too much. That and I tried to give a little bit more of Helena's backstory in my AU.
> 
> "Are You Ten Years Ago" by PVRIS. Liked this one for Helena as she was in a fugue state from blood loss, floating through her memories before coming to.

“My greatest concern has been the increasing number of border incidents between the New Akan Republic and Ghana. Any insight since it’s you home country?” Veronica asked as she put her feet up on her desk, opening her bookmarks on her web browser, pulling up a BBC article about the formation of the new, joint republic.

“It’s—concerning. Not just because the effort was led by Burkina Faso, but because of the use of bioweapons. Our sources say it hasn’t been much more than some Plagas based weaponry, but I doubt the escalation will halt there. We all remember the Eastern Slavic Republic and much of Africa Is skeptical about the dictation of world order by the former colonial powers; even about matters regarding bioweapons.” Gabriel responded as Veronica let out a long groan of frustration.

“The BSAA still stands, between them and TerraSave we have to be able to get through to the governments.”

“It will be difficult, we have reason to believe that Tricell is attempting to rebuild their presence in the region, using their old contacts from Kijuju, now that it has joined the Akan Republic. They are moving forward with plans to escalate the conflict into a full-scale war.”

“Great so when we show up, they’re going to assume we’re just another corporation trying to profit off the conflict.”

“They have centuries of evidence to convince them of that.” Gabriel returned, letting the pause hang in the air. “The situation is far from hopeless, we need to lead with TerraSave, Burton has been doing well in the region, both on feeding us intelligence as well as directing relief efforts. She’s even been accepted as an arbiter for some disputes between the sides. The Akan conflict isn’t my greatest concern at the moment though, Contra has been working with our budding contacts in the Russian Federation. There have been a number of disappearing fishing vessels in the Sea of Okhotsk.”

“Missing fishing boats really doesn’t mean much for us Gabriel, could simply be poor weather.” Veronica replied as she closed the article and opened up Umbrella’s satellite imaging.

“I would agree, but several have been found washed up along Russian and Japanese territories with deceased crew showing signs of parasitic infection. That and they all had these tattoos.” Gabriel countered, Veronica’s email sounding a soft notification. She opened it and caught a gasp in her throat, recognizing the jagged, insect like symbol in the photos.

“Los Illuminados.”

“Or someone mimicking them.” Gabriel offered.

“Still, they have some kind of weaponry, these photos look similar to some incidents the Valentines are investigating in the north-east US. Could they be connected?”

“Not impossible, could easily be isolated instances of Plaga research, it is one of the cheapest and easy to deploy weapons on the market still. We’ll keep a close eye on these things, reach out to the BSAA, let them know about the potential connections.”

“I was planning on reaching out to Redfield soon, Silver Dagger has been put on standby to address the Akan conflict if it begins to threaten to expand.” Veronica returned, closing the email and opening up another text box, typing in Chris’ address.

“That’s good to know, keep me informed, we should be able to stop anything from escalating as long as we’re careful.”

Helena grunted as she set the last box in her beat up Tahoe, slamming the lift gate as she turned back towards Deborah.

“You sure that’s everything? I don’t want to be running more stuff back and forth to your dorm room.” Helena teased as Deborah scoffed.

“Trust me, I got everything I need—thanks, by the way.” Deborah’s voice fell quiet, looking away as Helena pulled her into a tight hug. Deborah groaned, reluctantly returning the gesture.

“Like I wasn’t going to see you off and help you move in. You did really well getting into Vanderbilt, I’m proud of you.”

“I wasn’t talking about helping me move, you’d kinda be a crappy sister if you didn’t.” Deborah laughed, pushing back against Helena. She took a deep breath, fidgeting with her hands while she searched for her words. “I meant thank you for helping me get in, paying for everything. I know mom and dad left that account for you to go to school with.”

“It wasn’t my calling, trust me. I’m sorry the army took me away for those last couple years but—this new job will make it so that I can be around more, give you somewhere to go when you’re on break.” Helena offered, Deborah embracing her again. Helena smiled as she held her sister, a single tear breaking over her cheek. “You always got better grades than me anyway, I’d probably waste the money on partying.”

“I don’t think you know how to waste money on partying.” Deborah laughed. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? They don’t kick you out of the dorms for an isolated incident Deborah! This is—you’re lucky you weren’t expelled!” Helena shouted, pacing around the small apartment she had kept for her and Deborah when she wasn’t on duty or on a mission.

“You say that like I’m the only fucking college student ever caught with booze in their room.” Deborah spat back.

“I have a fucking security clearance Deborah, that’s what keeps me employed, what keeps all this going! I’m not going to let your impatience to drink threaten my career! Especially after—”

“I didn’t ask you to shoot Robert, you just burst in and took his ear off. It’s not my fault you have anger management issues Helena!”

“Don’t you dare, I did that to protect you and you know that. Everything I have done has been to—”

“Get off your high horse Helena, you aren’t fucking perfect and you aren’t always helpful.”

“I’m trying to keep you from fucking up your chance at a good life and a good career. Deborah I’m trying to keep you on the right path and—”

“You aren’t my fucking mother!” Deborah screamed as Helena fell silent, walking around the couch and sitting. She stared at the floor as she felt tears run from her eyes and fall onto her hands. “Helena, I’m sorry I didn’t—”

“You’re right though. I’m not mom.” Helena cut her off, taking a long breath and exhaling, wiping tears from her face. She looked up at her sister after a moment, sniffling slightly as she found her words. “I’m trying my best Deborah; I just want to give you what I couldn’t have.” Helena spoke softly as Deborah sat down on the couch next to her, hugging Helena tightly.

“I’m sorry.” Deborah broke down as Helena returned the embrace, sobbing into her shoulder.

“No more tears.” Helena said softly, smiling at Deborah. Deborah nodded straightening up and sniffling.

“Please, forgive me. I’ll do everything I can to make up for this. I’ll keep my focus, stay dry until I turn twenty-one and I’ll even help with the rent if I can stay here.”

“Of course, you can stay here. And I don’t have any archaic rules about alcohol.” Helena smirked as Deborah laughed. “Just stay responsible, stay safe.”

Ada ran ahead of Leon, throwing the door open to their home as he carried Helena in. Ada swept everything on their kitchen table to the floor, Leon laying Helena down as Ada ran into the other room.

“Sherry, please go let Eva know what’s happened, I’m sure this woke her up and I don’t want her to see this. Don’t lie to her but—be delicate.” Leon asked Sherry as she nodded, Ada coming back into the room with a large first aid kit.

“Leon, run into the garage, small medical marked refrigerator has a few bags of blood, all type O.” Ada spoke rapidly as she opened the first aid kit, moving to Helena and redressing the simple bandages over her bullet wounds. “Come on Harper, stay with me.” Ada muttered as she worked, Helena still muttering incoherently.

Leon returned with two bags of blood, Ada setting up a transfusion as Leon helped her work on removing the bullets that hadn’t penetrated deeply into their wounds. Within an hour they had her stabilized, Ada letting out a long sigh as she checked Helena’s heart rate again.

“This was really close, if we get her a surgeon to remove the rest of the bullets, she’ll make it.” Ada said as Leon nodded. “I’ll put her on a strong antibiotic for now, keep her from going septic. I’m going to reach out to Gabriel, see what he can do for us.”

“Ok, ok.” Leon nodded, looking down at his blood covered arms, shuddering. “Why do you think—”

“Right now, Leon I really just want to focus on keeping Helena alive. We’ll worry about the implications later. She’s safe and stable for now ant that’s all—” Ada started before swiftly drawing her handgun, Hunnigan storming in.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how many times I called you after you went dark!” Hunnigan raged as Ada relaxed, putting the gun down. “I heard you ran into Harper and then—” Hunnigan stopped dead as she saw Helena laying on the table. She stared for a long moment, slowly raising her hand to her mouth, tears running down her face. “Is she—”

“She’s stable. We need to get an Organization doctor here to care for her. This was a hit, carried out by her own colleagues.” Ada offered as Hunnigan slowly approached the table.

“I think the embassy mission might have been a feint to get rid of her, likely related to the Mathews contact in the CIA that worked with the smuggler in the embassy.” Leon added as Hunnigan took Helena’s limp hand, Helena stirring slightly at the touch.

“This is my fault.” Hunnigan stammered. “I left her alone in the CIA when I joined the organization. We knew it wasn’t safe for her, even after Briggs was eliminated.” 

“You couldn’t have known that—”

“I should have!” Hunnigan snapped, cutting Ada off with an angry look. “Look, I’m sorry. Thank you two for taking such good care of her. We need to care for her here I assume because any professional hit from the CIA will be searching hospitals for her name to show up?”

“That’s what we’d expect.” Leon answered as Hunnigan nodded.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry—no more tears until—avenged.” Helena muttered, barely audible as Hunnigan leaned down, placing her hand on Helena’s cheek.

“Helena, can you hear me? It’s Ingrid, you’re safe now.” Hunnigan breathed as Leon and Ada watched.

“Hunnigan?” Helena muttered, confused as her eyes fluttered open.

“There she is. Leon and Ada pulled you out of a really bad spot. You’re recovering, you’re safe, don’t try to move.” Hunnigan stifled a laugh of relief as Helena looked her in the eye. “I’ll stay with her, I’m sure you two want to go check on Evangeline, let her know you two are ok.” Hunnigan assured as she felt Helena’s grip around her hand tighten. 

“We’ll be back in a minute.” Leon returned as he followed Ada upstairs. Hunnigan looked back down, Helena staring at her as tears ran down her face. Helena tried to sit up suddenly, attempting to throw her arms around Hunnigan, pushed back down as Hunnigan placed her hand on Helena’s chest.

“Easy, easy. You took several rounds to your armor; some went through and you need to be still to recover.” Hunnigan soothed as Helena nodded, frowning as she fought more tears breaking from her eyes.

“Please, don’t leave me.” Helena gasped as she gripped Hunnigan’s hand harder.

“Never, never again. I’ll stay right here as long as you need me.” Hunnigan stammered, brushing tears from Helena’s face as she broke into a gentle smile.

“Hey! Good to see you back from training, I assume Jill’s not far behind you?” Claire called out as she fell in step with her brother on their way to the special operations office in the BSAA headquarters.

“Should be making her way back to her office soon, you been working on that case near Montreal?” Chris returned as they stepped into the main office space of the agency.

“More like all of the northern border wilderness it seems. I have intel on six confirmed disappearances where evidence of parasitic infections where present and I have another twelve I suspect but don’t have enough information on. Jill and I are likely to pack up with Cyprus Arrow and set up a field investigation within the month. You hear about Harper?” Claire answered, her voice lowering as she mentioned Helena.

“I heard. I might be paranoid after everything that’s happened, but I’m now looking for any potential connection between that attack you two and Chambers handled in New York, this mess in and around Maine and some information Veronica wanted me to pass along. Some ghosts of Los Illuminados have been appearing in the ocean north of Japan. Nothing beyond some similar corpses to what you and Jill are tracking save for the tattoos, just like their cell in Spain.” Chris whispered, stepping closer to Claire as she huffed, nodding at the mention of the reappearance of the cult. “Could be a copycat using the logo to stoke fear but—I don’t know. I can’t shake the feeling that this is the opening salvo of something bigger; we still haven’t found a lead on Vester or Sherawat after Torres was taken down. Tricell is still kicking and trying to come back in some of their old stomping grounds. Veronica also told me to keep an extra eye on the New Akan Republic, Tricell is back in Kijuju apparently.”

“That’s not good, not at all.” Claire shuddered, looking her brother in the eye. “I’ll figure out how to let Jill know about that. Last time anything related to—that came up, she went down hard, I mean shaking on the floor, I—I don’t want her to go through that again.” Claire worried, folding her arms and shaking her head, tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she remembered the first time, she had seen Jill break down. Her thoughts were interrupted by Chris’ hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sure you will handle this well, you’re her strength.” Chris reassured as Claire smiled, both turning as they heard approaching footsteps.

“Just got off the phone with Ada, I hope you two just found out too.” Jill spoke up, her face stern, a slight scowl.

“Chris and I where just talking about it, and a potential link between our case and one Veronica is putting on his radar halfway around the damn world.” Claire informed as Jill nodded.

“Helena, poor girl has been through way too much to have this pile on top of things.” Jill hissed, looking off as suppressed her anger. “I offered to take Evangeline off their hands until she recovers, Ada and Leon have way too much on their plate taking care of Helena’s recovery to worry about Eva’s safety.”

“No objection here, I’m sure the girls will be happy with the extended sleepover.” Claire smiled, stepping closer to Jill, taking her hands as she held her gaze. “You’re doing that thing again, with your face. The ‘what could I have done to stop this from happening’ face.” Claire sighed cocking her head to the side as Jill lifted an eyebrow in a silent “really?” look. “You are doing what you can, you can’t expect to single handedly account for everyone’s safety or accept all the blame when something like this happens.” Claire forced, giving Jill’s wrists a hard squeeze as Jill sighed, pulling Claire into a tight embrace.

“Thanks love, putting the brakes on those thoughts before they fester, take me down for the rest of the day.” Jill whispered, kissing Claire before pulling back, smiling at Chris. “Guess we should get back to it? Your boys are getting slow Chris, Cyprus Arrow ran that exercise five minutes quicker than you last week. Tell them to stretch out, rest up. They’re running it again tomorrow.” Jill smirked, Claire laughing as Chris rolled his eyes, folding his arms.

“Yes ma’am.”

“We get the combat footage from the latest batch yet?” Jessica asked as she sat the table across from Raymond, the simple concrete room of the bunker serving as their office.

“Yup, the beta strain is showing a little bit more control over the Wetiko parasite. I think we should go back to the Plaga, transfuse fluids from the Wetiko and find a working acceptance sequence.” Raymond returned as Jessica groaned.

“Can we just pull out the Amoraq research? I’m sure if we spliced in that sample of Torres’ genetic structure, we can force the Wetiko to accept the command interfaces of the Plaga.”

“Or we just blow our retirement stash for nothing. We only touch the Amoraq if we can’t do this, that way we can give them a product, get paid and ditch.” Raymond muttered back as Jessica stood, knocking chair over angrily. “You seem awfully impatient to get out all of a sudden.”

“Really? I actually love murdering lost truckers, loggers and hikers out in the damp, freezing middle of bumfuck nowhere Appalachia.” Jessica hissed. “At least Virginia brought us to exotic places.”

“That’s it isn’t it? You still feeling guilty over that mess?” Raymond sighed, looking up from his laptop. Jessica glared at him for a moment. 

“It’s a lot how you feel about Rachel.” Jessica muttered after a minute.

“That was different. I knew she was in danger. We had no idea Torres was going to kill herself.”

“She was unstable! They had been testing on her doing god knows what and—it was dirty. I just have had enough of dirty jobs is all.” Jessica shouted, pausing to collect herself.

“Well this one is filthy, but if we get paid what they’re talking about, we can call it quits. Spencer wants a prototype to ship over to his Akan buyer by the end of the month so let’s just get back to it. I really don’t want to have to go overseas for this one.” Raymond muttered. Turning back to his computer screen as Jessica picked up her chair, joining him across the table.


	7. Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena begins her recovery, physically and mentally as Ada, Leon and Hunnigan keep careful watch, waiting for help from the organization. The political situation in Western Africa begins to slip, pushed by the corrupt prodding of Tricell operatives. Virginia Torres continues to be haunted by the girl who died in her arms during the New York attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Raymond and Jessica be stirring up shit as usual XD
> 
> Had some serious ups and downs in this chapter, Helena getting some much needed comfort and Torres well, she's living with the guilt of her actions now and finds it almost as difficult as the anger.
> 
> And yes I stan Ingrid Hunnigan being really in touch with her Latinx heritage, thank you DefaultJane
> 
> "ULTRAnumb-Acoustic" by Blue Stahli, just a general vibe for the chapter for sure.
> 
> "Bitter" by Chappell Roan. I know I use this one a lot but it's so Torres in this chapter

Helena groaned as she felt something tense around her hand as she shuffled against her sheets. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling a thumping rhythm of a headache join her senses as the low light of the room she was in greeted her blurry vision. She inhaled deeply as she felt a hand brush against her cheek. She lent into the warm touch as her eyes focused, Ingrid Hunnigan smiling down at her, the room lit by orange rays of rising sun.

“Buenos días querida.” Hunnigan spoke softly as Helena tried to sit up, Hunnigan helping her adjust against her pillow and headboard. Helena winced, suppressing a yelp of pain as she struggled to move.

“Take it easy, Lena.” Hunnigan soothed as Helena tossed her head back and sighed.

“How long was I out this time?”

“Only nine hours, just a normal sleep cycle. How much do you remember from the last time you where awake?” Hunnigan laughed, brushing a loose strand of Helena’s hair back behind her ear.

“I ugh, just a lot of pain but—” Helena trailed off as she looked over the bed she was lay in. “I remember you and that’s about it, really fuzzy. Where are we?” Helena asked as she looked at the IV in her arm, still feeling disoriented.

“Somehow, we aren’t sure, you where targeted by the CIA during your mission. Leon and Sherry where also performing a raid that night and found you—” Hunnigan paused, taking a breath and looking away before gathering herself again. “They found you shot and bleeding out, brought you back here and with Ada’s help stabilized you. You’re still going to need surgery to remove some of the bullets that didn’t go through but you’re going to be ok.” Hunnigan offered a gentle smile as Helena nodded, the vague memories she had pieced together with Hunnigan’s information.

“Is everyone else ok?” Helena asked after taking everything in.

“Everyone else is fine, Sherry’s on watch right now, we’re just camped out at Leon and Ada’s until we can set up a field surgery suite for you and get a surgeon out hear through the organization. We think the CIA would be searching for you after your body failed to turn up. Ada and Leon are just running Evangeline over to the Valentines’, they’re going to watch her while you recover here.”

“So I’ve lost our only contact in the CIA, sunk you’re DSO op going after the Mathews-Behring connection, taken all of you out of the field and on top of that forced a traumatized little girl out of her home an away from her mother?” Helena stumbled through her words as tears began running down her face, sobs breaking through her speech as she finished. “You should have let me die!” Helena wailed as she hung her head. Hunnigan gripped Helena’s chin and forced her to look her in the eye.

“Don’t you ever say that again Helena.” Hunnigan rebutted firmly as Helena stared at her, tears swimming in the corners of Hunnigan’s eyes. “None of this is your fault. We should have pulled you out of the CIA after the Oligarchs fell. I should have done more to protect you and—if anyone is to blame it’s me.” Hunnigan continued, a tear breaking from her eye and running down her cheek, Helena grasping Hunnigan’s wrist as her hand still held Helena’s chin. “I am so sorry Helena, I should have done more. Not just with this, you’ve been trying to ask for help from me and—” Hunnigan’s voice broke as Helena closed her eyes and smiled. She took Hunnigan’s hand, pressed her lips to it and held it to her chest.

“You’re here, that’s all that matters. Please don’t apologize Ingrid.” Helena almost whispered, looking down at Hunnigan’s hand, tracing the back with her thumb. “I feel like I’m drowning sometimes, being cut off from everyone felt like someone was holding my head under, in my past and I just can’t get out.” Helena sighed as she spoke, not looking up as Hunnigan listened.

“Anything you need Lena, I’m right here, I’m not going to leave you alone like that again.” Hunnigan soothed as Helena looked up, smiling at her as she sniffled, wiping tears from her eyes.

“Right now—I could really use a hug.” Helena laughed softly as Hunnigan smiled. She stood, walking around to the other side of Helena’s bed and climbed on, shuffling closer. Hunnigan wrapped her arm around Helena as she leaned against her shoulder, nuzzling into Hunnigan’s neck as she let out a long, contented sigh.

“Fuck!” Jessica complained, drawing the word out as she entered the room, Raymond wincing as he heard her voice.

“Very inciteful comment. What the hell is it?” He groused as he turned away from his computer to face Jessica.

“Tricell boss wants a deployable weapon now, whatever we have.” Jessica tossed as she folded her arms and paced around the small room.

“We don’t have one.”

“Yes we do. We have the basic Wetiko mutagen, in the form of an RNA sequence.” Jessica returned as Raymond frowned.

“All it does is force unpredictable mutations in the subject. We can’t control them or utilize them.”

“And if you dropped that into a field of enemy soldiers, they’d rip each other to pieces before the mutations would kill them. That’s a weapon Vester.”

“But it isn’t communicable. It would have to be done by direct injection.”

“What if we took a replicant strain of the Amoraq research?”

“What would that do? We haven’t been able to replicate it yet outside of Torres’ experiments, we only have the four active strains and the replicants we’ve made have been useless.” Raymond spat, turning back to his computer as Jessica continued her pacing.

“But they are communicable. If we take one of the null copies and replace the RNA with the Wetiko mutagen we could have a little money maker while we keep our work up on getting the Wetiko parasite viable.” Jessica offered as Raymond paused, looking over his shoulder at her.

“I was beginning to forget why I put up with you.” He smirked as Jessica scoffed.

“You adore me and I know it, I’m also the reason you are still making money and not merced in some third world ditch.” Jessica laughed as she stopped her pacing, smirking as she stared at her partner.

“And I’m the reason Torres never actually got around to killing you.” Raymond laughed back as Jessica scowled.

“Look, she had her basket of problems but she never would have hurt me, or you. Not on purpose at least.” Jessica groused, turning her back and walking away before pausing, huffing as she turned back to Raymond. “She cared in her own fucked up way. You saw how she reacted when we ditched her.”

“We didn’t ditch her, we left her a hundred grand, a car and killed the people coming after her.” Raymond tossed back with a hint of confusion in his voice.

“Raymond, she was crying when we told her. I could see it in her, she had been slipping for weeks before she was caught.” Jessica muttered as she slowly stepped back over to Raymond avoiding eye contact. “Doesn’t matter, I guess. She’s gone. Anyway, Spencer wants us to go oversee the deployment of the weapon and keep strain modulation ahead of any vaccination efforts. TerraSave is in the region so we have to assume they could be quick on the draw.”

“God damnit really? We’re going all the way back to Kijuju just to oversee border skirmishes?”

“The New Akan Republic actually, we’ll be in former Burkina Faso.” Jessica countered, placing her hand on Raymond’s shoulder. “We aren’t going to be overseeing a bunch of random firefights, we’re going to pull the strings on a full-scale war. The New Akan Republic is going to declare open war on Ghana in about three hours, their legislature is in session now.” Jessica hissed as Raymond paused, closing his laptop.

“How can we be so sure, both sides have been working on de-escalation.”

“Anyone Tricell doesn’t own in the legislature is far to afraid of us to refuse our will. It will happen.” Jessica added as she walked off towards the door to the room. “Pack your jungle clothes just in case we have to get dirty, we leave in an hour.”

“Gabriel got back to me, said he got a surgeon he trusts. The garage needs another hour to be fumigated before we can set up the clean zone and start laying out the tools and such.” Leon spoke as he entered the room, Ada raising a hand to silence him. Hunnigan looked up at them as she gently rubbed Helena’s shoulder, Helena asleep against her chest.

“She’s been out for about an hour, woke up, had something to eat and conked right back out.” Hunnigan whispered as Ada slowly approached the bedside, Helena’s chest slowly rising and falling, her expression a slight smile as she slept against Hunnigan.

“Thank you for being here with her Ingrid, I think its helped tremendously. She should be out of the woods by tomorrow.” Ada reassured as Hunnigan nodded, looking down at Helena with an expression of concern. “It’s a simple operation, the difficulty is in the manner of performing it. We’re almost done setting up a surgical space in the garage out back. Leon, who did Gabriel say he was sending?” Ada continued, directing her final statement at Leon in a hushed voice.

“He didn’t actually just that—” Leon’s thought was interrupted by the subtle chime of their doorbell, Helena stirring slightly at the sound. Leon ran down the stairs, Ada close behind, drawing her handgun from a holster on her thigh. Leon grabbed the handle of the door, turning back at Ada who nodded silently, standing off to the side and keeping her eye on the door. Leon opened it swiftly, both him and Ada exhaling with relief at seeing Gabriel and an Anishinaabe woman, both wearing dark suits as they stepped in.

“The fuck you doing here Dr.? We asked for you to send someone, not you.” Ada spat, glaring at Gabriel before glancing at the woman standing on his flank. She was medium height with a broad build, sharp complexion and dark hair worn in a long braid.

“Nice to see you again too Ms. Wong. Or is it Mrs. now?” Gabriel smiled, laughing to himself as he offered his hand to Leon who shook it, nervously looking at Ada.

“Uh, thanks for answering our call so quickly, Agent Harper is still in bad shape but she’s alive.” Leon offered awkwardly before looking from Gabriel to the woman. “I don’t think we’ve met before.” 

“Annora John, doctor of medicine and paleo-biology. I represent a group of North American first peoples to the Organization as well as assist in bio-weapon countermeasure research. I also am a trained and certified surgeon specializing in combat related traumas.” Dr. John spoke up in a deliberate and confident tone, offering her hand to Leon who shook it as Ada stepped forward.

“Good of you to come. I heard of your work on the Plaga parasites.” Ada spoke up as she shook Annora’s hand.

“Thanks to your sample retrieval.” Annora smirked as Leon rubbed the back of his neck, walking off back up the stairs. “I have to admit an ulterior motive for answering this call though. The reason I joined with the organization was for aid in a mission that has been undertaken by my people for centuries. Much like the original discoverers of the Progenitor virus and those who first found fossilized Plagas, my tribe came across a similar entity. I parasite that drives its human hosts mad with a seemingly insatiable hunger, mutates them beyond recognition as it consumes their body before killing them. It must find another host to reproduce and survive and we have done exceptionally well at containing its spread. We call it the Wetiko in some circles, the legend is more popularly known amongst western cultures as the Wendigo but that is a poor facsimile appropriation. This infection exists naturally, and we have kept it at bay and hidden from the world and those who would seek to weaponize it as was done with Plagas, Abyss and Progenitor.” Annora spoke quickly as the small group made their way upstairs. She paused and sighed before looking at Ada and Leon as they paused in front of Helena’s room. “We have reason to believe our efforts have finally failed and someone has been obtaining samples and attempted to weaponize them. We have fed what intelligence we have to the BSAA agents Valentine. I will aid your colleague agent Harper no matter what you say, but I came in hopes that I could count on your help as well. We have reason to believe that samples of this new weapon have been removed from the north east for more secretive experiments.”

“To be blunt doctor, I’d like to focus on Helena first.” Leon spoke up as Ada shot him a cold look, letting it fade as she closed her eyes and sighed.

“We will help you Annora, no conditions. This matter is just pressing and has us on edge. As soon as our team is back at full strength, we will help you track the caitiff that is pursuing this weapon.” Ada affirmed.

Cereal made a clatter of plinking sounds against the ceramic bowl Virginia Torres was pouring it in, filling it halfway from a gallon of milk sitting next to it on the table. She groaned as she felt her back strain, running her hand over her enlarged stomach, little Julia starting to kick as the second trimester came to a close. Eleanor ran in as she heard her breakfast being poured sitting down at the table alone as Virginia returned to the sink full of dirty dishes. Eleanor looked at the seat across from her, conspicuously empty as she starred down at her cereal. 

“Mommy, when are Theo and daddy coming home?” Eleanor asked softly as there was a loud clatter in the sink, Virginia sighing deeply as she shuddered, fighting to keep the wave of emotions from overtaking her. She sniffled, collecting herself before facing her daughter. She had spent an hour of her morning crying her eyes out in her room, hoping to get the grief out of her system before having to face her surviving child, but it was present as strong as ever.

“Nelly, honey—” Virginia began, shuddering as she dried her hands and walked over to her daughter, sitting across from her at the kitchen table. “Theo and daddy aren’t coming back.” Virginia’s voice began to crack as she finished the statement, tears breaking from her eyes as she failed to hold them back.

“Why not?”

“Well, they um—” Virginia struggled to keep herself from breaking down into the grief that had consumed her all morning as she faced Eleanor. “You know where Julia was before she was in mommy’s belly?”

“Not really.” Eleanor answered, distantly.

“Neither do I but she wasn’t here. That’s what life is like before we come into the world—” Virginia stuttered. “And that’s where we go back to when our lives are over. That’s where Theo and daddy are now, and I’m sure they miss us as much as we miss them.” Virginia struggled through her tears as Eleanor nodded absently.

“Why did they go though?” Eleanor asked after a silent moment.

“I don’t know baby, I’m just so sad that they did.”

“Mommy, what are you going to do when I go to?”

“What do you mean baby? You I won’t let anything, anything happen to you.” Virginia’s voice came in a stunned whisper at first, staring confused at her daughter as she spoke.

“But what if you leave me here, go away like daddy and Theo did and I die because you left me?” Eleanor asked plainly as Virginia’s mouth hung open, head shaking in a silent “no”.

“I wouldn’t, I would never leave you—”

“But what if you do and I die, and you become so sad and angry that it poisons you. It fills you with poison until it kills my last sister too and you’re all alone. Alone and angry and sad until you spend all your time trying to kill people you think made you this way. You fight and kill people until you start killing families and little girls like me and Theo and you think someone made you that way, but they didn’t. You did those things mommy because you’re the real monster, because you let your family die.” Eleanor spoke in flat, innocent tone as Virginia stared at her in horror, tears running freely down her face.

“Nelly, I would never do that, I would die to keep you safe and I would never let anything happen to you.” Virginia stammered through her tears as Eleanor looked at her. Her face began to go grey, veins dark, eyes blank as she cocked her head. The room swirled, a heavy wind shattering the windows as heat filled the kitchen, the rumble of a distant explosion.

“But mommy—” Eleanor began as her face seemed to decay, the light from the windows turning red orange as the heat grew more intense. “You already let us die.”

Virginia jerked upright in her bed, grabbing her chest as she felt her heart racing. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself, her blankets neatly folded at the end of her bed, the streetlights outside her window conspicuously dark. Only the moonlight shown through the glass, illuminating the silhouette of a figure at the end of her bed. Virginia jerked in surprise, heart rate leaping again.

“Momma?” The scared voice of a child broke the darkness as Virginia starred.

“Th—Theo?” Virginia’s voice quivered as she felt her hands begin to shake.

“Momma why didn’t you come?” Theo asked, her voice breaking down as she started crying. Virginia screamed at her muscles to clamber to the end of the bed and embrace her daughter, but they refused to obey, keeping her shaking and frozen sat up against her headboard.

“Baby, I would have I didn’t know—”

“I was so scared, they killed dad and I ran.”

“Theo I am so sorry.”

“I ran and hid from the monsters, but they found me!” Theo began to shout through her tears.

“Baby, please I—”

“I screamed and called your name! I yelled so loud but you didn’t come!”

“Theo, please, my love I’m so sorry, Momma’s here now, please come here.” Virginia’s voice came in a croaking whisper, slowly crawling to the edge of the bed, her arms and legs feeling like lead weights.

“I was so scared Momma, I called for you and you didn’t come. You let me die alone!” Theo screamed as Virginia reached out and tried to pull her daughter into her arms. She woke suddenly, falling hard to the floor, the orange glare of the streetlights offering a striped pattern of illumination on the dark floor. Virginia curled into a ball on the ground as she sobbed, hands on her temples as she felt her heart race. She felt herself begin to hyperventilate as she shook violently, her whole body restless and shivering as her sobbing grew louder. Virginia felt something in her snap as the grief piled on, covering her eyes as she let out a shrill, anguished scream; the note fading as her voice failed her.

She lost track of the time she spent on the floor, shivering and waiting for the episode to pass before feeling enough strength return to her arms and legs to stand. She struggled, scrambled over to her bed, pulling the gray phone off her nightstand and fumbling with the device as she got the call to go through.

“Hey Virginia, how are you doing?” Rebecca’s voice came through softly as Virginia set the phone down, putting it on speaker as she gripped her shoulders, still shaking. She let out a long breath as she let Rebecca’s voice hang in the air.

“Nightmare.” Virginia spoke softly, voice betraying her state of mind. There was a slight shuffling sound on the other end as Rebecca sat up in her bed.

“Do you want to tell me about it.”

“It was about my girls.” Virginia croaked as she gripped the silver locket around her neck.

“What happened in your nightmare Virginia?”

“The same thing that happened in real life. The died because of me, because I’m a fucking monster and I let my family die and then tried to kill another one.” Virginia shook as she spoke.

“You were not responsible for your children’s passing Virginia, you’ve renounced the person you were and are doing the best you can to be better. You’re doing well, and I know this is hard for you. I’m here though, and I believe in you, and I forgive you for what you’ve done.” Rebecca soothed as Virginia shook her head.

“You should have let me fucking die, I’m not worth keeping around.” Virginia groused.

“That’s not true and I won’t hear you say that anymore Virginia.” Rebecca refuted firmly, sighing as she let her frustration ebb. “You’re feeling the guilt associated with what you had done and are unfairly blaming yourself for what happened Virginia, I hope you can see that even if it doesn’t make the feeling go away. I wouldn’t be willing to go this far for you if I didn’t see the good in you. You are worth keeping around, worth helping, worth staying up all night to make sure you’ll be ok.” Rebecca added as Virginia’s lips twitched in a slight smile.

“Ok, Chambers. I see—well I know what you’re saying.” Virginia sighed. “I ugh, I’ve been here a lot, a lot over the years. I think I just needed someone to see it, makes it real for me I think. I get in my own head about what I’m ‘allowed’ to feel and—”

“You need someone to validate your feelings without making excuses for you?” Rebecca interjected as Virginia laughed in the form of short exhale.

“Yeah, I’m sorry to wake you I just—” Virginia started as she felt the heat of fresh tears. “I don’t know how I’m going to get better still; this is eating me alive Chambers and I just want it to stop.” Virginia cried as Rebecca sighed, feeling powerless at hearing Virginia in such distress.

“Did you ever have a funeral for any of the girls Virginia?”

“Only Julia, kinda couldn’t with the lost job, debt and such after Racoon City. Did they ever, I don’t know, build a memorial, a statue or anything to the people who died out at the ruin?” 

“Yeah, two actually. The first was an Umbrella bull shit statement in ninety-nine. The other one was a true to form monument commissioned by the BSAA. They took stone from the rubble and build a wall in a large circle in a park overlooking the crater. The names of everyone who died are on it.” Rebecca offered as she heard Virginia inhale deeply.

“Do you think we could—”

“Just tell me when Virginia, I think it could be good for you, especially if you’re having trouble feeling—well you know that you’re entitled to your grief despite the things you did right? You deserve to grieve, you deserve to feel everything you need to feel, and most importantly you deserve to get better. I want to help you see that in any way I can, I’m not going anywhere.” Rebecca offered as Virginia pressed her eyes closed.

“Swear it?” Virginia's voice cracked , gripping her shoulders as she felt her chest tighten.

“Yes Virginia, I promise you. I won’t lie to you, I picked up the phone each time you called just like I said, didn’t I?” Rebecca returned with a tentative laugh as Virginia smiled.

“Thank you Chambers. I—I think I’m going to try and get some sleep. I think this stopped the usual downward spiral so—well I uh—just thanks I guess.” Virginia stammered as she lay down on her pillow, starring at her phone on the nightstand.

“You’re welcome Virginia. If you have another nightmare, please call me, I’m always here.”


	8. Clenched Fists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill, Claire, Chris and Rebecca try to make sense of the echoes of Los Illumindos and rumbles of biological warfare breaking out in Africa as Tricell operatives Raymond Vester and Jessica Sherewat begin to fulfill their newest contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved having a moment with the girls in this chapter that and Piers needed some time on the page!
> 
> "Dangerous" by Son Lux; Jessica and Raymond are back on their bullshit so here we go.

Valerie shrugged her shoulder, trying to adjust the shifting weight of her backpack as she walked down the stairs of Windward Secondary School, the private school her mothers had been satisfied blended security as well as decent educational qualifications. Edelie and Valerie had been enrolled for about a year now, Evangeline joining Valerie’s grade recently. All three struggled to acclimate in different ways, Valerie keeping mostly to herself except when her schedule overlapped with Evangeline. 

Valerie cut her way silently through the throng of other children moving to the bus ramp or the main entrance, her height helping her shoulder her way through other students as she reached the front entrance and stepped down the large stone steps to the covered round about for student pick up. Valerie paused near the far end of the platform, standing in the shade as she leaned up against one of the canopy’s supports.

“Hey Val!” Evangeline’s bright voice greeted Valerie as she turned her head to see her friend approaching her, hands grasping the straps of her backpack.

“Hey Eva, you’re coming home with us again today, right?” Valerie offered a short smile as Evangeline leaned up against the same post as Valerie, looking over her shoulder into her friend’s eyes.

“Yeah! Ada’s taking care of Helena right now and its safer for me to stay over with your moms. Did they tell you what happened?”

“No, but I heard them talking about it with Uncle Piers and Chris. Same people who came after us hurt her.” Valerie hissed, folding her arms and looking away. Evangeline frowned and stepped in front of Valerie.

“You do a really good job at looking mad when you’re scared or upset.”

“I’m not scared!” Valerie snapped as Evangeline sighed and held her arms out, motioning with her hands.

“I thought you told me you where going to be better about this. Come here.” Evangeline smiled as Valerie scoffed, looking away, eyes glancing back at Evangeline’s smiling face. Her head cocked to the side as she stood, arms wide, expectant. Valerie groaned, dropping her folded arms as Evangeline embraced her.

“I’m a little scared for Helena, and because no one has been hurt in a while. I don’t want my mom’s to get hurt anymore and—”

“This reminds you that it’s still out there, the possibility I mean.” Evangeline finished as Valerie nodded, pulling back slightly as Evangeline let her arms linger on Valerie’s shoulder. “I’m always scared for my dad when he goes on a mission, and I’m always scared that something could happen to Ada, because I love them. I also know that they’re smart and tough and know what they’re doing. Most importantly that they love me and want to make sure that we can see each other more than anything. Same with you and your moms.”

“Thanks Eva I—” Valerie began, stopping suddenly as she heard a startled yelp. Evangeline and Valerie both looked across the roundabout to see Edelie with a group of other students. She was bending down to pickup something as the group surrounded her.

“Shit those where the kids from the—fucking hell.” Valerie swore under her breath as she stormed off, approaching the group as Evangeline followed.

“Why do you still carry that ratty thing around huh? Thought we did you a favor by throwing it in the trash last week.” One of the older boys in the group taunted as Edelie picked up the stuffed retriever which had been knocked from her hand. She shrunk away from him as she clutched the toy to her chest, sniffling as tears broke over her cheeks.

“My mommy gave this to me I—she was missing for a long time and—”

“Probably cause she couldn’t stand having such a crybaby kid. She didn’t want to deal with you.” Another kid jeered as Edelie glared at them.

“I was just trying to be your friend. Why do you have to be such jerks!” Edelie whimpered as Valerie shouldered her way into the group, walking up on the largest boy that had been bullying Edelie.

“I told you to back off Keith, your parents not beat you hard enough after my moms went to the principle?” Valerie seethed as Keith laughed.

“Yeah they told me not to listen to anyone that has two moms, so you back off Valentine.” Kieth jeered as his small gang gave him a series of supporting laughs.

“Last warning for you jackass, you leave my fucking sister alone or I will end you.” Valerie’s fist clenched as Keith folded his arms and scoffed.

“Since you started the tattling, guess I’ll go let Mrs. Owens know you’re swearing and making threats. How many times have you been in detention this year? They’ll probably hold you back a grade at this point.”

“Make sure you also tell her how I broke your nose.” Valerie smirked, adjusting her stance.

“What the heck is that supposed to— ah!” Keith started to say before Valerie’s knuckles connected hard with his face. He fell hard to the ground, sputtering and whimpering as blood flowed from his nose. Valerie laughed as she shook her hand out, glaring at the rest of Keith’s friends as they helped him up and stormed off.

“Thanks Val.” Edelie muttered softly, Valerie turning around to see Evangeline hugging her, offering a forlorn and sympathetic glance to Valerie as she stroked Edelie’s hair.

“Why do you hang around kids like that Edie?” Valerie sighed as Edelie sniffled, leaning against Eva’s shoulder as she fought to stem the flow of tears.

“I just wanted to be friends.” She sputtered as Eva frowned, her own eyes misting over as she looked at Valerie, giving her a silent “now’s not the time” expression.

“We’re your friends Edie, I know its different cause Val’s your sister and I’m a bit older than you but remember you also have Polly and Moira and Sherry too. That and your family loves you very much and so does your sister.” Evangeline soothed as Edelie nodded.

“Thank you, Eva.” Edelie croaked as Valerie stepped towards her, placing her hand on Edelie’s shoulder and kissing her head.

“Love you Edie, we stick together ok. Those kids bother you again you come get me and I’ll take care of them, and don’t let anyone tell you that you can’t carry Lacey with you.” Valerie encouraged, pointing at the stuffed retriever still clutched in Edelie’s arms. The trio turned as a grey BMW SUV pulled up next to them, the three girls approaching it. 

“Hey loves, how are we doing—Edie! Baby, what’s wrong?” Jill greeted them before noticing Edelie’s tears.

“Same kids from the lunchroom incident.” Valerie grumbled as she buckled her seat belt in the passenger’s seat. Jill glanced at her eldest, looking down at the small bloodstain on her knuckles.

“Did you bring this to a teacher, what happened?” Jill asked sternly, Valerie looking up at her mother, trying to keep her anger down.

“Teacher’s don’t do anything, they were bullying her for Lacey again, so I broke one of the ass holes’ nose.” Valerie spat as Jill frowned.

“Language Val, Edie is that what happened?” Jill spoke, turning back to look at her youngest.

“Mrs. Valentine, the teacher who’s supposed to watch the pick-up ramp doesn’t do anything. She saw everything and always tells Edie she shouldn’t bring a stuffed animal to school. They kept knocking it out of her hand and Valerie told them to stop before hitting them.” Evangeline offered gently as Jill listened, glancing over at Edelie.

“Is that what happened my love?” Jill asked as Edelie nodded. Jill sighed, looking back at Valerie, arms folded as she stared out of the windshield.

“If the teachers aren’t doing anything, I can’t be mad at you for taking things into your own hands Val, sorry for getting snappy.” Jill exhaled as she spoke, Valerie looking up at her, a single streaked tear over her face. Jill frowned, cocking her head as she reached out and brushed the tear away with her thumb. “I’m proud that you don’t hesitate to stand up for your sister.” Jill offered as Valerie broke into a slight smile.

“Thanks mommy.”

“How about we all make a slight detour on the way home. Eva, dear, your parents ever take you to Sweet Frog on the other side of the bridge?” Jill asked as Edelie gasped, her face lighting up as Valerie looked back at the two girls in the back with a smile on her face.

“No, but Val’s told me about it.” Evangeline smiled back as Jill put the car in drive and pulled away from the school.

“My loves!” Claire’s voice called out from the kitchen as Jill closed the door behind the trio of girls.

“So, we may have done desert first.” Jill laughed as she handed a small cup of frozen yogurt to Claire in the kitchen, the girls throwing away their empty cups and running off to the playroom in the basement. “Homework before video games!” Jill called out before turning back to Claire. “Graham cracker and caramel.”

“Thanks babe, all good?” Claire smiled, taking the cup and eyes meeting Jill’s as she sighed.

“You haven’t got a call from the school yet?”

“I have, I just wanted to hear from you.”

“Same fucking kids bullying Edie over—well I think Valerie decked one of them after the teachers failed to do anything. Eva corroborated that at least.” Jill hissed as Claire nodded.

“From what they said I was able to assume as much. The insisted that Valerie be suspended again and then backed down when I started threatening lawsuits for negligence.” Claire groaned, picking at the desert in her hands. “I hate to say it like this but maybe formalizing Val’s combat training would be Edie’s best defense.” Claire laughed dryly as Jill shrugged.

“Suites me, if Val breaks a kid’s nose she gets detention. If I break a kid’s nose I go to prison.” Jill groused, tossing her own cup in the garbage.

“Rebecca’s here by the way, waiting for you in the office, said it was important regarding the North East parasite case.” Claire added as Jill froze.

“What has she said so far?”

“We were waiting for you, didn’t want to spook the girls with everything else going on. That and she said her car is making a weird sound and wanted you to look at it.” Claire shrugged as both women walked through the living room through a short hall, past their laundry room and into a small office space Jill kept for her investigative work with the BSAA. Rebecca glanced up as they entered, smiling as Jill walked over and hugged her.

“So you aren’t just coming over for dinner I assume?” Jill laughed, Claire glancing at her phone.

“I mean I will if you’ll have me.” Rebecca laughed, looking over at Claire. “The boys here?” 

“Yeah, coming over from the guest house now, Piers has been insistent on walking since he got the prosthetic.” Claire smiled, slipping her phone into her pocket.

“So, what is it?” Jill asked plainly. 

“Helena’s going to be fine, they got Dr. John from the Organization to perform her surgery in a field suite set up at Ada and Leon’s. Hunnigan and Sherry are still with them helping Helena recover as well as providing extra security. Dr. John also had some intelligence she wished to share with us about your case around Maine.” Rebecca sighed, leaning up against Jill’s desk as there was a knock at the door. The three women spun to see Valerie standing by the door frame, Evangeline hiding sheepishly behind her.

“Hey, ugh, moms. Could Eva and I take the bike out for a bit out back?” Valerie asked quietly.

“Yes love, both of you wear helmets though.” Claire answered as she looked at Jill, her wife giving her slight nod. Valerie smiled, her and Evangeline running off as Jill shook her head laughing.

“The little things.” Jill muttered, Rebecca smiling at her. “Anyway, what did Dr. John have to say about the case?” 

“Are either of you familiar with the Wetiko parasite?” Rebecca sighed, lowering her voice as she posed the question.

“No I—” Claire started.

“Similar to the Alpha parasite minus the intelligence. Very resilient but requires a lot of organic energy so hosts often appear to have an insatiable hunger, so much that its skin even becomes paler to circulate as much sun-based vitamin D as possible.” Jill began rattling off as Claire looked baffled, Rebecca raising an eyebrow.

“Jill I—don’t take this the wrong way, but how the fuck did you find that out before me while working part time?” Rebecca laughed through her question, Jill shrugging.

“I spoke to Veronica the other day while looking for more help with tracking down Vester and Sherawat. She filled me in seeing the Annora John had recently come to her for help tracking a sample that they believe was sent to an area in the sea of Okhotsk.” Jill returned in a matter-of-fact tone.

“That’s what she told me as well.” Chris spoke up as he entered the office, the three women flashing a smile, muttering greetings as they widened their circle for him.

“Where’s Piers?” Rebecca asked, cocking her head to look past Chris.

“He’s out on the patio, had to take a break, his knee still hurts, adjusting to the prosthetic still. He’s out watching the girls take the bike around; besides, it’s not like we’re about to toss him into this fight.” Chris laughed, tone darkening slightly as Jill nodded.

“Well then, it sounds like you’re fairly caught up with this Wetiko parasite and the entities potentially trying to weaponize it.” Claire spoke up, Chris nodding.

“Would have Silver Dagger ready to go searching for these resurgent Illuminados if we weren’t already on standby for deployment to Ghana and—” Chris stopped dead, averting his eyes as the room hung quiet.

“Just say it Chris.” Jill groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Jill, I know it’s still such a—”

“Just fucking say it because it’s not going to change anything!” Jill screamed, Rebecca and Claire drawing back instinctively as Chris opened his mouth to speak before stopping. He sighed and sat down on the small couch up against the far wall.

“I—I’m sorry that was uncalled for—I” Jill stuttered, pacing nervously. “Its been years I should have a better handle on things and not freak the fuck out every time Kijuju or anything related to Ouroboros or all that other shit comes up.”

“Come here.” Claire spoke softly, stepping over to Jill and embracing her, Jill leaning into the hug, resting her chin on Claire’s shoulder. “It’s ok, no one here thinks you’re being unreasonable, or dramatic or anything like that.” Claire soothed, running her hand over Jill’s back, Jill gripping the back of Claire’s head, fingers curling in her hair as Jill squeezed her eyes shut.

“She’s right Jill, this isn’t any different for you than like it was for me that moment in New York.” Rebecca offered gently as Chris nodded along.

“We all understand Jill. I don’t want you to think I’m trying to coddle you I—I just don’t want to upset you if I can avoid doing so.” Chris spoke up as Jill opened her eyes, still clutching Claire, swaying slightly with her as she looked at Chris.

“I know, I know but—well you know me.” Jill croaked, breaking into a smile as Chris laughed. Jill inhaled deeply as she stepped back from Claire. She placed both her hands on Claire’s cheeks and kissed her, holding her for a moment before their lips parted. “My angel.” Jill breathed softly as Claire placed her hand over Jill’s, smiling back at her. “I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you all.” Jill laughed, glancing at Rebecca and then to Chris. “You where saying you and Silver Dagger are on standby for the mess going on between New Akan and Ghana?”

“Yeah, we’re actually in a twenty-four-hour deployment posture at the moment. The African Union and TerraSave are lobbying Agnette to send us over their preemptively but she’s hesitant to send more western soldiers into an Africa trouble spot. BSAA Africa Division is handling things at the moment, we’re just the cavalry.” Chris spoke up as Jill nodded.

“Claire and I are still working out what the hell is going on in Maine, Dr. John’s data will help us narrow in for sure and adds to the urgency.” Jill thought out loud. “Why don’t we have Kennedy and Hunnigan go after these Illuminados wannabes?” 

“They do have the most experience with the cult.” Rebecca agreed as Claire’s brow furrowed.

“What about Helena?” Claire posed as Chris nodded.

“She’s stable and recovering right? It was my understanding that her injuries where severe but manageable. The issue was getting her care without putting her in further danger, Becca how long do you think she’ll be down? You spoke to Dr. John, right?” Jill asked as Rebecca sighed.

“Well she’s still in rough shape. Two weeks, maybe three? I’m really far more concerned with her mental state and how to bring her out of hiding.” Rebecca answered as Jill folded her arms and paused her pacing by a bookshelf along the far wall. She smiled as her eyes ran over the collection of different BSAA field manuals, Director O’Brian’s book “The Unveiled Abyss” and her old S.T.A.R.S. beret.

“You aren’t wrong Becca I—Helena can be like me sometimes. Having something in front of her helps her cope with what she feels she can’t control. I just want to make sure we don’t leave her out in a different way while, of course, giving her time to heal. She has a sharp analytical mind we can use right now.” Jill pondered for a moment before turning back to the group.

“We should try to get her under DSO, she’ll be surrounded with allies there and can still have her place in the fight. In the meantime, Leon, Ada and Sherry can begin investigation into the Okhotsk region, waiting to head into the field until Helena has recovered or something big becomes evident.” Claire added as Chris and Jill exchanged confirming glances. All paused as Jill looked past them towards the door.

“Mommy?” Edelie muttered shyly, holding a toy gun from a lazer tag set.

“Yes, my love?” Jill asked, smiling as she stepped over to her daughter.

“Val said she can’t play with me cause the teams wouldn’t be fair with Eva and I know Uncle Piers can’t play right now so—”

“Come with me Edie, we’ll go talk to Val right now.” Jill soothed. “I’ll be right back, don’t wait on my account.” Jill addressed the room as she followed Edelie down the hall and out the back door. 

“Hey Jill!” Piers called out, trying to stand as Jill waved him off.

“Relax, baby brother, don’t get up on my account.” Jill laughed as Piers groaned, smile not fading as he adjusted his prosthetic at the knee.

“You’d think getting up with two legs would be easier right?” He laughed as Jill stood next to him, Edelie waiting nervously at her side.

“Where are the girls?” Jill asked flatly as Piers adjusted his posture, looking out over the large property leading up to the woods.

“They’ve just been doing loops around the—there they are.” Piers started as the motor of Valerie’s dirt bike faded into earshot. The small engine picked up as the bike banked around the detached garage near the tree line, Valerie pulling up near Jill. 

“Hey mommy, we were just—” Valerie started, Evangeline clutching her waist sitting behind her.

“I said helmets, both of you.” Jill scolded, Valerie groaning as she extended the kickstand, helping Evangeline off as the bike idled. “Val, here, now.” Jill added as Valerie pouted, walking over to her mother with her head hung.

“Sorry mommy, I’ll go get them for us before getting back on.”

“Not that, did your sister ask you to play with her?” Jill dismissed, lowering her voice so that only Valerie could hear her.

“Yeah but there’s three of us so it wouldn’t be fair, and I don’t want to leave Eva out.” Valerie countered as Jill folded her arms across her chest.

“You couldn’t have offered to play a game the three of you could be in on? Come on Val, you know your sister has been having a hard week, home needs to be somewhere she doesn’t worry about being left out.”

“But Eva and I were—”

“Valerie I’m sure Eva understands. Edelie goes to bed earlier than you two anyway.” Jill continued over Valerie’s protests, pausing as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Claire offered a sympathetic smile as she joined her wife.

“I have an idea, how about Edie and I are on a team against you and Eva?” Claire offered as Jill let out a long breath, Valerie raising an eyebrow.

“How does that make teams even?” 

“Because you and Eva have both been shown how to use guns and Edie is still too young to start her own training.” Claire countered with a smirk as Valerie laughed.

“Ok, Eva we’re going to play lazer tag with Edie and mom!” Val called out, turning the bike off as Edelie jumped up.

“Thanks love, but are you sure you—” Jill started.

“Don’t worry, anything I miss with Chris and Becca you can fill me in on.” Claire reassured as Jill nodded, watching the girls run off to grab the rest of the lazer tag set from the garage. 

“Do you think Ada knows?” Jill posed, the question more floating out of her thoughts than directed at Claire or Piers.

“That Ada knows what?” Piers asked, looking up at Jill.

“About Evangeline I mean. I know Leon is likely oblivious, but Ada strikes me as someone who could tell as soon as her daughter started asking for more flannel and become a really big fan of Mitski and Ani DiFranco.” Jill laughed as Claire raised an eyebrow.

“So you’re saying that Evangeline is just turning into a young woman with good taste? All those things sound good to me.” Claire returned, slightly confused as Jill laughed harder.

“It’s adorable when you’re oblivious too babe.” Jill returned as Piers grinned.

“Let me give you a hint Claire, same thing my parents noticed when I started acting out the drama of my GI Joes’ home lives with far more detail than the battles my brothers where playing. I was good at it too, could have written tele-novellas that would make Chris my trophy husband.” Piers laughed as Claire went red.

“Oh, oh ok I get it.” Claire muttered, placing her hand over her mouth. “Damnit I’m not ready to be thinking of our kids like that.” She added laughing nervously.

“Don’t worry, they’re far from dating age still, I’m just exceptionally good at spotting them. You know Helena is too?” Jill posed as Claire groaned with faux annoyance, smiling at Jill as she folded her arms and gave Claire a playfully scolding look.

“I think I’m just going to pretend that they’re all the same age and I don’t have to dread the idea of being the parent of teenagers soon. That being said, I’m about to go Anakin Skywalker on some younglings.” Claire laughed as Edelie ran back over to them, handing Claire one of the toy guns. Jill laughed, leaving them to start the game, Piers enlisted as the referee. 

“Everything come out ok?” Chris asked as Jill stepped back into the office.

“Yeah, Claire’s evening the odds.” Jill laughed, sitting down next to Chris. “Sorry about that.”

“Please, Jill, why do you think we all do what we do? So you can worry about balancing teams for your girls’ game rather than bio weapons for a split second. That’s what it’s all for in the end right?” Rebecca shot back as Jill smiled.

“Didn’t realize we where going so deep, not wrong though. So where were we?” Jill returned.

“Just some minor details about this Illuminados copy. We know that the original Spanish cult had a sort of herd “blood” concept. The Ganados could identify those who shared their blood as accepted and would be less likely to become immediately hostile unless ordered to seek out a particular individual or unless attacked. This worked only so long for Leon cause he never stopped shooting them after infected and because the leader Saddler identified him and Ashley Graham as targets. This new off shoot has a similar focus on blood purity based on some of the documentation that has been found with the corpses washing up in the region. The focus seems to be slightly more refined beyond infection, it seems to imply a series of desirable traits in potential subjects for infection. Some eugenic level shit based on the limited intelligence we’ve had so far.” Rebecca reported as Jill nodded along, leaning her elbows forward on her knees.

“Lovely, just like the Behring manifesto. I never feel bad about icing those fuckers so let’s go.” Jill muttered angrily as Chris stared at his phone. “All good big guy?” 

“Uh yeah.” Chris returned, not pulling his eyes away, his tone wavering. “I think shit is about to hit the fan in West Africa. BSAA division there just requested Silver Dagger on station and ready for deployment within the day.” Chris answered as Rebecca sighed.

“Well they’ll have the best back up the BSAA has to offer then. You need to go prepare your team?” Rebecca spoke up breaking into a tentative smile.

“Don’t let Claire hear that and yeah. Sorry to bail on you guys so quickly—I’m going to go say bye to Piers, Claire and the girls and then get going to Frederick.” Chris stood as he spoke, Jill following him. She hugged him, patting his shoulder as she withdrew.

“Stay safe, I don’t want to have to come repay any favors.” Jill smirked as Chris shook his head.

“There are no favors to repay Jill.” He laughed through a breath as he hugged Rebecca.

“Take time to look out for yourself too out there. It’s a rough fight and rough spot for you, don’t be afraid to let your second know that and be ready to support you.” Rebecca directed as Chris nodded.

“Doctor’s orders.” He smirked, heading out of the office as Jill sat back down.

“So, Becca, I want to revisit Mathews back from Philly, see if his old FBC infrastructure has anything to do with these missing Wetiko or the assassination attempt against Helena.”

“Ugh, it’s so much nicer than Monrovia but why is it still so damn hot?” Jessica groused as Raymond lifted his black suitcase from the baggage claim, grabbing a larger, white bag and handing it to Jessica.

“Probably cause this is still coastal West Africa. Accra is just the capitol of a much richer country than Kijuju.” Raymond returned as Jessica extended the handle of her bag, the pair stepping through the Kotoka International Arrivals terminal in the capitol of Ghana.

“So, hotel, check in with the field office, remotely, and then beach right?” Jessica asked with a short laugh at the end of her statement as they walked across the parking lot to their rental.

“You can go to the beach if you feel so compelled, I’m going to try to get a trace on the weapon’s location.” Raymond returned a patronizing laugh as Jessica frowned.

“It crossed the border from New Akan an hour before we landed, honestly it doesn’t matter if it gets intercepted, it just has to get out and cause havoc. The Ghanian authority will trace the shipping crate back to the military base we made it come from in New Akan and boom, we’ll have our war. Even if the BSAA are the ones to get it, the powder keg is set, we just need the spark.” Jessica countered as Raymond sighed.

“You make me think we should be charging them more.”

“We should be, that’s why we’re getting a much-deserved beach day on the Tricell credit card.”

“Fine, but promise me you’ll wear actual clothes.” Raymond laughed as Jessica’s brow furrowed.

“My bikini is for me Raymond, not for you or anyone else and if you don’t drop that smirk, I’ll kick your ass in heels just to make my point that much clearer.” Jessica hissed as Raymond fought to keep his laughter suppressed.

“Yes ma’am.” He muttered, smiling to himself as he sat down in the passenger seat of their car.


	9. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Silver Dagger deploy to Ghana to support the BSAA Division in the country as well as the TerraSave aid workers attempting to care for the victims of an increasing number of border issues involving bioweapons.
> 
> Jill, Claire and Rebecca continue their investigation of the rumored Wetiko parasite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we're finally biting into some of the action as the Tricell operatives lurk within the country we just had Silver Dagger show up in. That and I swear my formula for Torres scenes lately has been quip, nice, cry XD
> 
> That and we have the Wetiko in play which will be a unknown quantity to grapple with for both TerraSave and the BSAA. Seems like Jill and Claire are getting the easier part of this deal aren't they? That's usually how it goes right? XD
> 
> "King" by The Romanovs. Kinda a luke-warm actiony chapter and this song gave me that vibe.

“Africa Division just gave us our first mission!” Chris bellowed as he stepped down into the hold of the C-5 cargo plane Silver Dagger was flying in. The team where preparing their gear in their seats, most of the hold taken up by the strike team’s MRAP armored vehicles.

“TerraSave has put in a request for security assistance to the BSAA and the FBC, to no ones surprise, has determined it is not within the US national security interests to become involved with the growing conflict between the New Akan Republic and Ghana. That’s where we come in, Africa Division believes a war breaking out between these two factions would lead to widespread use of bioweapons being smuggled into the country for military and paramilitary stockpiles. Our job will be to bolster Africa Division’s special operations capability, respond to reports of bioweapons use as a third party and provide security for TerraSave medical and relief missions. We will be landing at our airstrip in Bolgatanga int thirty minutes, I want to be ready to deploy the second we’re wheels down.” Chris finished, a roll of “yes sir” and “yes captain” responses coming from the team.

“Nadia, with me for a moment.” Chris spoke low, Nadia standing from her seat in the front row and following Chris. They stepped up into the small kitchen and lavatory compartment in front of the passenger section of the aircraft.

“What can I do for you captain?” Nadia asked as she drew the curtain behind them.

“I just wanted to ask you— this region and I have a history. I wanted to ask you to just check me if I seem to act rash or emotional during any operations and, god forbid, take command in a crisis if I am unable to.” Chris sighed deeply as Nadia put her hand on his shoulder.

“I appreciate that you trust me with this, hearing this from you, but Chris, you’re best in a crisis. I have full confidence in you, and I’ll be hear if you need more than someone to watch you six. Thanks for telling me though.” Nadia reassured as Chris broke into a slight smile. “Gotta get the team locked and loaded. This is Winters’ first international crisis.” Nadia added as she stepped back behind the curtain.

“Border chatter is picking up.” Raymond stated plainly as he walked up next to the lounge Chair Jessica was laid back on, the spot overlooking the pool of their hotel along the Accra oceanfront.

“Hmm.” She replied in simple acknowledgement, her gaze hidden behind a pair of designer sunglasses.

“So you should probably go change into field clothes and get ready for deployment incase we’re needed.” Raymond groaned.

“I think I already said this, but the weapon is in the country. That’s all we needed to do, there’s no rush. Even when shit hits the fan, we just have to keep the fan spinning.” Jessica sighed as Raymond huffed. “I deserve this, a fucking break so I’m done with your pouting. Honestly you deserve one too. We don’t have long clearly so try to enjoy it.”

“Fine, fine. I thought you might want to know that Redfield’s team is about to land in the trouble spot though.” Raymond added as Jessica winced, sitting up and taking her sunglasses off.

“He has a habit for causing problems for us and I’m sure he’s still a bit mad after what Torres had us do to his sister and nieces. Maybe I’ll just come back to the room and change.” Jessica muttered, standing up quickly stepping off towards the hotel, Raymond close behind her.

“Captain! Reports of a bioweapons deployment ten miles north, border town called Soe. Both sides are blaming each other and deploying troops. Intel says it seems to be parasitic, probably Plaga B strains or similar derivative weapons. Africa Division SOA is tied down with a t virus outbreak after a sample was discovered in a warehouse in Accra. They have it contained but a while away from backing us up.” Nadia rattled off as she ran up to Chris, sitting next to him as the aircraft began to descend.

“Well looks like we’re being tossed straight into things. Soe, there is a TerraSave run refugee camp not to far from the village center, reach out to their aide captain and see if we can get more current intel on what we’re facing. Dagger! Mount up, we’ll have the ground crew release us upon landing and head out as soon as the loading ramp drops.” Chris commanded as he stood, the rest of the strike team leaving the passenger compartment and heading to the cargo hold. 

Within minutes of landing, the small convoy of armored vehicles drove out of the hold, turning north and following the road to Soe, black plumes of smoke beginning to rise from the distant village. Chris ran the bolt of his rifle, checking the last of his gear in the passenger seat of the lead truck as they came to a sudden halt. He looked up to see a roadblock set up by Akanian army soldiers on the road just before the village.

“Winters with me. Hold position team, keep heads on a swivel.” Chris called to the back of the MRAP before speaking into his radio. He leapt down from the cab, Mia exiting from the back and walking up to his side.

“Thoughts sir?” She asked, her voice coming through the vocalizer of her helmet.

“Not sure, this is Ghanaian land though and I know that smell.” Chris sighed, the distant rattle of gunfire adding another layer of chill to the icy feeling the situation had brought on him. Both BSAA soldiers held their rifles ready as they approached the roadblock, several army soldiers stepping forward.

“Qui va là? C'est le territoire souverain de la Nouvelle République Akan. Indiquez votre entreprise.” The lead soldier called out in French; Chris taken aback for a moment.

_"Who's there? This is the sovereign territory of the New Akan Republic. State your business."_

“Captain Redfield of Silver Dagger we—”

“Let me sir.” Mia interrupted as Chris began speaking. “Nous sommes ici pour une mission de miséricorde sanctionnée par les Nations Unies. Nous faisons partie de la division des opérations spéciales de Alliance d'évaluation de la sécurité du bioterrorisme. Nous devons atteindre Soe pour aider à atténuer l'utilisation d'une arme biologique. Nous ne servons aucune partie dans ce conflit. Nous partirons dès que notre mission sera accomplie.” 

_"We are here on a mission of mercy sanctioned by the United Nations. We are part of the Special Operations Division of the BSAA. We must reach Soe to help mitigate the use of a biological weapon. We do not serve any party in this conflict. We will leave as soon as our mission is accomplished."_

“Vous êtes des paramilitaires qui tentent d'infiltrer une zone militaire sensible. Vous vous retournerez ou serez renvoyé!” The soldier returned angrily, raising his rifle as Chris and Mia returned the gesture, both shouldering their weapons.

_"You are paramilitaries attempting to infiltrate a sensitive army area. You will turn around or be fired upon!"_

“What the hell did you say Winters!” Chris hissed as he scanned the soldiers in front of them.

“Apparently this was how this is going to go down no matter what sir.” Mia sighed, choosing a target as the standoff grew tense. 

“Sir! Down!” Nadia shouted as her rifle cracked, Nadia hidden behind the open door of her MRAP. Mia threw her shoulder into Chris, knocking both of them to the ground; an Akanian soldier preparing an RPG hidden behind a truck in the roadblock falling over dead.

The stand off erupted into gunfire, Chris rolling on the ground, helping Mia up as they ran behind the lead MRAP as the crack and plink of rounds sounded around them. Chris shouldered his weapon and rounded the corner, firing three shots at the nearest army soldier he saw. Two rounds struck the man’s torso and he began to convulse, dropping his weapon and stepping backwards. He screamed, gripping the sides of his head as a talon-like appendage burst through his throat, spinning and severing his head. A bone white creature emerged from his neck as the body fell backwards. The creature sprouted long, spindly arms, landing on them, using the arms and legs of its host as additional limbs as it skittered up one of the army trucks. 

“BOW’s! Parasite based, unknown variant!” Chris screamed into the radio as he fired at the monster, striking its shoulder as it’s eyeless head appeared to look in his direction. It let out a shrill screech, a vertical maw lined with long, angler teeth gnashed as it leapt down and ran on six limbs towards Chris. 

“Turret’s focus fire on the BOW!” Mia called out over the radio as Chris emptied his magazine into the advancing weapon. It hardly flinched until a grenade fired from one of the turret gunners struck the ground near the creature, throwing it on its side. It’s limbs thrashed around like an insect before righting itself, leaping onto one of the MRAPs. It screeched at the gunner as they fired again, a forty-millimeter grenade embedding into the creature’s chest and exploding. The force ripped the body to pieces, spraying the gunner, Chris and Mia and leaving a red stain over the truck’s windshield. 

The gunfire ceased, the checkpoint guard all dispatched as Silver dagger exited the convoy and inspected the corpses. The strike team’s medic cut open the chest of one of the guards, handing her combat knife to Nadia as she stood over the impromptu autopsy.

“Captain, come see this.” Nadia beckoned Chris over and looked down at the deceased soldier’s chest cavity. The medic reached down into the corpse with their gloved hand and pulled a pale, wriggling parasite. It had several bony spines growing from its head and what looked like a set of mandibles.

“Not Plagas, or at least not a strain we’ve seen before. These infections are recent, probably why only one went ballistic.” The medic offered, throwing the parasite into the dirt, drawing their handgun and firing three shots into the bioweapon. “We should burn the rest of these bodies and keep moving sir. The situation is likely more serious than we realized and with SOA Africa still tied up in Accra, we’re all that TerraSave camp has in the way of security.” 

“Understood, let’s report in to command and get moving. I’d like to get a gunship on station if possible.” Chris spoke up as he stood, glancing down at what was left of the juvenile parasite. 

“Captain.” Nadia’s voice spoke up as Chris turned, her tone betraying worry. “I just called in the attack, we’re on our own for the moment. New Akan and Ghana are at war.”

“I feel bad leaving the girls with Piers, they’re bound to get bored and make it his problem sooner than later.” Jill mentioned as she stepped out of the rental car.

“He’s good with kids, heard them talking about a zoo in Franklin County so its not like they’re going to be cooped up in the hotel the entire time. You doing ok?” Claire returned, glancing at the Bigelow Ranger station in front of them before asking the question.

“Yeah, having the girls nearby banishes the jungle anxiety.” Jill sighed, still unable to stomach the thought of traveling anywhere without her children close after nearly losing them to Tricell three times in the past two years. “Feels a bit like de ja vu, investigating weird murders in the mountains.”

“If we find a damn mansion, I’m calling in an airstrike from Fredrick.” Rebecca quipped, stepping out from the back of the car and opening the trunk. She slung a laptop bag over her shoulder and pulled out a large, plastic equipment case.

“Here, Becca.” Jill coaxed, taking the equipment from Rebecca, eliciting a squint from her.

“I’m still a fully qualified field op, I can carry my own weight in the wilderness.” Rebecca shot, sticking her tongue out as Claire laughed.

“Well I’ve had biologically enhanced muscle and bone structure that makes it so that I could probably carry all of our gear, you and Claire through the damn wilderness so I’ll just help.” Jill shot back sardonically.

“I mean, if you’re offering.” Claire muttered as Rebecca shook her head, Jill blushing slightly as she smiled at her wife.

“The rangers are already at the crime scene near The Horns Pond, right off the trail. The said they left us two four wheelers and—” Rebecca trailed off as she looked down at her phone, an incoming call catching her attention.

“Everything ok Becca?” Jill asked as Rebecca looked up suddenly, her phone still buzzing.

“Yeah, yeah uh—I have to take this, you two go on ahead, leave one of the ATV’s for me.” Rebecca returned as Jill nodded, her and Claire walking off towards the station as Rebecca answered the phone.

“Hey, I’m sorry if this is a bad time I—”

“It’s fine Virginia. Are you doing ok?” Rebecca lowered her voice as she heard Virginia’s voice come through, her tone dark but not distressed. She simply sounded exhausted.

“I’m—I think I’m fine, I was honestly just feeling lonely.” Virginia laughed dryly as Rebecca smiled.

“I can imagine, being cooped up at home still and—well that’s what I’m hear for right?” Rebecca returned as she slowly paced behind the rental car, closing the trunk. “You still making sure to take your meds right?”

“Yes Chambers, I’m being a good girl and taking my damn pills.”

“How’ve you been sleeping?”

“Like shit but what’s new?”

“Virginia.” Rebecca sighed. “Nightmares?”

“Yeah but not nearly as bad as a few nights ago. I think talking that out helped.” Virginia groaned.

“There’s a bit more there Virginia. How are you feeling right now?”

“A bit pathetic cause I spent all morning trying to decide whether or not to call my only damn friend who even knows my name.” Virginia groused, Rebecca frowning slightly.

“You know you can call me whenever—”

“I know I—I know Chambers.” Virginia interrupted, letting out a long breath. “I’m going back to work tomorrow and I was feeling, I don’t know, itchy? Is that the right word? Anyway, I was feeling off about having to toss everything back under my bed and pretend my past doesn’t exist. That and there’s been something I’ve wanted to tell you for a while I just, well I haven’t found a graceful way to bring it up.” Virginia began to ramble as Rebecca gripped her elbow, supporting the arm holding her phone as she leant into it. 

“Its perfectly fine to feel that way, I wish we could put you in an easier situation and if you need to talk to me every day then that’s what we’ll do.”

“Thanks, I’m already feeling pathetic and needy so that clears it right up.”

“Virginia.”

“I know, I know—thank you, Chambers.”

“What was it that you wanted to tell me?” Rebecca asked as she heard Virginia inhale sharply, holding the silence for a few seconds.

“I didn’t know they where on the plane.” Virginia spoke after a moment, letting the statement hang in the air.

“You mean in the Amazon?”

“Yeah, Redfield and Valentine’s girls. I didn’t actually know they where on there. We picked up a bunch of aircraft signatures and sent out a patrol with rockets. I gave no order and had no idea it was even a BSAA plane. I’m not trying to say it wasn’t my fault or my doing; I took advantage of it as soon as I knew, but I used the whole incident to get Valentine to face me and to convince my own people I was a few steps ahead of them.” Virginia sighed. “I don’t know why that’s been bothering me, I don’t expect it to make anything better, I just wanted someone to know.”

“It does matter Virginia, and you forget that I had a role in this too I—”

“Stop it Chambers, all you did was try to do good away from the organization at a bad time and then not give up your identity. That hardly makes you guilty of anything, I’m the one who tried to kill them.”

“You just told me that you didn’t set out to though. That means something.”

“I guess. I’ve been thinking about going to the RC memorial a lot.” Virginia relented.

“Yeah?”

“I just feel, especially going back to work soon, that so much of what happened just doesn’t matter and—” Virginia trailed off as Rebecca heard a gentle sob break over the phone. “I feel like I’m not real and everything that happened doesn’t matter. I feel like I’m in my own damn head about this shit and all I have are these two photos and you to keep me grounded.” Virginia fought through her tears. Rebecca felt her eyes mist as she listened to Virginia’s pain.

“You want to see the memorial to feel more grounded you mean?”

“Yeah, yeah I think so. If someone bothered to write their names down on it then it keeps them real, not just in the head of some fucked up, worthless former terrorist.” 

“Virginia, don’t you ever say that again.”

“Oh, please Chambers its not like you—”

“Never!” Rebecca shouted, catching herself as she took a deep breath, blinking as a tear spilled from her eye. “I didn’t help you because I get off being some kind of savior Virginia. I helped you because I actually believed you could get better, I still do. You’ve shown me that you can and you’re doing so well. I won’t hear you talk like that about yourself, you aren’t that person anymore.”

“I’m sorry I upset you I—”

“It’s ok Virginia. You are not worthless though, far from. You’re just hurt, its ok.”

“Ok.”

“I’d like to come with you when you’re ready to go by the way. I don’t think that’s something you should face alone.”

“Ok, I’ll—I’ll let you know.”

“Good, I’m really happy you called me.” Rebecca took a deep breath, speaking warmly as she heard Virginia bite back as short laugh.

“I-I’m happy too. Thanks for picking up.”

“Call me sooner the next time you need to hear a familiar voice, ok?”

“We’ll see.”

“Virginia.”

“Thanks, bye Chambers.” Virginia finished, Rebecca slipping her phone back into her pocket. 

“Thank god for the BSAA!” One of the TerraSave aid workers cheered as Chris stepped down from the cab of the MRAP, patting the aid worker’s shoulder.

“Good to see you guys are still kicking, what’s the situation in the town like?” Chris asked as Nadia ran up on his flank, the two operatives making their way to the command tent set up in the center of the camp.

“Chaos, we’ve been taking in wounded, exposed and just simple refugees for hours since the initial attack. It started as an isolated bioweapon exposure from a shipping truck. We thought it was Plagas but not like we’ve encountered before.” The worker spoke as they struggled to keep up without running. Nadia and Chris swept into the command tent, alive with activity; multiple communications suites manned and lively, a series of desks set aside for supply, coordinating medical treatments, quarantines, and local and linguistic outreach. In the center of the room was a large table with a chart showing Ghana and the network of TerraSave missions in the country. A short woman in a TerraSave marked shirt looked up from the center of the table as the two BSAA agents approached.

“Marilou Mabou, Aid captain for this camp. We’re glad to have the BSAA’s help, especially right now.” The woman spoke up, Chris offering his hand as she glanced at it, shaking her head. “Forgive me, we’re practicing infection protocol at the moment, no physical contact without proper protection.”

“Of course, force of habit. We don’t know what you’ve heard Captain Mabou, but New Akan just declared war on Ghana. It seems a bit reactionary since it hasn’t been accompanied by a clear military offensive, but border skirmishes have begun to intensify. We think this incident may have been related to a deliberate military act by New Akan.” Chris offered, glancing down at the map.

“All use of bioweapons is a deliberate military attack, that and it could easily have been the Ghanaian authority as well, they have stockpiles too.” Marilou corrected.

“True ma’am but we where attacked by a group of infected New Akan soldiers along the road hear, they looked like an occupation force for the village.” Nadia spoke up as Marilou sighed.

“Hardly clears things up, where they infected?”

“Yes, some form of parasite infection, definitely not Plagas, our medic was able to observe an adolescent in its dead host.” Chris spoke up as Marilou’s eyes went wide.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a sample, would you?”

“Unfortunately, no, we burned the bodies and field sanitized our equipment and vehicles before proceeding.” Chris offered as Marilou sighed. “If I could request, one of my men who was exposed to this infection has been developing symptoms we can’t identify, could be something to do with this new weapon and we aren’t equipped to treat him. The standard BSAA spectrum antigen isn’t working against whatever he’s contracted.”

“Of course, Redfield. Tanner, Fitz, go to the BSAA convoy and bring their wounded to the virology tent, containment three, priority one.” Marilou commanded as two of her aid workers by the map table ran off out of the tent. “Damn shame, we’ve been seeing bizarre, Plaga like infections come in since the exposure incident. Do you think this could be a new weapon?”

“It’s entirely possible. If it is capable of spreading a sub virus it could be very potent.” Chris groaned, thinking through the implications.

“Then we’ll treat it as such until we know otherwise. Banner! Bring the camp to bio-hazard condition one, all appropriate protocols until further notice!” Marilou barked to her staff before turning back to Chris. “Who else from your unit has been exposed?”

“Well uh—” Chris started, nervously glancing at Nadia. “Me, Winters and Sonja, the team medic.” Chris informed.

“Ok, let’s get all three of you a full spectrum test and blood panel. It’s not like anyone is leaving right now anyway.”


	10. Unraveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon responds to a terror attack in New Jersey, Helena begins to recover and is quietly transferred back to DSO with Sherry and Hunnigan. The war in Africa continues to stretch the BSAA thin as they try to negotiate a humanitarian corridor for TerraSave to evacuate refugees. Chris Redfield and Silver Dagger receive much needed relief from an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bit busy this chapter! Sorry for the long pause in updates, was dealing with some car troubles followed up closely by some identity fraud. All is well now and I'm back on posting, hoping to keep up one to two chapters a week!
> 
> "Get to Me." by Amber DeLaRossa. A lot of different vibes in this chapter and I found myself listening to this one a lot. No particular reason XD

“You know not to set this off anywhere near your operatives correct? It has a quick deployment time but needs to have a clear path to the target, no walls or other obstructions, not even foliage.” A man in a sharp black suit spoke firmly as he stepped back from a large steel case sat on a palette. Two men wearing mismatched tactical gear, conspicuous teal, downward facing triangle patches on their shoulders.

“Timer set?” The first of the two asked, letting his rifle hang from a clip on his vest.

“The program is simple and can be linked through blue tooth to a cell phone timer.”

“You make it sound like I’m buying a damn car.” The gunman gruffed as he examined the box.

“Well there can be many comparisons to—”

“Knock it off sales guy. We’re buying.” The standing gunman snapped. “So, we heard your competitors sold a scrubbed T-virus to the fool of a martyr in the Jew’s stronghold city. His heart was in the right place, but he picked too big of a target. Small body count, big news story.” He continued as the arms dealer showed no reaction.

“I assume you’re referring to the New York attack carried out with Tricell’s model of the Tyrant Virus?” The arms dealer questioned flatly.

“What else? Jack ass.”

“Tricell is still active in this marketplace even after losing their biggest client. Now it seems to be a fair competition. I’m sure you’ve heard about—”

“We have, of course we have. The damn Voods trusts us to handle the nation’s money and this mission. Just one of dozens coming before the big ig—”

“Fucking chill with that Mason.” The first gunman chided, standing from the device and stepping back over to his comrade.

“Ah yes, I’ve heard this before from your—movement. The second civil war, the ‘white-state’ and such.” The connections agent spoke as both gunmen glared at him.

“It’s coming, look who’s in charge, the white man’s day is coming again. Which side are you and your egghead friends going to be on when it happens?” the second gunman challenged, stepping forward.

“We will be on the side of whomever provides us verifiable lines of credit. Speaking of which, we are good here gentlemen. Have a nice day, I’ll be watching New Jersey to gauge the effectiveness of our weapon.” The connections agent smiled, checking his watch and seeing a notification that payment had been verified.

Leon sighed as he wiped sweat from his brow as he stepped into the Landisville fire station. The small department was crowded with triaged victims of a recent bioweapons attack; groans, sobs and screams of pain and grief punctuated by authoritative tones from aide workers and first responders. Leon winced as he passed a man being held down by three aid workers, screaming as they tried to stop the bleeding from the mangled piece of bone and flesh that was once his leg.

“Agent Kennedy!” A woman wearing a Blue Umbrella tactical uniform called out from the other end of the hallway, Leon making his way to her, carefully wading through the paramedics and TerraSave workers.

“Dr. Ellish, glad you and your team where able to get through the secondary exclusion zone. Fucking FBC is still holding back the BSAA response.” Leon hissed as Ellish nodded.

“Only reason my team got through was due to our existing US contract. I assume the primary exclusion zone is holding? Do we know what it was yet?” The Umbrella field medic questioned as Leon sighed.

“I need to head back after a minute here, just local PD on the line now and they’re—fuck it, I’m done being diplomatic. They’re fucking clueless on how to handle this damn mess and I wouldn’t be surprised if they started shooting survivors.” Leon groused, running his hand over his face. “I’m here cause I DSO told me this was TerraSave’s in-containment field hospital and—well you know how this works.”

“People turn during triage, TerraSave aid workers aren’t the best at putting down infected.” Ellish finished in a solemn tone.

“Exactly. Anyway, it was a needle bomb, set off in a park holding some kind of rally or speech event? I’m not quite sure what.” Leon mused as Ellish closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“It’s the eighth Kennedy; International Women’s day.” Ellish sighed

“Oh, well at least that can help narrow down the perpetrator.” Leon offered as Ellish suppressed a nervous laugh.

“Please, all that tells us is that our bomber was a man. No offense Kennedy.”

“None taken. If your team is onsite, I need someone to go relieve area PD on the containment fence, I would be far more comfortable if—”

“No problem Kennedy, you hold down the fort here. TerraSave has vaccine, it’s just T-virus; thank god. We’ll keep the spread contained at ground zero and as soon as the BSAA breaks the FBC’s bullshit bureaucratic blockade we can get this cleaned up.” Ellish assured, patting Leon’s shoulder as she walked past him. Leon continued down the hallway, into the garage of the fire station, catching a glimpse of the Blue Umbrella security team driving off.

“Leon!” a familiar voice called out as Leon turned, Ashley running to greet him in her TerraSave field jacket.

“Hey! I didn’t know you where sent out with this group.” Leon smiled, grateful for the momentary distraction.

“I heard we had a senior DSO operative on the ground and, well I had a feeling it could be you. It’s good to have you here. Far from my worst incident but—I feel a bit safer knowing Agent Kennedy is running security for my relief mission.” Ashley offered, a tinge of nervous hesitation in her voice.

“Still working domestic responses then?” Leon asked as they stepped back into the station, making their way to the office that Ashley had claimed for directing the relief effort.

“Yes, combination of the disturbing uptick in lone wolf bio-terror incidents and Moira likes keeping me stateside.” Ashley laughed as she sat behind her desk, opening her laptop as she spoke.

“Of course.” Leon laughed, sitting across from her as Ashley began typing. “How are you two by the way.”

“Good. Over our adjustment period after the move, I don’t think either of us have had roommates before. I’ve found out just how bad of a cook I am compared to her though.” Ashley offered as Leon nodded. “How’s Eva?”

“She’s doing good, adjusting to school well and—” Leon trailed off as Ashley paused her typing.

“I heard about Helena, through Veronica. She said Helena was stable at least. Can’t be any safer than with Ada right?” 

“I guess.” Leon spoke softly as Ashley offered a reassuring smile.

“She’ll be ok Leon. She’s tough and surrounded with people who love her.” 

“It’s just—the world feels like its closing in again. I mean we beat the Family, the Oligarchs. Why does this shit keep happening?” Leon mused darkly, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes. “Sorry, there’s no need for me to put my issues on you. I’m just a bit overwhelmed; war in Africa, plaga infected turning up in Maine, Helena targeted by the CIA, and all these fucking small T-virus attacks.”

“I understand the feeling Leon, I do. Even though you’ve been in this fight a lot longer than me, I have my days. I may have something to give you traction though. I was going to send it to Veronica first but since you’re here.” Ashley said as she spun her laptop around, a short video playing. It showed a spherical device laying on the ground in a park, debris and blood scattered the sidewalk, pieces of a steel shell in crumpled pieces around it.

“Needle bomb?” Leon asked, looking up at Ashley as he leaned in to examine the video.

“This is from local PD bodycams, a few minutes after the weapon went off. The idiots tried to move it and the security charge went off and blew up the device. Lucky no one was killed.”

“Odd, the device usually masks that to maximize body count, how did they know to get far enough away?”

“They said a kinda electrical whine came from it, they bolted, it exploded.” Ashley shrugged

“Hmm, sounds like it might be a cheaper design then.”

“Probably, the interesting thing here is that it looks identical to this.” Ashley spoke, spinning her laptop around and opening another folder showing photos of another discharged needle bomb. “This went off yesterday at a mosque in Atlanta, Georgia. Thankfully the bombers where inexperienced in the use of needle bombs and none of the syringes struck anyone. Same kind of T-virus though in near identical equipment. We know the bombers where linked to the New York attacker’s ideology cause they already caught one of them, BSAA ran the interrogation despite the FBC screaming jurisdiction over the case.”

“Ada mentioned something about Tricell equipment used in that D.C. incident last year. Could this be the remnants?”

“I don’t think so. That’s what I find disturbing. There are a series of nodes here that show the bioweapons market entering a disturbing, decentralized model. Like rather than one company sell a full weapons platform, they sell components to each other and develop weapons from them or just pass on material and consulting services. These needle attacks are linked, at least I believe so. They seem to be testing them on soft targets, attempting to get a high infection rate with a cheap weapon. The T-virus strain used in the New York attack was military grade but had no ID proteins, I saw Dr. Chamber’s report the BSAA sent out. Tricell is the only active entity we know other than some governments that produce T-virus samples. I’m willing to bet the virus in todays attack and the Atlanta bomb came from the same source.” Ashley began to speak quickly as Leon nodded along.

“So they’re testing methods and response time and such before putting the real weapon in the bombs and hitting their actual target.” Leon supposed.

“Indicates a larger cell, and whatever Tricell injected Jill Valentine with in the Amazon is still out there. Leon, if you wanted to test the effectiveness of a new bioweapon with minimal attention, how would you do it?” Ashley asked after taking a long breath.

“A non-western country, somewhere in the tropical bands, embroiled in some regional or internal armed conflict—” Leon mused before pausing, his eyes going wide as a new though caught fire in his mind. “The Akan war.”

“Just declared not even a week ago, the perfect opportunity, too perfect almost.” Ashley added as Leon covered his mouth, leaning his elbow on his knee.

“How much do you think is there? That and there are parasite weapons popping up in our periphery too, not just viral.”

“Any outside the US?” 

“Yeah, Pacific Ocean, north of Japan.”

“Hmm, that could still be something. Just cause we think one actor is gearing up for a large weapons test and potential sale doesn’t mean other opportunists won’t try and something too; I mean, remember Philly?” Ashley sighed as Leon shook a chill running up his spine.

“You let Veronica know, I’ll have Hunnigan contact the BSAA through Rebecca. Helena has been up a walking the past couple of days so we might actually be going after these leads sooner than later; she just might be swapping jobs with Hunnigan.” Leon thought out loud as Ashley began typing again.

“BSAA and Silver Dagger are already in Ghana so thankfully we have eyes on the ground, though anything we can give them will be helpful. The Valentines and Dr. Chambers are already in Maine investigating those disappearances, guess we just have to start pulling out weight and go after the Pacific link?” Ashley suggested over the clatter of her typing.

“Not the vacation Ada wanted but we’ll make do. We’ll bring the whole DSO team, keep Helena in a support capacity while she is still recovering. All this assuming the Valentines can keep Eva for a while longer.” Leon laughed gently as Ashley smiled.

“With all the fun her and Val have together? I imagine it won’t be an issue. I heard Piers is getting a kick out of watching them since he’s walking on his prosthetics now.”

“Good, good. With Blue Umbrella here though, I guess I should call in. See if I can’t get this ball rolling. Thank you, Ashley. This might be what keeps this mess from closing in on us this time. Tell Moira I said hey.” Leon stood, walking around Ashley’s desk and hugging her.

“I will, thank you Leon. Stay safe.” Ashley smiled as Leon closed the door to her office.

Chris stared at the screen of his laptop, balancing the field hardcase on his knee. He was sat on a bunk hastily set up for Silver Dagger within the TerraSave camp, the escalating war between the New Akan Republic and Ghana had left the camp and Silver Dagger cut off. Communications where sporadic, the BSAA overwhelmed and shut out of different parts of the country and reports of bioweapon attacks coming from all over the front. Chris sighed as he ran his hand over his face, reading the latest report the BSAA was able to send him, their internet only remaining online for a few hours before the regional power grid went down again; likely changing hands between both sides in constant skirmishes. 

He paused as he felt his mind cloud, hands quaking idly. Chris shook the fogginess from his head, grunting as he exhaled, wiping sweat from his brow. He looked up as the thud of approaching footsteps greeted him.

“Captain.” Nadia spoke through her helmet, Chris still under quarantine after exposure to the bizarre parasite they had encountered.

“We hear anything from Africom?” Chris asked as he set the laptop down next to him, leaning on his knees as Nadia paced.

“Last communication came through a few hour ago, same story. Accra’s in chaos, command is putting out fires all over the country, and in New Akan as the Ghanaian’s have been retaliating with their weapons. There have been reports of TerraSave missions becoming overwhelmed by refugees and even being target by bioweapons. This is way too much material to be local though, someone is pumping this war full of weapons and they’re doing it under our noses.” Nadia groused as Chris nodded.

“Agreed, feels a lot like how Kennedy described Eastern Slavic. What about SOA Africa?” Chris returned as Nadia sat across from him.

“Who do you think’s putting out those fires while we’re bogged down here?”

“Fair. How are our supplies?”

“One good run in with these weird, can we even call them manjini? Whatever infected they are, if we run into another wave like we did yesterday we’ll be fixing bayonets and making molotovs.” Nadia laughed nervously as Chris ran his hands over his face, sighing.

“How about the virus, whatever me, Winters and the others have? TerraSave get their field test done?” Chris asked after a long silence.

“Yes and, well there’s been a complication.”

“I need to know Nadia, even if you’re about to tell me I’m going to drop dead I need to know.” Chris interjected as Nadia took a deep breath.

“Its spreading. We’re up to nearly fifty cases outside of the initial three. Mabou is doing as much as she can but the camp is way beyond capacity, low on resources. We need to get to the BSAA, we have to get the sides to at least agree to a refugee corridor or we’re going to have serious outbreak.” Nadia spoke quickly, Chris rubbing his chin as he nodded along.

“We know what it is yet?”

“Kinda it’s—it’s complicated.”

“Try me.”

“Um, well we prioritized sending the testing data to the BSAA and they have been able to get back to us. TerraSave has no data on the virus but its basic genetic structure matches three instances in the BSAA’s database. One experimental trial to grow and facilitate seamless organ transplants from the late thousands, Dr. Chambers worked on that project until her colleague weaponized and sold the research out from under her. The second is from the incident about a year and half ago in the amazon, whatever Jill was infected with by Tricell, it matches and—” Nadia paused for a moment taking a deep breath. “That woman, the Tricell agent that attacked Jill’s home and Blue Umbrella black-sited. It matches the blood samples Dr. Chambers logged during her research.” 

“First off, we didn’t take her to a black site and shoot her in the head, Tricell attacked the facility and executed her while we where in Irkutsk. I don’t think they wanted us to get much information, clearly, they were planning on using the weapon that she was. Rebecca seems to be the common thread though, she created a serum to help Jill recover from her infection, maybe—maybe she could replicate it? Blue Umbrella might still have some blood samples to work from.” Chris offered as Nadia nodded.

“Next opportunity I get to send a contact out I’ll make sure to get to Chambers directly, hopefully she can get something working before people start dying, or worse—” Nadia trailed off, holding her hand to the side of her helmet. “Convoy approaching the camp, one mile out. Get your isolation suit on, I’ll leave your rifle just outside this tent.” Nadia shot, standing up and running out of the quarantine bunk. Chris stood, grabbing his biological warfare gear, isolating his own infection as he sealed the helmet. He stepped out of the tent, grabbing the weapon left for him and made his way to the front of the camp. The rest of Silver Dagger where taking up their defensive positions, some helping the refugees and aid workers into makeshift bunkers made from hesco barriers.

Chris watched the line of armored vehicles approach rapidly, a grin breaking over his face as he saw the BSAA insignia emblazoned on the hood of the lead vehicle.

“Open the gate! Let’s make some room for our friends!” Chris called out as the BSAA convoy drove into the main staging area of the camp in front of the command tent. The BSAA soldiers began to exit their vehicles, a flurry of cheers and applause from the beleaguered Silver Dagger and aid workers cascading through the camp.

“Long time, old partner!” An accented voice called out as Chris turned to see an armored woman with short, dark hair dismount from one of the trucks.

“Sheva! I can’t even begin to describe the relief at—how’d you recognize me in all this gear?” Chris shouted, running up to Sheva.

“You’re a brick among men Chris, it’s not that hard. Heard from command you guys where really out in the weeds and overrun with people in need.” Sheva said, slinging her rifle over her shoulder as she walked past Chris towards one of the MTVR’s in the convoy. “Got your standard aid packages here; nonperishables, medication, decon chemicals, PPE, the works.” Sheva added, dropping the tailgate to give Chris a view of the supply crates.

“I hope you brought plenty of ammo as well.” Chris laughed, looking at the supplies and then glancing at the nearly dozen other trucks.

“Plenty, command is negotiation in New York with the UN ambassadors for both sides, I heard Director Agnette herself is overseeing negotiations. They’re trying to get a humanitarian corridor set up for us to enforce and TerraSave to operate. Until then, we’re hear to help keep you all alive. That and we brought one of these to punch through your comm issues.” Sheva smiled, gesturing to a particularly large truck with a blocky rear section. “Full satcom suite, once it’s set up you can face-time Agnette if need be.”

“You’re a godsend Sheva, congrats on getting SOA Africa by the way, sorry I missed the party.” Chris returned, patting Sheva’s shoulder over her captain chevron as he looked around the communications truck.

“You’ll buy me dinner in Accra after this is over. Now, who do we want to call first?”

“Dr. Chambers, priority call from Captain Redfield, on satcom.” A BSAA official spoke up as they stepped into Rebecca’s office in Fredrick, Maryland. She nodded, thanking them as they stepped out, closing the door behind him. Rebecca typed in her credentials, pulling up the satcom interface, adjusting the camera on her monitor. Chris’s face flashed into view, seated at the suite in the cramped cab of comm truck.

“Hey Becca, hope you’re doing well, mind if we jump right to it?” Chris spoke up, flashing a quick smile.

“Of course, you look beleaguered as hell, I heard Sheva’s team was able to reach you and the TerraSave camp at Soe.” Rebecca returned as Chris nodded.

“We encountered some kind of unknown parasite on the way in, not like any Plaga I’ve seen before, honestly was like a blend of fumers and—well we’re sending what data we have been able to get from the few corpses we’ve collected. There’s something else too and—” Chris trailed off, wiping his brow. “They spread some kind of infection that we’ve barely been able to identify and it’s poised to burn through this camp and maybe other parts of the country if these weapons are being used in broader attacks.”

“What can you tell me about it? Symptoms, method of spread, have you been able to run a basic genetic scan of it? TerraSave field posts should have the equipment to get some kind of data.” Rebecca questioned as Chris sighed.

“Fever, lethargy, I’ve been on a higher calorie diet lately and still feel like I have just no energy, trouble holding water and some of us have become more sensitive to sunlight.” Chris sighed as he looked away, listing the symptoms.

“Chris you—you have it?”

“Yes.” Chris returned flatly as he sighed, Rebecca taking a deep breath, collecting and compartmentalizing her emotions before returning to her task.

“The gene sequence, have you been able to get anything?”

“Yeah, sent it to BSAA Africa headquarters and they pinged it with three cases. The incident with Doctor Stehnis, the one who—”

“I know exactly who Chris you don’t—sorry, that was uncalled for, I—still a sore spot.” Rebecca snapped, wincing and covering her mouth as she paused, apologizing as Chris simply nodded.

“Its ok. The second was whatever that Tricell bitch infected Jill with in the Amazon.” Chris continued, Rebecca clenching her fist under the table, holding her thumb so hard she strained the muscle.

“And the last case we have on record is when we caught her and Veronica had you testing on her out in—”

“I wasn’t testing on Virginia, Chris, I was trying to cure her! I’m not a fucking Umbrella—fuck I’m sorry. I think the investigation up north and these small attacks are stretching my patience thin. Its not fair to you, especially with all the stress you’re under.” Rebecca sighed, placing her hands over her eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Its ok, I get it, I do. I know its not personal.” Chris returned, letting the silence hang for a minute, looking up as Rebecca set her hands down on her desk. “Sounds like you ugh, built a relationship with her before everything happened.”

“I—” Rebecca started suddenly, defensively, before sighing and looking Chris in the eye. “I’m a doctor Chris, I hate seeing people in pain; anyone.” Rebecca offered, Chris breaking into a small smile. “I saw a lot of Jill in her too, like, just how lost and abused and she just needed someone to— these cases are all showing for the virus that you have?” Rebecca abruptly shifted the conversation as Chris seemed to breath a silent sigh of relief.

“Yes, gave me a bit of hope actually, considering you where able to clear Jill with relative ease.” Chris spoke up as Rebecca groaned, pulling up another window on her desktop.

“Yes and no. Jill has a robust immune system well prepared to handle infections from bio-weapons. She also only received half of the dose that was intended for her. That being said, her strain was non-transmissible so its possible this new strain could be weaker—or stronger honestly, we need more data. I’ll head out to the umbrella facility and start work on more serum manufacturing with the Torres blood samples I have stored there. Hold out for a day or so and I’ll fast track it to you, we’ll get through this.” Rebecca reassured as she began typing her information to purchase a plane ticket. 

“Ok, well I’m going to get back to the team then, we have a lot of logistical calls to make and—”

“I understand. Stay safe Chris, I’m on it.” Rebecca returned, offering a smile as the screen winked out.

“How long are you going to be gone mom?” Evangeline asked quietly as Ada held her, leaning back as she kneeled in front of her daughter.

“Not long, sweetheart. We’re going out to Alaska and then out to sea. This is just an investigation, not like Russia.” Ada said, smiling and brushing a strand of Evangeline’s hair behind her ear.

“Then why can’t I come? You always used to bring you with me and—” Evangeline trailed off as she sniffled softly, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

“I know baby, I know.” Ada sighed, Leon placing his hand on her shoulder in silent encouragement. “We don’t know if it will be dangerous or not. Things are different now, I trust other people to keep you safe like I would, before I didn’t. We’re going with Helena and Sherry too, so we’ll keep each other safe.” Ada reassured as Evangeline nodded, Claire offering a reassuring smile and nod, leaning up against the wall of the foyer behind Evangeline. 

“Ok, ok.” Evangeline muttered softly as she nodded, wiping tears from her eyes with the palm of her hand. Ada hugged her again as Leon knelt down, embracing both of them. “I love you, both of you.” Evangeline croaked as her parents held her.

“We love you too Eva.” Leon said softly as they stood.

“We’ll be back in a few days, we’ll call you when we know for sure.” Ada offered as Evangeline nodded.

“Stay safe you two, keep my wild child safe too.” Claire spoke up as Leon suppressed a laugh. 

“Sherry keeps us safe at this point.” He returned with a grin.

“We’ll have Becca keep up with Hunnigan while you’re in the field, we can come help if need be.” Jill offered, holding her hand on Valerie’s shoulder as the small family stood together.

“Actually, Helena and Hunnigan are swapping places, since she’s still recovering.” Leon returned.

“Didn’t realize Hunnigan was up for field work.” Jill shrugged, folding her arms as Valerie stepped forward and took Evangeline’s hand, silently comforting her.

“Oh her DSO evals have always been on par with mine, she’s just always favored command and control. She prefers that role even though she can do both very well. That and Helena has been doing this long enough I have faith she’ll not run us in circles.” Leon reassured as Claire laughed.

“I just will never understand vers’.” Claire muttered mischievously, eliciting a small, disciplinary strike on the shoulder from Jill.

“Good to hear though, that and she’s was able to be quietly reinstated within DSO. I still don’t know how you pulled that off.” Jill spoke, brushing over her wife’s comment.

“A lot of work between Ada, Rebecca and Veronica that I just don’t understand.” Leon laughed, Ada smirking as she gripped the door handle.

“We’ll keep up in the north investigation for now, Rebecca is with Umbrella working on a serum for the novel in Ghana, something to do with the samples she had from me after the Amazon and from Torres when we had her. Moira’s helping direct the Akan refugee and relief effort so we’re working with her to prepare to disseminate a vaccine for this virus, we all just have to find where it’s coming from.” Claire spoke up as Jill looked at her and nodded.

“Wish us luck then.” Leon added as he stepped through the front door.

“We’ll be back soon my love.” Ada finished, Evangeline nodding as Valerie squeezed her hand.


	11. Diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca closes in on a serum for Chris and Silver Dagger's novel virus with the secret help of Virginia Torres as Ada and the DSO agents close in on the suspected source of the corpses with Illuminados tattoos that have been washing up in Japan and Russia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little tease of Hunniper in there cause why not haha. Anyway we're at a flash point in the end here and I am excited for the next few chapters, less fluff and fun more action and crying.
> 
> "Ghost" by Au/Ra, Alan Walker. A lot of how Virginia is feeling after Rebecca leaves.
> 
> "October" by Feverkin. Just a general vibe for the fire that we're rapidly approaching. Also Helena and Ingrid could have been listening to this while doing something. Who knows what.
> 
> "Everything We Do Is Wrong." by Tuvaband. Just in case anyone was wondering what song Evangeline and Valerie danced to at Jill and Claire's wedding, it was this.

Rebecca sighed after as she pulled back from the microscope in front of her, pushing off the floor and wheeling across the small lab space to the desktop Blue Umbrella had set up for her. She had been working on synthesizing a working treatment for the novel bioweapon Chris had encountered for the last three hours with no success. The new genetic structure reacted much quicker than the strain Jill had been infected with and even as Rebecca ran tests using the small store of blood she had kept from Virginia Torres the serum was ineffective. This new virus almost seemed to dodge and target the antibodies, as if the serum simply didn’t know what it was looking for.

“Why are you hiding from me.” Rebecca muttered as she adjusted her glasses, staring at the screen as she scrolled through the sequence. Her mind was racing as she scanned for any intelligible pattern, something she might have missed, a marker, an identifier. The compounds began to bleed together until Rebecca stopped scrolling abruptly. Something in the back of her mind called out as she looked over the last section again. She opened another window on the desktop, furiously searching her files. She pulled up the sequence of the T-virus from the New York and recent Landisville attacks scanned the genome for the highlighted section from the TerraSave testing from Chris’ and the other Soe victim’s infection.

Within seconds the program highlighted the same section within the T-virus strain as Rebecca sat back in her chair and sighed.

“Same source, same manufacturer. Matching sequence seems to be in the carrier protein, making the incubation short and full infection take relatively quickly. Needs high exposure threshold still. Shit this still leaves me—” Rebecca trailed off as she tried to pull a solution from the new information. She paused as it dawned on her. If she could use this matching sequence as a flag for the virus, serum antibodies could easily target and obliterate the infection. The problem is she would need blood from someone who had survived a T-virus infection from this strain and had encountered the Amoraq virus.

“I hope you’re up for a visit Virginia, I’m really sorry to be bringing needles.” Rebecca sighed, a smile creeping into the corner of her mouth as she locked her computer and headed to the exit of the lab.

“So, are you going to reveal to us how we’re getting from this rock out to that rock on the middle of the fucking ocean?” Helena groused as Hunnigan helped her out the SUV, Ada stepping out from the driver’s side as Sherry and Leon opened the liftgate.

“I thought it’d be fun to hold out on the surprise.” Ada laughed as she adjusted the lapel of her coat and pulled a large fob from her pocket. One of three boats moored at the pier in front of them lit up as she lowered her arm, smirking at Helena and Hunnigan.

“The organization lend that to you?” Helena asked as she steadied herself, gripping her side.

“Actually it’s mine. Had a little bit of money left over after making a trust fund for Eva. Always wanted one, I did have Gabriel outfit it for my uhh—personal preferences. Despite my formal separation from the organization, they still owe me favors and I don’t exactly have a pension for all my years of service. Like most people, Gabriel simply can’t tell me no.” Ada continued as Leon and Sherry paused their unloading to join the small group.

“It going to have the range to take us to that island?” Leon asked as Ada shrugged.

“Should, part of the outfit was to extend the range, increase speed, add some durability to the hull and a touch of my own personal style.” Ada added as she stepped off down the pier. “Little, 7X, has two king beds and three twin bunks below decks. Leon and I will have the master, the rest you all are welcome to organize as you choose.” Ada added as the group followed her up the gangway to the small yacht. Ada led them into the pilothouse on the main deck. A small communication set up lined the port wall. “Should serve well enough for us. Ingrid, you want to get Helena comfortable while Leon and Sherry help me bring the rest of our supplies onboard?”

“Sure thing, just have to establish a secure connection to DSO, link our comms and such.” Hunnigan shrugged as she approached the terminal, Ada and the rest of the group heading back to the SUV. “Come here Helena.” Hunnigan spoke softly as she plugged her ID into the card reader, pulling up her DSO interface.

“I don’t think HQ has had time to set up my accounts and such since you and Gabriel sorted out my transfer—” Helena trailed off, nervously wringing her hands as she stood next to Hunnigan.

“Its ok, we’ll have you use my credentials for now. You got this Helena, Leon told me about Syria, about how well you did tracking down Veronica when the General Briggs was playing Sherry against us. The CIA—incident was not your fault Helena. I have faith in your abilities still, so should you.” Hunnigan encouraged as Helena nodded, pursing her lips as she looked off at the open ocean, still nodding.

“I know.” Helena croaked, tears breaking from the corner of her eyes. Hunnigan stood, taking Helena’s hands in her own and offered a tentative smile.

“Its still ok to be scared though.” Hunnigan spoke softly as Helena choked back a sob and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Thanks Ingrid.” Helena sighed as Hunnigan ran her hand gently over her back.

Virginia paced around her apartment nervously, running her finger over her countertop, the cleaner she had run over it minutes ago now dry. She took a deep breath, placing her hands on the counter and leaning against it with her back turned.

“Relax, Virginia. You never even bothered this much when your parents were alive to visit. If you look too put together, she’ll think something’s up, she knows what a fucking wreck you are.” Virginia muttered to herself as she stood up and wandered to the collection of liquor bottles sat on the island in her kitchen. She pulled the cork out from a bottle of whiskey, grabbing a rocks glass and moved to pour. She paused abruptly, sighing as she set the bottle back, grabbing a ginger ale from her fridge and pouring it into the glass instead. She sipped the bubbling drink idly, snapping back to reality as there was a knock at her door. Virginia smiled as she sat her glass down on the counter.

“Hey, thanks again for accommodating me, I know this is a bit abrupt and you have other obligations.” Rebecca greeted as Virginia opened the door, closing it as Rebecca stepped into the apartment.

“No, its fine, really. Its nice to have a break from, well to have a break from being Lauren.” Virginia laughed as stepped into the kitchen, Rebecca setting a small brief case on the counter. “Can I get you anything?”

“I’m fine, how have you been?” Rebecca dismissed, sitting down on one of the stools pulled up along the island.

“I uh—ok. Talking has helped me have a grip on things as I get back to work. Thanks—and this is just ginger ale, you can taste it if you don’t believe me.” Virginia spoke, grabbing her glass as Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

“That’s ok, I believe you and that’s good to hear Virginia. As always you know you can call me whenever you need.”

“So this issue you’re dealing with, does it look like—like what I was?” Virginia nodded quietly before asking the question.

“No actually, a sub virus transmitted by some kind of parasite. BSAA is having trouble with it in Ghana at the moment and—some of my friends have become infected.” Rebecca sighed as Virginia set her glass down, walking over to Rebecca. She looked her in the eye as she held out her arm and rolled up her sleeve.

“You said it has my genetic marker. Take as much as you need Chambers.” Virginia delivered with conviction as Rebecca smiled. She took Virginia’s hand and closed it into a fist, covering it with her own hand. 

“Deep breaths ok.” Rebecca soothed as she opened the brief case and pulled out a needle and tourniquet.

“I’m fine, I can handle a simple needle.” Virginia groused, looking away. Rebecca reached up and placed her hand on Virginia’s cheek, guiding her gaze back to hers.

“I want you more than fine, comfortable, relaxed. Think of somewhere you feel safe, relaxed, without stress or care.” Rebecca spoke as she wrapped the tourniquet around Virginia’s arm, wiping her skin with an alcohol swab. Virginia shuddered at the scent, closing her eyes as she inhaled deeply. She thought back to the night after the T-Virus attack a few weeks ago. Rebecca had stayed with her until nearly four in the morning. They had talked, mostly about the different calls Virginia had answered during her year as a firefighter. It was the most normal conversation she had under her own name in years.

Virginia opened her eyes as she felt tension around her arm. Rebecca was wrapping a small bandage around the pinprick the needle left; six vials of blood sitting in the briefcase. Virginia stared at them for a second, before turning back to Rebecca. She smiled as Virginia exhaled deeply, letting the tension she had been holding in her shoulders relax.

“You ok?” Rebecca nearly whispered as she put her hand on Virginia’s shoulder.

“Yeah, you uh—are a bit gentler than I am used to.” Virginia stuttered as she placed her hand over Rebecca’s, staring down at it for a moment before looking Rebecca in the eye again.

“You deserve gentler than what you’ve had.” Rebecca said absent mindedly, staring at a collection of scars on Virginia’s cheek. “Anyway, thank you so much for doing this so quickly, these will help me get a serum out to those who need it.”

“I hope this isn’t the reason you kept me around, finishing off the science experiment.” Virginia groused with a dry laugh, pulling her sleeve over the bandage as Rebecca latched the briefcase shut. She sighed before firing a stern look towards Virginia. Rebecca walked up to her and brushed a loose strand of Virginia’s hair behind her ear, letting her hand linger, fingers dancing over the scars on Virginia’s cheek. Rebecca’s eyes searched through the mask of complicated emotions on Virginia’s face, smiling as Virginia reached up and held Rebecca’s hand to her cheek.

“What have I said about talking like that? You did good here Virginia, you’re helping save lives and confronting your traumatic past.” Rebecca soothed as Virginia ran her fingers over the back of Rebecca’s hand.

“I’m not a child getting their shots Chambers I—I know what you mean though.” Virginia started angrily before pausing, adjusting her tone. “Do you want to—to stay for a bit? I have the stuff to make my mamá’s arroz con pollo; one of the few good things she actually taught me.” Virginia stuttered before releasing Rebecca’s hand and stepping around the counter, taking a sip from her drink. Rebecca opened her mouth to speak before sighing, searching for her words. “Or we could go out too. I have a good idea of the restaurants around here.” Virginia offered quickly, screaming at herself internally.

“I—I mean I’d love to Virginia but, the samples are only viable for so long and—”

“No, no you’re right, kinda stupid for me to even suggest. Sorry, you have important work you need to get back to.” Virginia snapped quickly, nervously tapping her fingers on the counter.

“I’m sorry, another time ok?” 

“Yeah, another time. Do you think we could look at heading to RC this weekend? I can pay for your ticket; I don’t really spend much money so—”

“Soon, Virginia I promise. I just, this incident demands my attention—”

“No, I get it, I’m sorry I’m being selfish.” Virginia snapped as Rebecca sighed.

“I have to go, but call me if you need ok Virginia?” Rebecca soothed, stepping over and embracing Virginia. Rebecca held her for a long moment, waiting for a response as Virginia returned the hug with one arm.

“I will. Get going now, the world needs saving.” Virginia twitched a small grin as Rebecca returned it, collecting her briefcase and walking towards the door. She turned and waved as she closed the door behind her, Virginia gasping, taking a deep breath as she stared at the door.

“You fucking idiot what did you expect?” Virginia hissed slamming her hand down on the counter and wincing as she felt the soreness of her needle wound. “Just because she’s the most impor—just because she’s the only one who knows your name doesn’t mean your number one on her fucking list of patients.” Virginia growled to herself as she uncorked the bottle of whiskey and poured her glass full.

“Do you think Eva’s doing ok? I keep feeling like we left before she even had a chance to feel like things where going back to normal.” Ada broke a long silence as Leon sat at the wheel of the small yacht.

“She’s a tough girl, often knows more than she lets on.” Leon offered as reassurance as Ada stood from her seat and walked up behind him. She placed her hand on Leon’s shoulder, running her fingers back and forth across his collar bone.

“This is the longest I think I’ve ever been away from her since I found her. It could just be me.” Ada mused nebulously as Leon nodded.

“She gets along well with Valerie, I’m sure she’s ok Ada, really.” Leon looked up as Ada smiled down at him. She leaned down, gripped the back of his neck and kissed him, pacing back to her seat, a slight salty breeze catching the edge of her hair as she strode back across the cabin.

“Very well.” Ada laughed as Leon looked over his shoulder at her, one eyebrow raised. “Didn’t you see them at the Valentines’ wedding? Eva practically dragged Valerie out of her seat and made the poor girl dance with her for half an hour. I knew that look on Eva’s face instantly, same one you where giving me back in Racoon City.” Ada laughed as Leon went red, rubbing the back of his neck as he searched for his words.

“I uh—didn’t notice that at all actually. I think Helena, Hunnigan and I were at the bar playing drinking games over our wildest cases.” Leon laughed nervously as he returned his focus to piloting the yacht. Ada exhaled, shaking her head with a grin as she let the steady rocking of the boat relax her, the night air frigid and clean. “Looks like we’re about an hour out from this island, when do you want to take over?”

“When it breaks the horizon.” Ada tossed back, looking over her shoulder as Sherry stepped out from the lower deck. “We’ll draw up a mooring along the main pier.” Ada said as Leon looked to her and then to Sherry. “Why are you both looking at me like that?” Ada groused, folding her arms as she looked between the two DSO agents.

“No, the main pier, that sounds good.” Sherry broke the silence as Ada glanced at Leon. 

“You didn’t read that brief I gave you, did you?” Ada’s eyes narrowed as Leon rubbed the back of his neck, keeping his other hand on the wheel.

“I skimmed it?” Leon said nervously as Sherry laughed.

“What’s the name of the island Leon?” Sherry asked as she sat down next to Ada.

“No idea.”

“Used to be named Resnoy Kamyen, Russian fishing village with a substantial Japanese population. Town recently came under new leadership after the fall of the oligarchs and has been lobbying to be treated as its own province. Little has been made of that due to its remoteness and communications are extremely limited from the island due to the absence of underwater cables or cell towers. What we do know is that the city council recently voted to change the name of the island to Ultima Thule. That has yet to be recognized the mainland but—” Sherry trailed off as Ada raised a hand.

“Thank you, Sherry, can you go wake Ingrid and Helena? I’ll fill Leon in since we caught him not doing his homework.” Ada scowled, turning back to Leon as Sherry caught Leon’s pleading gaze. Sherry shrugged sympathetically before stepping out onto the sundeck. She followed the stairs below deck, the galley kitchen and living area crammed with weapons crates as well as the rest of their mission equipment. Sherry stepped off into the small room to the right where her and Helena had set up in the two bunks.

“Helena! Ada wants everyone topside to—” Sherry trailed off as she saw both beds empty. She stepped back into the galley and glanced at the other doors. One led to the master bedroom claimed by Ada and Leon, one to the shared bathroom, another to the storeroom and the final to another bedroom at the bow. Sherry slowly opened the door to the bedroom. “Hunnigan, Ada wants us topside, have you seen Helena?” Sherry asked the dark room as a figure stirred on the bed.

“What was that hunny?” Helena groaned before her eyes went wide as seeing Sherry. They stared at each other for a moment as the sound of a sink running came from the on-suite bathroom, Hunnigan stepping out in he underwear and an oversized t-shirt; hair down and glasses off. The trio stood silently staring for several seconds, Sherry’s eyes darting back and forth.

“I uh—Ada wants us topside. I’ll, I’ll let you two—I’ll head back up.” Sherry stammered as she quickly fled from the room, walking back up to the pilot house, sitting silently next to Ada.

“They coming?” Ada questioned with a raised eyebrow as Sherry’s face still burned beet red.

“Yeah, yeah. They’re just getting dressed.” Sherry returned as she glanced through the windshield, the dark mass of the island breaking over the horizon. 

“Where you able to pull everything, I had in storage out to your vaccine lab?” Rebecca asked as she nearly ran through the lobby of Blue Umbrella’s BSL-5 facility in Dodge City, Kansas. Veronica nodded, turning on her heels to fall in behind Rebecca as they made their way to the elevator.

“Everything is set up; I cleared the rest of the staff out of the lab, so you have full run of the place. They’re on standby as soon as you need them. I reached out to TerraSave to start getting our ducks in row for deploying a vaccine.” Veronica answered as Rebecca adjusted her grip on her briefcase. The elevator door shut as the car lurched downwards.

“Good, I should have a prototype ready for testing in thirty minutes.” Rebecca took a deep breath as she starred ahead, Veronica glancing at her as she held her hands clasped behind her back.

“That quick?”

“Yes, I have some samples from—from BSAA storage that will accelerate the process.” Rebecca delivered firmly as the doors slid open and she took off down the hallway, Veronica staying in the elevator.

“Godspeed, doctor Chambers.”

Rebecca waited for the vaccine filling machine’s electric hum to wind down, grabbing the vial it ejected with a smile she couldn’t banish from her face.

“Thank you, Virginia, I think I’ll be taking you out for this one.” Rebecca muttered to herself as she held the vial of clear liquid and called Veronica through her watch. “Hey, vaccine is finished, ready to send into production. How are we on setting up a supply line?”

“Bit of a wrench in the system, you look at the news at all?” Veronica returned nervously. The lights suddenly dimmed as the laboratory entered an emergency power state, Rebecca standing suddenly and returning the finished vaccine to refrigerated storage.

“What’s happening Veronica?”

“We’re locked down, someone just unleashed a horde of molded in Dodge City.”


	12. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada and the DSO agents reach the source of the strange appearances of Los Illuminados symbols and are met with more questions as one of their group is kidnapped. Jill and Claire are able to extract Rebecca and her vaccine to help Chris and Sheva despite an increasingly aggressive FBC. Virginia Torres answers a call that drudges up ghosts she can no longer keep away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a few things going on here as things start to spin up again! Ada's crew are dealing with a seemingly abandoned island until I start bullying Helena, I promise things will get a little better for her! Speaking of bullying my characters, Torres kind had a bit of breakdown after that call.
> 
> "Whole" by Girlyboi. This is very much a Hunnigan vibe since we've got some Ingrid rage building soon. She's going to get some much deserved action sequences sooner than later.
> 
> "The Con" by Tegan and Sara. Virginia went home after that accident and kinda broke, song captures what's going through her mind a lot.
> 
> "to the grave" by Bea Miller, mike. Kinda a good action vibe for Jill and Claire's confrontation with the FBC followed by speeding into a quarantine zone.

The yacht drifted slowly as Ada guided it to an open spot on the beat-up wooden pier, the black fenders hung over the side pressing gently against the hull. Leon leapt out with Sherry to moor the boat as Ada shut off the engines, standing as Hunnigan finished setting up Helena at their control station.

“Alright, you’re logged in and as long as the system is up you won’t need to reenter my credentials. Satellite coms are here, if for some reason they get interrupted I’ve hooked in our short-wave radio frequency to the yacht’s navigational—”

“Ingrid—I’ve got this.” Helena interrupted Hunnigan, placing her hand on Hunnigan’s arm as she leaned over Helena, pointing at the screens.

“I know I’m, nervous, I guess. My first field op in years.” Hunnigan sighed as Helena let out a short laugh.

“You’ll be fine. All those times watching me, you should have learned everything not to do.” Helena laughed as Hunnigan slipped her arms under Helena’s, hugging her tightly from behind. Helena leaned back against Hunnigan’s shoulder and let out a long, contented sigh before Hunnigan stood.

“I’ll be with you the whole time.” Helena offered as she looked up, tapping her headset. Hunnigan smiled back as she followed Ada down the ramp to the dock.

“Comm check.” Leon said softly as they made their way down the pier towards the waterfront of a small town. It was wind battered, old concrete and faded blue soviet era buildings with a stark scarcity of people in the streets.

“Wong, checking in.”

“Birkin, checking in.”

“Hunnigan, checking in.”

“You’re all clear on my end, Harper out.” Helena replied after the check. They stepped from the waterfront onto the small town’s main street, following it up a gentle hill to a round-about marketplace. The gentle ocean breeze dancing through empty stalls, a still fountain rusting in the center. Sherry shuddered as she adjusted a large duffel bag hung from her shoulder, Leon glancing at her with a reassuring smile.

“It’s off season for tourism and it’s a fishing village. They’re all probably out on the water at the moment.” Leon offered as Sherry nodded.

“Don’t let your guard down though, feels awfully familiar doesn’t it Leon?” Ada spoke up as they began to approach a small shop nestled between a general store and post office. The faded paint was peeling from salt encrusted wood, the words “Visitor Processing, Poslyed, Ultima Thule” painted black, fresh over the old sign.

“So that other collection of buildings we saw was another town? I mean this one seems to be differentiating itself.” Leon wondered as Ada turned on him with an irritated squint.

“So not only did you not read the briefing, you weren’t listening to me either.” Ada sighed as Leon went red.

“I know there were clusters of buildings, and an old soviet resupply station. You didn’t bother to share the town names though.” Leon defended as Ada smirked shaking her head.

“This is one of three towns. This Russian fishing village, Poslyed; the remnants of a Japanese community on the north end of the island, Shinda Minato; and the old soviet barracks and party member housing has been made into a town called Amboss. The old military dock has been set up as the main source of mainland supplies for the town travelling through Amboss, that’s what that big container ship was doing on the far side of the island.” Ada informed as they stopped in front of the visiting center.

“It looked like it had been there for a while.” Sherry spoke up as the group stood together in a small circle.

“Island this small probably has a long unload time, might even have a contract with the owner of the vessel, it hangs out here until all its supply is used and then sent back to load up.” Hunnigan offered as Ada nodded gently.

“We’ll start here, ask about the Illuminados symbol and then move on to Shinda Minato. That has the only road into the interior of the island and Amboss; unless we want to add rock climbing to the itinerary.” Ada quipped as Leon suppressed a small laugh.

“What if they have this town under their thumb? Wouldn’t we just be announcing ourselves?” Leon asked as Ada grabbed the door handle.

“We already did pulling up in a four million dollar yacht and not dressing like locals. Right now I’m betting their used to Putin’s old governor coming by every now and then and will assume we’re just some United Russia stooges coming through to make sure nothing stinks of sedition. Just because the Oligarchs are gone and Navalny is in charge doesn’t mean the Duma is still up for playing nice yet.” Ada affirmed as she opened the door and the four stepped into the small store front. The man at the clerk’s counter looked up listlessly as the four stepped in, Sherry and Leon fanning out and searching the sides of the room, Hunnigan watching the door as Ada approached the counter of the dusty visitor’s center.

“Dobroye utro. Mozhete li vy skazat' mne, yesli vy kogda-nibud' videli etot simvol?” Ada asked, the tired man at the counter looking up at her slowly. His mouth broke into a devious grin, teeth yellowed and breath reeking of cheap cigarettes.

_“Good Morning. Can you tell me if you've ever seen this symbol?”_

“If you get caught speaking a gutter language like that here, they’ll beat you.” He spoke in a gravelly, Russian accent as Ada raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Care to tell me who? I thought this island was belonging to someone of your linguistic persuasion; the accent is hard to hide.” Ada returned as she set the photo of the Illuminados symbol on the counter. Ada glanced around the room, making eye contact with the rest as the sound of several cars came from the main street and then faded away. 

“The superiors, they own this island and if you are not one of them and allowed to live, it is a gift. Otherwise you become one of their soldiers, whether you wish it or not. You are not one of them, I can tell by your face, your features, your skin. You should leave unless you want to go the way of Shinda Minato.” The clerk added as Ada turned her glance back to him. She scowled and pulled the hem of her coat back, revealing her holstered weapon.

“If you make a comment about my eyes ruski, I’ll shoot you through yours.” Ada hissed as the clerk showed little reaction.

“I’m not your enemy, the illuminated are. That’s their symbol. Leave before they kill you and your friend.” The clerk warned, pointing at Hunnigan as Leon and Sherry exchanged confused glances.

“What? Why just her?” Sherry questioned as she walked up next to Ada.

“Because you, and the man are what the illuminated want, the ones they take to Amboss to join them, to test for their iridescence before determining their station. I am just so lucky enough to be allowed to live. Not many others in this town where. No one to the north was.” The clerk stated forlorn, stepping off his stool and wandering around the back of the shop. He paused at the doorway and glanced back. “Go now.”

“What the fuck was that?” Leon groused as Ada held up her hand to stop him.

“Helena, we can confirm the presence of some kind of group affiliated or modeled after los Illuminados. They have control of the island and appear to have wiped out a large portion of the population using eugenic criteria. We’re going to make our way back to you to plan out our next move.” Ada called over the radio as the sound of passing cars came by again, fading away just as quickly as Hunnigan glanced through the blinds hung on the glass door.

“Two cars and a large military truck, all look like old soviet military and—the truck has the Illuminados symbol painted on the back with what looks like an eagle clutching it, odd.” Hunnigan observed as Sherry took a deep breath, joining Hunnigan at the window.

“Patrolling maybe?” Sherry mused as Hunnigan shook her head.

“Maybe they went to see if anyone was on the boat?” Leon asked as they four of them froze.

“Helena, can you hear me.” Ada repeated, urgency creeping into her voice.

“You’re coming through on my earpiece.” Leon confirmed as Sherry nodded.

“Mine too, comms are still up.” Hunnigan added, her breathing picking up.

“I’m done playing investigator, gear up.” Ada growled, Sherry dropping her duffel bag to the ground, opening it up and handing plate carriers and equipment to everyone. Hunnigan pulled her vest over her head as Ada helped tighten the straps, Leon and Sherry doing the same before going back to the bag.

“Who’s designated marksman?” Sherry asked as she pulled out an SR25 assault rifle. Hunnigan gripped the weapon, looking to Ada for approval. Ada nodded as Sherry handed Leon an M27 with extended magazines before passing an MP5 to Ada. She withdrew one for herself as the shop was silent save for the steady clicks and snaps of their weapons being loaded. 

“First priority is to reach the boat, find Helena, reassess from there. Keep close and watch windows and doorways. Hunnigan I want you in the rear, keep an eye on the north road and anything that looks like a good nest on the rockface. Leon you stick close to me. Go.” Ada commanded before stepping out of the shop, holding her weapon up as she quickly swept the town center. The four quickly advanced down the main road, Ada turning into and alley as the rest followed, weapons sweeping across the empty buildings.

“I can’t see anything out of place from here.” Ada muttered as they caught a glimpse of the yacht docked at the end of the pier.

“Lets hope it was just a check in and Helena she everything down as a precaution.” Leon supposed as Hunnigan sighed.

“She would have warned us about something coming towards the boat.” Hunnigan muttered as they reached the pier. Ada broke into a quick run, the rest following as she ran up the gangway and slowed, raising her hand to the others. She kept her weapon raised as she swiftly rounded the corner into the pilot house, conspicuously empty. 

“Leon, Sherry, check below decks.” Ada ordered as she approached the controls, looking for any sign of Helena or intruders.

“Ada, come here.” Hunnigan spoke up as Ada turned, Hunnigan standing by Helena’s station. The screens where showing a basic screen saver, waking up to a blank desktop as Hunnigan sat down. “That symbol, she left the webcam running.” Hunnigan observed, pointing at a small red dot on the taskbar. Hunnigan quickly pulled up the recording window and set it to play the last recording, showing Helena looking frantic.

“I can’t reach you over comms, something is jamming me, my gut tells me it’s on that truck that just pulled up on the pier. I hope this comes through.” Helena whispered as she desperately loaded her handgun, screwing a suppressor onto the barrel before disappearing from view. Several minutes passed before faint voices started getting picked up, the thud of boots boarding the vessel.

“Don’t leave any traces, if the occupants come back, I don’t want them suspicious.” An American accented voice commanded as an armed man wearing black tactical gear passed in front of the camera, weapon sweeping the pilot house. His head snapped back suddenly, the man falling to the ground as shouting broke out. Hunnigan gasped, covering her mouth as they heard Helena scream.

“Get your hands off me, pieces of shit!” Helena yelled, two men dragging her into frame. Her hands where zip tied behind her, face bloodied as she was forced to the ground.

“We’ve got one, rest of the vessel is clear, bring on cleaners, she got one of ours, we can pack up and be out of here in ten without leaving signs.” One of the gunmen spoke over his radio as his comrade hit the ground. Helena struggled to her feet after sweeping his legs as the second struck her in the stomach with a baton. Helena staggered back as the gunman struck her again, knocking her to her knees as his comrade recovered. 

“Do that again and I’m tying a weight to your ankles and throwing you overboard.” The first gunman hissed as Helena spat blood in his face. He landed a hard punch on Helena’s jaw as she yelped, glaring up at him.

“Big man afraid of a straight fight?” Helena growled as the second gunman kicked her in the stomach, striking her in the back of her head with the butt of his weapon as Helena doubled over.

“Let’s move before she gets back up.” The first said as they dragged Helena out of frame, Hunnigan catching a glimpse of two patches on the gunman’s shoulder. One was a teal, downward facing triangle and the other the Illuminados symbol clutched in an eagle’s talons.

“Carajo! Asesinaré a todos esos pendejos!” Hunnigan swore, pounding her fist on the table so hard the monitor fell back against the wall.

“We’ll get her back Ingrid.” Ada tried to sooth as Hunnigan covered her face, her voice cracking into a suppressed sob.

“I was supposed to keep her safe.” Hunnigan stammered as Ada placed her hand on Hunnigan’s shoulder.

“We will get her back, that’s our number one priority now. I need you focused to get that done, I need you here to help us go get her, ok?” Ada affirmed as Hunnigan sat up, sniffling and adjusting her posture.

“I know, we’ll get her back, but I’m coming with you, I’m not staying behind, I’m not taking a back seat this time.” Hunnigan declared, looking up at Ada with conviction. Ada exhaled sharply before nodding.

“I’ll go let Leon and Sherry know, we’ll cast off and start search at Shinda Minato. I’m going to reach out to Doctor Chambers, see if we can get some extra help.” Ada finished as she walked off.

“Hey, did you hear about the alert we got from—” Claire started as she stepped into Jill’s office, her wife holding up her finger to stop her as she held her cell phone to her ear.

“I’ll make sure to get things to her and to Gabriel, hell we can come if the situation gets dire enough. I have faith in the four of you, just offering as a precaution. Good luck.” Jill finished as she looked up at Claire with a long sigh. “Ada and the rest have had hard contact with what they suspect are some Neo-Illuminados. Helena has been taken by them but is alive. They tried to reach out to Rebecca to see what the Organization or the BSAA might be able to send them if they can’t retrieve her on their own, but Rebecca was last seen in Dodge City, working on the serum for the virus that popped up in Ghana. Town has been attacked by molded, a lot. FBC has it on lock down though, we can’t even communicate with them.”

“Shit.” Claire swore as she placed her hands on her hips and looked down at her feet. “I just heard about Dodge City. Tactical is working with Blue Umbrella to be prepared as soon as they can get through the FBC quarantine, Cyprus Arrow is still on standby for the mission up north.” Claire added as she began to pace.

“Rebecca was working on adapting what she gave me to purge Torres’ weapon to cure the infection Silver Dagger ran into. There isn’t time to wait for the FBC to stop being idiotic.” Jill affirmed, grabbing her keys off her desk, slinging her jacket over her shoulder as she stood.

“I have top level armory access, we running like old times?” Claire smirked as Jill stopped in front of her.

“Little smoother I hope.” Jill laughed, kissing Claire before leading her out of the office.

A black Ford Explorer slowed down as it approached a hastily set up roadblock manned by FBC personnel. Jill swore under her breath as she put the car in park and looked at Claire in the passenger seat.

“No matter what, we have to get to Becca, follow my lead ok?” Jill breathed as she kept her eyes fixed on the three armed guards staring down the vehicle. “We’ll be just fine.” Jill muttered as she grabbed an M4 from the back seat and slung the weapon over her shoulder. 

“Hands! Drop the weapons!” The FBC soldiers shouted as they raised their rifles at Jill and Claire.

“Calm down fed. BSAA special operations branch, Agent Valentine.” Jill called out casually, still stepping towards the soldiers as she pulled her badge from a pocket on her tactical vest. Claire followed closely on Jill’s flank, keeping a close eye on the soldiers as she adjusted the strap of her shotgun over her shoulder. “Molded in the city, we’re here to extract two high value individuals and some equipment from the Blue Umbrella facility.” Jill added stopping within a hundred feet of the roadblock.

“FBC has locked this area down, no one but essential persons go in—”

“We are essential, move before I call my boss and have her get your whole unit disbanded.” Jill interrupted taking another step forward. She paused as all three soldiers turned their weapons on her.

“Orders come from the top on this.” The FBC soldier spat.

“There is no one in your organization higher than BSAA authority.” Jill laughed, shaking her head.

“President of the United States? This is FBC jurisdiction, we put our country first, unlike your globalist coalition.” The lead soldier hissed as Jill’s expression soured.

“I put innocent people first you short sighted fucker. Take your flag waving circle-jerk elsewhere, we have work to do.” Jill returned angrily.

“No, we’re detaining you until we confirm your identity. Or we can shoot you, drop your weapons!” The soldier spat as Jill glanced at Claire.

“Remember the police station in Irkutsk?” Jill asked with a stern expression, Claire nodding silently.

“Let’s switch places.” Jill added as she tossed her rifle to the ground and held her hands up. One of the FBC soldiers approached her with a set of zip ties as the other two held their weapons on Jill. Claire slowly knelt down, stetting her shotgun on the ground, gripping her sidearm on her hip as the FBC agents where preoccupied with Jill. She waited until the soldier grabbed Jill’s wrist to bind her hands. Claire drew her side arm and took aim, firing four shots and quick succession, dropping both guards with their rifles pointed at Jill. Jill took the que and broke the soldier’s grip on their wrist, grabbing their arm and spinning, snapping the bone before throwing them over her shoulder. Jill drew her combat knife as the maimed soldier hit the ground hard in front of her. She thrust the blade into their neck as their cry of pain fell into a soft gurgling sound, Jill holding the blade and staring ahead as she waited for the FBC agent to expire. 

Jill sighed as she felt the FBC agent die, pulling her knife from their neck, wiping the blade on their uniform. Jill stood as Claire approached, handing Jill’s rifle back to her.

“You ok, love?” Claire asked softly as Jill nodded.

“Yup, thanks for having me there.” Jill replied curtly as she let out a long breath through her nose, slinging her rifle back over her shoulder. “We should take the bodies with us, burn the car and find another ride out of the quarantine. Fucking FBC.” Jill hissed as Claire nodded, glancing at the other two corpses.

“We only have so much reserve power left before everything becomes dedicated to containment Rebecca. Are you sure you want to keep running this?” Veronica asked as she packed another tray of vaccine into a refrigerated container, latching it shut as Rebecca kept the filling machine running.

“Shut down other labs if needed, I have to make sure we have this ready to move the second the BSAA or TerraSave can get to us. I already have set up a route to get this to Ashley Graham and have TerraSave begin distributing it to the affected regions.” Rebecca responded hastily as she started a new sequence, the machine humming to life. Veronica sighed, pacing around the lab, looking up as an Umbrella security officer stepped in.

“Director Ditmar, two BSAA agents made it through the quarantine. They say they’re here to extract Chambers and her research.” The guard spoke up as Rebecca turned around, running over as she saw Jill and Claire step into the lobby, Jill’s clothes a little bloodstained and Claire’s face covered in soot. Rebecca threw herself into Jill who laughed, returning the hug as Claire joined from behind.

“Good to see you’re ok.” Jill spoke softly.

“How’s vaccine production going?” Claire asked as the two released Rebecca.

“I have enough to be worth giving to TerraSave. I’ll also be handing over the data to them so they can start producing it from their facilities in Germany, get the supply line closed in a bit. Veronica is making sure to help me patent the serum so that we can open it, not let anyone else take advantage of it while still getting it to everyone.” Rebecca explained frowning at the blood spattered over Jill’s shoulder and neck.

“Sounds good, lets get it moving, we can take one of Umbrella’s trucks, our ride is smoked.” Jill spoke as Claire laughed, rubbing the back of her neck.

“I was a little overzealous with the gasoline.” Claire admitted as Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

“Molded?” Rebecca asked, folding her arms.

“FBC actually, tried to detain us and we didn’t allow it. Had to eliminate three of them. Burned the bodies and the car we came in.” Jill answered flatly as Rebecca nodded, Veronica sighing.

“A four-man FBC team tried to infiltrate this facility shortly after the city was locked down. They were dealt with but—” Veronica trailed off, shaking her head.

“Sounds like they were trying to find a way to blame you all. That or worse, seize whatever research samples you have.” Claire shuddered as Veronica nodded.

“We have G tissue here, Ouroboros samples for study. I certainly don’t trust the damn FBC with that kinda biohazard material.” Veronica worried.

“Well things are fairly clear topside at the moment and we have a safe corridor out for the time being. Let’s load this up and get moving, Ada’s mission out in the Pacific has gone south and we still need to find out who the hell is plucking parasites out of the Canadian wilderness. My gut tells me it’s related to whatever Chris and Silver Dagger have encountered.” Jill declared, lifting one of the vaccine containers and balancing it on her shoulder. “Let’s go Rebecca, we’ll fill you in on the way to bringing these things to TerraSave.”

Red lights washed over the station garage as the engine of Rescue One’s apparatus roared to life, Virginia Torres pulling on her bunker gear before stepping up into the cab.

“Where is this one again.” Virginia asked turning to her comrade, Jenna Felber, as she sat in the passengers seat, pulling on her headset as the rest of the team climbed into the back seats.

“Small shop of Spring and Wooster street. Semi had a blow out and ran right through the front.” Jenna started as Virginia put the apparatus in gear, pulling out of the station as the sound of the siren began to wail.

“We have PD on scene?”

“Yeah, they said they think the building had a bad gas line or something cause the fire’s pumping out a lot of heat. One engine on scene, dispatch is itchy to call in a second alarm, they’re pulling two more engine companies, PD says they have reports of multiple persons still in the structure.” Jenna reported as Virginia pulled into the opposite lane to roar through an intersection, leaning on the horn as she pulled a hard turn.

“Two minutes out! I want respirators on for search and rescue! Robertson you join the other engine company in suppression.” Virginia called back as she turned onto Wooster street, seeing a large column of black smoke a mile down the road. Several police cars, one fire engine and an ambulance where already on the scene. A large tractor trailer was wedged into the side wall of the building, black smoke billowing out from the whole, the orange lick of flame occasionally breaking through the cloud.

“Certainly looks like a gas fire, lot of rubber burning that smoke black. Robertson! Run me a line to the storefront!” Virginia shouted as she pulled close to the structure, one of the police officers on the scene running to stop a woman from approaching the engine as Virginia stepped down.

“Ma’am you have to step back behind the barricade, we’re doing what we can.” The police officer struggled to hold the woman back as Virginia cleared and activated her respirator, Jenna checking her gear as she pulled her air tank onto her shoulders.

“No, you have to let me tell them! My kids, I have a five-year-old son and an eight-year-old daughter, neither of them has come out! Please, I lost them after the crash, we were just having lunch in—” The desperate woman screamed at Virginia as she stared at her for a moment, only the sound of her respirator responding.

“We’ll do what we can.” Virginia mustered before turning back to the building. She took a deep breath through her respirator, wincing as she felt the heat from the fire as she got closer.

“Stick close Jenna, two minors inside, we’re looking a for a little boy and his older sister.” Virginia sighed as Jenna nodded, gripping a fire axe as they approached the front door.

“Line Robertson! Have Mathews circle around back with the engine company, see if there’s a back door for more ventilation!” Virginia called out to chorus of “yes, captain” responses. Robertson’s line opened, water spraying over the broken glass of the store front, the temperature cooling as Virginia and Jenna stepped inside.

“Damn tire smoke makes it impossible to see.” Jenna swore as she turned on the light clipped to her bunker gear, the beam cutting only a few feet in front of her.

“Heat is still dangerously high in here Robertson!” Virginia called out as she felt sweat begin to pour from her brow.

“I’ve got someone!” Jenna called out, Virginia turning to see Jenna kneeling over the form of a little boy, skin bright red and blistering.

“Pulse?” Virginia asked as Jenna looked up at her shaking her head. “Get him to EMS, they can try and resuscitate. I’ll keep looking for the girl!” Virginia commanded as Jenna lifted the boy and moved to the exit. “Robertson! I need more water! Direct it at the far wall.” Virginia called out over her radio as she stepped methodically through what used to be a deli’s dining room, searching for any sign of the other child. She pushed a broken table out of the way as she caught a faint silhouette through the smoke. She quickly made her way to the counter and found the girl, lent up against it, a piece of metal debris lodged in her chest. 

“Hey, hey, look at me sweetheart, you’re going to be ok.” Virginia tried to sooth as the girl listlessly looked up at her. Virginia pulled her mask off and gasped, the heat burning her throat, her face going red instantly as she slid her respirator over the head of the injured girl. She carefully lifted her and made for the exit, head spinning from the heat and smoke. She stumbled out, two EMTs running to her and laying the girl on a waiting gurney, Virginia falling to her knees as Jenna and Robertson helped her back to her feet.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, just a bit of smoke inhalation.” Virginia brushed them off as she wiped sweat from her face. She stepped back to the engine and removed her equipment, taking several deep breaths as her team returned to suppressing the fire. Another engine pulled up, siren dying down as Virginia looked off towards the ambulance and froze. Two girls where standing in the middle of the street, staring directly at her, faces she recognized.

“No—not now, not now please.” Virginia muttered under her breath as she shut her eyes, trying to fight the feeling of dread sinking through her throat and spreading through her chest. She gasped for breath as she looked up nervously, her soot filled hair falling in front of her face as she looked at the empty street. Emergency lights danced over the wet street as Virginia exhaled and stood up straight, approaching the ambulance the victims had been take to. She slowed as she approached around the side of the vehicle, one of the medics was bent over on her knees, vomit on the pavement below her as her comrade held her hand and was rubbing her back.

“What’s going on?” Virginia asked flatly as the tech attempting to sooth his comrade looked up.

“The boy was dead before he got to us, we couldn’t revive him. The girl—” He trailed off, taking a deep breath as he collected himself. “She bled out before we could stabilize her.” The medic delivered sadly, Virginia glancing down at her jacket, realizing it was glistening red in the flashing lights.

“Oh.” Was all Virginia could mutter as the medic nodded.

“Her first call with kids passing.” The medic explained, standing and tilting their head slightly towards their recovering colleague. “She’s taking it really hard; I keep trying to explain to her that it isn’t her fault but—you’ve lost kids before right?” The medic asked, Virginia’s hands beginning to quake.

“Yeah, I have.” Virginia responded hoarsely, her skin beginning to crawl.

“Think you could talk to her? Tell that it’ll get easier to deal with?”

“It doesn’t.” Virginia exhaled, desperate to walk away, feeling like she was going to be sick like the struggling medic.

“Well there has to be something, how else do you cope?” The medic pushed as Virginia looked him in the eye.

“I don’t.” Virginia hissed as she turned and walked away.

“I think I’ve kept you guys away from your investigation long enough. Gabriel is feeding information directly to Ada, anything we can get to her. The DSO is observing from a satellite they just had pass over their region, but I don’t need to tell you the whole area is still a bit tender after the mess with the Oligarchs. Last thing we want is a three-way mess between us, the Chinese and the Russians.” Rebecca laughed nervously as she approached Jill and Claire as they handed the last of the vaccine cases to the TerraSave loading crew, the engines of their cargo plane roaring in the background.

“I’m just nervous for them, especially Helena. God so soon after—” Claire sighed as Jill gripped her hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

“She’s tough, and she has Leon, Ada, Sherry and Hunnigan right there to go get her. We need to focus on what’s in front of us, make sure we can find out exactly what is going on with this new weapon showing up in Africa.” Jill reassured as Rebecca nodded.

“My part here is done for now; I’m going to work on coordinating the humanitarian corridor the BSAA is trying to set up with TerraSave to get people out of the warzone.” Rebecca added as Jill stepped forward and hugged her.

“Thanks for everything Becca, they’re going to be ok because of you. We’ll keep you updated as we keep the investigation going.” Jill added as she released Rebecca. She stepped away towards the small airport terminal as Rebecca sighed, looking down as she felt her phone buzz. She raised an eyebrow as she saw a text from Virginia, a small smile creeping in the corner of her mouth as she quickly unlocked the device. Her expression fell into a frown as she looked at the message; a weblink and no text. Rebecca opened the link to a plane ticket, payed for and in her name to the regional airport in Colorado Springs.

“She’d only be going there if she was going to—Racoon City.” Rebecca paused as the though dawned on her. Rebecca almost dropped her phone as she pressed call on Virginia’s contact. “Come on pick up.” Rebecca muttered nervously as she lifted the device to her ear. The ringing was cut short as she went to voicemail, Rebecca swearing as she looked down at the phone, another text coming through, the address to a small hotel not far from the ruins of Racoon City.

“Guess we’re doing this, please, please Virginia don’t do anything.” Rebecca shivered as she ran towards the terminal.


	13. Furies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill and Claire discover the source of the parasitic corpses found in the north east while Chris recovers from his viral infection. With Sheva, Chris investigates the source of initial outbreak in Soe, finding far more than he bargained for. Helena finds out the disturbing fate her captors have planned for her. 
> 
> [Warning! Graphic Self-Inflicted Injury and Gore]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happening here! bouncing around from Maine to Ghana to the middle of the pacific ocean. I also snuck in my first Jill Sandwich joke so enjoy XD. Also we got some serious creepy crawlies in this one, sorry for the nightmares.
> 
> "You Should See Me in a Crown" By Clio Cadence. Just gives off vibes for all these RE women.
> 
> "Demons" by Vi. Jill still struggles with her past, the violence and how it lingers in her mind. This song catches that feeling well.

“This is a strange one.” Claire muttered as she walked around an abandoned truck cab. Jill circled around the rear of the vehicle, shining her flashlight into the empty shipping container mounted on the trailer.

“It’s in relatively good shape, no cargo is strange though. How close was the nearest infected corpse to this?” Jill called out as she approached Claire. This was one of dozens of suspicious scenes they had been cataloging in the Maine wilderness near the Canadian border. Each one added a small piece to the puzzle, but this abandoned semi was strange; no corpse and no cargo. Jill slipped a pair of black gloves over her hands before grabbing the handle to the cab, carefully stepping up into the truck.

“Half eaten snacks, empty red bull cans, what look like seven eleven pizza boxes. Drink in the cup holder is still half full. This was within the last day by the looks of things.” Jill called back as Claire scanned the tree line, adjusting the strap of the rifle she held over her shoulder.

“Wanna just take photos and mark it with the others just in case it comes back up? Something is eating at me at the moment and I can’t tell what.” Claire returned nervously as she scanned the trees again, looking back at the trailer. The only markings where a set of stencil painted numbers: 18/88/14

“Always trust that gut feeling Claire, means we’re onto something.” Jill returned with a slight laugh, holding a pen in her hands as she turned back to Claire. Jill was balancing a spent shell casing on the end of it, holding it up for Claire to see. “seven six two by thirty-nine. Thought the hunters around here favored three-o-eights. This is Russian made too, whoever fired this owns some old military surplus and saw fit to fire it from the cab. That and I have to assume they thought they cleaned everything else up before leaving. This was a sloppy disposal job.” Jill affirmed as she hopped down.

“Always trust the gut I guess.” Claire smirked, taking out the camera from the case on her other shoulder and photographing the spent round. Jill blinked several times at the flash, her mind filling in the gap with the sounds of gunfire, Jill shuddering as her vision returned. “Hey, have one of your—”

“Yeah just—Dodge City has me on edge a bit, fucking FBC forcing our hand and all.” Jill dismissed, bagging the spent shell as Claire placed it in her pack. She turned back to Jill, placing her hand on Jill’s cheek and meeting Jill’s lips for a silent moment.

“Bath and tea tonight?”

“Yeah, it’s not bad, but I should take some extra time to get my head back to a good place.” Jill muttered, looking off down the logging road.

“Hey, I’m proud of you. You’re not letting it simmer, you’re taking it seriously. I know its not easy.” Claire emphasized as Jill smiled.

“I love you.” Jill simpered, laughing as Claire blushed.

“I love you too. I guess we should—” Claire trailed off as both women turned to the approaching rumble of a small engine.

“Rangers?” Jill asked quietly, drawing her handgun from her hip.

“Pretty far out and I haven’t told them where we are.” Claire returned, glancing up at the cab. “It has the long haul bunk, right? Might be paranoid but we could always just pass it off as investigating. If it isn’t a ranger then—” Claire let the thought fade as Jill climbed up into the cab, clambering over the center console and back into the sleeper cabin. The pair stacked up on the edge of the driver’s seat, Jill watching the door with her pistol raised, Claire eyeing the passenger side.

“Not a car, smaller.” Jill whispered as the motor’s rattle grew closer.

“ATV maybe? Sounds a little big for a bike.” Claire returned as the motor fell to an idle outside of the truck. Jill’s arm tensed as she heard a pair of boots hit the ground and squish into the mud just outside.

“Sounds like just one, two tops. Passenger side, circle around the trailer.” Jill commanded quietly as Claire silently slipped out of the passenger side of the truck, Jill following without taking her eye off the driver’s side door. The pair ran around the back of the empty trailer, Claire checking the corner as Jill kept close to her.

“Single person, outdoor gear, maybe security, ATV, doesn’t appear armed.” Claire muttered as she held herself tight to the trailer.

“Let’s introduce ourselves, you lead.” Jill shrugged as both stepped out, weapons raised.

“BSAA, no sudden moves, tell me who you are!” Claire called out as the figure turned toward them. His skin was deathly pale, his eyes slow, lethargic as he turned to face Jill and Claire. He had no reaction to the weapons pointed at him, dropping his hand from the door handle of the truck.

“I guess—it’s time.” He muttered in a gravelly tone, drawing a hunting knife from his belt.

“Drop it or I drop you!” Jill commanded as the man raised the knife to his own throat, pulling it in a hard, sudden motion.

“Fuck!” Claire hissed, turning away as she covered her mouth, feeling nauseous as Jill winced, keeping her weapon trained on the man’s body. His stance wavered as blood ran over his chest. His shoulders began to twist and shrug like he was trying to throw off an attacker from behind, his head falling backwards. The flesh around his neck tore open, collar bone splintering as a white creature emerged from his torso, it’s gnashing maw and eyeless face turning to Jill. Two arms emerged from the creature as it wiggled further from the corpse, screeching as it took control of the body, the monster breaking into a sprint.

“Wide! Go wide!” Jill shouted as she opened fire. Claire ran in an arc, turning and firing on the creature as Jill stepped back, keeping up a steady fire as the creature roared, not slowing. The slide of Jill’s handgun snapped open, empty as the last of her shots struck the torso of the infected man to no effect. Jill flipped the gun around in her grip and planted her left foot, waiting. The creature was on her in an instant, Jill pivoting and striking the pale parasite hard with the grip of her handgun. The creature shrieked as its momentum carried it to the ground. Jill was on it in an instant, drawing her knife as the creature spun to face her, rotating within the body of its host. Its arms thrashed as Jill shielded herself, its claws biting into her arm as she swung, severing one at the elbow before thrusting the blade into the parasite’s head. It squealed, thrusting it’s remaining claw into Jill’s shoulder as she grunted in pain.

“Mine is much worse.” Jill hissed as she twisted the knife and pushed it to the hilt, hearing a satisfying crack as the creature went limp. Jill winced as she grabbed its limp arm, pulling the claw from her shoulder as Claire ran over to her.

“Back, don’t know what this is, looks a lot like what we heard infected your brother. I’m fine, just a few scrapes.” Jill commanded sternly as Claire froze, Jill sighing as she offered a reassuring smile. 

“Ok, ok. You sure, that looked rough.” Claire worried, pointing to Jill’s shoulder.

“Not as bad as what Moros did to me. I was fine after that.” Jill shrugged, rolling her shoulder and checking the range of motion as she wiped her bloody hands off on her pants. “I’m willing to bet this guy came from wherever we have been looking for—one way or another. Think he was trying to clean this up?” Jill mused as she paced around the corpse, Claire reloading her handgun as Jill took the cue to do the same.

“Maybe, bet following the tracks back down the road will lead somewhere.” Claire added as she holstered her weapon.

“Then let’s go.” Jill finished, cocking her head back towards the old jeep they had borrowed from the park rangers.

“Actually—last time we took a little evidence to the source it ended badly, for both of us. I’m calling in the cavalry on this. Parker can get Cyprus Arrow here in thirty minutes. That and you need a decon.” Claire corrected, pulling out her phone and pointing at the blood on Jill’s clothes.

“Fair point. Tell him to bring lunch too.”

Chris groaned as the TerraSave doctor withdrew the needle from his arm, Nadia laughing softly to herself.

“What? I’ve never liked needles.” Chris groused, rolling his sleeve down as Nadia patted his arm.

“Wrong business then captain. That’s the last round for you right?” Nadia returned as the doctor stepped away.

“Yup, symptoms disappeared after the first injection, but they wanted to run the full course to be sure. How’s the rest of the team?” Chris answered as he stood, walking over to his bunk and collecting his gear.

“Winters improved this morning; she’s been cleared by our medic. I’ve not had so much as a sniffle so that’s good. Ramirez, Cooper and Angelo are recovering. D.C. is still in the rack puking his guts up but he’s improving.” Nadia reported as Chris nodded, pulling his uniform jacket on, sitting on his cot and lacing up his boots.

“Sheva’s SOA team?”

“All in good health, they’ve been on in as far as containment protocol.” Nadia smiled as Chris stood.

“Good, go tell Sheva to grab her two best people. We’re heading into what’s left of Soe. Find out where the hell these white heads are coming from.

Two BSAA marked Humvees rumbled their way through what was left of the Ghanaian border town, crunching over debris as they passed through floating clouds of smoke. The air was quiet and reeked of death as they pair of vehicles turned off the main road, pulling into a tight side street. Chris put the vehicle in park, stepping out and scanning the buildings around him as the rest of the team dismounted.

“You said the mission that brought you out here was a report of a bioweapons deployment in this town?” Sheva asked as she stepped up next to Chris.

“Yup, came from Ghanaian police. Said they encountered a suspicious container and had a majini like driver attack them. We didn’t hear anything after that, just encountered the New Akan roadblock of infected soldiers.” Chris returned as Sheva nodded, turning back to her two men.

“Ntiamoa, stay with the vehicles. You get the slightest whiff of something wrong, call it in and come get us. Wanjala, you’re with us.” Sheva ordered as Nadia and Mia joined the group. “BSAA has been reporting the same kind of parasites all over the northern reach of the country, most other weapons we’ve encountered are Plaga and T-virus so they are particularly interested in what the hell is happening up here.” Sheva continued as the five BSAA soldiers carefully advanced through the abandoned street.

“Well so far all we know is they’re extremely coordinated, more so than Ganados, more that J’avo. That and, thankfully, we don’t know what that virus they spread does when allowed to run its course. Could be someone designed a weapon to incapacitate whoever it didn’t kill. Wouldn’t be a new tactic for sure.” Chris offered as they turned the corner, Sheva motioning for Wanjala to cross the street, Mia joining him as they continued to advance.

“Well Director Stone wants to know where the hell it came from, at least so we know who it came from.” Sheva added.

“Would also tell us who the hell has been behind the T-virus attacks in the states, both viruses have similar genetic markers according to doctor Chambers. I’m sure it will help Josh and TerraSave set up those refugee corridors too; help us dodge potential trouble spots.”

“Do you think it could be Tricell again? Or Hive?” Sheva proposed as the team came to a small intersection, Sheva raising her hand in a fist. There were two burned out police cars near a semi-truck; the numbers eighteen, eighty-eight and fourteen painted on the side.

“Looks like it could be our culprit.” Nadia muttered as she raised her rifle towards the truck.

“Circle it. Winters cover our rear. Sheva, call up Ntiamoa just in case, its been awful quiet here so far.” Chris commanded as he and Sheva spread out with Nadia and Wanjala.

“Sir, I just got a glimpse of something metallic, fourth story, grey building south by south west.” Mia spoked up as Chris spun to look. The team continued to close in on the truck as Chris squinted through the scope of his rifle.

“Camera, what the hell—” Chris started, whirling around as he heard the clang of footsteps on the metal floor inside the shipping container. The team tensed, slowing their advance, pausing as the opening came into view.

“Hey Chris. It really has been a while.” Jessica laughed as she swung her legs over the tail of the trailer.

“Thank you, god damn life saver.” Jill beamed as Parker laughed, handing her a sub wrapped in wax paper, Cyprus Arrow’s medic still finishing Jill’s physical as the rest of the team was gearing up by a convoy of black military vehicles. Claire walked around the back of the BSAA ambulance, smiling down at Jill as she paused eating, covering her mouth as Claire laughed.

“Sorry, I swear to god I haven’t had anything to eat in like twelve hours. Doc cleared me, no more bloodstained clothes so we’re good to follow this trail back.” Jill spoke after swallowing, Claire nodding.

“Good, scouting said that the trail heads down a little trafficked logging road for another few miles, we’re really going to be out in the sticks by the looks of things.

“Well we have the best glamping gear for the trip.” Jill laughed, patting the armored door of the ambulance. “You call your brother in law?” Jill added as she took another bite out of her sandwich.

“Yeah, told him we’d be gone for the rest of the day for sure, said he’s taking the girls out to some lobster place in Plymouth as a day trip.” Claire returned as Jill made a grunt through her lunch, covering her mouth as she quickly swallowed. 

“He’s taking them to the Lobster Hut without us? What a dick!” Jill laughed before turning to Parker. “Luciani, you know I said jalapenos, right?” Jill questioned as Parker went red.

“Isn’t that what’s on it?” Parker asked nervously as Claire hid her smirk.

“These are banana peppers; you know the difference right?”

“No, I was hoping someone would tell me and they weren’t very helpful at Subway.” Parker admitted as Claire burst out laughing.

“No worries, Parker, its preference not like versus dislike.” Jill shrugged, taking another bite.

“It’s ok bud, getting the Jill sandwich right is an art that only I have mastered.” Claire struggled not to laugh as she patted Parker’s shoulder, Jill raising an eyebrow at Claire as she continued eating. “Finish up love, I’m going to have the Arrow mount up in a few minutes.” Claire added as her and Parker walked off to ready the convoy.

The train of BSAA marked vehicles slowly made their way through the muddy logging road, careful not to risk getting stuck in the muck resulting from the spring thaw. Jill was staring lazily through the windshield of the lead MRAP until something caught her eye.

“Claire, take a look at that.” Jill pointed to the left of the roadway down a sloping hill. Claire gave the signal for the convoy to stop as Jill hopped out, followed by her wife and two members of Cyprus Arrow. Jill shuffled down the inclined, weaving between trees and kicking up wet leaves as she reached the source of her curiosity. There was a steel grate covering a risen section of earth, level compared to the rest of the slopping hillside.

“A bit out there for a sewer drain huh?” Claire observed as Jill took a small flashlight from her belt and shone it through the grate.

“That’s all concrete down there, some flowing water. It doesn’t look prefab either.” Jill pondered as Claire turned to one of her team.

“Go tell Luciani to have the convoy set up a defensive stance, fan out and search the surrounding area for man made structures of any kind.” Claire ordered as Jill stood.

“I’m thinking bunker or storage facility, might have a hunter’s blind or cabin disguising its entrance.” Jill added as the soldier nodded and walked back to the trucks. “Based on the work, I’d say its not too big. Where are we technically on the map?” Jill directed to Claire as she pulled out a small tablet in a field case.

“A mile or so north of the border.” Claire returned as Jill folded her arms and paced closer to Claire.

“Anywhere near where Dr. John told us—” Jill whispered, trailing off as Claire shook her head.

“The only tribe tasked with protection this far south is the Odanak and they’re still a long way from here.” 

“Close enough that a Tricell operation could run ops to rob them from here? I can’t help but wonder what they might weaponized that parasite into, but I feel like that’s what we just dealt with.” Jill kept her voice low, pacing behind Claire as she continued to look at the map, overlaying all the incidents they had been investigating.

“Its not enough unless we find out what this grate leads to but look at our incident map.” Claire offered as Jill looked over Claire’s shoulder. “Pattern seems to keep with a mile or so of roads that all lead to this one, one way or another.”

“Captain Valentine!” a member of Cyprus Arrow called out as Claire looked up from her tablet. “We’ve found something you’ll want to see.”

“What the hell are you doing out here Sherawat?” Chris seethed as he held his rifle on Jessica, motioning for the rest of the team to spread out.

“Working, had to bug out from my last office rather quickly, your sister was getting very close. We left her something fun incase she finds it, and we have something for you too.” Jessica taunted as she stepped down from the trailer. “You know how this works Chris, smile for the cameras. Combat data is always worth a mint.” Jessica laughed, a loud shriek echoing through the streets as Chris scanned the other ends of the intersection. Vague shadows of shambling infected came through the dust and smoke that filled the village, some on all fours, the white parasites already burst from their host. At the head of one group of infected was a large, pale monster with cadaverous, long arms and legs. It seemed to struggle to walk, it’s face without eye, only a red, misshapen maw that stretched rotted strands of torn cheek as it shrilled.

“Well that’s entirely new to me.” Sheva muttered as she moved her weapon towards the beast.

“Like some kind of lanky fumer, big version of whatever has infected these people.” Mia added as Chris didn’t take his weapon of Jessica.

“Looks like you have just enough time to get your team out of here, or you can try and detain me, and I get to watch these creatures tear you apart.” Jessica smirked as she walked towards Chris, gesturing towards the approaching horde of infected.

“Or we can make it so you have just as much to lose as us.” Sheva growled, turning her weapon on Jessica and firing two shots. Jessica screamed in pain as she hit the ground, struggling to sit up as she gripped her side.

“Sheva!” Chris shouted as Sheva raised her hand, Wanjala running forward and kneeling next to Jessica.

“You fucking bitch! No you get off me!” Jessica hissed, meekly swatting away Wanjala as he took out a first aid kit and placed a basic bandage over the wound.

“Wanjala is our medic, I shot her through the gut. She’ll live if we get her back to camp. If she had any control over the situation, she’d get those things to back off. Seeing as they haven’t tells me she’s not here alone.” Sheva returned confidently.

“She can be moved, captain! Two exit wounds, she’ll live.” Wanjala called out as he helped Jessica to her feet, the furious Tricell agent to weak to stand on her own.

“Nice shooting, let me know next time though.” Chris encouraged as Sheva nodded.

“Was quick thinking, I’ll try to give you a wink or something next go round. Now if I timed this right—” Sheva trailed off as the roar of one of the BSAA Humvees echoed around the corner, the vehicle plowing through a group of infected as Ntiamoa sped towards them.

“Picked up a passenger, I’ll take turret!” Nadia called out as she ran to the Humvee, swinging herself up into the turret as Chris and Wanjala helped Jessica into the back of the Humvee. Nadia racked the M240 on the turret and began to fire at the approaching infected as Sheva, Wanjala and Mia clambered into the Humvee, Chris staying with Jessica in the back.

“Hey there big guy, honestly thought we’d run into each other again under different circumstances.” Jessica laughed, coughing as she winced, the Humvee bouncing as they raced out of the infected town.

“Keep quite or I’ll give you enough of something to knock you out.” Chris quipped.

“Good, I could honestly use a pick me up right now, what do you got?” 

Jill and Claire ran down a small gravel path, led by Cyprus Arrow as the rest of the strike team began to converge on the find. A small lot was fenced off, a concrete entrance built into the side of a hill. Two trucks were parked in the small gravel lot, all tires slashed.

“Door is rigged to breach whenever you two are ready, looks like an old bunker, build circa nineteen eighty, just at the end of the cold war maybe?” Parker offered as Jill and Claire where both handed UMP submachine guns, the rest of Cyprus Arrow preparing the breach the bunker.

“Alright, by the book then. Arrow! Stack up breach team.” Claire called out as her and Jill hung back, four members of Arrow stacking up on the door. “On my mark.”

“Sync.”

“Mark!” Claire shouted as an explosion broke the quiet of the forest, Cyprus Arrow rushing in as the door was blown open. Claire and Jill followed closely behind the breach team. 

“Offices! Maybe labs off to the right here, building guide says there’s a warehouse, captain!” 

“Parker, take squads three and four to clear out those rooms, everyone else on me.” Claire returned as they crossed through a pair of doors into a plain concrete room set up as a makeshift lab. Claire and Jill swept their weapons around the near empty room, flashlight beams casting over abandoned desks and workstations.

“Take a look at this.” Jill muttered, approaching one of the walls covered with a map of the east coast, several marks placed in different states. “These are all needle bomb attacks, including the one Torres used as a distraction last year—” Jill trailed off as she stepped along the wall, finding another map of the North Pacific, a line drawn through several islands near Russian, all ending up on the west coast of the US. Over the state of California was written three numbers: eighteen, eighty-eight and fourteen. Jill glanced back at the map of the east coast, noticing another line drawn out from somewhere in Florida, out into the Atlantic labeled “to testing grounds”.

“A lot of data on the D.C. attack Torres launched, that and some files on the French Embassy smuggling operation. Nothing groundbreaking though, looks like whoever was here cleaned up and left.” Claire spoke up as she knocked one of the files to the ground.

“Still, it connects whatever that parasite is to the New Akan war for sure. We just have to make sense of the rest.” Jill assured as she caught a glint of steel as someone’s flashlight cast over the back wall. Jill raised her own light, finding a steel door along the back wall of the room labeled “Storage.”

“Bet that’s our warehouse.” Claire offered as she followed Jill.

“Let’s see if they left us anything.” Jill returned as she gripped the handle and pushed it open. Jill snapped her weapon up immediately as she caught the silhouette of a humanoid figure. “Fuck that startled me.” Jill hissed as Claire and Cyprus Arrow filed in behind her, beams of light floating over dozens of figures stood perfectly still, all members holding their weapons on them.

“They look like fumers or—”

“Pale heads, but—gaunter.” Jill interrupted Claire as she looked over the inhuman figures.

“They appear dormant or something like a standby state.” One of the strike team offered as Jill floated the barrel of her weapon over them, stopping as she caught motion. One of the creature’s shoulder drooped, the body falling to the floor with a heavy thud that echoed through the room.

“Guess it’s not alive—” Claire started, going quite as the chest of the creature split open, it’s ribs reaching upwards, forming a grotesque, bony mouth through it’s torso as it’s limbs twisted and cracked into place. It stood up on all four limbs, hissing and gnashing as its limp, featureless head turned towards them.

“Ok, drop it!” Jill barked as she and the rest of the BSAA soldiers opened fire, the anti-regeneration RAMROD ammunition they had been issued tearing through the bioweapon as it let out an otherworldly yowl. Several other bodies collapsed from their catatonic state, undergoing the same mutations as they began skittering around the room.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here! Arrow! Clear out of the bunker! Bioweapons out of containment!” Claire yelled, calling the order over her radio as the squad’s weapons lit up the room, keeping up a retreating fire as the bioweapons screeched and growled. Jill held the door open with her leg, still firing as the rest of the team escaped, slamming the door behind her and closing the bolt.

“Don’t know if that will hold them but we should smoke this place and move on!” Jill called up to Claire as she ran into the hall, the rest of the team evacuating ahead of them. The team exited the bunker as members pulled some of their armed vehicles up to the entrance, training their weapons on it as Claire took a breath, glancing back at the blown open door.

“Doesn’t look like we where followed.” Claire gasped as Jill put her hand on her wife’s shoulder. 

“No one’s hurt, we have it locked down. Good call bringing in Arrow, I would not have wanted to deal with that on our own.” Jill laughed through her breathing.

“No kidding, let’s get some explosives down there, blow this thing. I would like to go see the girls before their bedtime.” Claire smiled at Jill as she stood up straight.

“Wake up, Ms. Harper.” An arrogant tone snapped Helena out of her daze, her body aching, muscles tensing suddenly as floodlights blinded her. She winced, trying to raise her arm to shield herself only to feel it held tightly to the table by a set of restraints. Helena thrashed feeling them around her ankles, waist and neck, pinning her to an examination table in the center of a bright, steel surgical suite. 

The owner of the voice that woke her was pacing into view. He wore a dark black jacket, double breasted with no markings, black slacks and faux leather shoes. His hair was blond and combed to the side. The only identifying mark he had was a brown armband with the numbers 18/88/14. 

“Where’s the eagle and Plaga, I liked that one.” Helena croaked defiantly as the man smiled, placing his hand on the edge of the table.

“Unique to the island. We’re a little bit more civilized within these walls. Speaking of which, I have yet to introduce myself.” The man laughed softly as he resumed his pacing. “You may call me Uther. I had a DNA test done while you where napping- so rude to the gentlemen that brought you here by the way, shooting a man in the head from hidden is very un-lady like- anyway I was impressed by your results.” Uther ranted as Helena struggled to follow him, the belt holding her neck down making it impossible. “Mostly England and Central Europe. There was a troubling two percent eastern Europe but based on your appearances, anything unsavory has been thoroughly bred out of you.” 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Helena hissed, yanking against her restraints again as Uther stopped at the end of the table, leaning over Helena’s head so she could see him.

“It means when I infect you with our little creation, you probably won’t die. We’re in desperate need of test subjects Ms. Harper, they keep expiring on us due to certain—impurities.” Uther returned as Helena went white.

“You realize who I am, people will come for me, I’m a much greater risk to keep than you realize.” Helena fought to keep panic out of her voice.

“You are a disgraced CIA field op whose own unit fragged because of how worthless you had become. Don’t worry though, you can still serve something much greater than yourself, Ms. Harper. If you survive implantation, the parasite we have built will grow using you as a host. We will extract the developed creature to serve our needs and then implant you with another larvae. You will be like a swathe of fertile farmland feeding the army of our cause, mother to the creatures we will send against our enemies. It is an honor, and the only use you have left.” Uther affirmed as he approached a surgical tray lay next to Helena. He lifted a syringe and began filling it as Helena renewed her struggling. “I’ll wake you when its time, its best to have you brain activity peaked when receiving the parasite, you will get to watch the whole process.” Uther added as he cleared the syringe and approached Helena.

“No, no, no! I’m not going to be some fucking science experiment for you, fuck off! My friends are coming, and god help you when Ingrid finds me, if you’ve so much as given me a cold you’ll—you’ll—” Helena’s eye felt heavy as Uther withdrew the syringe from her arm.

“Wir sehen uns in der Hölle, Agent Harper.”


	14. Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca runs to Virginia's side as she suffers a break down and runs off to the ruins of Raccoon City, where her family still rests and the memorial she has never visited. Ada and the DSO agents make their way towards the town of Amboss, seeking the captured comrade as Jill and Claire Valentine answer their call for back up.
> 
> [Warning! Graphic Self-Harm]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very emotionally charged chapter I have been dying to write, that and a series change of tone despite another recurrent episode for Virginia Torres. We get to see where Rebecca is just kinda the best of the bunch I swear XD. Leon and Sherry fucking shit up while we have a unique pair I'm excited to show in action, Hunnigan and Ada.
> 
> "Why We Ever." by Hayley Williams. One of several for the scene with Rebecca and Virginia.
> 
> "chewing gum." by iiola. Just the first line screams Virginia Torres XD
> 
> "Are You Ten Years Ago" by PVRIS. Another for Virginia
> 
> "Lost Angels." by Troi Irons. Action vibe for Sherry and Leon literally blowing shit up.
> 
> "The Cure" by Rotana. For the moment where Rebecca is bandaging Virginia's wounds.

Rebecca nervously tapped her fingers against the steering wheel of her rental as she sped onto the Racoon City exit ramp. She shuddered, fighting a sudden feeling of dread as she pulled onto a familiar road, following her GPS to the hotel Virginia had texted her. Rebecca breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled into the parking lot, a few cars and quiet building.

“Come on.” Rebecca muttered, hands shaking as her coat snagged on the arm rest. She wrestled herself out of the car, the lock chirping as she approached the check in office. The door chimed as she stepped in, the small check in desk manned by a sleepy woman who looked like she was counting the minutes until her next cup of coffee.

“Hey, I’m looking for a friend who might be staying here I—I’m her physician and she has—”

“You Rebecca Chambers?” The woman interrupted as Rebecca paused, nodding as the hotel clerk stood, grabbing a room key and piece of paper, setting them on the counter. “Sign here, she put your name on the room too, said to expect you.” The woman added as Rebecca signed and took the room key, quietly walking towards the door. She followed the directory through the outside of the building, climbing a set of concrete stairs, dew already making the steel railing slick. Rebecca arrived at the room number she had been given, inserted the keycard into the lock as the mechanism whirred and clicked open. Rebecca exhaled apprehensively as she pushed the door open into a dark room, cautiously stepping in as she swallowed hard.

“V—Virginia? I’m here, its Rebecca.” Rebecca called out as her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. As the door swung shut behind her Rebecca was throw against the wall, grunting in pain as two hands closed around her throat. Rebecca tried to break the grip as she kicked out one of her attacker’s legs, both falling to the floor. Rebecca was forced onto her back, her assailant pinning her as Rebecca felt strands of hair brush against her face.

“Virginia!” Rebecca croaked as she gripped as the hands strangling her.

“Good guess, you should have tied up loose ends Chambers, kept me around for the blood and then offed me, done, clean experiment, toss the rest in the incinerator.” Virginia growled as Rebecca felt something wet land on her face.

“This is not like that Virginia! You know this!”

“As soon as you got what you needed you disappear? I’m used up and done but that’s where everyone fucks up cause I come back.” Virginia continued as Rebecca felt more droplets fall on her face, her eyes still adjusting to the dark. Rebecca tried to make out Virginia’s features, tears running down her face as the lights casting through the blinds shone through her curtain of dark hair. “Come on Chambers, I know you don’t go anywhere unarmed, give me a fight, I want to see what the rest of S.T.A.R.S. can do. Where else but here? I can’t turn so it should be an even fight.” Virginia hissed as she tightened her grip. Rebecca lay her hands back, staring up at Virginia as she shook her head.

“No, that’s not what you want. That’s not what I want for you.” Rebecca barely managed to say, beginning to feel lightheaded. She reached her hand up to Virginia’s face, feeling the tears running down her face. “You’re just in pain, the kind I can’t even begin to understand. I—tell me, Virginia—I will not hurt you.” Rebecca struggled to speak, feeling herself lose her grip on consciousness, her hand falling limply to the ground. Virginia froze for a second before yanking her hands away from Rebecca’s neck. Virginia screamed in frustration, clutching her shoulders as she looked around the room, feeling the pull to the bathroom, to the mirror. Her thoughts, the swirling rage and loathing began to drain away as she looked down at Rebecca’s unconscious form, the reality of what she had just done crashing into her all at once.

“No—no, no, no, no!” Virginia stammered through withering breath, sliding her arms under Rebecca and lifting her limp body, holding her tight. Virginia’s voice broke into a sob, failing to hold back her emotions. “I’m sorry, I—I’m sorry Rebecca.” Virginia wept as she felt for Rebecca’s pulse. She sighed with relief, tears flowing freely as she desperately clutched Rebecca to her chest. Virginia swayed with Rebecca in her arms for a moment, unable to take herself from the pit her heart had sunk into. A subtle breeze brought her back, Rebecca’s unconscious exhale fluttering Virginia’s loose hair as she held her.

Virginia sniffled, taking a deep breath as she slid her arm under Rebecca’s legs, lifting her up and carrying her over to the bed. Virginia supported Rebecca with one arm while pulling the blankets back with the other, laying Rebecca down gently. She carefully drew the sheet over Rebecca, adjusting her head carefully on the pillow. Virginia ran her hand through Rebecca’s hair as she stared down at her only friend, the one she had just choked unconscious. Virginia brushed her own long hair away as she tried to look at the bruise forming at Rebecca’s neck. She brushed her hair back, her fingers snarling in it as she swore. Virginia tugged hard, several strands of hair yanking from her scalp as she yelped in pain, furiously tossing the shed hair to the ground. Virginia whirled around angrily, running over to the bag of clothes and other belongings she had brought with her, withdrawing a large combat knife. She stormed into the bathroom and turned on the light. 

Virginia glared at herself as she drew the blade, gripping her disheveled hair and pulling the edge through it, cutting large, uneven sections of her hair away. The tufts fell into the sink as Virginia continued, tossing the last on the counter. She scowled at her reflection, her hair now coming down to her jaw, jagged and uneven.

“This is what they designed you to be, you’re a killer, a monster.” Virginia heard her own voice in the back of her head. “You’ll do it again; she’s used you up and is done with you. You’re a weapon without a target what else would you—”

“No.” Virginia said softly, interrupting her own thoughts.  
“This is what you do, you hurt people or bring them to harm. You started with your family and it will keep happening. You drag death with you wherever you go, and you hurt the people you love.”

“I will never hurt her again.” Virginia argued as she closed her hand around the blade. She inhaled deeply and yanked the knife from her grip. Blood ran through her clenched fist, dripping onto the bathroom floor as Virginia’s chest rose and fell, her eyes closed as she switched hands, gripping the blade again. She yelped as she yanked the blade again, her other hand beginning to bleed. “I will make sure of it.” 

Rebecca’s mind flickered to life, a subtle vibration in the bed waking her senses. She groaned, coughing gently as she raised her hand to her throat, wincing as she felt the bruise fire pain impulses along her nerves. Rebecca sat up, brushing off the sheet that had been drawn over her. There was a shadow lay at the end of the bed, a soft shaking felt through the mattress. Rebecca swung her legs over the side of the bed, standing and slowly approaching. Virginia was curled up on the end of the bed, barely audible whimpering coming from her as Rebecca approached. She gasped suddenly, thick red stains on the sheets coming from multiple, deep gashes on Virginia’s palms.

“Virginia?” Rebecca croaked, the woman not responding, her eyes closed, breath coming in sudden gasps and whispered cries. “She’s just sleeping—” Rebecca’s voice trailed off, a tear running down her cheek as she glanced at the clock on the bedside; nearly four hours after she had arrived. Rebecca checked her pockets for her room and car keys before running out to the rental. She always kept a large, military grade first aid kit in the trunk of any car she drove and quickly returned to the room with it.

“Oh! I—can I see your hands Virginia?” Rebecca spoke, startled to see Virginia sitting up on the edge of the bed. The sheet was pulled over her hands, stained red as Virginia looked at Rebecca. Tears where running down her face, eyes red as she nodded silently. Rebecca closed the door behind her and flicked on the desk lamp on the end table, a warm yellow light filling the room. She lay the first aid kit on the bed next to Virginia, opening it and turning to the sheet covering Virginia’s hands. 

Rebecca let out a pained sigh as she looked down at Virginia’s mutilated hands, taking one in her own, reaching for an alcohol swab from her kit.

“I didn’t think you’d come back.” Virginia murmured as Rebecca began to clean the wound, Virginia seething as it burned.

“Of course I’d come back, Virginia.” Rebecca returned without looking up from her task.

“Because I’m your patient.”

“No!” Rebecca affirmed, pausing, and looking Virginia in the eye. “Because I care what happens to you Virginia. You are a good person who is still in unfathomable pain. You have repaid all the trust I’ve put in you. I want to see you get better and more importantly, I want to see you happy.” Rebecca broke into a gentle smile, returning to cleaning Virginia’s wounds. Virginia bit back a sudden laugh, more tears flowing down her face, looking away as Rebecca began to bandage Virginia’s hands.

“I don’t know how you can see any of that.” Virginia sighed as Rebecca finished wrapping the bandages around Virginia’s palms.

“And I don’t know why you would do something like this to yourself.” Rebecca sighed, taking one of Virginia’s bandaged hands in her own. Rebecca gently lifted it to her lips, kissing the exposed edge of Virginia’s knuckles. Virginia’s breath fluttered past her lips as she looked from her hand to Rebecca’s worried face, then down to the growing bruise on Rebecca’s neck.

“I did that to you, I—in the moment I figured I deserved it. I’ll heal within a week, but this will keep me from hurting you again.” Virginia lamented as Rebecca leaned forward, placing her hand on Virginia’s cheek, guiding her eyes to her own.

“I can take it.” Rebecca shrugged, smirking as she laughed to herself before her expression fell serious. “I’d rather get hurt trying to make you feel better than leave you alone like this.” Rebecca soothed as Virginia shook her head, pressing her lips together as she held back a sob.

“I’m sorry.” Virginia broke, hanging her head as she shook.

“No, I’m sorry. Virginia I—” Rebecca paused, brushing tears from her own eyes. “I gave you three months of physical therapy and surgery to heal you and then tossed you into a high stress job with a new identity. I let you out into the world with no one close on top of everything you carry. I should have been more present because you clearly need me to be.” Rebecca sighed, standing as Virginia looked up at her.

“I do, I really do need you.” Virginia whimpered. Rebecca took a deep breath, forcing a melancholy smile as she stepped forward, straddling Virginia’s legs and sitting, Virginia tightly embracing her. Rebecca ran her hands over Virginia’s back as she cried into Rebecca’s shoulder.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Rebecca whispered as she held Virginia.

Leon pushed the small inflatable dingy into the sea behind the yacht, holding tight to the mooring line, Sherry helping him bring it along the rear of the yacht. They tied it off as Ada approached behind them. She dropped a large bag on the deck as she looked out at the sea, turning to Leon.

“Be gently with my RIB, it’s new.” Ada laughed as Leon rolled his eyes. “We should be well enough out of sight in this cove. Shinda Minato is just a few miles to the north, you’ll drop Hunnigan and I there. Then onto—”

“The container ship, me and Sherry will make as much noise as possible at twenty-one hundred hours.” Leon returned as Ada raised an eyebrow. “I did my homework this time, Mrs. Wong.” Leon laughed as Ada smiled.

“Good, see if you can bring that thing out of port, that would really give them a run, draw a lot of forces away from where they might be keeping Helena. They’re bound to be looking for us out at sea too.” Ada added, turning to see Hunnigan stepping up to the group, dressed in black tactical gear to match Ada’s.

“I got through to the BSAA, Chambers gave me direct line to Agnette before going dark for something. BSAA says she just took two weeks of vacation time, family emergency. Anyway, Agnette is dispatching one of their cruisers in the area, Hopkins. They’re also reassigning agents Valentine to it; we’ll have back up within forty-eight hours.” Hunnigan delivered with a nervous smile.

“With luck we’ll have Helena by then, but it’s nice to know we have a lot of help inbound.” Ada added as sherry stepped up to the trio.

“So, we have anything fun to do damage with?” Sherry asked with a devious grin, Ada looking at Leon with a mildly annoyed expression.

“That’s all from Claire, don’t look at me.” Leon defended as Ada shrugged.

“I have about fifty pounds of plastic explosives, at least ten pounds of nitro glycerin, twenty pounds of thermite and if I remembered to pack it, I should have an M82 somewhere with depleted uranium shells. Between the two of you that should be more than enough.” Ada informed as Sherry seemed to become giddy, smiling at Leon as he laughed.

“Let’s go get it, then head out.” Leon shook his head as he and Sherry went back into the yacht.

Ada helped Hunnigan step onto the rotted pier cutting into the sea from Shinda Minato as the dingy pulled away, Ada locking eyes with Leon as the boat sped off. Ada adjusted the three-point strap of her submachine gun as she lifted a pair of sunglasses to her eyes, blinking as the heads-up display illuminated in gently blue.

“How the hell did you get my prescription in time to make these?” Hunnigan questioned, putting on as similar pair as she tucked her regular glasses into a pouch on her vest. Ada cocked her head, giving Hunnigan a haughty, “really?” look. “You know what, stupid question. I assume we’re going to try to swing wide around the town, stay in the high grasses to the east until we can reach the road to Amboss?” Hunnigan posed as she ran the bolt on her rifle, looking off towards the seemingly abandoned town.

“Straight through actually, based on how barren Poslyed was I’m willing to take the risk to get to Harper faster.” Ada returned as she took off quickly towards the town.

“No argument here.” Hunnigan muttered, following close behind.

“Come on, careful, careful, careful.” Leon muttered to himself as he eased the RIB into a small cove surrounded by an eroded cliffside. There was a small steel walkway bolted into the rockface, Leon tossing a line over the railing as he climbed up, securing the boat as Sherry handed him their weapons. Leon set them down and helped Sherry up, looking down at the boat floating in the gentle chop.

“Should be good here, we have about two hours to scout before making our move.” Leon affirmed as Sherry nodded.

“We have a lot of firepower and that ship’s a big target, let’s go see what we have.” Sherry nodded as both carefully took off down the catwalk. After a few hundred feet, the catwalk rounded a corner, a large concrete dock came out to meet the large cargo vessel, an old soviet crane loading unmarked shipping crates onto its deck. “I see an easy way aboard with all out explosives.” Sherry offered as Leon smirked. The pair made their way down to the edge of the pier, watching the pattern of the crane as it loaded the vessel. Leon held his weapon close as her leaned around the corner, watching a figure pace around the yard, black uniform, and rifle in their hands.

“Looks like armed patrol, can’t tell if they’re infected or—wait.” Leon paused as two other figures joined the guard, human bodies twisted and contorted, white parasites burst from their torsos. They crawled on six limbs, the parasite controlling what was left of the host bodies as they followed the guard.

“Those look like they—the villagers.” Sherry muttered, crouched under Leon as she looked out from cover.

“Something Plaga related for sure. They’re bound to have other weapons if this is anything like what Saddler was working on with the original Illuminados.” Leon hissed as he pulled back behind cover. “Based on the pattern they seem to be loading, we can open up this crate and transfer our equipment over and get lifted onboard with enough time to make some serious noise for Ada and Hunnigan.” Leon continued, stepping around to the hidden end of the shipping container and pulling it open. 

Sherry suppressed a gasp as Leon froze. The container was loaded with four racks of shoulder fired missiles and several hundred pounds of prepared plastic explosives in marked crates.

“Ok, what the fuck, are all these crates like this?” Leon muttered, stepping over to another container and opening it. It was loaded with crates of small arms and corresponding ammunition as well as tactical equipment for infantry.

“Leon, a thought. That ship supposedly brings supplies to this island, right?” Sherry posed as Leon nodded. “Then why is it loading all this equipment?”

“I—maybe this was a black-market weapons trade turning to bio?” Leon posed.

“That’s a lot of material though, for any operation. Where would all this be going?” Sherry countered.

“Yemen, Venezuela, Columbia, Iran, New Akan, Bangladesh.” Leon shrugged. “There are a lot of places in the world who would pay top dollar for discreet hardware.”

“One silver lining to this though.” Sherry offered, stepping into the container, and motioning for Leon to follow.

“Yes?”

“We can save Ada’s explosives, we have more than enough right here.” Sherry smirked, holding up a C4 charge from one of the crates.

“This what the village the Illuminados had was like?” Hunnigan questioned as she swept the empty street with the muzzle of her rifle, signs in abandoned shops covered with faded colors and Japanese characters. 

“More or less, it was a lot louder with Leon asking every Ganado if they had seen Ashley Graham.” Ada laughed, Hunnigan returning with a smirk, keeping up with Ada. The pair stuck to the denser sections of the town, moving quickly through the alleys. Within an hour they had navigated out of the ghost town, making their way up a road cut into the steep cliffs, leading up to the top of the island, the old soviet military base converted into the town of Amboss.

“Tire tracks in the gravel, this road is frequently traveled.” Hunnigan observed as they stuck to the west side of the road, keeping a quick pace before Ada raised her hand in a fist. Ahead on the road was a single figure, tall, pale, inhuman. It’s arms where long and gaunt, its head had no discernable features.

“Looks a lot like the pictures coming out of Ghana. That and like the research Annora John lead on potential weaponizations of the Wetiko parasite in North America.” Ada whispered.

“You mean the organization was weaponizing those things?” Hunnigan hissed as Ada raised her finger to her lips.

“Not making them, we wanted to anticipate the potential threats should one of the pharma companies making bioweapons get their hands on one. Come up with countermeasures.”

“Well what did Gabriel and Dr. John come up with?”

“Nothing.” Ada sighed as she kept her weapon trained on the unmoving bioweapon.

“Your charges set?” Leon asked quietly as Sherry ran up to him, slinging her submachine gun over her shoulder as she helped Leon set the final explosive on the cargo vessel’s mooring lines.

“Yup, all linked up to the same remote detonator. I popped into the main hold on the way here, you should see the motor pool down there! Tanks and armored vehicles.” Sherry muttered, standing from the last charge.

“Good to know incase they have any other watercraft to send our way. Any trouble with guards?”

“Just one, suppressor worked, and I threw his body over the ocean side.” Sherry reported as both agents took off towards the pilot house, climbing the tower on the side facing the open sea. Leon grabbed the door handle, locking eyes with Sherry as she nodded, shouldering her weapon. Leon pulled the door open as Sherry ran in. Leon followed quickly as Sherry fired several shots in short bursts, three uniformed crew falling to the floor.

“Clear.” Leon called out as he circled in front of the controls, Sherry pulling the sidearms out of the guard’s holsters and discarding them. 

“Engines are on standby, starting them up now.” Sherry called back, scanning the controls as she set the detonator on top of them. “We’re hot! They’re bound to notice something now. Officially the biggest thing I’ve ever drive.”

“Let’s really get some attention.” Leon quipped, grabbing the detonator. Sherry smirked as he lifted the cover and pressed the button.

A host of explosions rocked through the salty evening air as Hunnigan kept her rifle trained on the BOW blocking their path.

“That’s our noise camo, drop that thing and let’s go.” Ada muttered as Hunnigan’s rifle recoiled. She fired three rapid shots into the head of the creature, the beast shrieking as it hit the ground, twitching as Ada ran up to it. She fired a burst directly into its head before motioning for Hunnigan. “Move quickly and watch corners, we don’t know just how much security we’re going to be dealing with.” Ada muttered as the pair ran up to the main gate of the base, alarms going off as they clung to the shadows.

A BSAA marked Sea King settled down in the helipad of the cruiser Hopkins. Jill stepped down as the rotors began to slow, greeted by a woman wearing a BSAA dress uniform.

“Welcome aboard Agent Valentine, Regina Freeman, skipper.” The woman offered her hand to Jill who took it, patting her on the shoulder as they stepped off the helipad.

“I never got to thank you for running down the Indemnance back during the Irkutsk battle. My girls and two dear friends were on board—”

“No need for thanks Jill, with all you’ve done and continue to do for us. I’m glad I can help now.” Regina smiled, looking over as Claire helped Piers, Evangeline, Valerie and Edelie out of the helicopter.

“I’m still surprised Agnette lets me get away with this. After the Amazon, I don’t go anywhere without them. Well, not exactly anywhere, I keep them close though, safe.” Jill laughed nervously as Regina smiled.

“Its what really matters though, it’s good to see Nivans up and about again too. So many of us thought he’d never be leaving a bed after what he’d been through.”

“You know him, always seeing the best in his situation. If you would excuse me, I’m going to go help him and the girls get settled. No more than thirty minutes.” Jill returned.

“No problem, senior officers will be meeting on the bridge.”

“Understood, I’ll share everything DSO has sent me.” Jill nodded, stepping over to Claire, kissing her and taking Edelie’s hand.


	15. Illuminados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada Wong and Ingrid Hunnigan infiltrate the Neo-Illuminados bunker in search for Helena as Leon and Sherry mount a distraction, Jill and Claire Valentine moving in quickly to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of action in this chapter, another rough go of things for Helena, I swear I love her as a character, I'm not trying to pick on her XD.
> 
> "Demons" by Vi, good vibe for the quiet moments in between gunfire, also Ingrid on a warpath.
> 
> "Monsters" By Lucy Daydream. Another kinda mellow action vibe

“Razor wire up top, we’re going through.” Ada commanded, pulling out a pair of fence cutters and quickly making a hole for her and Hunnigan. Hunnigan ducked through, raising her rifle as they entered the old soviet base.

“Looks like Amboss due south, residences and the commissary.” Hunnigan called out to Ada, the base a buzz with activity moving to the dock to the west; Leon and Sherry’s drawing their full attention. “They have to have a lock up or something like any military base, I say we start there.”

“Agreed, let’s be quick, no guarantee how long that distraction is going to serve us.” Ada returned as they took off, weaving in between service buildings and parked trucks on their way to the barracks, party housing and rec facilities. Hunnigan paused at the corner of one of the barracks as she looked around the corner.

“Christ, someone having an ego trip.” Hunnigan muttered indicating a large mansion estate nestled between monolithic military buildings.

“It pays to be a member of the ruling party now doesn’t it? Not really any different than your commander in chief’s little Florida estate though is it?” Ada returned, pulling back into the shadows as she watched a group of four armed men run off towards the docks.

“Fair point, fucker lost any chance of getting me working with him after his jackboots came for Helena.” Hunnigan hissed back, motioning that the street was clear. The pair bolted to the other side as they caught site of a small building with a barbed wire fence surrounding it.

“Which time? When he had Briggs on her or when the CIA fragged her in Foggy Bottom? That’s the military police station.” Ada let out a dry laugh before pointing ahead.

“You sure?” 

“Ingrid, it says police in Russian on the front door, I’m pretty damn sure. Check, go.” Ada returned curtly, glancing down the road before bolting towards the building. Hunnigan sighed, shaking her head as she followed close to Ada. They reached the front door and Ada grabbed the handle, Hunnigan nodding as Ada pulled it open. Hunnigan held her weapon tight, sweeping it across the lobby, catching sight of a guard reaching for his sidearm. She fired twice, striking the guard in the chest, his body hitting the floor as Ada came in behind Hunnigan.

“One, security.” Hunnigan reported, advancing down the hall he had been stood in.

“Watch the side offices, that suppressor isn’t that quiet.” 

“Two! Central office!” Ada called as she spotted two more gunman through the glass doors to another office. Ada fired as Hunnigan spun, flinching as glass shattered, hearing bullets whiz past her as she returned fire. “Both down, keep moving, signs say the detention cells are down the stairs at the end of this corridor.” Ada shouted as Hunnigan ran, boots crunching over broken glass. The muzzle of her weapon pointed straight ahead as she saw the door to the stairwell.

“Clear ahead.” Hunnigan called back, Ada faced towards their rear, running after Hunnigan as she made her way down the stairs. The concrete wall near Hunnigan erupted in a cloud of dust, debris praying her as gunfire filled the stairway. Ada grabbed the back of Hunnigan’s vest and threw her back on the landing before she gripped the railing and flung herself over the edge. Hunnigan groaned, coughing as she heard another rattle of gunfire, the stairwell echoing silent in seconds.

“Clear down here, careful on stairs Ingrid. Going down or coming up.” Ada called up, standing over the corpses of three gunman as she checked the count of her magazine.

“Got it, let’s keep going, cells should be through here.” Hunnigan returned, moving to a pair of doors at the base of the stairs. “Thanks, by the way.” Ingrid added as she pushed the door open, Ada raising her weapon and stepping through.

“Watch fire in here, looks like more than just our missing agent may be held down here.” Ada whispered, the low light of the cell block showing multiple figures behind the bars. Hunnigan flicked on the flashlight hooked to her vest, suppressing a gasp as terrified faces looked back at her.

“The villagers, the ones from Shinda Minato.” Hunnigan muttered. “We can’t leave them like this.”

“They could be infected, let’s find Helena first then go from there Ingrid, focus.” Ada spat back, avoiding the pleading eyes looking at her. There was nervous muttering amongst the captives as they quickly made their way through the block, casting their lights into each cell.

“I don’t see her.” Hunnigan called out nervously, feeling panic settle into the edges of her voice as she desperately searched back through the cells.

“Neither do I, she may not be here.” Ada returned as Hunnigan took a deep breath, fingers tapping on the grip of her rifle. “She may be in that radar station built into the peak of the mountain. Looked like it also had air defenses built into it, probably has some tunnels or bunkers. Let’s ask someone here, maybe they could know something, I doubt they’re in league with these Neo-Illuminados.” Ada offered, placing her hand on Hunnigan’s shoulder.

“Ok, ok.” Hunnigan nodded as Ada opened one of the cells. There was more muttering amongst the captives, the occupants of the opened cell shuffling away as Ada stepped in. 

“Watashi wa anata o kizutsukeru tame ni koko ni iru node wa arimasen. Watashi wa anata o subete kaihō shimasu, watashi wa watashinotomodachi o mitsukeru no ni sukoshi tasuke ga hitsuyōdesu.” Ada spoke softly, kneeling in front of a wide eyed, middle aged man who stared at her. She pulled her combat knife from its sheath as the group winced, Ada pausing before reaching out and grabbing the man’s bound wrists, cutting him free.

_“I am not here to hurt you. I'll free you all, I need a little help finding my friend.”_

“Futakuchion'na ni shiyou to suru. Kanojo ga shippai shita baai, karera wa umi no kaibutsu ni kanojo o nagemasu.” The man muttered, stumbling through his speech as Ada’s eyes narrowed.

_“They'll try to make her into a futakuchi-onna. If she fails, they’ll throw her to the sea monsters.”_

“Doko.” Ada returned firmly.

_“Where?”_

“Sanchō.”

_“The summit.”_

“Ōkini arigatō.” Ada finished, flipping her knife around in her hand and giving it to the man. He turned and immediately began to free the other villagers as Ada stood, stepping out of the cell. She walked to the cell control panel and opened the rest of the block before turning to the stairs.

“Ada! What the hell did he say?” Hunnigan demanded as Ada whirled around.

“He said they’d be trying to turn her into a futakuchi-onna. Old Japanese myth about a woman curse with a disease forcing a second mouth to grow out of her head. That means they’d be infecting her, so I’d rather get moving now.” Ada explained, urgency dominating her tone as Hunnigan nodded.

“To the radar station then, Leon keep them occupied please.” Hunnigan muttered as Ada turned, running up the stairs as Hunnigan followed.

“Damnit! I wanted to be the one to bring that bitch in!” Claire swore as she paced around the walkway just outside of the bridge of the Hopkins.

“I don’t know what to tell you kiddo, in fairness, Sheva was the one who brought her down. Shot twice through the side, through and through so she’ll live.” Chris returned over the phone, laughing slightly as Claire shook her head.

“Well thank her for paying back Jessica for what she did to Jill back in Philly, and then some. What about her partner?”

“Still at large. How are you and Jill holding up?”

“As well as we can, Piers has been a dream keeping an eye on the girls during this mess. Cyprus Arrow is cleaning up that lab we found in Quebec, I left Parker with instructions to send anything they find your way. I only had a brief look, but I think the BOWs we found, and the ones Jessica tried to use on you are one in the same. I’d say Dr. John’s fears were right and I get the sinking feeling whatever Ada and Leon ran into here is in the same family.”

“Here’s hoping it’s just a bunch of Illuminados fan boys you and Jill will tear right through.” Chris laughed, fading into an awkward silence. “Have you asked her yet?”

“Yeah Chris, while we were hunting bioterrorists in the far northern reaches of Vermont, I asked Jill about having more kids, it was really romantic.” Claire returned sardonically as Chris sighed.

“Claire.”

“I know I—look, there hasn’t been a good time is all and I really don’t know the right way to bring it up and—”

“You’re scared she’ll say no.” Chris interjected as Claire let out a withering breath.

“Terrified.” She returned, blinking a tear from the corner of her eye. “Like, I can’t imagine my life without having a child I raised from infancy and—I love Valerie and Edelie, I really do, they see me as their mom and they’re my girls but—”

“I know it’s a hard feeling to explain. You don’t want Jill to think that somehow the girls aren’t enough for you, but she needs to know that they were a decision Jill made for herself, before you. All you’re asking is that you make the decision again, together.” Chris offered as Claire huffed.

“You make it sound easy to say.”

“I know it’s different when you’re trying to say it to Jill. What is the worst that can happen Claire, you don’t think this would hurt your marriage, right?”

“I don’t think so it just—it would change how I see our lives going and I would feel like I’m fundamentally missing out on a part of my life I’ve been excited for.” Claire worried.

“I think you just need to tell Jill that exactly. Find a quiet moment after you get back home and just ask.” Chris offered as Claire nodded, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“Thanks, I—I think I will.” Claire returned, turning as she heard the door to the bridge open behind her, Jill motioning to her. “Jill says hey and it’s time to mount up. We’ll call you after we got Helena and the rest back.”

“Good luck kiddo, come home safe.” Chris returned as Claire hung up and turned to Jill.

“Leon just reached out to us. Him and Sherry have stolen a ship belonging to the Neo-Illuminados and are heading out to sea. He said they seem to have their full attention at the moment, two small attack boats are following them. They want us to head to the island’s central town, Amboss, and meet up with Hunnigan and Ada. With any luck this will be us extracting Helena, but we might be needed for more.” Jill spoke up as Claire nodded, pocketing her phone.

“Ok, you want to go tell Piers and the girls? I’ll go get everything ready with our ride in and come down when we’re green.” Claire returned as Jill nodded.

“See you in a minute.” Jill returned, heading down below decks to the cabins the captain had set aside for her and the girls. Jill pushed the door open, Piers knelt on the floor wiping something up as Edelie sat on the couch in tears.

“Hey, hey what happened?” Jill soothed, running over to Edelie, kneeling in front of her as she looked at Piers.

“Took everyone down to the mess to get some ice cream, poor girl dropped it after the ship hit some hard chop.” Piers sighed, offering Jill a sympathetic expression. Jill nodded as she sat down next to Edelie, holding her as she whimpered into her mother’s side.

“I told her to get it in a bowl like us, she didn’t listen.” Valerie snipped from the corner of the room, sitting at a small table with Evangeline, both with bowls of their own.

“Val! Not helpful.” Jill snapped back as Valerie frowned, looking away. “I have to go, helo’s spinning up on the rear deck and Leon needs us in now.” Jill sighed as Piers nodded. “Thank you so much for looking after them, could you run back to the mess real quick for her?” Jill asked reluctantly as Piers stood, biting his lip an avoiding eye contact.

“Mess officer’s an old friend, got the girls the treat just cause he had a little left. That was it.” Piers whispered as Jill sighed, Edelie’s whimpering growing louder again.

“Fuck.” Jill swore under her breath as she felt the side of her shirt growing wet from Edelie’s tears. “I have to go, I just don’t have time to—Val! Can you please share some of yours with your sister, we’ll all go out to Sweet Frog or Coldstone when we get home, I promise.”

“That’s not fair! She wasn’t careful and I was!” Valerie protested.

“Val, please, she’s your little sister and you’re almost thirteen, please.” Jill placed her hand over her eyes as she implored Valerie.

“We can both share, that way you don’t have to give up half of it.” Eva spoke up shyly as she placed her hand on Valerie’s arm.

“Ok, ok fine. Come here Edie, you can share with us.” Valerie grumbled as Edelie stood, wiping her eyes as she walked over.

“Thank you, Eva. You too Valerie.” Jill breathed as she slid her hand over her face, leaving it over her mouth as she looked off, lost in thought. “One crisis averted, let’s go two for two.” Jill laughed wryly as she looked at Piers.

“Stay safe out there, I’ll hold down the fort.” Piers offered with a reassuring smile.

“Thanks, little brother. Claire will be down in a minute to say goodbye to the girls. I need to go gear up.” Jill added as she stood, patting Piers’ shoulder as she passed him. 

“I knew they had some hardware, but I didn’t think they’d have a fucking navy!” Leo shouted over the report of his rifle. He watched the line of tracer rounds strike the attack craft coming up along their port side. The glass of its pilot house shattered as it pulled away, Leon keeping up the fire as it moved quickly out of range, several other craft hanging back but keeping pace with the cargo ship.

“Can we pick up the pace! I don’t know where they all came from but I count two more than the ones that chased us from the island!” Leon screamed as he ran onto the bridge, grabbing a fresh magazine as Sherry stood at the helm.

“Leon this is the fucking box truck of the sea, it’s going as fast as its going to go! How about looking through one of the damn shipping containers for some heavier weapons?” Sherry spat back as she threw the ship into a hard turn, the old vessel letting out a loud, creaking groan as it listed to the side. “Just heard from Hopkins! BSAA is sending the Valentines ahead to the island to get Ada, Ingrid and Helena the fuck out of there.” Sherry shouted as she pulled the wheel straight, trying to avoid the oncoming formation of attack boats.

“Good! They seem fairly well distracted, lets keep it up!” Leon called back as he ran out of the bridge, leaping down a flight of stairs to the deck. He ran by the edge and paused, glancing off the side of the ship.

“Oh fuck, we’re gonna need much bigger guns.” Leon hissed as he watched a pale dorsal spine disappear beneath the waves not a hundred feet off the side of the ship.

“And—there we go.” Hunnigan grunted as she forced her way through a steel door leading into the concrete bunker.

“I still favor the breach charge.” Ada murmured as she clicked on the flashlight attached to her weapon. “Hall’s clear, let’s move. Remember you building search training?” Ada quipped with a smirk as Hunnigan scoffed.

“Yeah, you favor right or left?” Hunnigan returned.

“Top.” Ada shot back as Hunnigan raised an eyebrow. “I’m ambidextrous as long as I take point.” Ada clarified as Hunnigan laughed dryly.

“Got, it I favor right. Let’s go.” Hunnigan returned as the pair quickly advanced through the hallway.  
“Staircase right, sweep top I’m moving down.” Ada informed as they came to a steel railing, a dark set of stairs leading further into the facility. Hunnigan watched the hall before following Ada down.

“Looks like the flight leads farther down, stopping at each floor.” Ada added as Hunnigan caught up to her.

“If I was building a Soviet era facility, most important and sensitive equipment would be on the bottom, under the most rock and concrete.” Hunnigan suggested as Ada nodded.

“Agreed, bottom up it is.” Ada returned as the two took off down the stairs, weapons scanning each floor before turning down the stair well again. 

“Ground floor—hold.” Ada started, raising her hand in a fist as she stopped suddenly on the final landing. There was a single figure standing in the hall, flickering lights making it hard to identify.

“Infected, one way or another.” Hunnigan muttered, holding her rifle on the silhouette. The figure slumped over and hit the floor, a dull thud echoing through the bunker hallway. The BOW’s ribs split, pale skin tearing as it’s body contorted, standing on four limps as its bones cracked together. A wet screeching sound roared from the torn maw as it clumsily skittered towards Ada and Hunnigan. Both fired the instant the creature ran at them, rounds tearing through the weak body. The creature hissed as it expired, Ada shuddering as the chemical smell of anti-regen rounds filled the corridor.

“Drones of some kind, like adult Plagas that spring from their hosts, look.” Hunnigan muttered, pushing aside a strand of torn flesh with the barrel of her rifle. “The parasite is just piloting the corpse at this time, not hooked into its neurology or organs.” Hunnigan added as there was another loud screeching from further down the corridor. Ada groaned, dropping her magazine and checking the count.

“Lets keep this tight, aim for center of mass, highest chance of hitting the parasites.” Ada issued, replacing her magazine as she took off down the hall.

“Incursion’s by the port, someone is trying to make off with the Comet.” Helena heard the chatter between technicians as she slowly woke up, mind foggy. She tried to focus on what they were saying, closing her eyes as she tensed against the restraints holding her to the examination table.

“I’m sure the Cagnazzo will be able to handle them. Let’s proceed, the larvae is stable, just have to stimulate it’s basal ganglia with the targeting proteins.”

“She should be conscious, should I make the incision?”

“Not yet, let me prep the larvae.” The first and by the sounds of things lead technician instructed as Helena felt her shirt lifted, the wet touch of a surgical marker on her stomach.

“You think it could be her allies or maybe the CIA got wind of the build up?”

“The CIA is hardly a problem. Could be Japanese authorities though.” The lead tech responded as Helena dared a glance up at the pair. Both were wearing fully sealed clean room suites and one was manipulating a parasite that looked like a fleshy, white silver fish with the maw of a lamprey. Helena’s muscles tensed hard, shaking the table at the sight of the creature, both techs turning on her.

“Get that fucking thing away from me!” Helena growled as the lead tech looked at his assistant.

“Make the incision.” The lead commanded as the assistant grabbed a scalpel and held it to Helena’s abdomen.

“No, no! Stop, fucking stop!” Helena screamed as the blade broke her skin. She threw her head back and wailed in pain as the technician cut a methodical line down her stomach, Helena’s knuckles white in tightly balled fists as she struggled against the straps holding her down. The technician finished his incision as the distant rattle of gunfire made its way into the suite, an inhuman screech following it as both techs looked up.

“Security to surgical ward.” The lead tech spoke into a small radio before turning back to Helena. She clenched her jaw, breathing heavy through her nose as she glared at the tech. Blood was running over her stomach from the wound as tears spilled from her eyes, boring hatefully into the unforgiving mirrored masks of the clean room suits.

“I encourage you, Ms. Harper, not to resist the larvae’s movement through your body, if you do not let it in, relax any muscles that may block it, it will tear through them. It will be extremely painful.” The lead tech said flatly as he lifted the writhing creature out of its container with a pair of medical tongs. 

“You can go to hell, go fuck yourself you piece of shit!” Helena spat, shaking the table, desperate to delay or disrupt the procedure in any way she could. She shook the table as the tech approached with the parasite. Helena spat at it and screamed as the tech paused.

“Silence her, hold her down.” The lead muttered angrily as the assistant grabbed another of the restraints, belting Helena’s head to the table, drawing it over her mouth as she thrashed. The lead stood directly over her as their mask went red, the report of a gunshot echoing loud through the suite. Several followed up, both techs falling, the parasite landing on Helena’s leg. She shrieked as she bucked, struggling to see the creature as she felt it creep upwards to her abdomen. Helena screamed desperately as she felt it touch her bare skin near the wound before a blur in her vision struck it off her. A gunshot followed as the figure returned to Helena, tears running down Hunnigan’s face as she forced a reassuring smile for Helena. 

Hunnigan quickly released the restraints holding Helena to the table as she struggled to sit up. Hunnigan grabbed her by the shoulder and coaxed her back down as Ada approached the other side of the table, pulling out a field medic bag.

“We’ll do some quick field sutures and then glue the wound closed. That’ll stop infection but she’ll need more care.” Ada muttered as she threaded a small curved needle, wiping a sterile swap over Helena’s wound.

“You’re ok Lena, relax, look at me. We’re going to get you out of here.” Hunnigan soothed, taking Helena’s hand in both of hers.

“Ok, ok I—” Helena stuttered, lip quivering as Hunnigan kissed her hand, Ada swiftly stitching Helena’s wound.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry we should have anticipated—Lena this is my fault I’m sorry. You and I don’t split up anymore.” Hunnigan croaked as Helena nodded, fingers brushing against Hunnigan’s cheek.

“Just tell me I’m going to be ok.” Helena muttered.

“You’re going to be just fine Helena, I’ll make sure of it.” Hunnigan returned, forcing a smile as Ada finished dressing the wound.

“Ok, she’s as stable as we have time for. Hunnigan you handle her.” Ada commanded, returning her kit to a pouch on her belt, holding her finger to her ear. “Alright, Leon, if you can hear me send the Valentines to the Amboss main gate and tell them to hold position. I’ll escort Hunnigan to them and then leave via the boat.” Ada spoke into her radio.

“Guess we can’t really bring you aboard a BSAA cruiser now can we.” Hunnigan muttered as she slid her arms under Helena, lifting her as Helena leaned her head against Hunnigan’s shoulder, clutching at her vest. “I’ve got you Lena, I’ve got you.” Hunnigan spoke softly as Helena nodded, clutching at Hunnigan’s neck as they ran out of the surgical ward.

“There’s something in the water!” Leon shouted as he sprinted onto the bridge, nearly slipping. A steady rain had begun to pour over the deck, making the metal surfaces slick.

“Oh really? What a concept!” Sherry shouted back as the ship rocked, a large swell crashing into the bow. Sherry groaned as she held the wheel before gesturing at two corpses on the other end of the bridge. “I thought the deal was I drive you shoot?” Sherry yelled as Leon stared at the pale, grey corpses, arthropod like limbs and long, smooth heads.

“Abyss?” Leon questioned, looking at the dead BOW’s

“You know, I don’t really care, they climbed their way onboard or washed aboard or something, where the hell is our extraction?” Sherry shouted back as the whole ship shuddered, Leon falling to the floor as Sherry clung to the helm. The steel of the ship groaned, echoing through the hull as the vessel listed to the side. Sherry’s jaw dropped as she looked out over the deck, a massive grey creature had gripped the side of the ship. Its maw was agape, red tendrils dancing around it as it slowly looked over the deck, two claw like appendages biting into the railing of the ship as the creature bellowed a low, gravelly note.

“That! That’s what I meant!” Leon shouted as Sherry snapped from her shocked stare.

“Please tell me you found some bigger guns while you were fucking around out there.” Sherry called out as she locked in the ships course and stepped away from the helm.

“Yeah, I think you’ll be pretty pleased.” Leon smirked as he followed Sherry off the bridge and down the stairs into the ship’s hold.

“This is where I leave you.” Ada shouted over the steady rain showering the roadway by the main gate of the Neo-Illuminados’ compound.

“You going to be ok?” Hunnigan called back as she knelt down, clutching a shivering Helena to her chest as she pulled a small flare gun from a pouch on her belt.

“Yes, I’ll take the yacht to Hokkaido, Veronica has a flight waiting for me. I’ll see you back stateside.” Ada returned, running off down the road as Hunnigan fired the flare skyward. A brilliant red projectile soared upwards as the shudder of distant helicopter rotors broke through the sounds of the rain. Hunnigan tossed the empty gun to the ground, wrapping both of her arms around Helena.

“I’m right here Lena, we’re getting you out of here and then we’re going home.” Hunnigan whispered as she ran her hand over Helena’s back.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’ve fucked this up again. I—I’m sorry.” Helena whispered as Hunnigan held her tighter.

“It wasn’t your fault. It never has been.” Hunnigan soothed as Helena quivered, breaking into tears.

“Please stay with me. I know they’re going to have to—examine me and maybe—just please stay with me.” Helena pleaded as Hunnigan looked up, a BSAA black hawk circling over them, descending to the roadway.

“I’m not going anywhere Lena.” Hunnigan whispered, kissing the side of Helena’s head as she lifted her again, Jill and Claire hopping out of the black hawk and running over to them. “Lets go, Helena needs a doctor and I’m certain you guys didn’t go unnoticed.” Hunnigan shouted as the three ran back to the Helicopter, Jill helping Hunnigan lift Helena into the cabin and lay her down on a stretcher strapped to the bulkhead. 

“Ada?” Claire asked softly as the helicopter took off, turning to the open ocean.

“should be heading south on the yacht now, she’s making her way back with Blue Umbrella’s help.

“Ok.” Claire nodded, raising her finger to her ear. “Cyprus one to Hopkins, Amboss is clear of friendlies.”

“Understood Cyprus one, stand by.” The BSAA comm officer returned. Hunnigan stared out the window at the island, holding Helena’s hand. She flinched as a sudden white flash broke the rainy gloom, a low rumble slowly sounding through the storm. Several more flashes appeared all over Amboss, plumes of smoke and fire mixing with the rain as Jill sat down next to Hunnigan.

“Cruise missiles from the Hopkins. We picked up a bunch of fishing boats heading south to Hokkaido, some had radios, told us they where the last inhabitants of the island other than the Illuminados. We figured it was best to glass the place.” Jill explained as Hunnigan nodded.

“Probably right. Leon and Sherry?” Hunnigan nodded before posing the question.

“That’s out next stop, we picked up an unflagged cargo vessel out at sea, figured that was probably them performing their distraction.” Claire spoke up as the fires of Amboss began to fade into the dark curtain of rain.

“I mean, yeah, that’s big. Do you even know how to drive it though?” Sherry laughed as Leon climbed up on a forest green painted Abrams tank.

“I’ve flown planes and helicopters; how hard can a tank be? Besides it’s already on the elevator so all I really need working is the turret.” Leon returned as the ship rocked hard, steal screeching and groaning throughout the hold.

“You’ve crashed planes and helicopters and I don’t think you have a good record with cars either so forgive my lack of enthusiasm!” Sherry shouted as she slammed her fist on the button to start the elevator. The mechanism squealed to life, the large platform holding the tank lifting to the main deck, rain pouring in as the doors on the deck opened.

“Just have a little faith, I’ve come this far, haven’t I?” Leon tossed back as he opened the hatch, climbing into the gunner’s seat.

“Huh, I’m surprised they already have shells in here.” Sherry mentioned, loading one from the rack into the breach as Leon began rotating the turret to the port side of the ship.

“There’s our friend.” Leon muttered as he gazed through the sight, the massive BOW tearing a hole in the side of the ship, sweeping it’s head back and forth seeming to search the deck. “What the hell do you think it was?”

“Based on the size and the mouth—whale shark maybe?” Sherry guessed as the locked the breach to the main gun. “Weapon’s hot, come on, send it packing!” Sherry shouted as both the ship and beast groaned, the vessel tossing in the intensifying storm. 

“It’s a bit hard to aim the damn thing with boat tossing Sherry! Give me a minute!” Leon yelled back as he heard a crackle of his radio in his ear.

“What the hell have you two got yourself into?” Claire’s voice came over their earpieces as Sherry laughed.

“Illuminados are a little upset we took their ship loaded with military hardware.” Sherry returned.

“Well get your intruder dealt with and we’ll pick—wait are you two in a damn tank?” Claire paused, confused as Sherry laughed.

“We’ll explain later, I can’t get a clear shot at this fucker, think you could buy us a few seconds of distraction?” Leon called out, gaze still fixed through the sight.

“Coming up.” Jill responded, the rip of the black hawk’s door gun roaring through the storm, hundreds of rounds striking the massive BOW. It reared up from the ship, pushing the deck lower as the BSAA helicopter kept up the attack.

“There we go you big ugly fucker.” Leon hissed as the tank rocked, the main gun thundered as the shell struck the creature’s torso, tearing a hole as it exploded. The bioweapon shrieked as bile flooded from the wound onto the deck, the monster falling against a stack of shipping crates and tumbling into the ocean. “Yes! Alright, lets abandon ship.” Leon cheered as Sherry opened the hatch, climbing out as a line from the helicopter landed on the tank. Sherry and Leon where lifted into the cabin, helped by Claire and Jill. Claire closed the door as the BSAA pilot pointed them back towards the Hopkins.

A BSAA medical team greeted the group of agents at the helipad, Hunnigan staying with Helena as they brought her below decks to the small medical facility onboard. Leon sighed as he watched them go, the rain now falling in a sheet-like mist.

“Thank you guys for bringing in the cavalry. We got in deep fast.” Leon thanked as Claire patted his shoulder.

“Hey, anytime. We’re glad we got you all out of there. Come on, you should see Eva, I bet she’s anxious after not seeing either of you in several days.” Claire reassured, as they walked off below the decks of the BSAA cruiser.


	16. Raccoon City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia Torres and Rebecca Chambers go to the Raccoon City memorial, bringing closure to a decades long struggle for Virginia and running into a familiar name who helps grant Virginia some perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional chapter I have been dying to write for a very long time! That and this is officially the half way mark, thank you all who have been reading and commenting thus far!
> 
> "Be Still, My Tongue" By Snorri Hallgimason. Song really captures the ambiance and emotion of the scene at the memorial.
> 
> "Blood Filled Tears" By Maisy Kay. Song from Rebecca's perspective, covering all of how she's been trying to help Virginia.
> 
> "Both Hands" By Ani DiFranco. Another feeling from Rebecca's perspective.
> 
> "Out Of It" By Mothica. Virginia's feelings back in the hotel room.

Rebecca put her rental car in park and took a deep breath, the dark lot had a thin mist floating over dim streetlights. She dared a glance at Virginia sitting in the passenger seat, her arms folded tightly across her chest as she stared blankly out of the windshield, the corners of the glass frosted over as wiper blades idly cut a curve through them.

“We don’t have to do this if you aren’t ready.” Rebecca spoke softly after a moment, adjusting the scarf around her neck as Virginia inhaled deeply through her nose. Her lip began to quiver as she covered her mouth, shaking her head before deliberately blowing out a breath, adjusting her position in the seat.

“I think we should go; I’m not going to be any more ready than I am now.” Virginia muttered, unbuckling her seat belt and abruptly stepping out of the car. Rebecca sighed, frowning and biting her lip as she turned the car off and followed.

“Virginia!” Rebecca called out, Virginia pausing several feet ahead of her. Rebecca caught up, Virginia’s shoulders rocking, her breathing heavy. Rebecca took Virginia’s hand, gripped Virginia’s arm with her free hand as she looked up at her. “This isn’t a race. We take it slow, do it together.” Rebecca said softly as Virginia nodded, the two carefully stepping off into the Raccoon City Memorial park.

They followed a grey brick path into a gentle, upward slope; small white lights dotting the path as the walked through a grove of Alder trees surrounded by beds of Arklay plants and flowers. Small pedestals stood along the winding path. They where made of black marble with copper plates at their head. Each had a date and an inscription detailing the timeline of the Raccoon City disaster, starting with Umbrella moving to what was once a small town. The pair came to a clear circle in the park, bright spotlights cast on a destroyed statue, the figures covered in graffiti, one with its head removed, laying on the ground in front of it.

“The first monument, the one Umbrella commissioned almost a month after the city was wiped away.” Rebecca murmured as they paused, staring at the obscenities written on the statue’s plinth. Some where vague, simple expressions of rage, others where names, calling out Umbrella or simply lamenting the death of loved ones. “They pitched it as a tribute to the brave men who died trying to save thousands.” Rebecca said with disgust as Virginia squeezed her hand tighter. “Then built a statue to Irons and Birkin on the mass grave they made.”

“They didn’t think to rip it down?” Virginia asked quietly as they looked over the chipped and damaged body of what was meant to represent a member of UBCS, the face covered in red paint.

“There where a lot of discussions. Most of the others Umbrella put up around other disaster sights or local memorials have been destroyed; they where just trying to glorify themselves after all. The committee that made this park with the BSAA decide to let this one stand, it shows the individual acts of defiance that drove the same spirit that brought Umbrella down.” Rebecca smiled as she spoke. Virginia shuddered, Rebecca looking up at her with concern.

“I’m fine I—I just know what’s next.” Virginia explained as Rebecca gestured to another path on the far side of the circle. The earth around it raised in a gentle hill, the path diving into a tunnel. 

“That leads to the crater’s edge, and the new memorial.” Rebecca answered as Virginia nodded.

“I’m ready.” Virginia croaked as the pair resumed walking. They slowed as they approached the tunnel, a large sign hung from the ceiling warning of disturbing imagery ahead. When they came out on the other side Virginia stopped, staring down from the ridge overlooking the ruins of Raccoon City. The skyline was dead, dark, shadows of buildings cast through beams of moonlight, the edge of the ridge lined with a brilliantly lit glass wall that ran out of Virginia’s sight with a white path following it along the crater’s edge. Virginia gasped, covering her mouth as tears broke from her eyes, trying to follow the advancing edge of the wall to its end. They slowly continued walking, markings along the surface of the glass coming into view as they got closer.

“Are those—” Virginia trailed off tearfully as they walked up to the start of the wall.

“The names of everyone who died.” Rebecca answered, her voice cracking as her own eyes began to mist over. “It goes on for more than a mile.” Rebecca added as she led Virginia to a small booth set up near the start of the wall. “They made a directory for the names, kept immediate families together so it can be a bit tricky to find.” Rebecca offered as she woke a large touch screen and typed in the name “Theodora Torres”. The system responded with a section number and column number, Rebecca taking Virginia’s arm and leading her down the path. They walked for nearly half a mile, passing another couple along the way who where sitting on a bench, pensively staring at the wall or beyond, at the ruined city behind it.

Rebecca slowed as they reached their section number. Virginia searched the names frosted onto the glass, dew condensing across the large pane. Virginia’s searching eyes stopped suddenly, and her face went white. She stepped forward, Rebecca with her as Virginia reached upward toward the glass.

“My mother.” Virginia muttered as her hand floated over the name Alazne Torres.

“My father.” Virginia continued, her hand moving to the name Pyotr Zlatica.

“I didn’t know your father was Russian.” Rebecca commented quietly, recognizing the name but reminding herself that it was hardly the time to ask.

“Azerbaijani actually. My mother was a force of will that not even his stone face could withstand. For better or worse. It was my favorite thing about her, and the thing I hated the most. I did take after her though, kept my own name, gave it to my children in spite of my husband.” Virginia laughed dryly, consciously ignoring her husband’s name on the wall. Her hand kept moving, stopping as she froze.

“My babies—” Torres murmured breathlessly, tears running down her face and falling from her chin, the names Theodora Torres and Eleanor Torres underneath her hand. Virginia pulled her gloves off her hands, touching her bandaged palms to the cool, wet glass. She shuddered, inhaling deeply as she stared at the names. She lifted her hand and with her finger began to write in the condensation just below Eleanor’s name. She finished, the traced name Julia Torres left in the dew as Virginia pressed her lips together, shaking her head. “That’s all they are now. Just names on a wall, and here I am—” Virginia sobbed, Rebecca moving to hug her as Virginia roughly pulled away.

“Don’t! I don’t want to hear about how they’re more than that, I don’t want to hear about how I’m making good or trying or how you’re fucking proud of me! I don’t want you to hug me and tell me that this shit isn’t my fault, I don’t want your encouragement, or you pity!” Virginia’s frustration built into a shout as she sobbed, falling to her knees as her tirade ended.

“I just want my girls back.” Virginia whimpered as Rebecca took another step back. She breathed deeply as she looked at Virginia.

“I’m right here when you need me.” Rebecca answered in a hurt whisper as Virginia glared up at her.

“I’ll fucking let you know.” Virginia hissed as Rebecca nodded. She turned and paced a little down the path, not wandering far as she wiped tears from her eyes, glancing back at Virginia worriedly. Virginia had moved to the bench across from her names on the wall, alternating between sobbing into her hands and staring at the wall.

Rebecca startled slightly as she heard footsteps behind her, whirling around to see the couple from earlier who had been viewing the memorial.

“Hey, sorry to startle you I—well we heard shouting and just wanted to make sure everything was ok.” He started, offering a tentative smile.

“Yeah everything is fine, we’re—we’re just having a hard time with—well everything.” Rebecca stuttered, looking back at Virginia. 

“I know what you mean, we all have our own way of processing I guess.” He offered, staring through the glass at the city for a moment before snapping back. “Sorry, I haven’t even introduced myself. Darius, Darius Branagh. This is my wife.” Darius introduced, his wife offering her hand to Rebecca.

“Elise Branagh.”

“Rebecca Chambers, its nice to meet you both.” Rebecca returned softly, forcing a warm smile.

“If I may, what’s your connection to RC?” Darius asked as Rebecca sighed deeply, folding her arms across her chest as she looked out at the city.

“I uh—I was in STARS, I left after they disbanded the unit but—I lost friends who stayed behind.” Rebecca returned, a sudden thought intruding in her mind. “Your last name, was your father—”

“Marvin Branagh? Yeah that was him.” Darius laughed, a smile breaking over his face. “My mom was in the city too and I—well after everything happened with the Arklay fire, he said he didn’t trust Irons as far as he could throw is fat ass. He didn’t think RC was safe for a black pre-teen with a penchant for trouble like me, so he sent me to live with his sister in Evanston until he could work out a transfer to a different department.”

“I remember Marvin, showed me around RPD on my first day, weird-as-hell police station built into an old museum; the layout was hardly intuitive.” Rebecca laughed.

“Your partner there RPD too?” Darius asked cautiously, pointing towards Virginia.

“No, she uh—was in one of the benign Umbrella divisions. As much a victim of any of us.” Rebecca muttered as Darius nodded.

“She seems—well I assume she lost people too?”

“Yeah.” Rebecca whispered, struggling to fight off a wave of grief as she looked at Virginia covering her face. “Her whole family, her children, all of them.” Rebecca added, Elise gasping as she covered her mouth.

“I can’t even imagine.” Darius offered sympathetically. “Its one thing to be connected to this tragedy, but it sounds like it took so much more from her than from most.”

“She still has a lot of deep seeded guilt too, related to—well she blames herself for their deaths still, I think.” Rebecca walked carefully through her words as Darius nodded.

“Are you ok, Rebecca? I mean, it’s a quiet night, I heard—” Darius trailed off.

“Yeah, I—yeah, she just needs her space is all. I think this is one a few moments she’s ever really allowed herself to grieve.”

“I could try and talk to her, us survivors and such, we’re all connected. I think we aught to look out for each other when we can.” Darius offered as he released his wife’s hand.

“I guess, you could try.” Rebecca laughed nervously. “Just don’t blame me if she gets short with you and kicks you back over here.” Rebecca returned as Darius smiled, walking over to the bench Virginia was sat on. He sat down on the other end as Virginia glared at him.

“I’ve been here a lot, doing like you’re doing.” Darius spoke after a long silence, Virginia squinting at him as tears continued to spill from her eyes. “I lost my parents here, I was thirteen.”

“What a concept, I lost my parents too.” Torres dismissed, looking back at the wall as Darius sighed.

“Your friend told me you lost a lot more than that.” Darius returned, silence hanging for another moment. “I was at a point where I was often angry at my dad. He was a cop, I hated cops, still not too fond of them but more—well more nuanced dislike. I don’t think my dad did either, can’t imagine working under Irons.” He laughed as Torres stared straight ahead, her eyes glancing at Darius before snapping forward again. “He always told me that if you want to make something better, you have to be a part of it. I took his death really hard.” Darius trailed off as he took a deep breath, straitening his posture as Torres leaned her elbows on her knees.

“I blamed Irons, I blamed RPD, I blamed Umbrella. I wasn’t wrong too either, but I let that blame grow around me until I let it justify whatever I felt like doing. That ended up being heroin mostly, was my little ripcord from the reality that mom and dad left me in.” Darius continued, sniffling slightly as he tapped his foot nervously. “That of course put me in money troubles, owed my connection so he gave me an ultimatum. Work off my debt or he’d have me killed. So, I started running collections for him and his gang, paid off my debt and he said I could keep doing it. Still got my damn tattoo, reminds me how low I went.” Darius admitted, lifting his sleeve, the letters “AVLN” tattooed in black on his shoulder.

“I kicked restaurant owners, convenience store clerks around for a few years, got my cut, waved my gun around, dropped out of high school, stole from my aunt who took me in, you name it. I was nineteen when I had my wake-up call.” Darius paused, frowning as he wiped a tear from his eye. “Was a corner store, we were going in to collect protection money and he said no, said he paid Folk Nation instead, said he wasn’t getting the shakedown twice in one week. Before I knew what happened, guy I was with shot him in the head, robbed everything in his register, back room safe, then we torched the place. I went home after that, grabbed my stash and shot up the whole wad. I woke up in the hospital my aunt furious and sobbing at the same time, had her minister with her too. She demanded that I do something cause she couldn’t anymore. She couldn’t help me unless I wanted to change.” Darius paused, looking at Virginia, forcing a reassuring smile as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I checked into rehab the next day, I committed to it, I tried, struggled but I was able to push my demons out. I got involved with halfway houses, volunteering, met my wife Elise there. She helped me get back to me, who I was supposed to be. I work for a nonprofit now, part time working on my law degree getting kids in left behind neighborhoods education, food, security, help. All the things I needed, just that push, that intervention at a critical moment. I’m doing the good that I can, earning the second chance my aunt and my wife have helped me get to; despite all the bad things I have done.” Darius finished as Virginia scoffed.

“You have no idea the terrible things I’ve done.” Virginia hissed, shaking her head.

“No, I don’t, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that any of the bad things you may have done, you look at who that was and disavow them. You aren’t her, right now, in this moment. What matters is that you wake up every day and try to put that person farther behind us.” Darius countered. “That woman over there, she seems to care a great deal what happens to you. If not for yourself at first, try for her and for all of us who have survived this.” Darius added, pointing at Rebecca and then out at the ruins of Raccoon City. “We need each other, reminds us that we aren’t alone in the dark.” Darius affirmed, standing as Virginia’s eyes followed him, nodding gently as he passed. 

After a moment, distant hushed words exchanged, Rebecca passed in front of Virginia, sitting down next to her. Virginia avoided looking at her, her mind searching for something to say, fresh tears breaking from her eyes as she gnawed the edge of her lip in apprehension. 

“Virginia I—” Rebecca started after a few minutes of crickets in the night air. Virginia abruptly threw her arms around Rebecca, eliciting a slight yip of surprise. Rebecca returned the embrace as Virginia buried her face in Rebecca’s shoulder. They sat like that for another long silence, Rebecca gently running her hand over Virginia’s back as her breath came in withering gasps, a tide of grief washing over her and then away again. 

“I think I’d like to go back to the hotel now, please.” Virginia murmured into Rebecca’s ear after collecting herself.

“We can do that.” Rebecca returned with a smile.

Virginia groaned as her mind flickered on, pulling the stiff hotel sheets tighter to her neck as she rolled over to look at the clock. It was almost ten in the morning and she felt better rested than she had since Rebecca had been medicating her back in the Organization surgical suite in Denver. Virginia propped herself up on her elbows, unable to hold back a smile as she looked over to where Rebecca had gone to sleep next to her. Virginia’s smile disappeared instantly; the other side of the bed empty. The light to the bathroom was off and there was no other sign of Rebecca. Ice gripped Virginia’s chest as she let out a withering sigh.

“You already asked too much of her, pulled her away from her work.” Virginia muttered to herself, her vision going blurry as she scowled. “She only deals with you because she’s so—she probably left as soon as you fell asleep.” Virginia hissed, starting to get up as the lock to the door whirred, Rebecca pushing the door open with her back. She was carrying a cardboard tray of coffee cups and a large paper bag.

“Morning!” Rebecca greeted Virginia cheerfully, setting the food and drinks down on the coffee table, sitting down on the end of the bed. “How are your hands doing?”

“Uh, they’re fine, healing I think I—” Virginia stuttered, catching the warm aroma of toasted bagels and bacon.

“I bet that’s left you starving.” Rebecca smiled, pulling a small buffet’s worth of cardboard Panera boxes from the bag. “I didn’t really know what you’d prefer so I have egg and cheese, with bacon, without bacon, sausage, bagels, ciabatta and a couple pastries I think.” Rebecca laughed as the corner of Virginia’s mouth curled into a slight smile.

“I think I’ll start with coffee if that’s ok?” Virginia answered timidly.

“I have a mocha, macchiato and just black.”

“Black will do, just need to jumpstart my brain.” Virginia answered as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Rebecca handed her the paper cup and sat next to Virginia on the bed.

“Did you sleep well?” Rebecca asked as Virginia hummed, pulling the cup back from her lips.

“Yeah actually, best I have in a while.” Virginia returned with a short laugh, looking at Rebecca and noticing some concern in her eyes. “Why?”

“Well you uh—you where crying in your sleep last night. I’ve seen it before too, the other night when you—well you where shuddering and there was a small pool of tears on your pillow. I tried to wake you gently but you where really out.” Rebecca said sheepishly as Virginia blushed, looking away, a little stunned. “I spent a good chunk of last night up rubbing your back, muttering anything I thought might be soothing, it seemed to calm you down so—I hope that doesn’t cross a line or anything” Rebecca stammered nervously.

“No, no its fine I—I didn’t know I did that.” Virginia answered, a little disturbed by the observation. She looked back at Rebecca, the short haired doctor offering her a nervous smile. “Thank you.” Virginia added, returning the grin. Rebecca sighed, half for relief and half from exhaustion.

“I worry about you Virginia.” Rebecca spoke up after taking a sip from her own drink.

“I can’t think of why.” Virginia scoffed as Rebecca raised a disapproving eyebrow.

“I meant what I said the other night Virginia, I think I should have been a lot more present to help you with all this. I just threw you to the wolves and hoped for the best, I owe you more than that. I also like to think that you see me as more than just a doctor helping you get better.” Rebecca offered, Virginia almost choking as she took another drink from her coffee.

“Wha—what do you mean by that?”

“I want you to come home with me for a little bit, stay with me. This whole—deal has been a lot for you, and I don’t want you to work through it alone.” Rebecca added, pausing as she searched for the right words. “I can send a note to your boss, get you the time you need. You can stay as long as you need, I don’t want to force you off on your own until you’re ready.”

“I couldn’t, you’ve already done way too much, I was selfish to even drag you out like this I—”

“You where in crisis Virginia, breaking at the seams and you needed me. That’s all.” Rebecca interjected, placing her hand on Virginia’s leg as she sighed.

“And you came.” Virginia muttered softly. 

“And I’m staying with you.”

“Ok, ok. I can’t promise I won’t be difficult, I’m still me but—thank you.” Virginia laughed, awkwardly stumbling through her words as Rebecca smiled. She placed her hand on the back of Virginia’s head, reached up and kissed her cheek.

“Good, now you should have something to eat, I’ll book our flight home.” Rebecca spoke as she stood up from the bed, Virginia covering her mouth and hiding the redness in her cheeks.


	17. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war between the New Akan Republic and Ghana reach a tentative ceasefire while BSAA and TerraSave begin evacuating refugees through a humanitarian corridor. Chris is able to strike an unofficial deal with his prisoner with help from Blue Umbrella, Jessica filling in several pieces for the BSAA in exchange for her own freedom. Silver Dagger is then rotated home along with the DSO Agents. Hunnigan visits Helena who is in returning to the dark place she had been before the hit by the CIA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a minute to sort out, just a lot of bombs dropped in our lovely brat merc Jessica XD. That being sorted through Helena has received some much deserved relief after everything she has been through.
> 
> "Rose Bouquet" by Hamster, Wit Blu. Very much a Helena mindset song
> 
> "Conservations" by Marney. Jessica's interrogation went in way I didn't initially plan but I feel it works well for the story and her character.
> 
> "Red Smoke" by Saints of Valory. For a particular moment for Hunnigan and Helena you all might catch on to.

Chris breathed a sigh of relief as he read through the email from Claire; half report as leader of Cyprus Arrow, half message from his younger sister. Chris smirked as he read through several more proposed lines Claire had come up with for asking Jill the big question about more kids. He locked his phone and slid it into his pocket, adjusting his grip on his rifle as he watched the first of the TerraSave convoy’s leave the camp. BSAA Director Agnette and her UN Refugee Agency colleagues had succeeded in establishing a one-month ceasefire to evacuate civilians to a new TerraSave camp set up in several of the eastern states of Nigeria. 

“There they go, gives me a bit of hope.” Sheva spoke up as she stepped next to Chris, offering a reassuring smile.

“Long trip though, just over a week. That and just cause the gunfire stopped doesn’t mean the route’s safe. Still have opportunist thugs, roving bands of extremist factions that don’t support the ceasefire not to mention the BOW’s still crawling across the countryside.” Chris returned with a scoff. Sheva landed a playful punch on his shoulder in response.

“Lighten up, Captain. Josh pulled the rest of BSAA Africa to run security. Since they aren’t putting out fires all over the warzone, they can focus on protecting the refugees. That and with TerraSave’s logistical prowess, we actually stand a good chance at getting these people out safe. In the meantime, the UN just passed a resolution to form a peace keeping mission. The Ghanaian government will play host and the member countries Germany, Korea and Australia have signed on to man the peacekeepers.”

“We’ll see how that goes, I haven’t been too optimistic lately, I’ve seen too many of these missions fall to pieces in days. Besides, the Germans, Koreans and Australians aren’t exactly the eminence in peace keeping for biological based wars.” Chris nodded, sighing as he spoke.

“And what, the Americans are?”

“Fair point. I still can’t believe what the FBC said to the UN request for aid.” Chris laughed before his expression soured. “I mean really, ‘the readiness of the FBC’s response to domestic threats cannot be compromised for foreign interests. Our country must come first’. What a load of shit.”

“It’s almost like the FBC is expecting to be attacked at any moment.” Sheva shrugged.

“More like the current administration has a gaggle of idiots and terrified people seeing enemies coming from everywhere to justify its power.” Chris spat as Sheva sighed.

“The UN was smart enough to give the peace keeping mission some outside expertise. They’ve hired a PMC to assist, their leader is actually here to speak to you, wanted to help with interrogating Sherawat.” Sheva encouraged as Chris rolled his eyes.

“I think I’d rather have the FBC than mercenaries running a peace keeping mission.” Chris exacted, turning back towards the camp.

“Now that I’m going to take personally, Agent Redfield.” Veronica spoke up with a smile as she stepped up to Chris and Sheva.

“Wait, Blue Umbrella is running with the peacekeepers?” Chris inquired with a smile.

“Wild concept, right? Umbrella returning to region where progenitor was discovered to help keep the peace and evacuate refugees. The Indemnance laid anchor off Accra this morning carrying the first team of Korean observers.” Veronica smiled as she offered her hand to Chris. “Captain Alomar, would you excuse us.” Veronica added as Sheva nodded, patting Chris’ arm as she returned to the camp. “Your number two wants to start interrogating the prisoner, I wanted to be present.”

“No argument from me.” Chris answered as Veronica motioned for Chris to follow her. They stepped off towards the outer wall of Hesco barriers around the camp.

“I assume the Valentines have been keeping you apprised of the situation in the pacific and the north east US?” Veronica asked quietly as the circled around the camp wall towards the west gate.

“Official reports and a phone call or two.”

“Anora John’s concerns were warranted. Someone has seized samples of the Wetiko parasite and weaponized them. The weapons were being developed on the island out in the north Pacific, harvested from their native regions near the US-Canada border and now being given field testing here, especially against you and Silver Dagger.” Veronica informed as Chris frowned.

“Explains Jessica’s sudden appearance. Rebecca was also able to tie the weapons development to the weapon Torres developed and the lone wolf attacks in the US, we make anything of that yet?”

“We think that’s what they’re using as a source of revenue at the moment, sell to any extremist murderer with a chip on his shoulder. Has been a great way to keep the chauffer’s full for arms dealers for centuries.” Veronica returned as Chris clenched and released his fists.

“So, what’s the main event? If they’re using Africa as their testing ground, Claire also told me they were stockpiling a lot of hardware and weapons at that island used for development. They wanted to make sure they could pull a practical army out of their pocket. I don’t have concrete evidence yet, but my theory is we’re about to see a Lansdale like move on a presidential scale.”

“You mean the FBC?”

“Think about it Chris, the FBC shuts you out everywhere during attacks in the US, refuses to show up to incidents they can’t control, the president rails against the BSAA and everything they do, demonizes bioterror refugees and sews seeds of fear into all of his twitter followers based on nothing more than conspiracy designed to keep him in power. Lansdale burned Terragrigia to assure the FBC’s power over the BSAA; think about what kinda power they would have on this scale.” Veronica shuddered as she ran through the theory.

“I hope to god you are wrong but something in my gut tells me not to be too optimistic. I guess that leaves us with one real course of action.”

“Go grab your second in command, I’ll meet you at the holding cell. I bet the three of us can get Sherawat to talk.” Veronica finished as they reached the west gate, Chris heading off to the barracks.

“Hmm, normally we would do this somewhere with central air.” Jessica quipped as Wanjala pushed her down on a chair in the center of a cleared-out trailer in the center of camp. Wanjala remained silent as he checked Jessica’s vital signs and her wound.

“No stress positions or anything else cowboy, just psychology and questions.” Wanjala warned as he packed up his med kit and passed Chris on his way out.

“Don’t take it personal, you’re American after all. One of you come get me when you’re done.” Sheva added, smiling at Chris before addressing Veronica and Nadia. Chris nodded, waiting for Sheva to leave before stepping towards the table.

“Its ok if you want to get rough with me, I won’t tell.” Jessica smirked as Chris furrowed his brow.

“What were you doing in Soe.” Chris asked flatly as Jessica sighed, slouching in her chair.

“Ugh, always about the job with you Chris, all work and no play.” Jessica groaned. “I was working, I thought that was clear.”

“Who else was here.”

“My employers and my partners. Oh, and a bunch of beasty friends all over the country but they’re technically part time.”

“Who is your employ—”

“Chris, we know exactly how this song and dance is going to go.” Jessica interrupted as she stood, Veronica and Nadia immediately shifting their stances. “Jeez, relax. I’m just trying to stretch my legs, that ok?” Jessica returned as the BSAA operative and Umbrella Executive relaxed. “I know you, Blue Umbrella type. You, are new to me.” Jessica dismissed looking at Veronica before turning to Nadia.

“Please don’t break my heart and tell me there is a Mrs. tall, angry and muscle-bound waiting for you back home. I’d have to make her my next contract.” Jessica provoked as she stepped closer to Nadia. She growled as Jessica smirked at her and suddenly swung after Jessica made her threat. Nadia’s fist collided hard with Jessica’s jaw as she recoiled, yelping in pain.

“Oh my god!” Jessica laughed, wiping blood from her lip. “Oh, I like her! She reminds me of the most glorious one night stand I ever had; real dark brooding type when she was alive.” Jessica giggled as Veronica moved to hold Nadia back.

“Nadia, out. We’ll handle this.” Chris spoked up as he stood, Jessica looking at him over her shoulder with a devious smile.

“Always the hero, looks like I’m all yours again.” Jessica snickered as she paced around Chris.

“You’ve played your damn game, Jessica. Answer my questions.” Chris snarled as Jessica walked back to her seat and dropped down, putting her feet up on the table.

“I’m a merc Chris, not an ideologue or a—visionary, cultist, whatever.” Jessica started as she lifted her cuffed hands under her legs and rested them in her lap. “I have so much information that you could use, so much information that could really damage Tricell, their market coalition and their current client.”

“But you want something.” Chris spat.

“Of course I do! Chris, I work for a check cause when I’m finally done with this shit I just want to disappear. I don’t care for anyone’s agenda, legacy, visions to reshape the world. I don’t give a shit.” Jessica groused, moving to fold her arms and grunting angrily as the cuffs made it impossible. “I have three things I know you’re really going to want.”

“Care to share them?” Chris returned as Jessica smiled.

“What can you offer me?”

“You already know what you want from us, spill it.” Veronica spoke up from the corner of the room.

“Full pardon and no assets frozen. Payment of five hundred thousand.” Jessica returned as Chris coughed, Veronica laughing.

“No. We’ll release you and Umbrella will pay you one hundred thousand. If you show up on our radar ever again, I’ll give my operatives the proverbial license to kill.” Veronica returned coldly.

“Forcing me into early retirement, huh?” Jessica grumbled, tapping her fingers on the table. “You give me your word big guy? I’ll actually believe you.”

“If you give us the information, and it’s meaningful I’ll honor that agreement.” Chris returned.

“Ok, I’ll give you Amoraq.” Jessica sighed, speaking after a long pause.

“Give us what?”

“Amoraq, how we reverse engineered Vir—Torres’ condition and turned it into a weapon. That’s what Valentine was infected with in the Amazon. I have the full sequence; your doctors would easily be able to counter the virus with all that information.” Jessica spoke as she looked Chris directly in the eye.

“Useful but hardly critical I—”

“You’ve been encountering our targeting proteins across the board lately, similar genetic markers and novel weapons spreading infections you don’t have cures for. My partner and I have been using Amoraq’s complex genetics to—patch many other projects. Torres’ infection was extremely adaptable, and that quality has been passed on to most of the weapons we’ve been working with lately. I’m sure you met our new parasite we plucked from Quebec.” Jessica interrupted as Chris squinted.

“We’ve already developed a counter for that infection, what use does this have.”

“There will be other strains you know that. Look I get that this isn’t enough; Tricell has been taking some contracts with the Connections. Both realized the market ran dry after the Oligarchs fell so we searched for new clients together, shared some technology. Your whack-a-mole game in the  
US right now is just training; the client is preparing something big.” Jessica dismissed as she continued, “I don’t know who, or what but I’ve heard Michigan, California, Seattle, D.C. as potential targets. I hear a bunch of radicals, talk about another Tall Oaks. What I can say is that someone up top is helping them; CIA, FBC, someone is an old Oligarch contact that got missed by you guys.”

“I don’t see how that warrants what we would be offering you.” Chris returned as Jessica sighed, pulling her feet off the table and leaning forward.

“You do, but I have one more thing just to be sure. My uh—old boss was pursuing a personal vendetta before she died; the ones who turned her into the monster she became.” Jessica began, lowering her voice as Chris listened. “She killed everyone at the facility she was held in, but the lead researcher wasn’t present. I used her notes and got a name; Aaron Zlatica.”

“Any relation to the connections agent Eliisabet?” Chris questioned as Jessica nodded.

“Her brother; usually goes by Uther and is apparently a real uppity, holier-than-thou prick. He bought the proprietary material for what Torres became from a researcher named Stehnis before your guys smoked his ass. I have no proof, but based on the profile I built for him, he might be working with my current client.” Jessica finished as she looked over Chris to Veronica.

“That enough for you?” Chris asked, glancing over at Veronica.

“Perhaps, we can always shoot her in the head if she acts out.” Veronica shrugged.

“Then we have a deal.” Chris affirmed, holding his hand out to Jessica. She took it hesitantly as Chris shook it. “We’ll be keeping you here until the evacuation is complete. Then we’ll arrange for you to go—missing.” 

“For your information, Ms. Sherawat, we are speaking as members of the Organization in this instance. It would be in your interest not to discuss this arrangement.” Veronica spoke up as Chris stood, both heading for the exit.

“I understand.” Jessica nodded, taking a deep breath as the pair left the room.

“You think she can be trusted?” Chris asked Veronica as they locked the trailer behind them.

“As long as she thinks her interests are in line with ours, yes actually. She’s a merc, she chases her bottom line and we’re offering not to destroy all her cash hoarding in exchange for information and an early retirement.” Veronica shrugged. “If she lies, I’ll take care of her.” 

“Ok, we’ll talk about holding up our end later.” Chris lowered his voice as Sheva approached them.

“I hope she’s fine in there, I heard about Nadia’s little episode.” Sheva started as Chris winced, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, she got clocked after riling her up, she laughed it off, but it probably couldn’t hurt to have Wanjala look her over.” Chris answered.

“We will. In the meantime, Director Stone just passed me a message from Agnette. Silver Dagger is getting rotated home. Figured since we have the corridor set up, reinforcements are here, you have earned some rest. That and I’m sure Dr. Chambers wants to give you all a good look.”

“Ok, glad to hear you made it back. I have the images Sherry took of the dock and the cargo on that ship sent to you soon; see if that theory of yours is right. We did hear from Ghana, BSAA informed us that the samples matched what they where able to find in the ruins of the island. I’m going to check on her right now. Talk to you later Ada.” Hunnigan spoke softly, hanging up her call from her earpiece. She took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell of the small townhome in Darnestown, Maryland.

The door opened after a minute, Helena looking up at Hunnigan. Her eyes where red, hair looking like she had just woke up. Helena forced a smile as she pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

“Hey Ingrid.” Helena whispered, sniffling slightly as she blinked.

“Hey Lena, I’m sorry it took me so long to get out here, sorry if I woke you I—”

“I—It’s ok. Come in?” Helena stopped Hunnigan with the raise of hand, closing her eyes as she inhaled slowly. She held the door wide as Hunnigan stepped into a small living room. The couch was covered with a blanket, Helena’s boots sitting at the end of it. The coffee table was littered with take out containers, an empty pizza box, several near empty glasses of amber liquid and a half empty bottle of whiskey. “Sorry I’m a bit of a mess at the moment.”

“It’s ok Lena I—” Hunnigan started, closing the door behind her as she caught sight of the whiskey. “Doc said no drinking, right?” Hunnigan sighed, gesturing at the table as Helena paced towards the kitchen, covering her face as she turned away from Hunnigan.

“I guess so.” Helena dismissed, a shiver running up her spine.

“Lena, can you look at me please.” Hunnigan adjusted her tone, asking quietly, gently. Helena tentatively turned towards Hunnigan, eyes glittering in the low light as she fought back tears.

“Ingrid—do you think there’s something wrong with me?” Helena croaked as a tear spilled from her eye. “Like, actually wrong?”

“What do you mean Helena? What happened on the island wasn’t your fault, not in the slightest.”

“It’s not the island, or the CIA or when you went missing or Ankara or Philly or Tall Oaks or Deborah—” Helena sobbed, taking a pause and a deep breath. “It’s me, I’m the problem that keeps coming up. Everyone would be safer if I just went away.”

“No!” Hunnigan snapped, Helena jumping, startled by her outburst. “You aren’t going to say things like that, not while I’m here.” Hunnigan chastised as she walked up to Helena.

“What the hell would I do without you Helena? I—I’m the one who encouraged you back to the CIA and then ditched you in the middle of a mission where you were wounded. Then we kept you there after knowing you where a target. I left you alone and I’m sorry because you really needed someone there.” Hunnigan collected herself, softening her tone. Helena looked her in the eye as she spoke, opening her mouth to respond, unable to find her words. She covered her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut, starting to shake. Helena gasped as she broke down sobbing, throwing herself into Hunnigan as she embraced Helena. “I’ve asked too much of you Lena, and I haven’t been what you needed even when you where asking me for help.” Hunnigan whispered as Helena cried into her shoulder. “Its going to be ok.”

“But I’m not ok.” Helena wept as Hunnigan ran her hand over Helena’s back.

“I know, that’s why I’m here. That’s why I’m not going anywhere; if I had to resign and leave the Organization to make that happen, I would.” Hunnigan soothed as Helena clutched at Hunnigan tighter; fingers gripping the fabric of her jacket.

“Can we move to the couch, I’m feeling—unsteady.” Helena whispered, Hunnigan nodding. Helena began to pull away, mewling in surprise as Hunnigan lifted her up, carrying her over to the couch. She sat down as Helena hung from her neck, Hunnigan pulling up the blanket for Helena. “I didn’t realize how literal you meant ‘not going anywhere’.” Helena laughed dryly, tears still spilling over her cheeks as she laid her head on Hunnigan’s shoulder.

“I have a lot to make up for.” Hunnigan returned after a deep breath.

“I’m sorry its so much, I—I’ve had days like this a lot.” Helena bit her lip, feeling another morose tide crash over her mind. The flashes of the nights she had woken up alone, sobbing as she failed to keep the memories from overtaking her.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“It feels different now.” Helena muttered, breathing shifting from gentle echoes of sobs to deep slow breaths as she began to control her heart rate. “I usually feel like I’m just remembering that I’m drowning before I have enough ice in my lungs to dull any feeling. I mean that’s what the booze is for.” Helena sighed as Hunnigan pressed her lips together, nodding as she ran her hand over Helena’s. “I feel like I’m surfacing right now. Like when you’ve been there, I feel like I’m coming out of it rather than just ignoring it. I’m still in the water but—I can breathe.”

“That’s good to hear. I’ll be here to keep that going.” Hunnigan smiled, Helena grinning as she looked up.

“You can’t make that promise, what are we going to do, share a bed?”

“We already have silly.” Hunnigan returned, laughing.

“That was nice, one of the few nights with no nightmares.” Helena hummed as she felt Hunnigan’s fingers interlock with hers. Helena let out a long breath as she stared up at Hunnigan, her expression shifting. Her mouth flattened, a melancholy longing dominating her face. 

Helena’s arms tensed as she lifted herself up, gripping the back of Hunnigan’s head. Helena pressed her lips to Hunnigan’s as she felt her partner’s arms encircle her, holding her up in the awkward position the had refused to leave on the couch. Helena pulled back after drinking in the moment.

“I love you.” Helena muttered, running her hand down the side of Hunnigan’s cheek.

“I—feel like this is taking advantage, you’re in no state to—”

“Hunny, that’s why _I_ kissed you. I’m not asking you to sleep with me.” Helena laughed. “I knew how you felt after you sent me your second letter. I mean really, we could text, but we resorted to long winded snail-mail, I think anyone would call that obvious.” Helena giggled as Hunnigan smirked, kissing her again.

“Appealing to my logic to keep my affection feels like it ruins the spirit.” Hunnigan laughed as Helena threw her head back and laughed.

“I’m willing to play dirty to get what I want.”

“Well, I guess you should know, I love you too.” Hunnigan returned as Helena smiled, leaning her head against Hunnigan’s shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed deep, warmth and a gentle aroma of cologne that Hunnigan always wore drowning out the other noises in Helena’s head.

“Do you want to take me to dinner? I’m feeling—better and there’s this bar in Georgetown that I used to take Deborah and her friends to. I had a trick I’d pull over the owner to get us free drinks and I bet I could still do it.” Helena spoke up after a moment, Hunnigan raising an eyebrow.

“What kind of trick?”

“Nothing illegal! I bet you’ll actually like it.” Helena defended, laughing at Hunnigan’s stern stare.

“Ok, you’ll probably want to shower. I’ll clean up a bit in here for you—no I will not hear objections.” Hunnigan returned, speaking over Helena as she opened her mouth to protest. Helena relented, nodding and standing from Hunnigan’s lap. She leaned down and kissed Hunnigan on the cheek before heading upstairs to her bathroom to shower.


	18. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris returns home as Jill, Claire, Leon and Ada return with Piers and the girls. All take a moment to relax as Claire musters the courage to ask Jill an important question. Helena takes Hunnigan out to one of her old haunts to share a special part of herself. The moment is brief as a sudden incident comes across the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a surprise at the end there and a bittersweet mix of events overall. I really enjoy writing the Redfields, Wongs and Valentines together as a family.
> 
> "Black Velvet" by Alannah Myles. The song from the bar scene for those interested
> 
> "In the Air Tonight" by Natalie Taylor. For the end of the chapter and Jessica's actions.
> 
> "Whole" by Girlyboi. For Jill and Claire's discussion out in the garage.

“Welcome home.” Jill spoke warmly as she embraced Chris in the foyer of her and Claire’s Maryland home.

“It’s good to be back, where’s my husband?” Chris returned as Jill released him. Leon, Claire and Edelie where in the kitchen working on peeling potatoes and seasoning a large roast as the oven preheated. Ada was sitting in the living room idly watching news while Eva and Valerie where sat against the far arm of the couch, sharing a pair of headphones while watching something on Valerie’s tablet.

“Nice to have a moment to breath, isn’t it?” Piers smiled as he got up from his seat at the island. Chris returned the smile as he embraced Piers, kissing him as Claire threw a small piece of potato at Chris’s head.

“Take it to the guest house you two.” Claire teased as Chris stuck his tongue out at her.

“Redfield, Valentine, a moment?” Ada called from the living room, directing it at Jill and Chris. The pair stepped into the living room, Jill sitting on the couch as Chris sat in a leather chair positioned off the corner. He leaned forward on his knees as Ada glanced at Evangeline and Valerie.

“Hunnigan messaged me, Helena’s still recovering but as ok as she can be. She’s going to stay with her for a while.” Ada spoke softly as Jill nodded.

“Poor girl—that’s good though. Those two seem close.” Jill returned, keeping her voice down.

“I wanted to share something I’d put together recently.” Ada continued as Jill nodded, locking eyes with Chris for a moment. “I remember when I was undercover working for Simmons, I got a good look at the apparatus he set up within the US government. Even though most of his chief members where killed or arrested, I’ve noticed a lot of names from his lower ranks showing up again in federal appointments within the last few months. All involved in security or infrastructure in one way or another.”

“That’s not incredibly uncommon; this administration has had a ridiculous turn over rate.” Chris spoke up as Ada nodded.

“That’s true, but with the radical in charge of the island cell linked to the development of Virginia Torres’ mutations and now those genetics showing up again—that can’t be a coincidence. I new of a competitor in the market when Simmons was developing the C-virus. There where a multitude of researchers trying to develop a novel weapon that gave control to the deployer and devastation to the targets. I believe Aaron Zlatica was on his list, but his ego wouldn’t be served by a man like that. Zlatica is a crazy white-purist, has a eugenic god-complex like Ozwell Spencer and Albert Wesker. All he does he claims is in pursuit of the ‘ideal human form’. If he had a weapon that could empower him and destroy those he deemed undesirable, he would use it.” Ada informed in a hushed whisper.

“You think the lone wolf attacks have been more?” Jill asked.

“Prodding, seeing how the reaction time is.” Ada returned.

“What about what happened near the Umbrella facility, when the FBC locked the entire city down and tried to raid Blue Umbrella’s experimental stores?”

“That’s what bothers me the most. I don’t have a solid theory yet but—that attack followed none of the patterns we’ve seen over the last year or so. I think that Zlatica knew we where getting close to developing some form of treatment against his new weapon, wanted to slow that progress if not stop it.” Ada paused taking a deep breath. “I think the FBC involvement either deployed or masked the molded that where released into the city. It doesn’t follow any other pattern, there was no clear target, no organization of the weapons, no follow up as soon as you extracted Dr. Chambers. It strikes me as more of a smokescreen than a strike.”

“Do you have any idea where they may try for next? When I interrogated Sherawat she said they wanted another Tall Oaks.” Chris spoke up as Ada turned to him.

“I looked, there’s always something going on in D.C. that matches the pattern of targets. Seattle has a rally for a special senate election tonight, United Steel Workers annual meeting is in Pittsburg this week, Michigan’s governor is kicking off her re-election campaign tonight, there’s a symposium on bio-terror in developing nations in Atlanta this weekend; its hard to say. We should keep vigilant, look into anything that could possibly be a lead. Hunnigan and Veronica have spoken to Gabriel; he said he’ll let us know if the Organization’s sources pick up anything.” Ada finished as the three sat silently, taking in the implications.

“Jill, love! Can you help me get the damn crockpot out of the closet? Leon is too short and—so am I.” Claire called from the kitchen. Jill laughed, standing and following Claire into the foyer, opening the coat closet and reaching up to the top shelf.

“You just need it for potatoes?” Jill asked as she shuffled boxes around, searching for the pot.

“Hey, I was wondering something.” Claire asked quietly, leaning against the door frame, taking a deep breath as she felt her stomach begin to flutter. “What would you think about having another kid?”

“Christ I couldn’t even imagine.” Jill groaned as she shifted another box over, reaching up and struggling to grasp the edge of the crock pot. “I mean this little flock has been running me to the bone. The fucking ice cream on the damn ship alone but—I can’t bring myself to leave them. Not after what happened in the Amazon. I definitely don’t regret having them but fuck if I could do without the damn stress sometimes. Anymore and I think I’d lose my damn mind.” Jill laughed dryly as she pulled the crockpot, down, turned to Claire and froze. Claire was avoiding Jill’s gaze, hand covering her mouth as tears ran silently from her eyes over her face.

“Oh no, Claire that was a serious question, I’m sorry I—”

“No, don’t.” Claire whimpered, holding up a hand as she let out a withering breath, desperately trying to hold herself together. “I wanted to know what you felt and now I do.” Claire sobbed as she ran off upstairs.

“Fuck, fuck!” Jill swore under her breath, storming through the kitchen, angrily setting the crockpot down on the island. Leon opened his mouth to speak as Jill raised her hand. “Not now, Kennedy. I told Rebecca I’d have her car done tonight, just remembered. Don’t wait up on me.” Jill hissed as she through open the door to the backyard, slamming it behind her as she made her way towards the garage.

Helena pulled her brown, leather jacket off as she and Hunnigan stepped into a large bar with décor evoking a midwestern rock and music dive. They made their way to the bar and sat down, Helena reaching over and grabbing Hunnigan’s hand.

“You nervous?” Hunnigan laughed as she felt Helena clutch her hand.

“What, I’m not allowed to hold your hand if I wanted to?” Helena laughed. “Mostly comfort food and such, decent drinks and they do live music all the time. Mostly old 80’s and 90’s rock cover bands and such; Led Zeppelin, Doobie Brothers, Kings of Leon, those kinds of things.” Helena mentioned as the bartender came by and handed them both menus. He paused as he looked at Helena, a smile breaking over his face.

“Harpy? Is that really you?” The bartender asked with a large grin as he stopped and leaned on the bar top.

“It’s really me Corey. God it must have been nearly five years since I’ve been here.” Helena returned, laughing.

“Yeah, just about. I was so sorry to hear about your sister, really.”

“Thanks, that means a lot.”

“Harpy?” Hunnigan interjected with a smirk as Helena blushed.

“That’s what we used to call her. Deborah would come here with her friends or make some friends here at the bar some nights and Helena here would always have swooped in and picked off one of them before the night was over.” Corey laughed as Helena blushed more.

“You mean to tell me you’d come out to the bar and your party-girl sister was your wingman?” Hunnigan snickered.

“I mean—yeah kinda. I was just having fun.” Helena shrugged as Hunnigan laughed. “Does our old offer stand for me and my date here?” Helena directed at Corey.

“Always if you’re up for it.”

“Always.”

“Then go get ready. What can I get for you miss?” The bartender smiled before turning to Hunnigan. 

“Whiskey sour.” Hunnigan returned as Helena stood.

“I’ll be right back, couple of minutes ok?” Helena smiled as she walked off. Hunnigan shook her head, a slight curl in the corner of her mouth as Corey brought her drink before stepping off to serve other customers. Hunnigan sipped it slow, taking a deep breath as the small stage started its sound check. She covered her mouth, unable to stop smiling, her mind playing over why she was sitting at this bar.

“I’m on a date, first time in how many years of stuffy government work?” Hunnigan though to herself as a descending acoustic guitar riff rang out over the speakers, a driving bass line meeting it. The singer opened the song with sultry, deep voice.

_“Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell—Jimmy Rodgers on the Victoria up high.”_

“They actually don’t bring bad singers out.” Hunnigan muttered to herself as she sipped her drink, listening to the music, glancing around idly for Helena to return. She tapped her fingers nervously, growing slightly impatient as she heard the singer roar into the chorus. Hunnigan looked over her shoulder and froze as something in the singer grabbed her.

 _“Black Velvet and that little boy smile—Black Velvet with that slow southern style—A new religion that’ll bring you to your knees—Black Velvet if you please.”_ Helena sung as she caught Hunnigan’s eyes, smiling as Hunnigan glanced at Corey.

“She used to give us at least one song every night she came by. I even forwarded recordings to a studio but she was never interested.” Corey laughed through the explanation. Hunnigan simply nodded, turning her attention back to Helena’s performance. She found herself constantly remembering to keep herself form gawking, an awkward smile refusing to leave her face as Helena finished, stepping off the stage and making her way through the dining room as people clapped and commented as she passed.

“Where the hell did that come from?” Hunnigan laughed as Helena approached her, kissing Hunnigan before taking her seat again.

“You know I almost went to school for music? Deborah and I grew up in the suburban hellscape right out of Nashville and my parents always encouraged me to keep up with my music and got me singing lessons. That all changed when they died though I—” Helena trailed off as her expression fell. Hunnigan took her hand, offering a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Helena looked up and forced a smile for her. 

“You where incredible, I’m glad to see you haven’t lost it. It really is never too late to take a second look at it you know.” Hunnigan offered as Helena laughed, expression changing suddenly as she caught a glimpse of a TV running behind the bar. The news was running showing unrest at a campaign event for the incumbent governor of Michigan; supporters and alt-right protesters clashing in the streets outside the event.

“Goddamn this country is a fucking mess right now.” Helena sighed as she watched a reporter speaking from inside the event being held in a park concert stage.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Hunnigan responded, taking another drag off her drink. She paused as she looked back up at the TV, the crowd shifting behind the reporter, people turning and running past the camera crew.

“Jesus Christ.” Helena gasped as the camera shifted, a semi-truck sitting in the middle of the crowd as people ran. The front of the truck was splattered with blood as the driver appeared to leap out from the cab and run to the back. Helena and Hunnigan watched silently as other patrons fell silent, changing to the news on the other TV’s in the bar. The camera cut to different angle, the reporter and crew standing near one of the entrances as attendees ran out of the venue. The feed then cut to a news helicopter over the venue, showing the truck near the center of the crowd as people continued to flee. The camera panned to the stage, the governor and several other speakers laying on the ground as some members of the counter protesters stormed the stage with rifles. The camera panned away as the back of the truck was shown open, several pale creatures emerging in a haze as Helena grabbed Hunnigan’s hand suddenly.

“I know, I know. Lepotica’s” Hunnigan muttered as the camera feed cut back to the news desk as the headline “Bio-Terror Attack at Michigan Campaign Rally” flashed over the screen. Hunnigan’s phone began to buzz.

Claire shivered slightly as she pulled her gray cardigan tighter around her as she trudged out to the garage behind her home. She took a deep breath, sniffled softly as she stepped into the garage. Jill was sitting on a green cot facing away from Claire, Rebecca’s blue 4Runner sitting in the bay with its hood open.

“You missed dinner.” Claire spoke up as she approached Jill. She watched Jill’s shoulders rise as she inhaled deeply, not answering. Claire stepped around the cot and sat down, Jill avoiding eye contact, a bottle of liquor in her hands. “I love you; nothing will ever change that.” Claire started, looking at Jill as she continued staring at the floor.

“I know.” Jill muttered in a hoarse voice. “I love you too.” She added, fidgeting with the bottled before setting it down on the concrete floor.

“Rebecca’s car fixed?” Claire asked after another long pause.

“Yeah, was just a vacuum leak in the intake; took me about fifteen minutes.” Jill returned.

“You’ve been out here for three hours.” 

“I know.” Jill sighed, letting her words hang in the air. Claire gnawed the edge of her lip nervously as she thought of what to say, scooting herself closer to Jill on the cot.

“I hope you weren’t planning on sleeping out here.” Claire spoke as she reached out and took Jill’s hand.

“I’m sorry.” Jill whimpered, covering her face with her free hand as she started shaking. Claire embraced her as Jill leaned on Claire’s shoulder.

“It’s ok.”

“It’s not, I’ve never seen you that upset just by something I said and I’m so sorry.” Jill refuted, clutching Claire tightly to her. Claire pressed her eyes closed as she gripped Jill back, feeling tears spill from Jill’s face and onto her shoulder.

“I worked myself up to it Jill. Yeah, your answer was—not ok but, I ambushed you with it and projected far too much onto you. We should be having this conversation on our own, quietly, with a lot of time to ourselves.” Claire returned as she felt Jill nuzzled herself deeper against Claire’s neck. “It’s ok because I know you didn’t mean it to hurt me and it’s tearing you up that it did. It’s ok Jill.”

“I want to do it.” Jill muttered after catching her breath, sitting up and looking Claire in the eye.

“What do you—”

“What you asked me. I had time to really think about it. I want to do it Claire, I want to have another child with my wife.” Jill offered a nervous smiled as Claire brushed a tear off her cheek.

“And you mean that—not just cause I’m emotionally coercing you into it, we can take some more time if you want.” 

“I’m sure, my love. We can go to Rebecca at some point this week, ask her what method would be best.”

“I’d like that.” Claire smiled, kissing Jill as she heard the crunch of gravel outside. Both women looked to see Chris standing by the door, a dark look on his face.

“You two better come back in, there’s been an attack.”

Jessica groaned as she struggled to get comfortable, the chain of her shackles ice cold against her ankle, the temperature plummeting in the night but the air conditioner to her cell was still running. The silence of the camp was punctuated suddenly by two soft pops, Jessica sitting up suddenly as she heard the lock to her cell click open.

“We have three minutes before the next patrol so I hope you can run.” Raymond hissed as she ran into the cell, swiftly picking the lock of Jessica’s shackles.

“Does command know I was captured?” Jessica whispered as she shook off the cuffs.

“Yes, but they didn’t authorize me to come get you, if they asked, you escaped.” Raymond returned as the pair ran out and made for the west wall of the camp. They reached the edge, Raymond boosting Jessica up over the barriers. She helped him up as he leapt over the other side. Jessica followed, her foot slipping as she hit a patch of mud. She caught herself in a puddle, mud soaking through the knees of the jumpsuit she had been dressed in. A memory flashed in her head suddenly, startling her.

_“Its nice to tell yourself that isn’t it? Feel better taking what I’ve worked for and leaving isn’t it.”_

_“It’s not like that Virginia, they want you dead. Made it clear that they’ll stop at nothing. They think you talked, it isn’t about resource management, they want to make an example out of you and—”_

_“Go!”_

Jessica jumped as she felt Raymond touch her shoulder, she looked up at him, her vision blurry. Jessica took a deep breath, chest feeling tight as she wiped tears from her eyes. Raymond slipped his hand under her arm, lifting her up, Jessica’s legs feeling limp as she struggled to stand.

“I’m sorry, really I am.” She muttered gently as Raymond groaned.

“Apologize later, we’ll—” Raymond started as Jessica pulled his silenced handgun from his holster. She spun, kicking Raymond in the chest, knocking him to the ground before shooting him twice in the head. The expression of shock was frozen on his face as Jessica pressed her lips tightly together, quivering as fresh tears spilled over her face. She threw the handgun in the mud, taking off towards the ruins of Soe.


	19. Rebecca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia and Rebecca make their way to Rebecca's home in Maryland; Virginia having a rare moment of calm under Rebecca's watch as she tries to view her life through a new lens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very much a chapter I've been looking forward to writing for a very long time, since I planned this work. That and I loved being able to give the subtle glimpse into Jill and Claire's wedding because sadly it just didn't fit time wise into this story. Just for reference, Red Carnations are symbolic for love of a woman or motherly love.
> 
> "I Found" by Amber Run. wrote this whole chapter with this song in mind.

Rebecca pushed the door to her home open, making room in the small entryway for Virginia to follow her, a suitcase hung over her shoulder. Rebecca stepped into her living room and breathed deep, opening a drawer of a small end table and lighting a trio of candles set on her coffee table.

“Go ahead and dump your luggage and kick off your shoes. It’s simple but comfortable so please make yourself at home.” Rebecca flashed a smile at Virginia as she set her bags down.

“Its nice, avid reader huh?” Virginia observed, looking over half a dozen bookshelves lining the walls of Rebecca’s living room.

“Just a bit, habit since childhood and there’s something gratifying about owning your own library.” Rebecca laughed, walking over to Virginia. She reached up, adjusting the lapel of Virginia’s coat, letting her hands rest on Virginia’s arms as she looked her in the eye. “You doing ok?”

“It’s been what, fifteen minutes since you last asked me?” Virginia smirked as Rebecca shrugged.

“I worry. I’m going to set you up in my room ok—no objections, doctor’s orders. I bought a nice couch like nine months ago anyway, so it won’t be a big deal. I uh, it’s a mess so I have to go get it ready. Get comfortable, raid my fridge, I’ll only be a few minutes.” Rebecca preempted Virginia’s complaint as she ran off down the hall. Virginia shook her head, clicking her tongue as she paced around the living room. 

Virginia’s eyes danced over the well-organized library; medical texts, history books, fiction, all alphabetically sorted in neat sections. Among the volumes where small trinkets of Rebecca’s life; her old stars badge, photos from her multiple graduate programs. Virginia paused when she came to a large, framed photo, taking it in her hands as she looked over it.

It was a full family shot from Jill and Claire’s wedding, Rebecca standing in a blue dress next to Jill who was in a neat white gown and was holding a bouquet of red carnations. Claire was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie and matching pocket square, her hair cut in messy, short pixie style. She had her arm around Jill, both smiling into the camera. Valerie and Edelie where stood in front of them, both smiling, wearing red dresses to match the colors of their mothers.

“It was a wonderful little ceremony. I cut Claire’s hair for her; Jill was genuinely shocked in the best possible way.” Rebecca commented, Virginia looking up suddenly. She blushed, having been caught snooping, nodding along with Rebecca.

“They look happy, all of them.” Virginia muttered, setting the picture back on the shelf.

“They are.”

“I tried to destroy this.”

“You didn’t though.” Rebecca affirmed, stepping closer and looping her arm around Virginia’s. “You looked at this photo and smiled. I saw. You’re happy for them and—” Rebecca trailed off, taking a deep breath and squeezing Virginia’s arm tighter. “You feel guilt, a deep gnawing kind, I can see it in your eyes. You aren’t that person anymore Virginia. I honestly believe there will come a day where you can ask Jill for forgiveness.” Rebecca assured, Virginia taking a deep breath and exhaling through her nose, looking down at Rebecca with an unsure expression.

“It’s a long path, but I’ll be right here with you the whole time.” Rebecca added as Virginia forced a smile. “Now, let me make us some dinner.”

“Oh no, I remember what you where feeding me back in my fucking rehab.” Torres interrupted as she followed Rebecca into her kitchen. “It was sweet but Chambers, honey—lets just say I was married to an idiot in the nineties and I had two kids so I learned how to cook.” Virginia laughed as Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

“Ok then, what did you have in mind.” Rebecca returned playfully as Virginia began to go through Rebecca’s spice cabinet.

“I’ll have to make a couple of simply substitutions but—do you have beef in your fridge?”

“Yup, I went grocery shopping right before I flew out to you.”

“Ok, then give me an hour, I’m doing Enchiladas de mamá Alazne.” Virginia smiled as she began pulling out spices.

Within the hour Virginia was pulling a tray out of the oven, lifting two steaming rolls of baked enchiladas onto Rebecca’s plate, carefully avoiding dripping sauce and masterfully severing the strands of melted cheese leading back to the pan.

“Don’t hit me, but I’ve literally never had anything remotely like this fresh.” Rebecca smiled as she cut a piece of her helping, Virginia shooting her a serious look.

“Cállate, qué susto.” Virginia laughed, shaking her head as she served herself and sat down.

“Thank you. I’m curious how much do you actually speak?” Rebecca giggled, as Virginia smiled across the table at her.

“You’ve heard the vast majority of what I remember. My mother was insistent that I learn and then never bothered to teach me. I mostly remember the phrases that indicated I was in trouble.” Virginia shrugged, Rebecca nodding. The conversation fell as they ate, quietly catching each other’s glance. Each where navigating a minefield of issues to raise, triggers and traumas littering the board of regular dinner conversation topics. Rebecca ate quickly, a skill she had picked up from working long hours in the lab, setting her silverware down and clasping her hands in front of her.

“So, what do you want to do for the rest of the time I have off?” Rebecca poked at the silence as Virginia raised an eyebrow, swallowing her food.

“What do you mean?”

“Well I took a week of leave from what I have saved up, told the BSAA it was a family emergency. I still have five days left so— I have a small movie collection, Netflix, we could go to the oceanfront, D.C.—” Rebecca suddenly stopped as Virginia winced at the last two suggestions.

“Yeah I—beaches make me sick and I don’t think D.C. would be the wisest choice for me.” Virginia trailed off, looking away. She jumped as Rebecca’s chair groaned against the ground, running over to Virginia and embracing her awkwardly while standing.

“I’m sorry, that was really stupid, really naïve of me. Me of all people should know not to trample all over your trauma like that.” Rebecca worried as Virginia laughed, returning Rebecca’s embrace.

“It’s ok, really, calm down Chambers.” Virginia urged as Rebecca nodded. “Before you were back in my—well before the New York attack, I was kinda deep into all the bad coping mechanisms; smoking, drinking myself to sleep, cheap sex.” Virginia sighed as Rebecca stepped back, keeping her hand on Virginia’s shoulder.

“I didn’t know about that last one.” Rebecca laughed nervously as Virginia blushed, rubbing her arm as she avoided eye contact.

“Yeah, I uh, I took home a girl the night before I called you. Kicked her to the curb after rolling around in the sheets for a couple hours.” Virginia admitted.

“Somehow I knew, even though I knew you where married to a man and had kids, I knew.” Rebecca laughed as she went to the fridge and grabbed herself a can of diet soda, offering one to Virginia.

“What can I say? I like Coke and Pepsi.” Virginia laughed as Rebecca sat back down at the table.

“So, if I may, when did you know?”

“Hm, it was a little late for me.” Virginia hummed as she set her drink down. “I was pregnant with Eleanor and Theo was—two. We where living in RC so this had to be, ninety three I think? Anyway, I went to see Jurassic park with a couple of friends from work and even though I’m pretty sure the movie was supposed to be about dinosaurs, I think interpreted it as a movie about Laura Dern. Spectacular little RC cinema too.” Virginia laughed as Rebecca set her drink down suddenly.

“Wait, the one off Ema and Crescent Street?”

“That’s the one.” Virginia nodded

“We used to go there all the damn time, well before Arklay—” Rebecca trailed off, frowning as she felt her mood slip.

“If you have Netflix, we should watch it, Jurassic Park I mean.” Virginia suggested as Rebecca smiled up at her. “And I’m not just saying that because Laura Dern!”

Rebecca took their dishes to the sink as Virginia moved to the overstuffed leather couch in Rebecca’s living room. She joined Virginia, logging into her Netflix account and searching for the movie. She sat back, setting the remote next to her as the movie started.

“John Williams you’re too good for this world.” Rebecca murmured as the opening began to play.

“So, when did you know?” Virginia asked suddenly, Rebecca giggling as she blushed.

“H—how did you—am I that obvious?” Rebecca laughed, covering her mouth as Virginia gave her an amused glance. “I uh, I’ve only ever been after women, found out a bit late though. Not as late as you. I was never interested in dating boys as a kid; I always thought it was cause I was so school focused. I played basketball in high school, actually became a halfway decent skater but it didn’t occur to my I might be a lesbian. Again, I was just so focused on finishing my degree before I turned eighteen I—”

“So, when did you know, Chambers?” Virginia interrupted with a playfully stern tone.

“When I met Jill Valentine.” Rebecca replied sheepishly as Virginia threw her head back and laughed. “Come on! Don’t do me like that.” Rebecca defended as Virginia kept laughing, Rebecca swatting at her arm in frustration.

“Does Mrs. Valentine know?

“Yes.” Rebecca laughed, shaking her head. “In all of my naivete I actually asked Jill out; like my fifth week on the job. Of course, she said no, let me down real gentle but I still went home and cried about it. Was the first time I’d ever put myself out there like that and that rejection always stings the worst. So I moped all weekend and when I came into the station on Monday Jill pulled me aside. She made a point of telling me she understood how hard it is to be, well out at that time, doing the job that we did. She told me that we needed to look out for each other, especially in the police department. She even told me she admired how bold I was while also explaining she wasn’t seeking a relationship of any kind at the time. She said she really hoped we could be friends, finished off with offering to take me to a movie; that way I could say I had gone on a date with another woman. Went and saw Blade at the Raccoon Cinema and it kinda became out thing. We’d go twice a month. I got over the crush pretty quick, figured myself out, what I wanted in a partner. Jill’s been my best friend ever since.” Rebecca finished with a longing smile, running through old memories of Raccoon City always stirred an odd, melancholy joy in her heart.

“That’s actually really sweet.” Virginia muttered in a forlorn tone. “I’m sorry, what I did to her must have really affected you too.”

“It—it’s in the past Virginia, I’ve already chosen to forgive you.” Rebecca returned, not making eye contact. Virginia sighed, a sharp shiver running up her spine as she shuddered.

“You ok?” Rebecca smiled inquisitively as she saw Virginia shiver.

“Yeah no—I—you just keep really cold in here, huh?” Virginia brushed off as Rebecca shrugged.

“I think it comes from working in labs my whole life, here I can go turn it—”

“No that’s fine, it’s your home, I can deal.” Virginia interrupted as Rebecca sighed. She pulled a large sweater-knit blanket off the back of the couch and offered it to Virginia.

“Fine, I’ll take it. Only because—” Virginia trailed off, unraveling the blanket and pausing as Rebecca pulled it over herself too, drawing up close to Virginia.

“Sorry, I’m a cuddler. Is this ok?” Rebecca asked, looking up at Virginia as she pulled the blanket around herself.

“Yeah no it—it’s fine.” Virginia stuttered in a shallow voice, trying to avoid looking directly into Rebecca’s eyes as she smiled up at Virginia.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re body temp ran hot after everything. You’re really warm.” Rebecca laughed as Virginia tried to adjust herself, her heart racing as Rebecca leaned her head against Virginia’s shoulder. They watched in silence for a while, Virginia letting herself relax, Rebecca guiding Virginia’s arm around her shoulders under the blanket. They got to the scene in the movie where the power had gone out, the main characters where trapped in the self-driving cars and the T-Rex began its approach. The children in the car it attacked screamed, eliciting a shudder from Virginia. She squeezed her eyes shut and was greeted with visions of her daughters from her nightmares. The screamed and pleaded for her help as she opened her eyes, sweat running down her brow, her breath ragged and quick. Rebecca swiftly paused the movie and turned towards Virginia.

“Hey, look at me, look at me. I’m right here, you’re right here. You’re safe with me.” Rebecca soothed, embracing Virginia. She hugged Rebecca back as she felt the darkness wash away from her mind, her breathing slowing as the panic attack settled in the waters of her mind.

“Thank you.” Rebecca muttered as she held onto Virginia, pulling back just enough so she could look her in the eye.

“Why the hell are you thanking me?” Virginia laughed nervously, Rebecca returning to her position leaning against Virginia’s shoulder.

“I—I was kinda in crisis before we met Virginia.” Rebecca started as Virginia glanced down at her, Rebecca staring off into space. “When we got Jill back, watching her struggle, it wore on me. The fight was dragging us all thin. I was watching Chris and Leon’s resolve fade, their enthusiasm turning into jaded grief. Then the mess with Ada and Evangeline, I’m sure you heard through your sources. That’s when I thought we had really lost our way, that I had lost my way.” Rebecca sighed, a tear breaking over her cheek. “You showed me that good people at heart can always come back.” Rebecca smiling up at Virginia as she gripped her arm. “They just need someone to love them.”

“Come back is a bit of a stretch for me Chambers, I’m not even sure—” Virginia began to dismiss, interrupted as Rebecca swiftly clamped her hand over Virginia’s mouth.

“You know, after everything I’ve done for you, I’m done hearing you talk shit about yourself.” Rebecca scolded, sitting up and straddling Virginia’s lap as she pushed her against the couch cushion. “I care about you and I don’t want to hear you put yourself down ever again, got it?” Rebecca demanded with a slight smile. Virginia’s face was white, nodding slightly as she looked into Rebecca’s eyes. “Good, I—” Rebecca paused as she pulled her hand away from Virginia’s mouth, noticing the three scars from where she had shot Virginia nearly two years ago. Rebecca ran her thumb over each white splotch as she let out a deep sigh.

“Virginia?” Rebecca asked quietly, still focused on the scars.

“Yes?”

“Do you think I’m a good person.” Rebecca asked, her eyes meeting Virginia’s for a moment, her hand still lingering on her cheek.

“I think you are the single most kind, pure person I have ever met, Rebecca.” Virginia whispered as she stared at Rebecca. She smiled, leaning in and kissing Torres’ cheek, over her scars.

“I’m sorry for those.” Rebecca whispered as she took a deep breath. “If you think that, you need to go easy on yourself. I did this to you and I’m so sorry. I’m not perfect, far from it Virginia but—” Rebecca trailed off as she took Virginia’s hand and gently laid it against her own cheek. “I see in you, what you see in me.” Rebecca finished as she leaned into Virginia’s touch. Virginia nodded gently, glancing from her hand to Rebecca’s eyes, to her gentle smile. Rebecca held her hand over Virginia’s, her fingers running over Virginia’s knuckles in a gentle motion. Her gaze was warm, a tender expression putting Virginia at ease as Rebecca softly stroked her hand. Virginia felt an impulse along her arm, her hand sliding past Rebecca’s cheek, under her ear. Rebecca’s smile widened slightly as she felt Virginia’s fingers at the nape of her neck, the slightest pressure as she drew Rebecca closer.

There was a sudden, explosive clap as the windows of the house shook, Rebecca yelping in surprise as Virginia yanked her against her chest. Virginia’s head was on a swivel as the roll of thunder sounded over the countryside, another brilliant flash of lightening coming through the windows.

“I knew we where supposed to get a storm tonight but, that had to have been right on top of us.” Rebecca laughed, pressed tightly against Virginia’s chest. “It’s really cute your first instinct is to protect me though.” Rebecca added as Virginia smirked, her heart rate slowly coming back down. 

“I blame mama instincts, grab the closest person and protect them.” Virginia laughed as Rebecca hummed, contentedly.

“As much as I enjoy your protection, I have some things I have to run and go stash in my shed, so they don’t get scattered across my neighbors’ yard.” Rebecca whined as she sat up from Virginia’s lap. “I’ll be right back.” Rebecca reassured as she stepped off, Virginia letting her hand cling to Rebecca’s until she was out of reach.


	20. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill runs to get Rebecca as Claire, Chris and the rest prepare to head to Michigan to respond to the latest in a run of domestic bio terror incidents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel kind bad for writing this chapter, especially for coming on the heels of the previous chapter and how Rebecca had just told the story of how her and Jill had become friends. I can promise there will at least be some form of resolution between these women :) 
> 
> "Medicine" by Au/Ra. For Virginia's point of view
> 
> "Why'd You Make Me Cry" by Odina. For Rebecca and Virginia
> 
> "Sorry" by Meg Meyers. For a general mood of the chapter

“Just quickly Eva, you and Val can keep watching whatever you had started but, in the room Mrs. Valentine had set up for you, please.” Ada hushed, encouraging her daughter up as Leon muted the TV, Jill standing as she stared at the scene unfolding on the news. Several men had stormed the stage over the body of the governor. The crowd had either fled or been caught up in the C-virus infection as the Lepoticas began to wander away from the venue.

“The subtitles, they’re spouting something about their ‘immunity’ due to superior genes.” Leon muttered as Ada and Claire ushered Val and Eva upstairs.

“I’m expecting a call any time now.” Chris added as Leon nodded, still staring at the chaos unfolding.

“We where what, two days from being able to put this shit together?” Ada hissed, returning to the living room. “I should have seen this coming a mile away.”

“How could you have, these are C-virus weapons, we don’t even know if they’re related.” Leon mentioned as Jill shook her head.

“I recognize the patches on their outfits, the teal triangle facing downward. It’s a right-wing militia Ashley Graham linked to the attacks that followed New York.” Jill spoke up as Chris’ phone buzzed.

“First call, Silver Dagger is active and mounting up.” Chris spoke up as more buzzing filled the room.

“There’s Cyprus Arrow.” Claire added.

“They want me to advise, looks like Rebecca’s in these orders too.” Jill groaned as the group shuffled into the foyer.

“They want me there as well. Piers, are you ok—”

“You all go, the girls will be fine. Come back safe.” Piers interrupted Leon as the small group put on their shoes and coats.

“I’m coming with you; gut says this is just an opening salvo.” Ada added as Leon nodded. Jill pulled a black cruiser over her shoulders and holstered her personal handgun under her shoulder.

“I’ll go get Rebecca, she’s still without her car. I’ll meet you all in Michigan. Stay safe.” Jill whispered as she placed her hands on Claire’s shoulders. Claire grabbed the lapel of Jill’s jacked and kissed her, Jill holding her wife tightly.

“I will, with everyone hopefully we’ll be home before the girls get up.” Claire returned, brushing her hand over Jill’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, see you soon.” Jill smiled back, the group dispersing out the front door to their cars.

Jill blinked as a brilliant flash of lightening lit up the night road as she sped towards Rebecca’s home. The sky roared as the roll of thunder drowned out Jill’s engine for a moment.

“Christ.” Jill muttered as she shook off a shiver, turning into Rebecca’s driveway. Her home was set back into her property a few hundred feet and Jill paused, seeing a car she didn’t recognize in the driveway.

“You’re just being a bit paranoid; she probably got a rental cause you where taking so damn long to fix her car.” Jill reassured herself as she stepped up to the front door of Rebecca’s small ranch home. She paused at the first step to the porch, the front door had been left ajar, Jill’s hand instinctively landing on the grip of her gun. “Deep breaths. Would rather look like a fool for no reason—” Jill trailed off as she drew her weapon, pushing the front door open.   
She moved carefully despite the normal appearance of Rebecca’s home. Her boots landed silently as she held her weapon up, checking the stair well and advancing further into the house. Jill froze as she swept her weapon across the living room, locking eyes with Virginia as she suddenly stood.

“You!” Jill growled, voice dripping with venom as she centered her aim.

“I don’t—what are you doing here.” Virginia stuttered, taking a step away from the couch as Jill tracked her.

“I think you should fucking say first, the only reason I haven’t shot you yet is because you owe me answers.

“Rebecca’s here, just outside. I know you believed I was dead I—”

“I think I’ll just reaffirm that belief.” Jill started, hearing a noise to her side as both her and Virginia turned to see Rebecca reenter the home. The three of them stared in confusion before Rebecca threw herself in front of Jill, grabbing Jill’s gun and pulling it against her own chest.

“Shit! Rebecca!” Jill screamed in shock as she relinquished her grip on the gun, Rebecca tossing it to the floor. “What the fuck is she doing here! Alive!”

“I—god how could this have gone more wrong.” Rebecca trailed off as she placed her hand on her hip, rubbing her forehead as she avoided eye contact with Jill.

“Answers, now Becca.” Jill demanded as tears broke from Rebecca’s eyes.

“Back off Valentine. She’s not hiding from this; she’s coming up with how to explain.” Virginia spat back as Jill threw a fiery look her way.

“Both of you, stop!” Rebecca interrupted as she took a deep breath. “Jill, when I found her, she—you where there in the interrogation, everything she said was true. She had no loyalties to the Oligarchs, and she was suffering. I was trying to cure her condition when they broke her out. Tricell broke her out and two of her colleagues let her go with a car and some cash.” Rebecca started, stammering through her speech as tears rolled down her face. “Jill when I found her I thought they had tried to kill her but she had done that to herself. Do you understand that? She had a clean slate, a chance to disappear, thought she was free of that terror she was infected with and the first thing she did was try to take her own life.” Rebecca sobbed, pausing to collect herself. “She’s a good person at heart, I could see how tortured she was, it reminded me so much of you I—I had to do something. I offered to cure her in an Organization safe house, removed the infection from her. I gave her a new identity and offered her a second chance. She took it and has been doing so well Jill, she was with us in New York. Captain Dominica, that was her, she helped you save my life and dozens of others.” Rebecca implored as Jill shook her head.

“You’ve been played, again, by a sympathetic criminal who knows how to play you.” Jill hissed as Rebecca took a deep breath.

“No. Virginia is a good person who has had everything taken from her and she kept going. Then everyone she had left, that she found, turned on her as if she was worthless.”

“She is a worthless piece—”

“She is not!” Rebecca shouted, angrily interrupting Jill’s rage.

“Fine, Dr. Chambers, lets leave me out of it. What the fuck about my girls. The two children in fucking therapy because they were shot down and had their mother kidnapped in front of them. Valerie had to kill a man to keep her sister safe in the jungle, alone and she will carry that fucking horror with her for the rest of her life! She tried to kill Claire! Does that mean nothing to you?” Jill’s voice built into a shout as she stood over Rebecca, pointing at Virginia as she yelled.

“I didn’t know they where on that plane.” Virginia spoke up softly, Rebecca and Jill turning to look at her. “I—we knew there where Umbrella aircraft in the area, I ordered the patrol out but—it’s still ultimately my fault, all of it, but for what its worth, Jill, I would not have fired at your girls.” Virginia finished as Jill seemed to grow angrier.

“I guess I should have expected this kind of mess from you, giving into your guilt over making this monster into what she is.” Jill seethed, looking back at Rebecca. “Veronica told me you where being oddly sympathetic, I figured it was just because you’re the ‘good doctor’. I know better, its selfish as all hell Rebecca, we’ve all made mistakes, but you can’t let yours go, you have to keep them around like fucking wounded pets!” Jill yelled as Rebecca avoided her gaze, unable to speak.

“No, of all the people to blame, not her.” Virginia stood, challenging Jill as she walked up to Rebecca’s side. “Rebecca did what she thought was right and is no way responsible for what I did to you, don’t even try!” Virginia defended as Jill laughed.

“Yeah, this is just like Dr. Stehnis all over again, lost a whole SOA team after she publicly defended that asshole. He was charged with bioterrorism and illegal bioweapons sale and development. If it weren’t for me, Chris and her work with the BSAA she would have been charged too. She was so fucking blind to his real intent that she helped him develop a weapon we’re only just now seeing come into play. What was it called Becca? Amoraq I think is what we learned recently?” Jill tossed back, directing the question at Rebecca. 

“Stehnis, he worked with—what?” Virginia muttered, looking at Rebecca with an expression of confused terror. “Rebecca, what is she talking about?”

“So you didn’t tell her.” Jill huffed, folding her arms as Rebecca met Virginia’s eyes.

“I—I didn’t know how to tell you. At first I knew it would only destroy the little trust I had been able to build with you.” Rebecca murmured, her voice breaking as she wiped tears from her eyes.

“Y—you knew, that’s how you where able to make sense of the infection, the mutations.” Virginia muttered, taking a step back as a tear broke over her cheek.

“No, Virginia, it was a medical research trial that my colleague stole. We were using Plagas and T-virus samples to try and create regenerative tissue therapies for transplants and other life sustaining projects. I had no idea it was sold to Zlatica and used on you in prison, as a weapon. I was going to tell you, but I hadn’t thought of a way to bring it up without hurting you.” Rebecca wept as she walked closer to Virginia. She continued to retreat from Rebecca, holding her arm out towards her.

“Don’t.” Virginia croaked as Rebecca stopped, placing her hand over her mouth as she struggled to find her words.

“You lied to me, y—you made me into the monster I was, you’re telling me you were the architect of so much of my suffering.” Virginia paused, taking a deep breath, tears flowing freely as she looked back at Rebecca. “Do you even care about me? Or is this all to keep me docile in the final stages of research. Keep me calm so you can take blood whenever you need, observe me closer.”

“No, that’s not it, it was never about that Virginia. Please, I lo—”

“I’m done Rebecca. I’m taking the car.” Virginia interrupted Rebecca as she stormed past Jill. Rebecca tried to grab her arm as she passed, Virginia roughly shaking her off, slamming the front door behind her.

“Are you fucking pleased with yourself?” Rebecca cried, angrily looking at Jill as she stared down at Rebecca with her arms folded. “So now what, you turn me into the BSAA?”

“No, she clearly isn’t infected, or even really a threat anymore. She’s probably going to go try and off herself again.” Jill growled as Rebecca gasped. 

“Oh my god you horrible bitch!” Rebecca wailed as she ran off out of the house, calling out for Virginia. Jill followed, watching Rebecca chase the rental car as it pulled off onto the main road and sped away. Jill walked to the end of the driveway, Rebecca on her knees, clutching her shoulders as she sobbed.

“There was an incident in Michigan, I was coming to get you. BSAA wants us there in an advisory capacity.” Jill muttered as she stood over Rebecca.

“The BSAA can go to hell.” Rebecca whimpered, sniffling as she glared up at Jill. “So can you.” Rebecca hissed as Jill furrowed her brow and walked off to her car. Rebecca shielded herself as a light rain began to fall, Jill’s car kicking up water as she sped past her. Rebecca let out a withering sigh as she watched it disappear, opening up her phone and pinging the location of her rental car.

“You’re serious? you have to be kidding me!” Leon shouted into his earpiece, pacing around the makeshift DSO command post set up on the grounds of Michigan State University.

“We’re working on it, Leon. Ada has a contact through the organization in the area and I’m trying to reach the lieutenant governor. The FBC was already here in force, saying something about a drill they were running in the great lakes region. Until then my hands are tied.” Hunnigan’s voice returned as Leon sighed, sitting down roughly as Helena starred at him with her arms folded.

“Whole city center is locked down, but it doesn’t look like there’s any kind of containment operations going on. When do we say ‘fuck it, the FBC has failed us, time to take matters into our own hands and destroy them if they stay in our way’.” Helena spat as Leon shook his head.

“You know Wilkinson is just waiting for that excuse to come after DSO.” Leon growled.

“I understand the anger Lena really, but—wait a minute.” Hunnigan’s voice came over their radios again as Helena and Leon exchanged glances. “Patching in.”

“Good evening all, just like our Syria tour with you all working together again.” Ada’s voice joined the conversation. “I’ve reached out to Contra, he has a contact in the Michigan National Guard who’s going to be suggesting to the lieutenant governor that he use his forces to drive out the FBC. Not only have the been incompetent, they have no C-virus experience. Then we and the BSAA could move in and clean up this mess before the damn lepoticas infect all of Lansing.”

“That—that could work. Keeps the flack off us. I’ll suggest it as soon as I get a line to the office, add to the pressure. Leon, Helena, go find Sherry and prepare for search and destroy.” Hunnigan added as Helena smirked, throwing her field jacket on as her and Leon exited the tent.

“I just got the green light!” Chris called out as he and Nadia ran past Claire.

“Fucking about time!” Claire shouted back, standing and sliding her helmet over her head. 

“Arrow! Mount up!” Parker shouted as the rotors of the BSAA black hawks began to spin up, Silver Dagger and Cyprus Arrow boarding the flight. The aircraft lifted off and formed in echelon, turning towards the city.

“Did you hear if Jill and Rebecca had arrived yet?” Claire asked Parker, both looking out the open door of the helicopter.

“Last I heard was that Jill had boarded her flight, that was all.” Parker returned as they flight passed over the makeshift exclusion zone the FBC had set up. Michigan National Guard troops were escorting FBC officials away as the guard took their stations.

“Glad that DSO was able to cut through the federal noise, did you hear about what happened with Umbrella’s high containment facility?” Claire groused as Silver Dagger broke formation and began to patrol the quarantine wall for infected.

“I heard the official story of several FBC being lost due to the attack. I also heard a rumor that you and Jill did what you had to do. Saved countless lives in west Africa by getting that vaccine out to them in time.” Parker returned quietly.

“Something like that.” Claire sighed. “I feel better about what we’re doing here. Pilot! Contact to your ten, center street!” Claire called out as she spotted a grotesque figure shambling north along the abandoned city avenue. 

“Settle in low and slow, hold off on the door gun, way too many civies down their still. I don’t want to send a thousand rounds into someone’s apartment.” Claire added as Parker handed her an SR25. Claire sat back against the bulkhead, shouldering the rifle and steadying it with her arm. She centered the crosshair on the BOW and exhaled. “Lepotica.” She hissed as the rifle bucked, the report ringing through the street as the BOW fell to the pavement. She followed up with several more shots before standing up.

“Call that one to the guard for immolation, let’s keep hunting.”

Chris hopped down from the black hawk as it landed back at the BSAA command post, patting the shoulder of the man passing him as Silver Dagger rotated in fresh strike teams. He made his way towards the makeshift armory, pausing as he noticed a figure shouldering their way through the busy command post.

“Jill! Glad to see you got here, where’s Rebecca?” Chris asked as Jill stepped up to him, a stern expression sending a chill down his spine.

“I need to see Claire, now.” Jill demanded flatly.

“I uh, Cyprus Arrow just rotated out so she should be resting in their team’s staging area.” Chris returned as Jill immediately took off towards the section of camp set aside for Cyprus Arrow’s equipment and personnel. Jill stormed into the command tent, Claire and several other members of the team looking up from cleaning their weapons. 

“Love! We just finished a sweep of—hey!” Claire started, standing as Jill grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the tent. Jill pulled her around the back and glanced around, stepping close to Claire before she spoke.

“Virginia Torres is alive.” Jill muttered as Claire stared blankly for a moment.

“What! How did you figure this out?”

“I went to pick up Becca and that bitch was in her fucking living room.”

“Wait, where—is Rebecca—”

“She’s fine.” Jill paused, taking a deep breath as she looked away. Her chest rose and fell as she failed to find her words, a single tear breaking from the corner of her eye.

“Babe, what happened?” Claire asked gently, placing her hand on Jill’s waist.

“Rebecca has been hiding her since she supposedly reported her dead I think—she’s trying to make up for causing it I think, Torres’ mutations, indirectly. She’s been hiding that fucking murderous bitch right under our noses. She said that Torres was that firefighter in New York, captain Dominica. She didn’t seem to care that her nieces had nearly been killed—what she did to me and—” Jill trailed off as she frowned, shaking her head angrily as more tears rolled over her cheek. “How could she do this to us?” Jill croaked as Claire embraced her. “I’m going to fucking kill her.”

“You aren’t going to kill anyone. We’re going to figure out what’s going on. Rebecca has to have a reason and she owes me one hell of an explanation. Remember what that woman put me through? I was there with our girls. I want answers just as much as you.” Claire soothed as Jill stepped back, inhaling sharply as she looked Claire in the eye.

“I want them too. I—fucking hell.” Jill muttered, wiping her eyes. “Torres left after I confronted her and Rebecca. Becca refused to come with me. I just left her there, so I doubt she’s planning on showing up. I have no clue where Torres could be, probably back in New York if that’s where she’s been hiding.”

“Our girls?” 

“Safe with Piers, I dropped them off at a hotel in Jackson before flying up here.”

“Ok, I think we should start by finding Becca, I have a few things to wrap up here before we can sneak out on Agnette.” Claire returned as she rubbed Jill’s arm. Jill gnawed her lip as she looked away, fists clenched. Claire placed her hand on her wife’s cheek, guiding Jill’s eyes to hers. “We’re going to figure this out together, ok?”

“Ok, ok.” Jill sniffled, scowling before closing her eyes and sighing, forcing a smile for Claire. “Let’s get moving, there’s a lot to do.”


	21. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DSO and BSAA swiftly contain the C-Virus attack in Michigan and begin to chase leads on who perpetrated it. Ada helps them put several disturbing pieces together as they find evidence of the weapons being stockpiled by the Neo-Illuminados.
> 
> Rebecca follows Virginia back to New York apartment only to find her long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than average so sorry for that! I try to end chapters where they feel natural regardless of length! A little bit of an emotional armtwister with what's happened with Virginia, and the fact that Jill is still seething despite being needed by the BSAA.
> 
> At the very end I'm throwing in the link to a little teaser trailer I made for the next project I'm going to be writing after I finish Antidote. Basic concept is post Resident Evil Six, Jill returns to service and becomes everything she swore to fight against while Claire Redfield tries to stop her plans while saving the woman she knew.
> 
> "Why'd You Make Me Cry" by Odina. For Rebecca and Virginia
> 
> "Lacuna" by LOWBORN. For Virginia's state of mind
> 
> "go to hell" by luhx. For Rebecca's state of mind, directed at Jill and others about Virginia

“Virginia!” Rebecca called out as she banged on the door to Virginia’s New York apartment. She groaned, frustrated as there was no response, grabbing the handle and trying the door. Rebecca paused as the door gave, slowly opening it and stepping inside. Most of the furniture was gone, what wasn’t covered in painter’s plastic. Several boxes where stacked in the corners of the living room, the couch gone, the coffee table remaining. 

Rebecca held her breath as she approached, a single envelope with the words “For Rebecca” written on it. She opened it and exhaled, reading the note Virginia had left her.

_I’ve had time to cool off, the way you taught me to. I figured you’d come and look here so I hope you find this. I’m better because of you Rebecca, better than I ever thought I could be and beyond the point where I need my hand held. I’m leaving, going to start fresh again only this time I mean fresh. Don’t follow, don’t come looking for me, I’ll be ok. I won’t be anyone’s pawn anymore, anyone’s object of pity. I’m going to be my own person and that is thanks to you._

_I just wanted to say, that however you may have seen me, I cared for you and will miss you. I really hate thunder._

Rebecca’s chest tightened, feeling breathless as her hands began to quake. She gasped suddenly, seeming to remember her lungs needed air as tears suddenly streamed from her eyes. The paper slid from her grip as the drops began to strike it, Rebecca falling to her knees as it floated onto the table. Rebecca stared at the tear-stained note as let Virginia’s words sink in.

“I’m sorry Virginia, but I can’t let you go—” Rebecca whimpered as she grabbed the note off the table. She opened her phone as she ran out of Virginia’s apartment.

“Dagger’s been called to heel, most of the BOW’s are corpses for the cleanup teams now.” Chris spoke up as he sat down across from Claire and Jill in the SOA command tent. Jill grunted in acknowledgement as Claire sighed.

“I guess that’s as good as we can hope for. Did anyone grab the fuckers who rushed the stage and shot the governor?” Claire returned as Chris shook his head.

“I have Nadia with a detachment of Dagger there. DSO has a team there too, we’re sharing everything we get with Hunnigan and her and Ada are running it up to the organization.” Chris spoke softly as Jill nodded, silently. 

“Ada was insistent that this wreaks of the attack that almost stopped you guys from reaching Rebecca and Veronica.” Chris added as Jill hissed, standing up and storming off. Claire gave him as sympathetic look as he seemed baffled. “What was that—”

“Long story, I’ll tell you when Jill’s ready for you to know. Becca crossed a line and—” Claire paused as she inhaled deeply. “I don’t know if their friendship will weather it.” 

“Fuck—I can’t even think what she could have done. I hope—” Chris started, his phone interrupting him. “One sec. Redfield.” Chris held his finger up, answering the call.

“Guess who, Chris.” Jessica cooed a Chris frowned.

“Are we seriously following a lead from that backstabbing merc?” Sherry sighed as she pulled into the loading dock of a warehouse outside Durand, a few miles north east of Lansing. 

“Apparently so.” Helena returned, stepping out of the car and drawing her handgun. “BSAA thinks it was worth following up on and apparently she iced her partner. Idk, maybe she’s trying to give her old boss enough to worry about, so they don’t chase her.” 

“Let’s hope.” Leon added, closing the rear door of the car as the trio approached the building. They moved quickly in between parked trailers, reaching one of the side doors to the warehouse.

“Quick keycards slice, thirty seconds.” Helena muttered, popping off the cover to the reader. In less than a minute the door clicked open, Sherry opening it as Leon advanced into the dark building.

“Stop.” Sherry muttered firmly, the trio pausing as Sherry pointed towards a serious of stacked shipping containers, the glow of a flashlight cast over the ground. They approached slowly, a man in black tactical gear lay on the ground, his flashlight rolling slowly back and forth. There was a single bullet hole in his head, his startled expression frozen. Sherry knelt next to the corpse, pulling a flashlight from her belt and shining it into the man’s eyes. She stared into his pupil, a white tendril flashing out of view inside him. Sherry jumped, falling backwards as Helena trained her gun on the corpse.

“I—I’m fine, just startled me.” Sherry shuddered as Leon helped her up. “He’s infected with something; my gut tells me it’s Wetiko. Had to have been recent, it’s not even a juvenile larva.” Sherry added as Helena paced around the corpse.

“So, no bursting out of his neck when we turn around?” Helena worried as Leon shook his head.

“Let’s keep going, could be more guards, or whoever killed this one.” Leon declared, raising his weapon as he advanced towards the shipping crates, dodging a beam of moonlight shining through the skylight. They followed as Leon rounded the corner and paused, motioning for Sherry and Helena. The three fanned out into the open, the bodies of several corpses strewn across the floor. Amongst the bodies of the guards where two adult Wetiko parasites, their bodies weeping fluid, motionless. Against one of the supports for the warehouse, another figure was leaning, the soft glow of a cell phone casting a blue glow on her face.

“You’re late, love.” Ada called out, locking her phone and stepping over the corpses as her heels clicked over the concrete.

“So, this was all you?” Leon asked, holstering his weapon as Ada nodded, folding her arms across her chest. 

“Yup, I know Hunnigan told you I’d wait but I didn’t particularly trust Jessica Sherawat as the source for this intel. It appears she was right. One of these shipping crates was full of lepoticas. They’re neutralized but the guards have—”

“Wetiko, we noticed they where recent infections.” Sherry interrupted as Ada smirked.

“Very good. My guess is that this was recent, this warehouse was bought by Hoechst Celanese, pharmaceutical chemicals and the like. We know they have supplied Tricell in the past, Zlatica has a connection with them too.” Ada continued. “These crates are all empty, same markings as the ones you found on the Neo-Illuminados’ island and that agents Valentine found from that bunker near the US-Canada border. Whatever was here has been moved.”

“Was that equipment all used in the attack?” Helena asked as she knelt next to one of the containers, the numbers 18/88/14 stenciled onto the steel.

“No, way too much here. That and I pulled up their shipping schedules while you three took your time getting here. This is the third shipment like this in the last month. Veronica used Blue Umbrella’s cyber teams to bust into the companies shipping records, found four months of more shipments like this. They where being sent to multiple locations across the US Midwest, coming through ports in the Gulf of Mexico. From there the shipments claimed they where from a non-existent Russian port, the routes take these shipments somewhere north of Hokkaido.” Ada answered as Sherry sighed.

“So that ship on the island was one of dozens running bioweapons and military equipment into the US? How the hell were they getting by customs?” Sherry exclaimed, frustration bleeding into her tone. Ada raised an eyebrow as she met Sherry’s eyes.

“Same way the vaccine for the Wetiko sub virus was almost destroyed, how the BSAA operation here was almost prevented. Same reason someone gunned Helena down while eliminating evidence of the CIA having a bioweapon contact out of the French embassy. Explains why so many lone wolf terror attacks have been running the same military equipment despite seeming to be from different cells. Someone feels incredibly safe building up a black market for bio and conventional arms withing the US to rival what Umbrella had in the late nineties. They could only do that if the authorities who would see it are complicit.” Ada returned as Leon clenched his fists.

“Someone at the FBC is taking kickbacks while letting this slide?” Leon asked angrily.

“Higher maybe. We knew about Arthur Briggs but it’s possible there might be others in the current administration who would be more than happy to look the other way while pocketing a few million dollars in bio blood money.” Sherry interjected, glancing at Helena who was staring off into space, hands quaking. Ada approached Helena, placing her hand on her shoulder as Helena seemed to snap to, looking Ada in the eye.

“Harper, how about you call this into Hunnigan, the warehouse is secure. Sherry, Leon and I will download the shipping data and meet you at the car.” Ada offered as Helena nodded.

“S—sounds good, I’ll let Ingrid know what we’ve found.” Helena stuttered, pulling her phone out of her pocket as she walked off towards the exit.

“I thought you said you’ve been in contact with Hunnigan?” Leon asked as Sherry paced around the corpses on the floor.

“She was having a panic attack Leon, Hunnigan and her have been romantically involved for a while, I think. At least they’ve been acting like it for a bit. I just gave her the pretense to go call her incase she doesn’t want to tell us yet.” Ada returned with a matter of fact flick of her wrist.

“Wait what?”

“Yeah it’s kinda obvious Leon, I walked in on them when we where in the sea of Okhotsk.” Sherry laughed as Leon’s looked between the two women. Ada smirked, walking up to Leon and patting his cheek.

“It’s ok, sometimes these things are hard to see.” Ada laughed softly, “Also our daughter is gay.”

“Eva’s gay? How do you even know?”

“Not now Leon, I’m working still.” Ada held her hand up as she stared down at her phone. “The president is already tossing his two cents in on the death of the governor.” 

“I saw the headlines but didn’t read anything.” Sherry returned, walking over to Ada.

“More talk about BSAA overreach on sovereign soil, more bull about jurisdiction. Ooh, here’s a new escalation of rhetoric, ‘The lieutenant governor has cowed to globalist pressures to police the United States as they see fit. With the help of the un-elected BSAA they have staged a coup of the state of Michigan, forcing the FBC peacekeepers from their solemn duty of protecting American citizens. Disgusting, we will respond!’. Remember what I said about going to the top?” Ada poised darkly.

“It couldn’t, he can’t be smart enough to build a scam this big.” Sherry countered, shaking her head.

“Maybe, could be someone close to him, Lansdale wasn’t the brightest bulb, but you don’t have to be to know scared people follow whoever tells them what they want to hear.” Ada returned. “Where are most of the FBC assets and personnel right now?”

“Inside the beltway, likely all called up because of Michigan but they packed up and flew out hours ago. The Michigan national guard escorted them to the airport.” Leon answered as Ada resumed her pacing.

“So the BSAA, DSO are occupied in full force halfway across the country, we have hundreds of items in missing military hardware and bio weapons and the FBC is present in D.C. with a president blaming us for all of the bioterror incidents for the last year. If another large-scale attack where to occur there, perhaps in the capitol itself, the administration would have the perfect opportunity to prove itself capable, maybe even point more fingers at the BSAA.” Ada mused as Sherry’s face went white.

“That—his own little Terragrigia. I’ve heard the stories from Jill and Chris.” Sherry muttered as Leon nodded.

“I’m going to get a hold of Gabriel, see what Veronica and Contra have to add to this, you two go with Helena back to Lansing, try to get back to D.C. as fast as possible.” Ada ordered as Leon and Sherry took off, Ada dialing Gabriel’s number.

Virginia inhaled deeply, the smell of steam cleaned carpet and fresh paint greeting her as she stepped into a small townhome. She set a manila folder down on the kitchen counter, withdrawing the top sheet of her lease contract out. She glanced over it absently before stepping into the living room. The movers had beat her, her couch and some of her boxes where already stashed within the living space. Virginia sat down, opening the messenger bag she had slung over her shoulder. 

“Two days before reporting in.” Virginia muttered, setting her transfer papers to the LA County fire department on a box she pulled up to serve as a makeshift coffee table.

“Should probably go grocery shopping sooner than later.” Virginia muttered, pulling a bound wad of cash from the bag, all that she had to withdraw before closing her accounts. “Well, if my dishware is among this crap.” She added, glancing at the sharpie-labeled boxes, her “kitchen” one conspicuously missing. Virginia sighed as she reached back into her back and paused, feeling a metallic object at the bottom of the bag. She withdrew the gray cell phone Rebecca had given her for emergencies and stared at it. Her mind flashed with conversations with Rebecca, holding her close in her home, the sensation of her touch on her wounded shoulder, her bleeding hands. 

The phone slipped from Virginia’s grasp as she let out a sharp sob, bending over as she bit her lip. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she failed to hold back a series of gasping cries, fighting to put the memories out of her head.


	22. Resignation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill and Claire return to Fredrick Maryland, still grappling with how to address the revelations about Rebecca and Virginia. Despite this, the threats posed by the Neo-Illuminados, the aggressive FBC, the Wetiko Parasite and the terrorist attack in Michigan still linger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another relatively short but very dialogue heavy chapter. I always try not to over-write a chapter, if it feels done I post! That being said, the finale does have some lengthy action scenes so no worries if you're a fan of something a little longer winded :)
> 
> "All For One" by Rameses B, Veela, Zoe Moon. Very much a vibe for Jill still working through her feelings and for Claire supporting her.
> 
> "Matter" by MODERNS. General vibe for things coming together with the director in this chapter

“I’m starting to get tired of Agnette jerking us around, one of us should be here with the girls. I’m a goddamn consultant and instructor now, the hotel bills are getting expensive.” Jill hissed as her and Claire walked swiftly through the halls of the BSAA headquarters in Frederick Maryland.

“I’m sure things will settle down after we finish making this connection. Ada said she went to Gabriel with some information her and DSO tracked down. Something about a warehouse just outside of town.” Claire returned as they rounded a corner, struggling to keep up with Jill. “Chris has been bugging me about Becca.”

“And what the fuck have you told him?”

“Nothing yet, just that she crossed a line and you’ll tell him when you’re ready. Try and cool off just a bit, I can take it, Chris can take it but I don’t need you screaming at Agnette too.”

“As long as there’s no more bull, I need to wrap this up so I can deal with—” Jill paused as she stepped into Director Agnette’s office. Across from her desk sat a well-dressed, dark-skinned man who flashed Jill a tentative smile.

“Good evening, agents Valentine. I’m sorry to move this quickly but I felt it prudent to involve the BSAA leadership at this point.” Gabriel offered as Jill shook her head.

“No. You don’t get to have us dancing through fucking hoops, keeping this shit hidden for you, hiding your fuck up with Torres only to decide one night that you need help. Fuck that! Fuck you!” Jill screamed as Claire swiftly closed the door behind her, running up behind Jill. She placed her hands on Jill’s shoulders as Agnette stood.

“Gabriel has given me the full story, about Ada, about Torres, when you where involved, the whole deal. I was angry, betrayed and then I got the fuck over it because we have a job to do, both of you know this so let’s cut the crap.” Agnette snapped back as Jill scowled but remained silent.

“Have either of you been keeping up with the most recent string of twitter tirades or the press conference the national security advisor just held?” Gabriel spoke up as Claire encouraged Jill to sit in one of the chairs across from Agnette’s desk.

“No, we were just reading the reports of the Michigan attack on the flight, took care of the girls and then came straight here.” Claire answered as Jill leaned her elbows against her knees, fidgeting with her hands as her mind seemed to wander.

“Wilkinson is claiming that the actions of the BSAA are butting heads with the FBC too much, that after the fall of the Oligarchs they are struggling to stay relevant. He said that attacks are occurring all across the US and the BSAA continues to obstruct the FBC when it bothers to show up. He also accused the BSAA of, at best, being incompetent and letting the bio-terrorists into the country and at worst, being complicit in the attacks to prove their own relevance.” Gabriel spoke up as Claire nodded silently.

“Accuse us of doing what Lansdale did.” Claire returned quietly.

“And since we’ve been working more with Umbrella than the FBC over the years they can paint us as working with mercenaries rather than with the ‘people’s defense against bio-terror’ or whatever crap slogan the FBC is using now. The amount of shady shit you all have been into only feeds this narrative; I can’t protect you from the things I don’t know!” Agnette scolded as Jill clasped her hands so hard her knuckles went white.

“You know I’ve been doing what I felt is right, I always do, Marceline.” Jill muttered as Agnette sighed.

“I do, Jill, I do. If this went public though, or worse, Wilkinson or the FBC are sitting on this to use against you. If they took you down, SOA would collapse, the BSAA would lose all its clout. Both of you would likely go to prison and your girls would be alone in the world.” Agnette added as Jill stood abruptly, startling everyone in the room.

“You know what I did the last time someone threatened my girls.” Jill hissed, her fists clenched, her shoulders rocking with her heavy breathing. Agnette stepped out from behind her desk and approached Jill, slowly reaching her hand out and placing it on Jill’s arm.

“I’m on your side, Jill. I have a lot of catching up to do and I need you to know that you’ve put me in one hell of a position.” Agnette reassured as Jill closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and sat back down. Claire laid her hands on Jill’s shoulders, gently running her thumbs in circles near Jill’s shoulder blades.

“Ok, thank you.” Jill sighed, absently reaching up and touching Claire’s hand as she massaged her. “So what’s their play?”

“Based on the information we’ve gathered to date and what Ada recently got to me; I think D.C. is the next incident site. The FBC is here, the BSAA is still handling the Michigan attack, the President has spent the last year building a narrative that casts suspicion on the BSAA. There is going to be an attack on the capitol, it’s going to target Wilkinson and Congress. He’s going to have the whole of the FBC ready to protect him and they’re going to implicate the BSAA. He’ll be untouchable once the public believes him. It will happen before the BSAA can defend itself, it will cease to exist within the US. If you aren’t driven out, you all will be arrested. Wilkinson will secure his power absolutely within days.” Gabriel informed, her tone dark and matter of fact.

“That piece of shit can’t possibly think it will work.” Claire growled.

“It will work enough, and his base is loud enough to keep repeating the message until enough people shrug and say ‘it could be’. If he happens to off enough opposition in congress it could be even easier.” Agnette offered.

“So, what do we do, how long do we have?” Jill asked abruptly, looking Agnette in the eye.

“The president wants to hit the narrative hard for the next few news cycles, really stir the pot. The BSAA will be held up in Michigan for the next few days, all reserves stretched between existing clean-ups, Philly and now this. I’d saw within a week, depends on the situation. As for the BSAA’s role, you all do nothing. Our operatives in DSO are working a lead we got from that warehouse in Michigan. All the marked crates came from a distribution center inside the beltway. This has to come from DSO, the BSAA’s position is too precarious.” Gabriel spoke up as Jill nodded.

“So, we what, stay put? Keep our phones on?” Claire asked, her tone slightly annoyed.

“For now, that’s what we do. Wait to support DSO any way we can. I think you two should take the next forty-eight hours as down time. You’ve been running ragged lately and we’re going to need you when this starts to unfold. Submit your reports from Michigan then punch out.” Agnette finished as Jill nodded. She stood silently, Claire following as they stepped out of the director’s office.

“Chris texted my, just got back. He wants to talk if you’re ready.” Claire spoke up as they made their way to the SOA division of the BSAA.

“Go ahead, tell him to meet at my office.” Jill returned.

“I simply can’t believe that she would do this, not without some crazy good reason.” Chris repeated as he paced across Jill’s office, Claire leaning up against Jill’s desk. She idly rubbed her leg up against Jill’s as she sat, a subtle measure trying to soothe her wife as the stress of reliving the betrayal was evident on her face.

“She was there, she was alive, and Rebecca defended her the whole time. She almost got shot throwing herself between us.” Jill huffed, tears running down her face as she avoided eye contact with either of them.

“But she knows what this would do to you! To any of us! It doesn’t make—this isn’t Becca! There has to be another layer here, could she be being extorted? Threatened? Her family maybe, should we check up with her parents? Or maybe Torres made a deal that Becca heals her, and she won’t come after anyone and she sees that as penance for the Stehnis mess.” Chris supposed as Claire shot him a look.

“Chris, we’ve been over all of it and it still doesn’t make any sense, stop.” Claire implored.

“I—I’m sorry. I just thought Becca was one of the ones I’d always be able to trust.” Chris returned, sitting on a small couch up against the far wall. “Who else knows?”

“Just this room.” Jill spoke up, staring off into space. “Y’know, the way Becca kept talking about her, about how Torres was supposedly regretful and just a lost and tortured soul—it sounded like she really cared for her.” Jill muttered as a loud pounding at her door interrupted them. “Come in!” Jill called out, wiping her eyes and sitting up straight in her desk chair.

“Where the hell is Chambers!” Agnette demanded as she stormed into the room. Jill’s mouth hung open for a second, glancing at Claire for guidance.

“She’s still addressing a family emergency ma’am. I didn’t think it was prudent to call her out of it for Michigan.” Chris answered tentatively as Agnette turned to him.

“Well she just sent me a very sudden and very brief resignation. What the hell is this?” Agnette returned, more confused than angry.

“I—I don’t know, I haven’t—she didn’t tell me anything about this.” Jill said as she stood from her desk and turned to look out her window. She turned back around after a moment, glancing at the floor as she searched for her words. “Is Gabriel still here?”

Jill tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator opened into the parking garage. Jill stepped out and caught the sight of Gabriel walking through a row of cars. 

“Gabriel! Wait!” Jill called out, her boots echoing throughout the garage as she ran to catch up.

“Yes, agent Valentine?”

“Have you heard anything from Rebecca Chambers? She just sent Agnette her resignation.” Jill asked, taking a deep breath as Claire ran up behind her.

“Jesus you’re fast.” Claire huffed as she bent over, catching her breath. Gabriel’s brow furrowed as he scrolled through his phone.

“She sent me a message, just now. Basically, she wanted to tell me she is cutting all ties with the Organization. She didn’t say why. I trust you two to reach out to her, she’ll be invaluable to our efforts to stop Wilkinson from dismantling the BSAA. At the very least, Rebecca could still be targeted despite her resignation.” Gabriel answered, turning back towards his car as Jill looked at Claire, frowning as her eyes betrayed her concern.

“This feels—different. Becca is cutting herself loose from all her ties and she could be in real trouble she doesn’t even know of. She’s saved my life more times than—she helped bring our girls into the world. She deserves at least a warning.” Jill muttered, pulling out her phone and calling Rebecca. It rang to voicemail as Jill swore. “Come on, lets go to the cyber team, get a trace on her phone.” 

“Are you sure about this love?” Claire asked, Jill anxiously packing, four plane tickets to Los Angeles International sitting next to her suitcase.

“Cyber said they had a confirmed ping, narrowed it down to an address in one of the suburban neighborhoods to the north of the city. I’m going to go, talk to Becca and then—well it depends on that talk. I’m going to at least warn her of what she’s facing.” Jill returned, sighing as she put her hands on her hips and stared at her luggage.

“I thought these trips where getting tedious? I you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Claire offered, stepping behind Jill and hugging her around the waist.

“They might need you here and—I’m not going to do anything rash and the girls might actually be safer on the other side of the country. Piers has been amazing and will definitely help. I just think they’re safest with me.” Jill’s voice fell to a near whisper as she spoke.

“Hard to argue with the woman who tracked us down and rescued us all from the Amazon.” Claire laughed. Jill swiftly spun on her, wrapping her arm around Claire’s waist and guiding Claire’s lips to her own. Jill held Claire like that, humming softly as she leaned against her wife.

“I love you. Its not a commentary on trust, and I might need their smiles, and complaints and nonsense when I’m done talking to Becca. At least until I get back to you.” Jill smiled as she stroked Claire’s cheek. “Leon, Ada, Sherry and Helena will need to be able to count on the BSAA’s help. You and Chris lead the best people the BSAA has to offer, they’ll need you here.” Jill added as Claire nodded.

“I love you too. You’re right just—when you see Becca, keep an open mind. She’ll need to earn it, but I hope she has an explanation I can forgive.” Claire spoke softly, leaning her head against Jill’s shoulder, silently swaying in her embrace.


	23. Desperately Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca reaches Virginia's new home and confronts her, both women having time to cool off from the storm set off when Jill discovered them. Leon and Helena make another connection as Jill tracks down Rebecca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting to write this chapter since I put Rebecca and Virginia on a collision course nearly 100k words ago and I hope it has lived up to the foreshadow and the build up! Exceedingly fun to write and satisfying to get to!
> 
> "I Found." by Amber Run. Just a general theme for Rebecca and Virginia together
> 
> "Fantasies" by Sara Kendall. For the, um, evening scene.

Virginia swore under her breath as she practically fell through her doorway, balancing a dozen grocery bags on her arms: making two trips to her car was out of the question. She walked into her kitchen, balancing the precarious collection of loose bags, setting them on the counter. She pocketed her keys and turned around, stepping back suddenly as she looked into her living room.

“Christ! Fuck, you’re lucky I don’t have my gun on me.” Virginia started, shocked to see Rebecca standing silently in her living room. “You must have missed my note.” Virginia sighed, turning back to her groceries.

“I didn’t, I just—” Rebecca started, letting out a withering breath as Virginia began sorting through her food, managing the logistics of her new kitchen.

“So you chose to ignore it. This isn’t what I wanted.” Virginia sighed, leaning against her island as she avoided Rebecca’s eyes. “How did you even find me this fast?”

“You left a few boxes, I waited until the moving crew came to pick them up. I told them I was your neighbor, wanted to mail you a few pieces of dishware you lent me. You where clever enough to use a PO box but as soon as I got to LA I just tracked the phone I gave you.” Rebecca admitted as Virginia squinted at her. “I used to be an investigator, remember? STARS and all that?” Rebecca added by way of explanation.

“Yeah I suppose. You shouldn’t have come, I’m fine. I didn’t come all the way to Cali just to kill myself in nice weather.” Virginia grumbled as she returned to putting away her groceries.

“I know and I’m really proud of how far you’ve come. All of this, you built this up in days and, I’m just proud that you’ve come this far.” Rebecca stuttered, taking a deep breath after finishing. She forced a melancholy smile as Virginia looked over at her.

“I don’t need you in this anymore. That’s why I came here. Start fresh, no baggage, no past life, no one’s experiment.” Virginia spat as she walked over to Rebecca. Rebecca bit her lip and nodded, avoiding Virginia’s eyes as tears began to form in the corners of her own.

“I know, I just—"

“You should go, I imagine the BSAA is blowing up your phone about that mess in Michigan.” Virginia interrupted as she spun on her heal.

“I already know about all that. I had to come and see you though.” 

“Waste of a plane ticket, I’m fine.”

“You don’t understand, Virginia, I turned in my resignation. You are more important to me right now, finding you and making sure you where ok, making things right between us, apologizing for lying to you is more important.” Rebecca stammered, as Virginia paused.

“You stepped out of the BSAA?”

“Yes.”

“You’re their top scientist though!”

“They have others.”

“Rebecca, this is your life’s work! Since Raccoon City, you’ve been fighting bio-terror through the BSAA and through the Organization.”

“I told Gabriel I was done there too. I don’t want any part of it. There are other scientists that will do just fine. I have more important things to deal with right now.” Rebecca affirmed, a tear breaking over her cheek as Virginia grew more agitated. 

“Rebecca, you are walking away from the greatest good in your life.”

“No, no I am not.” Rebecca argued softly, breaking into a nervous smile as Virginia threw up her arms and returned to her counter, leaning against it and idly shaking her head.

“I told you not to come, go try and fix your relationship with your friends, I’m sure they’re all pissed as fuck right now. I don’t want to be causing even more strife right now.”

“You’re not, Virginia, everything that has blown up in my face has either been my own choice or my own fault.” Rebecca refuted, taking deep breath as she walked up to Virginia’s side, placing her hand on her shoulder. “I know that you no longer need me, like you have. I know you don’t need me in your life. I’m proud, I am, but I had hoped that you would still want me.” Rebecca spoke softly, nervously as Virginia glanced at her. Her expression softened, looking down at Rebecca as she fought the urge to embrace her and say everything that had been bouncing around her head since their last night together.

“You should go back to your friends Rebecca, the people who love you.”

“There isn’t much love for me right now, trust me.” Rebecca laughed dryly, Virginia huffing as she paced away.

“Then go fix it, tell them I had dirt on you, that I coerced you.”

“They already have a low enough opinion of you, that’s just cause they don’t know you like I do.” Rebecca argued, following Virginia around the kitchen.

“Becca, I’m giving you the clean slate you gave me, take it.”

“I don’t want it.” Rebecca rebuffed, stepping closer as Virginia stopped to face her. Rebecca ran her hand over the edge of Virginia’s jacket.

“We don’t always get what we want.” Virginia sighed as she felt a sudden heat build in her face, her vision blurring.

“Sometimes it’s because we don’t think we deserve it, we deny ourselves for a variety of well thought out yet meaningless excuses.” Rebecca whispered, running her hand over Virginia’s lapel. Rebecca looked up as Virginia’s eyes followed her hands, gripping at the cloth as their eyes met. Virginia turned away after a breath, sighing as her shoulders tensed.

“Sometimes we just don’t get it ok?” Virginia faltered as Rebecca sighed.

“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry for lying to your Virginia.”

“If I wasn’t clear in the note, that’s forgiven. That’s not the issue ok?” Virginia huffed as she looked down at Rebecca. “Getting close to people like me just brings strife, my past is always hovering nearby and you don’t want that so go.”

“You absolutely impossible woman.” Rebecca groaned, grabbing the lapel of Virginia’s jacket hard. She stood up on the tips of her toes, Virginia frozen to the spot as she felt Rebecca’s lips press to hers. Virginia’s hands settled onto Rebecca’s hips, clutching her as Virginia’s mind swam away from the wall she had been maintaining. It fell to pieces around them as she relaxed, letting Rebecca in, the smaller woman still clutching Virginia’s jacket as if letting go would be to lose Virginia all together.

Rebecca held herself to Virginia as she let their lips part, her breath shuddering as she looked up. She offered a tentative smile, Virginia’s face blushed and frightened, a stare that Rebecca was unsure of how to interpret directed intently upon her.

“I’ve been wanting that for a while.” Rebecca muttered, brushing her hand over Virginia’s cheek, her arms still wrapped around Rebecca’s waist. “You where vulnerable when I found you and long after. Even with improvement it wouldn’t have been right. I didn’t want to be another person in your life that had taken advantage of you.” Rebecca spoke softly as she slid her thumb over Virginia’s cheek. “But you are strong now, independent, I don’t need to be in your life anymore.” Rebecca smiled, laughing quietly through her words. “But I desperately want to be Virginia.” Rebecca whimpered as tears broke from her eyes. Virginia starred for a moment, her mouth opening, then closing as she tried to find her words. Her grip on Rebecca suddenly tightened as Virginia lifted her, knocking grocery bags off the counter as she set Rebecca on it, kissing her back as Rebecca wrapped her arms around Virginia, propping herself up on Virginia’s shoulders as she was lifted. They parted for a moment as Virginia inhaled sharply, burying her head in Rebecca’s shoulder as she began to sob.

“Don’t you ever lie to me again.” Virginia cried as she looked back into Rebecca’s eyes. Rebecca held Virginia’s chin in bother her hands as she gently kissed her.

“I swear, I swear. Never again my love.” Rebecca wanted as Virginia returned the gesture, pulling back, kissing Rebecca’s neck as she ran her hands over Rebecca’s back, fingers sliding under the hem of Rebecca’s shirt, tracing her spine. “Don’t you ever leave me again.”

“Never.” Virginia stopped, looking Rebecca in the eye. “Never.” She repeated, placing her hand on the back of Rebecca’s head, kissing her in between breaths, some laughing, some near crying. Virginia’s hands traced further over Rebecca’s back as she balanced herself on Virginia’s shoulders, gripping Virginia’s hair as Virginia’s lips danced over her neck. 

“Have you had a chance to put sheets on your bed?” Rebecca murmured as she felt Virginia’s hand find the strap in the center of her back, fingers undoing the clasp.

“Mhm.” Virginia muttered into Rebecca’s shoulder.

“Can you take me there?” Rebecca asked sheepishly, Virginia responding by lifting her up, carrying her towards the stairs. 

Rebecca drew a deep breath, filling her lungs before letting it out. Her heart rate was returning to normal, her whole body feeling warm as she lay over Virginia’s shoulder, arm draped across her chest. Rebecca was drawing a small circle around a scar on the center of Virginia’s chest, one she had seen before.

“I’m sorry for all these.” Rebecca sighed, running her hand over Virginia’s torso, fingers gliding over dozens of surgery and combat scars that dotted the landscape of Virginia’s skin.

“Well, what are you going to do to make up for them?” Virginia laughed as she turned her head to look at Rebecca, smirking as she did. Rebecca let out a short laugh as she propped herself up on her elbow. 

“I have a few ideas, informed by my medical expertise, of course.” Rebecca smiled back, climbing on top of Virginia. She took Virginia’s hands in her own, their fingers meshing together as Rebecca leaned down and gently kissed the long scar on Virginia’s chest. “That should help.” Rebecca purred as she looked up. Virginia smiled, pulling Rebecca down as she yipped with surprise. She laughed as she was pulled face to face with Virginia.

“Feeling better already.” Virginia teased as Rebecca kissed her.

“I have more than one degree, I should know what I’m doing.”

“I guess I’ll be keeping you then? Make sure the treatment is thorough and given due course.”

“Good thing I want to be kept.” Rebecca cooed softly, pulling the blanket over them as she laid her head on Virginia’s chest, inhaling deeply as she let herself get lost in their moment. Virginia couldn’t chase the grin from her face as she held Rebecca against her, stroking her hair with her free hand.

“No storms this time.” Virginia murmured as she kissed the top of Rebecca’s head, laying back and allowing herself a moment of joy.

“Should be quick, shipping manifest is the goal.” Leon muttered as Helena sliced the keycard reader on the warehouse door.

“In and out, got it.” Helena returned. “I was hoping I’d get a breather when we got back inside the beltway, Michigan really fucked up a good night for me.”

“I heard, Hunnigan wouldn’t stop swearing for the first five minutes of comm traffic when I arrived.” Leon laughed as the door clicked open. The pair of DSO agents swiftly moved through the desolate building, keeping up a quick sprint. They held their weapons ready, weaving in and out of large shelves and stacked shipping crates until they reached rows of shipping containers with the same stenciled pattern; 18/88/14.

“Here we go, scan the bar code.” Helena whispered as she searched for any other crates.

“Got it, to the office.” Leon returned as the pair took off. Helena placed the muzzle of her shotgun on the door, blowing open the lock as they entered the office.

“All clear, get on the computer.” Helena reported as Leon ran to the manager’s desktop, pulling up the shipping manifest and inputting the scanned crate’s information. 

“Ok, got it. Entered the country through a port in the gulf, trucked directly here. Looks like the customer is some shell company, never heard of it.” Leon whispered as Helena continued to scan their perimeter. “There are dozens of other shipments under this company’s name. Sacramento, Portland, Grand Rapids, White Plains, Los Angeles, Savanah, Wichita, these shipments are going absolutely everywhere.” Leon muttered as he scrolled through the manifests.

“Just grab it, we can go through it somewhere safer.” Helena hissed, tossing Leon a flash drive. He plugged it into the desktop and continued to scroll after starting the download.

“Wait, this address, four crates containing hazardous marked materials to the FBC national headquarters in D.C.”

“You’re sure? They’re from the same company?” Helena blurted out as she ran to Leon’s side.

“Right there.” He returned, pointing at the manifest listing the FBC address and no receiving party.

“That’s our smoking gun, yank it, lets go. I’ll call this in, Hunnigan will have a few hoops to jump through before we can go raid the FBC.” Helena exclaimed as Leon nodded.

“Even if we go under the auspices of the Organization, we need to plan.” Leon answered, the desktop letting out a soft note as the download finished. “We’re good, lets bail.”

Rebecca groaned as she rolled over in bed, her drowsy eyes searching for Virginia’s form amongst the sheets. She shot awake as she looked over an empty bed, blanket tossed back. Her mind ran through a dozen scenarios, each more dangerous: a relapse, Virginia being found out by the FBC, or worse, Jill finding them. She sat up, her heart racing as a calming sent brushed past her nose. Butter in a hot pan.

“Christ, I hate PTS.” Rebecca murmured, laughing to herself as she took several controlled breaths. She ran her hand through her hair as she searched the sheets for her clothes, tossing the blanket around as she struggled to find them. “Fuck it, she won’t mind.” Rebecca muttered, defeated after only finding her underwear. She stepped around the bed and walked to Virginia’s closet, grabbing a gray button up and pulling her arms through it. She laughed as she reached for the buttons, her fingers barely coming through the sleeves. 

Rebecca made her way downstairs, hearing a gentle rattle of dishware being moved in the kitchen, the sent of pan-frying pork and cinnamon welcoming her. She turned into the kitchen to see Virginia standing at the stove, wearing a sports bra and baggy, black sweatpants. 

“Morning.” Rebecca called out softly, Virginia looking over her shoulder, smiling as her eyes fell on Rebecca.

“That’s a look, sweetheart.” Virginia laughed, turning, and walking up to Rebecca.

“Mm, right back at you.” Rebecca smirked, making an obvious show of looking Virginia up and down. Virginia laid her hands on Rebecca’s hips, pulling her close as Rebecca lay her head against Virginia’s chest. Rebecca swayed gently in Virginia’s embrace, looking up as she felt something drip onto her cheek. She looked into Virginia’s eyes, tears running down them as Virginia raised her hand to cover her mouth. “Hey, everything ok?” Rebecca soothed softly, her hand brushing tears off Virginia’s face.

“Yeah.” Virginia laughed, sniffling as she forced a smile. “Actually, yeah. I’ve just—I’ve had an image in my mind, this.”

“It’s real, Virginia, I’m right here.” Rebecca returned, her expression warm, smiling with a ghost of the anguish of the past. 

“I know, I just—” Virginia stuttered, inhaling deeply as she brushed tears from her eyes. She wrapped her arms tightly around Rebecca, kissing her for a drawn moment, Rebecca’s fingers curling in Virginia’s hair as she felt her pull back. “I love you.” Virginia whispered as she leant her head against Rebecca’s.

“I love you too, Virginia.” Rebecca returned, smiling as Virginia stood up straight. “What are we having?” Rebecca asked shyly, looking past Virginia to the stove top.

“Oh, I wanted to flex cooking wise so we’re doing French toast, sausage and I have these blueberry pastries I’ve been dying to try in the oven right now. I can also do eggs or muffins if you like.” Virginia perked up, a hint of pride in her voice. Rebecca giggled as she sat down at the small kitchen table up against the wall.

“You could just regular flex and I’d be impressed.” Rebecca smirked as Virginia brought her a cup of coffee.

“Dr. Chambers, you are a scandal.” Virginia exclaimed with faux exasperation, kissing Rebecca’s cheek before returning to the stove.

“I know what I like.” Rebecca laughed, spooning sugar into her coffee, stirring it in as Virginia returned with a plate of food. Virginia sat across from Rebecca with her own breakfast as Rebecca started eating. “I got lucky picking a woman who can cook.” Rebecca smiled as Virginia turned away, hiding a blush.

“Do we really want to talk about who got lucky?” Virginia countered, taking a sip from her coffee as Rebecca smiled. “So, I do have a shift today, I’ll print out my schedule for you. They want me at the station at 4:30. I was planning to go in at around three to make a good impression and handle the paperwork. I hope you, uh, were planning on staying.” Virginia asked shyly as Rebecca reached out and took Virginia’s hand.

“I have no plans on going anywhere. I came here because I wanted to be with you.” Rebecca reassured as Virginia took a deep breath, smiling.

“I’ll give you my spare key, fridge is stocked. My salary here is pretty good actually, especially once fire season kicks off, a lot of hazard pay. You don’t have to rush to get a job or anything.” Virginia assured as Rebecca nodded.

“I’m still a doctor, licensed in most states because off all the work the BSAA had me doing. I’ll reach out to the local board of medicine, let them know I’m here and start looking for hospitals or universities that could use me. I appreciate the offer Virginia, but I want to be a partner for you. Not like I can cook anyway.” Rebecca flashed a devious smile as Virginia nodded.

“Ok, that sounds good, I can get my shift schedule changed to suit whatever you wind up with so just let me know. That and I’m sure you have some things back east you’d like to bring over.” 

“That’s no big deal, I’ll have it handled. I never really spent much money, so I have a healthy savings to keep everything stable.” Rebecca returned. “I’ll start by giving you half of what you paid to get this place, handle the paperwork and get me on the lease.”

“You don’t have to—”

“Virginia, my love, I want to be equal partners.” Rebecca interrupted, a bright smile putting Virginia at ease. “I can’t even begin to tell you how proud I am that you’re continuing to help people. Before I even showed up, you where getting right back to it.”

“Well,” Virginia started, looking down at her plate, “I have a lot to make up for still. Just because you forgave me and that we’re—that you love me, and I you, doesn’t mean I’ve made up for all of what I did.” Virginia sighed as Rebecca squeezed her hand.

“You’re right, but you’re on the right path Virginia. I’m going to be right there with you the whole time, just to remind you that I’ve seen your worst and I still love you.” Rebecca smiled, standing up and walking over to Virginia. Rebecca sat down across Virginia’s lap, cradling Virginia’s chin in her hand. Virginia was silent as she felt a tear run from Rebecca’s face and fall onto her cheek. She met Rebecca’s eyes and kissed her softly, brushing her hand over Rebecca’s wrist as Virginia held her.

“Val, go help your sister find out bags.” Jill instructed as they approached the baggage claim, her legs sore from the long-haul flight out of Dulles. She groaned as she stretched her arms above her head, watching the girls pull the first of the bags off the conveyer belt.

“Nice thing about prosthetics, no cramps.” Piers laughed, stepping up next to Jill. “I’m thinking about getting the rest cut off.” Piers added as Jill laughed, shaking her head.

“Thanks for coming, and for being there during this whole mess. I know it’s a bit—odd for me to keep bringing the girls with me everywhere.” Jill returned.

“Chris explained it all well to me. Told me about the jungle and what it did to you. I think in your position I’d be doing the same thing. They’re safest with their mom, because their mom is relentlessly protective of them.” Piers smiled, patting Jill’s shoulder as the girls returned, wheeling their bags behind them. “I can come with you if you want.”

“No, I need to go alone, I need you with the girls at the hotel.” Jill snapped quickly, sighing and taking a deep breath before looking Piers in the eye. “Rebecca owes me a big explanation, but I need to show her I’m more than my anger. I owe her just enough that no matter what she’s done, I should listen and be open to accepting it, even if that means nothing changes between us. If I have to walk away I want to do it with closure.” Jill adjusted her tone, glancing at the girls, Edelie sitting on top of one of the bags as Val wheeled her around. “I hope I don’t have to though. I’m hoping she comes back to us, so we can work through this.” 

“I’m sure she’ll come around, you’ve had time to cool off, so has she. Talk to her, the girls and I will be waiting for you, for whatever you need after this.” Piers reassured as Jill sighed, forcing a smile for her brother in law.

“Ok girls, mommy’s gonna go get Aunt Becca. Piers will take you to the hotel and get you some lunch. Be good for him, ok? We’ll meet up for dinner.” Jill spoke warmly, kneeling down as Edelie and Valerie stepped close to her.

“Ok, mommy.” Valerie muttered, hugging Jill.

“Can we go to Disney before we go?” Edelie asked sheepishly as Jill grinned.

“Tell you what, you be good for your uncle, help him with the bags and everything and we’ll talk about it. Maybe we can get your mom a break and fly her out here for the day. I’ll be back, I love you both.” Jill relented, kissing Edelie’s forehead. She stood and pulled her BSAA marked duffel bag back onto her shoulder, patting Piers’ shoulder as she stepped off towards the exit of the terminal.


	24. Ground Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia returns to work under her alias Lauren Dominica as her first call winds up being much bigger than she bet on. Jill Valentine collects herself and prepares to confront Rebecca about what happened back at her home in Maryland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we get to see a little action from Virginia for the first time in a while, and there's more coming. That and we're finally at a team up I've been dying to write!
> 
> "Safe and Sound" by My Indigo.

"Shit.” Virginia swore under her breath, her pen slipping as she jumped. The building had suddenly come alive, the whole station rushing to the garage.

“Come on Dominica, you can finish the paperwork after this.” Virginia’s captain spoke up as he patted her shoulder.

“This the mess I’m seeing twitter freaking out about in down-town?” Virginia asked as she stood and followed him into the garage, running over to her locker and dressing in her bunker gear.

“I’m not sure, could just be some social media crap. Everyone’s jumpy since that attack Michigan. We’re called to the docks, third alarm already. Fire in one of the store houses, one of the loading cranes collapsed and it sounds like one of the cargo ships might be involved. I want you driving engine 7, you’ll be in charge of that company today.” The captain finished, the lights of the trucks glowing red inside the garage.

“Got it, we have Hazmat on scene I assume?”

“On their way, looks like there’s another incident dispatch is dividing resources between. Hospitals are being prepped for mass casualties so hopefully this goes smoothly. Take one ten, the other alarm is taking seven ten, don’t want to clog up traffic too much.”

“Understood.” Virginia returned as she pulled herself into the apparatus, pulling out as the garage doors opened.

The engine roared through the streets making its way to the on ramp to highway one ten. Virginia leaned on the horn as she came to a line of backed up cars, drivers nervously trying to pull to the side in bumper to bumper traffic. As they crawled towards the intersection, Virginia could make out the cause of the hold up. Several large SUV’s where parked in the roadway as a group of armed men were checking cars, occasionally letting them pass.

“What the fuck is this? I swear to god if LAPD is trying to get in a dick measuring contest with us I’m gonna lose it.” Virginia growled as she put the engine in park. She kicked open the door, stepped down and slid open one of the tool compartments. She pulled out an axe and started off towards the roadblock.

“Dominica! What the hell are you doing?” Another firefighter called out as Virginia walked off.

“Relax, I’m just going to talk—maybe bash out their windshield.” Virginia called back. She squinted as she neared the intersection, a driver pulled from their car by the armed men. A hood was pulled over his head and led into the back of an SUV. Virginia felt the hairs on her neck bristle, adrenaline dumped into her bloodstream as she grew closer. She glanced at the detained driver’s car, noticing a parking pass for one of the area hospitals.

“Keep calm, you’re just a firefighter, figure out what’s going on and get to your call.” Virginia muttered to herself. She reached the end of the line as two of the gunmen made their way over to her. The first raised his hand to stop her as Virginia squinted at him.

“Stop, law enforcement operation ongoing, no need for you here. Be on your way.” The first started as the second put his hand on their shoulder.

“This about the incident that I heard about downtown?” Virginia asked in a neutral tone, looking over the men and their vehicles, unable to find any identifying insignia. The first didn’t respond as the second stepped up.

“You’re fire department, do you have advanced medical training?” He barked as Virginia adjusted the grip on her axe.

“Yes, why?” She returned curtly as the first gunman stepped wider, a third coming up on Virginia’s right side.

“Do you have any medical research experience or any other qualifications?” The lead gunman interrogated as Virginia sighed.

“I’m on a call, what does this have to—”

“Answer my question, now.” The gunman barked as his comrades raised their weapons, taking aim at Virginia.

“I have a BS in chemical engineering.” Virginia groaned, taking a series of deep breaths, letting her brain take inventory of all her senses.

“Good, you’ll be coming with us then.” The lead gunman spoke as his comrades stepped forward to seize Virginia.

“What division did you say you were again?” Virginia asked, a dark grin growing as the lead gunman scowled.

“I didn’t.” He shot back as Virginia’s arm was grabbed. She swiftly shook the gunman’s grip off her, hitting him in the nose with her right hand, spinning and striking the other man’s weapon as he fired. The burst of automatic gunfire sprayed wildly, striking the lead gunman as people screamed, desperate to escape the scene.

Virginia carried her momentum around to the stunned gunman, the edge of the axe biting deep into his neck. He tried to raise his weapon as his face went white, Virginia grabbing the barrel and yanking him forward. She turned and pointed the gun at the last gunman and forced the dying man to pull the trigger. Virginia released him, the body crumpling to the ground as she yanked the axe from his neck. 

“What the fuck, Dominica!” one of Virginia’s company called out as they ran up to her, looking at the three corpses on the ground.

“Relax, they aren’t cops, no clue what they were but they where collecting people with medical experience.” Virginia hissed as she watched the surviving members of the group speed off. Virginia turned to look at the rising plume of smoke from Terminal Island. Virginia’s mind began spinning, tying dozens of pieces of information together as her heart began racing. “We’re going back to the station now, waiting on dispatch for another call. Let the port burn.” Virginia commanded as her team looked at her, dumfounded.

“What are you talking about? We’re just going to blow off a call? Not even wait for the police here?” 

“Something’s about to land, something Michigan sized or bigger. That’s why we have two multiple alarm incidents going on at once.” Virginia returned, storming off back to the truck.

“You think one of these things was an attack?”

“No, but they where deliberate. Call out the city’s emergency teams, flood dispatch, centralize the doctors and spread out the police. Leaves the landscape perfect for a targeted strike.” Virginia returned as her company mounted up.

“How can you be sure of this?” Her comrade asked as Virginia hauled herself into the driver’s seat.

“Because it’s exactly what I would do.” Virginia muttered under her breath. “I need to go check on someone.”

“Rebecca Chambers.” Rebecca answered as she clicked on her speaker phone, staring at her laptop screen. She had been going through potential practices in LA County all afternoon sitting at Virginia’s kitchen table.

“Dr. Chambers, this is Cindy Prescott, aide to the Chief of Medicine at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. I came across your name on a list of available physicians in area in the even of an emergency. Our trauma center has been alerted to a mass casualty event coming from the Downtown area and I wanted to inquire about your availability.” A firm but friendly voice greeted Rebecca as a shiver ran up her spine.

“Of course, I—my licensing must have gone through fast when I registered. I can be there in thirty minutes as long as traffic isn’t crazy.” Rebecca scrambled, grabbing the keys to her rental, her phone and running to the door.

Rebecca slammed the door to her rental, the echo ricocheting down the long rows of cars in the parking garage of Cedars-Sinai. She practically ran to the entrance. She frantically typed out a text letting Virginia know where she had gone as she stepped through the automatic doors. Rebecca stopped abruptly as four armed men stood in front of her, two roughly grabbing her arms.

“What the hell is this? I’m reporting in to the trauma center as an emergency physician!” Rebecca protested as she was patted down for weapons.

“We know, you’ll be serving a different mission doctor, don’t bother resisting.” One of the gunmen answered, yanking Rebecca’s phone from her hand. Rebecca bit her lip apprehensively, hoping the message had gone through as the gunman crushed the device under his boot.

Jill sighed as she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, she had been sitting in her rental for a half hour. She continued to run through the conversation in her head, the screaming match she had with Rebecca replayed over and over. Jill let out a withering breath as she remembered Rebecca’s last words to her, “The BSAA can go to hell. So can you.”

Jill ran her hands over her eyes, turned the car off and stepped out, staring at the address she had tracked Rebecca to, a small townhome in upper LA County.

“Hope this goes better than last time.” Jill murmured as she crossed the parking lot. She glanced over her shoulder as a trio of police cars came screaming past on the main road. Jill stepped up to the door, trying the handle before pulling a small lockpick from her pocket, glancing over her shoulder before opening the door. Jill cautiously stepped into the home, walking into the kitchen, her head on a swivel.

“Becca? Torres? It’s Jill, I just want to talk.” Jill called out as she paced around the small kitchen table. “I wonder if they’re both here.” Jill muttered to herself as she glanced at the laptop screen, looking at the open email account.

“Ok, Becca’s here, maybe just out?” Jill asked herself, looking up as rapid footsteps stomped through the front hall. Virginia froze as she saw Jill standing over Rebecca’s computer. Jill straightened up, muscles tensing as she glanced around the room, looking for advantages, weapons.

“Reverse of last time? What are you doing here, Valentine?” Virginia asked cautiously, catching her breath as she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

“Is Becca here? I need to talk with her.” Jill spoke through her frown, trying to keep her cool.

“She is, I—she should be. Something’s happened and I came home to check on her.” Virginia answered, growing nervous as she glanced around the kitchen and living room.

“You would know right? You know about Michigan too?” Jill hissed, slowly strafing around the table as Virginia covered her mouth and stared at Rebecca’s laptop.

“No I—Becca could be in trouble and I need to find her.”

“Being near you is bound to bring trouble.” Jill growled as Virginia pulled her phone out, scowling at Jill as she unlocked it and read Rebecca’s text, muffling a gasp into a concerned whimper.

“I know that Valentine but—She’s at Cedars-Sinai, emergency call in for their trauma center. She’s not safe there, I don’t know what’s happening but I have to get to her now.” Virginia worried as Jill shook her head. 

“You aren’t going anywhere, if Becca’s in trouble, I’ll go get her. I—” Jill stopped as her phone went off, Claire’s name glowing over a smiling photo. “Love, can this wait?” Jill answered, folding her free arm over her chest.

“Jill! Get the girls and Piers out now! I’m not sure what exactly but DSO just gave us a biohazard incident alert from Sacramento and Sand Diego with suspected incidents in San Jose, San Francisco and Los Angeles.” Claire practically screamed into the phone as Jill shuddered.

“What exactly? What weapons?” Jill returned as Virginia stared at her, listening intently

“Not sure, we have images that indicate Wetiko in Sacramento but can’t be sure.” Chris’ voice came over the phone.

“Dagger and Arrow are both being scrambled and sent out to Cali.” Claire added.

“Could this be them realizing we’re on to the FBC? Trying to pull us away from D.C.?” Jill stammered.

“Possibly, but people will die if we don’t respond to this now. Traffic is likely going to become flooded and we need to get the girls out while escape is possible.” Claire returned

“Ok, ok. I need to call Piers, I love you.” Jill finished as she hung up the phone and immediately dialed Piers, glaring at Virginia as she did.

“I got a text from Chris, got an emergency alert and we’re heading to a evacuation sight as we speak.” Piers answered as Jill sighed. “There’s a DSO branch office that said a biological agent has been detected in the city and ordered an evacuation, they’re airlifting people from a park a few miles from here, national guard’s already out in the streets.” 

“Ok, thank you, can I speak to the girls?” Jill asked, her voice quivering.

“Yeah, you’re on speaker now.”

“Mom! Did you find Aunt Becca?” Valerie’s voice came through as Jill smiled.

“Not yet baby, mommy’s still looking but I need you to do everything your uncle says ok? Take care of your sister. Your mom is on her way too, I’ll meet up with you as soon as I find your aunt.” Jill returned, forcing herself to sound reassuring.

“There’s a lot of sirens outside.” Edelie spoke up as Jill closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“I know my love, there’s been a really bad accident in the city and your uncle is going to help get you guys out of it, be good for him, I’ll see you both soon, I love you.”

“They’re brave like their moms, more worried about you.” Piers’ voice came back, a small rustling sound as he turned off speaker.

“Thank you Piers, stay safe. I’ll let you know when I’ve found Rebecca.” Jill finished, hanging up her phone as she shot a dark look at Virginia.

“Are your girls safe?” Virginia asked cautiously.

“I swear to fucking god if you—”

“Valentine, I’m not you enemy. You’re here because of Rebecca, right? You want to see her safe, right?” Virginia interrupted as Jill fumed.

“Yes.” Jill answered through gritted teeth.

“I want the same, ok?”

“Why the fuck should I trust anything you say?”

“Because you know that Rebecca trusts me—to a fault. I—” Virginia trailed off as her eyes misted. She turned and paced into her kitchen searching for her words.

“There’s something between you, because of what she did for you right? That’s why she hid you, why she came out here for you.” Jill suggested as Virginia nodded, laughing nervously.

“I love her, Valentine. I’d do anything to make sure she’s safe. You would too. Right now she’s probably in the middle of whatever shit is unfolding. I may not be able to turn but I’m still good in a fight. You’re going to need someone watching you back.” Virginia shook away an awkward smile, delivering her offer with conviction.

“Why should I trust you to watch my back?” Jill scoffed, folding her arms as her eyes bored into Virginia’s

“Because you don’t need to trust me, just trust how I feel for Rebecca. That’s it.” 

“Fine, have any weapons?”

“A Berretta and my fire axe, that’s it.” Virginia returned as Jill stifled a laugh.

“Should be fine, I’m a little more prepared.” Jill said as she stepped off towards the door. Jill stopped as she grabbed the knob, looking over her shoulder at Virginia.

“If you so much as think of anything other than saving Rebecca, I will kill you.”

“I know.” Virginia returned flatly, patting the scar on her abdomen where Jill had run her through.

“Good, let’s get moving, traffic’s gonna be hell.”


End file.
